


SUNLIGHT TWINS

by Inanna1



Series: SUNLIGHT TWINS [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, M/M, Wang Yibo - Freeform, xiao zhan - Freeform, БоЧжань, Ван Ибо - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, Сяо Чжань - Freeform, групповой секс, повседневность, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna1/pseuds/Inanna1
Summary: AU, где у Ван Ибо есть брат-близнец, а у близнецов есть Сяо Чжань.Приглашаю вас в мир романтической фантазии! Здесь случайности не случайны, а жизненные подставы оказываются подарками судьбы.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan/Wang Yi Bo, Ван Ибо/Сяо Чжань/Ван Ибо
Series: SUNLIGHT TWINS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132466
Kudos: 9





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка истории: https://sun1-15.userapi.com/tDS1NT8e6a31M3whW3S8O581tMdPvbdK_z4qAQ/Y1o8g9Q-dWU.jpg

I

Долгий пристальный взгляд Ван Сянкона завершился досадливым вздохом:

– Эх! Бо, прекращай уже кукситься! Ты не устал ещё от своего недовольства? Не понимаю тебя! Вдохни полной грудью, брат, откажись от мирской скуки! Нас ждёт приключение!

Ван Сянкон задорно улыбнулся и попытался обнять сидящего рядом парня, но тот юркой змейкой вывернулся, ответил насупленным взглядом:

– Это я **тебя** не понимаю, Кон. Какое такое «приключение» ты умудрился разглядеть в поездке к чёрту на кулички? И вообще, с чего такие восторги?

Ван Сянкон безразличие брата принял спокойно: просто пожал плечами и вернулся на своё место в кресле:

– А почему нет? Чунцин – вовсе не захолустье, а огромный город, да и поездка наша не должна затянуться. Как только уладим семейные дела, сразу вернёмся домой. Уж лучше я порадуюсь даровой возможности посмотреть незнакомый город, чем буду впустую просиживать штаны в ожидании решения судейской коллегии.

Ван Ибо подозрительно сощурился:

– Почему мне кажется, что тебе совершенно плевать, пройдём ли мы отбор?

– Ты не прав. Мне, конечно же, совершенно **не** плевать. Просто не хочу дурить себе голову тем, над чем не властен, – Ван Сянкон лучезарно улыбнулся. – Пройдём мы в финальный этап отбора «Made in V» или придётся подыскивать для нас новое место – совершенно не важно.

Он удобнее умостился в кресле, сложил руки на груди, прикрыл глаза:

– В этом мире перед нами, Бо, открыты все дороги. Нет никого, кто сумеет остановить нас, и нет ничего, чего мы не сумеем сделать, ведь нас двое!!

– Тебе обязательно каждый раз мамины слова вспоминать? – несмотря на недовольно сдвинутые брови, раздражённым Ван Ибо не выглядел. Его взгляд потеплел, да и на пробегающий за окном поезда оживлённый город он глядел уже добрее.

– Почему нет? Очень точно и ёмко. Мама у нас самая лучшая! – Ван Сянкон с блаженным вздохом потянулся. Они ехали уже довольно долго: мышцы затекли от бездействия.

– Будто кто-то с этим будет спорить?! – фыркнул Ван Ибо и улыбнулся симметрично-ярко.

Близнецы, рождённые с разницей в три минуты, во всём были похожи как две капли воды. Увлечения, интересы, таланты, даже вкусы у них совпадали. Потому между ними никогда не было разлада. Любое дело спорилось в их руках, и, если что-то не давалось одному, второй непременно приходил на помощь.

Их личности формировались вместе, росли и развивались. Даже высказываемые мнения или мысли в тишине у них совпадали. Ван Сянкон родился первым и по праву считался старшим, хотя ни в чём себя лучше брата не представлял. Они всегда были равны, во всём едины.

Несмотря на совершенно идентичные лица и фигуры, различить близнецов всё же было достаточно просто. Живостью и подвижностью, яркостью образов и характеров близнецы были похожи, а вот стиль в одежде и амплуа они выбирали всё-таки разные.

Лёгкая игривая натура Ван Сянкона покоряла сердца людей ещё издали, а белокурые локоны только усиливали общее впечатление. Случайные знакомые или недруги почитали Ван Сянкона легкомысленным и ветреным, но это было далеко не так.

Старший из блистательного танцевального дуэта **«КОМБО»** казался открытым всему миру. Он легко сходился с людьми и завоёвывал симпатии всякого. Лучистая улыбка делала привлекательные черты лица божественно прекрасными, а ещё умело скрывала цепкий, пронзительный взгляд карих глаз.

– Открытость обманчива, – нередко комментировал Ван Сянкон многочисленные восторги фанаток.

– Не доверяйтесь! – искренне предупреждал он особенно влюбчивых, да только никто его обычно не слушал. Всё потому, что не влюбиться в **«Солнце» _(_** ** _SUN_** ** _)_** было невозможно. Именно так в кругу фанатов чаще всего называли Ван Сянкона.

– Странное прозвище для мужчины, – говорили другие танцоры с пренебрежительной усмешкой.

– Возможно, - соглашался Ван Сянкон, да только этот вариант для своего сценического имени он предложил сам, запретив тем самым всем, кроме родных и брата, называть себя иначе. Собственно, имя или _(тем более!)_ ласковое, интимное обращение **«Кон»** было предназначено только для самых близких.

Вот так, легко и непринуждённо, Ван Сянкон успешно разрешал даже самые сложные ситуации: где-то играл чувствами людей, задевая тонкие струны души, давал поблажки, но в другом месте неизменно защищал собственные сокровища, важных для себя людей и вещи. У него всегда находилось слово или мнение для каждого, а, если это не срабатывало, в ход пускалась секретная техника – обезоруживающая прелесть молодости. Улыбками, лёгким флиртом, достоинствами собственного тела _(смотрите, но не трогайте!)_ Ван Сянкон добивался поставленных целей. Он умел мягко втереться в доверие любому, если видел в том необходимость или перспективу для себя и брата.

Логично, что к одежде парень был особенно придирчив. Внешность, верил SUN, – ещё одно оружие. Он не терпел дешёвых тканей и плохого пошива, любил яркие краски. В повседневной жизни предпочитал комфортный стиль большого города и лёгкие офисные костюмы. В тех же случаях, когда предстояло _«показать себя во всей красе»_ , место любимой толстовки занимала отглаженная дизайнерская рубашка и строгий пиджак.

В общем, за преступной привлекательностью молодого мужчины скрывался норовистый и решительный характер, блестящий тактический ум и хитрость, которой позавидовали бы даже самые изощрённые шпионы.

Неудивительно, что Ван Сянкона особенно увлекали сложные загадки и стратегические игры. Он вообще был фанатом киберспорта и заядлым геймером. Игровая приставка в любое время дня и ночи приятно оттягивала карман его куртки или же бережно хранилась в рюкзаке.

А ещё Ван Сянкон единственный во всём мире обладал способностью остановить прямолинейного и скорого на расправу с обидчиками брата.

Ван Ибо многим казался полной противоположностью улыбчивому SUN-у, но это впечатление было ошибочным. Хотя «приятным в общении» его называли редко, близкие и друзья знали, что Ван Ибо отличался искренностью натуры и патологической честностью. Он никогда не лгал, не терпел изворотливости и предпочитал молчать в тех случаях, когда сказать собеседнику ничего приятного или хотя бы вежливого не мог. Как и брат, Ван Ибо легко мог понравиться всем и каждому, только не видел в этом особенного смысла.

– Те, кому судьбой предначертано быть рядом со мной, останутся в любом случае, до остальных мне дела нет, – отбрыкивался парень от попыток брата убедить его поулыбаться «нужным» людям.

– Моя ценность не в дипломатии, а главный талант не в покладистости, – скромностью Ван Ибо, как и Сянкон, не отличался. И в этом была его главная жизненная справедливость.

Яркий, харизматичный, гипнотически привлекательный Ван Ибо мог похвастаться фанатским штатом ещё более обширным, чем лучезарный брат. Внешняя холодность и магнетический взгляд сквозь людей, время и пространство обеспечивали ему бешеную популярность. Девушки _(и не только они)_ караулили парня у подъезда дома близнецов в Пекине и всюду сопровождали, хотя держались всегда в стороне, на почтительном расстоянии, ведь знали, что сильнее остального Ван Ибо ценил в людях уважение к личному пространству.

Если под лучами Солнца, Ван Сянкона, хотелось греться и наслаждаться теплом, то пронзительный **«Свет»** **(** **LIGHT** **)** , как с лёгкой руки SUN-а прозвали Ван Ибо, был способен перетрясти сознание любого до основания, подменить собой жизненные ценности, стать эталоном, идолом, Богом. Однако Ван Ибо подобострастного к себе отношения тоже не терпел, потому несчастным фанатам оставалось только молча любоваться на своего кумира, исподтишка фотографировать и предаваться фантазиям. И было где, ведь пространством для разгула воображения Ван Ибо делился с избытком. 

Мало того что LIGHT из КОМБО отличался креативностью во взглядах и любил экспериментировать с собственной внешностью, так ещё и образы выбирал самые что ни на есть выразительные.

Не склонный спорить с собственной натурой Ван Ибо смело импровизировал, почти каждую неделю меняя облик. При этом поменять стиль в одежде на кардинально противоположный для него было удивительно просто. Чего нельзя сказать о его задёрганных фанатах. Неудивительно, ведь резкая смена амплуа LIGHT-а, например, из крутого рокера в кожаной «косухе» в прелестного fluffy boy-я, никого не оставляла равнодушным. Поклонники Ван Ибо излишне часто испытывали перебои работы сердечной мышцы, а ещё постоянно вынуждены были вдыхать пары нашатырного спирта. Обмороки и носовое кровотечение среди фанатов было привычным явлением. Ну а Ван Ибо продолжал эпатировать публику, легкомысленно меняя не только одежду, но и цвет волос, причёску, аксессуары и транспортные средства.

Ван Ибо вообще любил всё новое, особенно, если это было связано со скоростью и стремительностью. Застой и бездействие он не выносил. А раз его жизнь в сущности протекала достаточно легко _(благодаря Ван Сянкону они умудрялись избегать конфликтов и проблем)_ , Ван Ибо приходилось насыщать собственные дни впечатлениями. Походы к стилисту LIGHT-а отвлекали лишь ненадолго, а вот баскетбол, скейтбординг и мотогонки по праву занимали свободное от танцев время.

В своих увлечениях Ван Ибо был искренен и фанатичен. Всему отдавался душой и телом, а ещё нёсся вперёд к цели точно локомотив – напролом, не оборачиваясь назад. В этом был весь он. Потому и добивался поразительных результатов, потому и появлялся на людях чаще брата, потому и сметал на своём пути всех, кого Ван Сянкон не успевал оттащить. А «спасать» приходилось многих, ведь честный и прямой, как рельса, Ван Ибо в выражениях не смущался и за словом в карман не лез.

Удивительно, но при этом у него не было врагов и завистников. Ван Сянкон подозревал в том влияние поистине королевской ауры брата. Ван Ибо подавлял окружающих. Против него выступали многие, но очень скоро они обращались в его истовых поклонников, проникались уважением к целеустремлённому и трудолюбивому юноше, а ещё замечали за собой неподобающую чувствительность ко всему, что было хоть как-то связано с парнем.

В общем, близнецы Ван родились под счастливой звездой. Жизнь и удача их любили. Однако мало кто понимал, насколько трудно парням приходилось работать, чтобы достигнуть высот. Быть героями, любимцами публики сложно. Но SUN и LIGHT не искали лёгких путей. Они прокладывали собственную дорогу там, где ни один другой человек не решался.

Выпускники Пекинской Академии Танца близнецы Ван специализировались на режиссуре. Они получили сертификаты «Танцоров-постановщиков» даже прежде, чем сдали выпускные экзамены и защитили дипломные проекты. Беспрецедентно талантливые близнецы одним своим появлением на сцене или же просто именами на афише собирали полные залы зрителей.

Период студенчества у танцевального дуэта «КОМБО» получился весьма насыщенным. Ещё не имея определённого профессионального статуса, близнецы обрели бешеную популярность. Неудивительно, что многие профессиональные коллективы хотели заполучить к себе в состав молодых дарований. Однако Ван Сянкон и Ибо мечтали о мировой сцене. Иначе как в окружении огромной толпы фанатов они себя не видели. Вся их жизнь была в танце, а танцевать близнецы желали только для миллионов!

Львы по гороскопу и по жизни, с амбициями у парней было всё прекрасно. Логично, ведь для того были все предпосылки. Привлекательные настолько, что у любой девушки или даже парня дух захватывало при одном взгляде на них, SUN и LIGHT любили эпатировать публику яркими сценическими образами и смелым поведением. Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что фривольности Ван Сянкон и Ибо никогда между собой _(тем более с другими)_ не допускали, но вот обнять, притиснуть или даже повиснуть на шее друг друга парни не стеснялись. Подобное поведение близнецы не играли, они действительно были такими по жизни – близкими, тактильными, ласковыми.

Рано покинув родной Лоян, близнецам пришлось многому учиться с нуля. Ну а результаты упорной многолетней работы они только начинали пожинать. Близнецы верили в собственное грандиозное будущее. Их мечта была предельно понятна и проста: они хотели прославить Китай на весь мир, показать, что не только в электронике и технике преуспевает страна, но и рождает удивительные таланты.

– Во сколько там встреча с юристом? Мы успеем сперва в гостиницу заселиться? Хочу смыть с себя дорожную пыль, – Ван Ибо досадливо поморщился, бросив взгляд на перепачканные кроссовки.

Ван Сянкон мельком глянул на часы. Прибыть на вокзал Чунцина они должны были через четверть часа:

– Не успеем. У нас встреча в три часа дня.

– Но сейчас только половина второго! Как это не успеем? – Ван Ибо заглянул в карту. Если верить построенному сервисом телефона маршруту, к адвокатской конторе поверенного дяди они прибудут через час. – 30 минут свободного…

– Бо, мы не успеем, прости, – договорить брату Ван Сянкон не позволил, но прозвучавшую строгость смягчил ласковой улыбкой. – Сейчас самое активное время дня. Даже на метро мы не сумеем добраться без задержек. Опаздывать нехорошо, ведь мы сами назначили время встречи.

– Хмпф. Ладно, но после сразу поедем в гостиницу. И я хочу мясо на ужин! – с братом, самым близким человеком, Ван Ибо позволял себе быть младшим.

Улыбка Сянкона[1] стала шире. Такого брата, капризного и изображающего обиду, он любил особенно. Ему нравилось, что Ибо рядом с ним расслаблялся:

– Договорились, поищем приличный мясной ресторан вечером. Накормим моего Бо до отвала свежайшим мясом! 

– А ещё пивом! – Ибо лукаво сверкнул глазами. – Сегодня мы без тренировки. Можно отвлечься.

– Ха-ха-ха, только если ты пообещаешь, что не потащишь меня потом в ночной клуб. Боюсь, моя «производственная» травма ещё не до конца затянулась, – Сянкон приглушённо засмеялся и схватил возмущённо округлившего глаза брата за шею, не позволяя отстраниться.

О том, кто виноват в «производственном» ранении Сянкона, близнецы спорили уже не первый день.

– Ты опять начинаешь, Кон?! Я тысячу раз говорил тебе, чтобы ты не лез под мотоцикл и строго соблюдал дистанцию в танце! Зачем было выдумывать лишнее?! – Ибо с содроганием вспоминал их последнее выступление. В тот момент, когда на пути оказался брат, его чуть инфаркт не хватил. – Думал, у меня сердце остановится!

– Хе-хе-хе, зато получилось очень эффектно! Ой! Ха-ха-ха-ха, не бей раненого, Бо! – Ибо весьма чувствительно ткнул его под рёбра, но Сянкон только сильнее стиснул объятия.

Чистейшей воды экспромт на сцене наверняка закончился бы трагедией, если бы близнецы слепо не доверяли друг другу. Сянкон верил, что Ибо сумеет выкрутиться, не навредит ему, и тот не подвёл. Зрительный зал дурными голосами взревел, когда на сцене главного танцевального конкурса Пекина дуэт КОМБО пошёл в разнос.

Сянкон, в обтягивающем стройное тело белом костюме, танцевал так, будто законы гравитации на него не действовали, а Ибо, в серебристо-черном, верхом на любимом байке, показывал мастер-класс фигурного вождения. Танец должен был завершиться общей синхронной связкой близнецов в столбах поднятого мотоциклом дыма, но Сянкону прямо на сцене в голову пришла гениальная идея. Вместо того чтобы послушно следовать сценарию выступления, он внезапно выпрыгнул под колёса мотоцикла Ибо.

Страха не было.

Сянкон рассчитал верно.

Появившуюся на пути белую тень сквозь дым заметить было непросто, но Ибо слишком хорошо знал брата. Подвоха от того стоило ожидать там, где меньше всего был к этому готов. Пришлось срочно что-то решать. А раз они были на сцене, простым **«объездом придурковатого препятствия»** _(Ибо хотел выразился покрепче, но в тот момент ничего в голову не пришло)_ дело завершать было нельзя.

Оставалось одно – рисковать.

С ликующей кривой ухмылкой Ибо прижал газ, разогнал мотоцикл на подъёме и на полном ходу перепрыгнул через брата. Сальто в воздухе у него получилось феерическим! Лучи прожекторов случайным образом _(или это тоже было подстроено Сянконом?)_ высветили ослепительным **Солнцем** фигуру в белом и проследили яркими лучами путь по небу серебряного **Света**. Зрительный зал аплодировал им стоя, а Ибо чуть не избил брата после выступления, но ограничился только увесистым подзатыльником и принялся обрабатывать фрикционный ожог у того на бедрах. Сянкон во время подката проехался металлическими заклёпками костюма по сцене. Царапины тянулись от ягодиц почти до самых колен.

– Я тебя придушу! Не вздумай такой финт ещё раз выкинуть! – несмотря на свои слова, Ибо отталкивать брата не стал, наоборот, обнял в ответ и благодарно вздохнул. Каждый день, каждое мгновение он не уставал благодарить Небеса за такого замечательного брата. Он верил, лучше Сянкона в его жизни человека не случится.

[1] В связи с тем, что у нас два героя с фамилией Ван (Ван Ибо и Ван Сянкон), я позволила себе выкинуть фамилию из повествования с этого места. Глаза режет. Оставила только в тех местах, где ей быть положено по этикету.


	2. II

# II

– Кон, нафиг мы поехали его смотреть? Продадим сразу - и дело с концом, – Ибо понизил голос так, чтобы его услышал только брат.

– Мгм, так и сделаем. Мне просто интересно, что там за сарайчик достался нам в наследство от доброго дяди, – Сянкон успокаивающе стиснул пальцы Ибо в своей ладони. Хотя тот рядом с ним сидел с каменным лицом и вспыхнуть мог в любой момент.

_«Надо было всё же сперва забежать куда-нибудь поесть. Бо явно раздражён и устал,_ – Сянкон с лёгкой улыбкой протянул брату шоколадный батончик. – _Голодный Бо – злой Бо, сытый Бо – ласковый Бо»._

Этот закон _«Всемирного притяжения позитивного настроения»_ на Ибо действовал безотказно, чем Сянкон регулярно пользовался, и Ибо, кстати, тоже. Сладости он любил. Забирая из рук брата шоколадку, Ибо многозначительно закатил глаза на их разговорчивого спутника.

– Здорово, Господа Ван, что вы, наконец, приехали в Чунцин. Пособие на содержание завещанного вам помещения почти на исходе. Я, признаться, уже начал думать, что мне с ним делать, если же вы не пожелаете вступать в наследство, – мужчина преклонного возраста с шероховатым, уставшим лицом на фоне красавцев близнецов смотрелся безобразной жабой, но глядел на парней с надеждой.

Если Сянкон всё правильно понимал, юрист рассчитывал побыстрее скинуть на них никчёмный балласт в виде старенького дома благополучно почившего дядюшки и завершить эту грошовую сделку. Заниматься реализацией никому не нужного помещения он был явно не настроен.

– Спасибо, что дождались нас, Господин Ву, мы приехали сразу, как только в графике появилось свободное время, – вежливость в диалоге – первое правило достижения нужных результатов. Сянкон слегка поклонился собеседнику. – Как только оформим все документы, заботу о дядином доме мы возьмём на себя.

– Хмпф… – емко прокомментировал Ибо.

– Конечно-конечно! – воодушевился юрист и любовно погладил свой портфель. – На самом деле документы перехода права собственности на кафе и квартиру давно готовы. Как только подпишем, я передам вам все ключи. Смею заверить, что долгов на доме Господина Синя нет, да и чистоту там мы старались поддерживать: уборщица была позавчера.

_«Какая услужливость… Премиальные от начальства за завершённую сделку в глаза алмазами насыпали?_ – Ибо вперил взгляд в коротко стриженный затылок юриста, но вместо открытой реакции вгрызся в шоколадный батончик. – _Пусть Кон сам разбирается. Это он хотел приехать «поглядеть на наследство»._

Не то чтобы Ибо было совершенно неинтересно, просто он не понимал, как совершенно незнакомый с ними человек, пусть и близкий родственник _(родной брат матери)_ , мог оставить им в наследство собственный дом в Чунцине и дело всей жизни – кафе.

_«Мы виделись всего пару раз в детстве, а после даже ни разу не созванивались»,_ – Ибо чувствовал во всём этом какой-то подвох, но никак не мог понять, откуда ждать неприятностей. 

– Спасибо вам за беспокойство. Если старая квартира дяди пригодна для проживания, думаю, мы сегодня же подпишем необходимые документы и останемся там ночевать, – Сянкон мило улыбнулся. – Я сам не помню, но мама рассказывала, что мы здесь уже гостили. Открытие кафе дядя приурочил к нашему с братом рождению. Думаю, в вещах дяди должны быть старые фотографии.

_«А как же гостиница и моё мясо?! Мы собираемся ночевать в какой-то грязной халупе?!»_ – ностальгировать Ибо был не настроен.

Полный возмущения и зарождающейся обиды взгляд устремился в лицо брата. Однако тот лишь ухмыльнулся и развернул к нему экран своего телефона. На карте района Фулин был проложен пеший маршрут от дядиного дома до ресторана. На визитке питейного заведения красовалась фотография объёмистого блюда со свежеприготовленными мясными деликатесами, а подпись к ней обещала самые свежие продукты в Чунцине и приятную спокойную атмосферу.

Большего Ибо не надо было: брат об обещании не забыл, а если его, Ибо, сытно покормят и пустят в ванну, он готов спать даже на дряхлой дядиной койке.

– Безусловно! – юрист проникся моментом. – Я никогда не был в заведении вашего дядюшки, но слышал неплохие отзывы. Люди говорили, что TWINS особенно любили парочки.

– «TWINS»? – изумился Ибо. – Это название дядиного кафе?

– Да, Господин Ван. Разве вы не помните? – юристу пришлось обернуться с переднего сидения автомобиля, чтобы смерить странным взглядом Ибо. Подозрение о плохом воспитании и осуждение невнимательности молодости ясно читались в этих глазах. – Я говорил об этом в начале нашей встречи.

– Мы не акцентировали внимание на названии, Господин Ву, – вступился за брата Сянкон, – только упомянули общую площадь собственности. В кафе 358 квадратов, так?

_«Ловко перевёл тему, братец»,_ – мнение юриста ( _как и почти всего остального мира)_ для Ибо ничего не значило, но доставлять неприятности и ещё больше затягивать встречу не хотелось.

– 358,6 квадратных метров, – исправил неточность юрист так гордо, словно названные цифры обозначали королевские объёмы. – Кафе занимает весь первый этаж строения, небольшая трёхкомнатная квартира располагается на втором этаже. Её площадь не столь внушительна, но вполне достаточна, чтобы обеспечить комфортное проживание семьи с детками.

– Я помню, 84,3 квадрата. Дядя действительно сделал нам дорогой подарок, – Сянкон сложил ладони перед собой и поклонился усопшему.

– Именно! – воздел палец к потолку автомобиля юрист. – Хотя дом находится не в центре города, окружающие территории весьма комфортны. Заметьте, Господин Ван, в Чунцине отдельно стоящее здание с собственным участком _(пусть и совсем крохотным)_ стоит баснословных денег. Если вы решите продать помещение. Искать покупателей долго не придётся.

– Вы уже изучали этот вопрос? – вкрадчиво спросил Сянкон. – Человеку вашего статуса и профессии нынешняя ситуация на рынке недвижимости Чунцина известна, как никому другому.

_«Вот лис!»_ – Ибо скомкал обертку от шоколадки. Он знал брата всю жизнь, но не переставал поражаться, как тому удавалось манипулировать людьми. Плавно завернул разговор к интересующей их теме.

Жителям Пекина, близнецам Ван совершенно не была интересна недвижимость в другом городе. Так что продажа дядиного «наследства» казалась естественным и логичным решением.

– Ваш дядя такого поручения не давал, – смутился юрист, но, видя живейший интерес в глазах собеседника, решился. – Однако я позволил себе навести кое-какие справки. В районе Фулин сейчас выставлены на продажу с десяток объектов вашей же категории. Однако покупателей на них до сих пор нет. Но к нам в контору поступали несколько звонков от заинтересованных контрагентов. О стоимости мы не говорили, но, думаю, вы вполне можете выручить за недвижимость неплохие деньги. Надо будет только провести небольшой косметический ремонт…

_«А-а-а! Вот и зарытая собака…_ – Ибо обречённо вздохнул. – _Видимо, всё совсем плохо»._

– Спасибо. Учтём и будем признательны, если вы поделитесь с нами оставленными контактами покупателей, – Сянкон и виду не подал, что озадачился внезапно появившимися проблемами.

– Непременно. Сегодня же вышлю вам на почту всю необходимую информацию. О, мы почти приехали! Обратите внимание. Это – район вашей новой собственности. Здесь имеется вся необходимая для жизни инфраструктура и даже больше! Вам, как жителями столицы, уверен, будет увлекательно посетить старую торговую улочку. Супермаркеты, конечно, ближе, но и про наши традиции забывать не стоит. Помню…

Юрист пустился в пространные воспоминания о собственном детстве и молодости, но у Ибо тема не вызывала даже малейшего интереса. Он просто отключился от беседы и, судя по тому, что к нему тут же прижалось крепкое тело брата, разглядывать разноцветные вывески за окном автомобиля тому было тоже увлекательнее, чем поддерживать разговор.

Они медленно ползли по улицам города в плотном автомобильном потоке, пока, наконец, не завернули в узкий проезд. Здесь, казалось, время замерло. Всего несколько метров вглубь улицы, но шум большого города стих. Дома тесными рядами жались друг к другу и смотрели на дорогу зашторенными окнами. Рабочий день был в самом разгаре, видимо, по этой причине им на пути встречались лишь люди весьма преклонного возраста.

_«Нас завезли в какое-то болото!»_ – ужаснулся Ибо и тут же услышал синонимичный собственным мыслям вздох Сянкона. Ибо потёрся подбородком о белокурую макушку брата, успокаивая, как бы говоря, что вместе они всё выдержат, а тот в ответ сдавленно хмыкнул и чуть кивнул. Чтобы понимать друг друга в такие моменты, слова были им не нужны.

– Если соберётесь остаться здесь и завести семьи, сразу хочу предупредить: садик и школа находятся достаточно далеко. В сорока минутах ходьбы. По утрам в этом районе лучше автомобилем не пользоваться. Центральные улицы чаще всего стоят в пробках. А вот до метро недалеко – 15 минут пешком. Правда, это если идти напрямик, через дворы частного сектора и застройку. Если по улицам, то путь у вас займёт до получаса. Хотя, вы оба молоды, так что…

Ибо очень хотелось заткнуть словоохотливого юриста, но Сянкон бы не оценил. Пришлось сдерживаться.

– Спасибо за пояснения. О! Мы приехали, да? – Сянкон широко улыбнулся и указал на выцветшую тёмно-синюю вывеску над обшарпанными дверями появившегося из-за угла здания.

_«Боже! Во что мы ввязались?!»_ – Ибо едва сдержал жалостливый стон. 

Небольшому строению, возле которого остановилась машина, действительно можно было посочувствовать. Когда-то его явно строили с любовью и относились с заботой, но это было давно. Сейчас же здание, пусть и выглядело добротным, требовало к себе повышенного внимания. Витринные окна просились под замену, ужасающе безвкусная вывеска с надписью «TWINS» требовала срочной отправки на помойку, стены давно не видели валика с краской, а в трубах системы водоотведения пустили корни какие-то особенно живучие растения. Сейчас, в разгаре лета, яркие зелёные листья добавляли живости в унылый пейзаж, но отнюдь не улучшали настроение новоявленных владельцев.

– Вот. Обратите внимание на панорамные окна первого этажа. Они выходят на юго-восток, так что в первой половине дня здесь очень светло, а ещё позади…

– Давайте зайдём внутрь? – Сянкон вовремя остановил новый словесный поток. – Открывается ведь эта центральная дверь, да?

– Именно, – юрист принялся ковыряться в собственном портфеле в поисках ключей. – Ещё выход есть на другую сторону дома. Там огороженный участок. Он небольшой, как я уже говорил, но…

Ибо внезапно хотелось что-нибудь или кого-нибудь пнуть. Прямо сильно захотелось. Но первый претендент на расправу в этот самый момент посветлел лицом:

– О! Нашёл. Пойдёмте!

Юрист похоже осознал нависшую над ним угрозу, потому как поразительно резво для своего возраста поскакал к дверям.

Они вошли в светлое и довольно просторное прямоугольное помещение.

Насчёт регулярной уборки юрист не соврал, так что дышать пылью не пришлось. Вот только представшие их глазам объёмы были явно меньше заявленных 358,6 квадратных метров.

– Здесь выведена система фильтрации воздушного потока из вентиляции, за той стеной кухня. Барная стойка выполнена из старого дерева и явно импортная. Я бы посоветовал вам продать её отдельно от остальной мебели. За неё можно выручить неплохие деньги. Несколько столиков нам пришлось выкинуть, так как ремонтом заниматься некому, но оставшиеся вполне в пригодном состоянии. В этом месте, – юрист давал подробные объяснения, – заложены в стену несколько розеток. Подозреваю, когда-то здесь стоял телевизор. Но в последние годы жизни Господин Синь был совсем плох и нуждался в деньгах, так что, видимо, многое оборудование продал. 

Близнецы слушали его вполуха, они во все глаза рассматривали посеревшие от времени, а когда-то молочного цвета, стены кафе. В интерьере преобладали дерево и зеркала. Удивительно невзрачное снаружи, помещение внутри было наполнено светом и теплом.

_«Тот, кто его создал, очень любил это место»,_ – Ибо с трудом мог понять бешеную волную восторга, накрывшую его с головой.

– Бо, поразительно! Зеркала и стёкла витрин установлены так, чтобы отражать лучи солнца. Утром тут наверняка очень красиво, – Сянкон поймал восхищённый взгляд брата.

– Мгм… – Ибо не был уверен, что способен сказать что-то вразумительное, потому просто кивнул и совершенно по-детски, открыто и ярко улыбнулся. Ему почему-то казалось, будто он в другой мир попал.

– Хи-хи-хи, Бо, – мягко пожурил Сянкон, – лучше тебе в таком виде перед фанатками не показываться. Боюсь, обмороками дело не обойдётся.

– Иди ты! – фыркнул Ибо и поспешил вернуть на лицо привычное выражение. Эмоции можно было действительно оставить при себе. – Господин Ву, здесь разве 350 квадратов? Помещение кажется намного меньше.

Юрист от неожиданности вздрогнул и оборвал себя на полуслове. Он едва ли в третий раз за несколько часов слышал голос второго близнеца Ван, так что неудивительно, что напугался.

– Здесь нет 358,6 квадратных метров, – скрупулёзно уточнил юрист _(откуда-то сбоку послышался сдавленный смешок Сянкона)_ и указал на боковые стены. – Вот эти перегородки не капитальные стены. Я не особенно знаю, зачем Господин Синь их возвёл, но могу предположить, что он сознательно ограничил пространство. Одному обслуживать столики в огромном зале сложно.

– То есть там, – Сянкон постучал пальцем по выбеленной фальшстене, – ещё залы, так?

– Именно.

– Если сравнить объёмы окон витрины и этот зал, помещение поделили на три ровные части, Кон. Однако почему-то не оставили даже дверей. Посмотреть, что там внутри нельзя, – Ибо сам не ожидал от себя подобной заинтересованности, но ему определённо нравилось здесь. Чувствовалось что-то родное, то, что было привычно дома, в Лояне. – Придётся ломать стены.

Он бы с удовольствием _(забыв про запланированный мясной пир и горячую ванну)_ взял сейчас в руки что-нибудь потяжелее и занялся делом. До дрожи было интересно, что же скрывается там, за стеной. В пыльных окнах витрины снаружи ничего невозможно было разглядеть.

Сянкон на проявленный энтузиазм брата откровенно заржал, а юрист заторопился:

– Думаю, не ошибусь в оценке ситуации – вы ведь готовы поставить свои подписи под документом?

Мужчина с надеждой уставился на Сянкона, не переставая с опаской оглядываться на Ибо, точно боялся, что тот действительно начнёт ломать стены.

– Да. Конечно. Давайте договор и свидетельство. Мы вступим в наследство. Пришлите мне на почту координаты счёта для оплаты положенного налога, – Сянкон широко улыбался. Однако причиной тому была радость за брата. Тот, наконец, ожил.

Когда пришла весть о внезапно свалившемся на них наследстве, близнецы были по горло заняты подготовкой к танцевальному конкурсу.

Они разрывались между подработками в танцевальных студиях и рекламными проектами. Близнецы были молоды и привлекательны, оттого на отсутствие коммерчески-выгодных предложений не жаловались, но учёба отнимала много сил. Так что на работу и отдых оставалось не так много времени. Полегче стало с весны этого года, когда они, наконец, получили дипломы Академии с отличием. Теперь можно было отдаться работе, но всё оказалось куда как непросто.

С деньгами у них никогда не было особенных проблем, тем не менее, шиковать не приходилось. Каждый месяц они отправляли родителям в Лоян солидную сумму: те нуждались в поддержке. Выходило не слишком хорошо, но жаловаться близнецы не умели.

И тут объявили о начале главного танцевального соревнования Китая. Каждый уважающий себя танцор считал обязательным для себя участие в этом грандиозном мероприятии. Естественно, ведь на кону были не только солидный денежный приз, но и обеспеченное будущее в ведущих танцевальных коллективах страны.

Не раздумывая ни секунды, близнецы зарегистрировались в качестве участников. Однако теперь перед ними обозначился непростой выбор: они должны были придумать выступления в нескольких этапах конкурса, упорно тренироваться, доводя хореографию до совершенства, и одновременно работать не покладая рук, чтобы прокормить себя.

Было сложно справиться. Но они выстояли.

Вот только Ибо настолько загнал себя неподъёмной нагрузкой, что к финалу состязания совершенно прекратил улыбаться. Выглядел он по-прежнему божественно, так что другие изменений не заметили, но Сянкон видел намного больше остальных. Его любимый брат, его половинка, был морально и физически истощён. В этом была, пожалуй, единственная причина, почему Сянкон решился на эту поездку в Чунцин. Любыми средствами он должен был вырвать брата из рутины.

_«Похоже, мы здесь задержимся»,_ – Сянкон отчего-то не сомневался, что вскоре услышит от брата:

– Кон, давай попробуем открыть кафе хотя бы на пару дней, пока здесь? Купить продукты – недолго, а я неплохо варю кофе.

Ибо деловито засовывал в рот кусочки тонко нарезанного мяса и листал в телефоне ассортимент товаров в ближайшем супермаркете.

– В гостиницу не поедем? – Сянкон поспешил прикрыть лукавую усмешку кружкой пива.

– Нет. Останемся на квартире дяди, вполне приемлемо для жизни. Завтра надо будет с самого утра сходить в магазин. Я составил список покупок, – Ибо от телефона даже глаз не оторвал, потому настроение брата не заметил.

– Эх, что же делать? Я хотел завтра связаться с агентом по недвижимости и подтвердить билеты на обратную дорогу…

– Мгм, – невыразительно откликнулся Ибо и внезапно вздрогнул, поднял на брата потерянный взгляд. – А? Обратно? Завтра?

– Ну, мы ведь не собирались задерживаться, так что сразу забронировал билеты назад в Пекин. Что в этом необычного? – Сянкону было почти стыдно за свою жестокость.

– Но ты ведь сам хотел посмотреть город. Почему так скоро? – Ибо явно слишком углубился в собственные мысли, раз наипростейшую шутку брата, каких было множество, не распознал. – Я не против: давай погуляем вечером по городу, только утром займёмся кафе? Что думаешь, Кон? Бронь на билеты ведь можно ещё отменить?

– Бронь-то отменить можно. Вот только зачем нам заниматься кафе, если мы всё равно собрались его продавать? – Сянкон уже даже не знал, куда улыбку девать. Уголки его губ подёргивались в сдерживаемом счастливом смехе.

– Всё просто, давай пока не будем его продавать или тебе не понравилось помещение? – Ибо даже ближе к нему придвинулся, словно приготовился со всей серьёзностью доказывать, что наследство хорошее и продавать его не надо, когда разглядел, наконец, состояние брата. Его щёки порозовели румянцем, а в глазах появились гневные искры. Он швырнул в брата стопкой салфеток. – Кон! Ну, что за игры?! Хватит дурака валять и из меня идиота делать! Отрабатывай свои приёмчики на других! Не понравилось здесь - не надо. Можешь возвращаться один!

Ибо яростно пнул ножку столика и вскочил на ноги, но Сянкон оказался быстрее. Он схватил брата в охапку, прижал к себе, широкой ладонью успокаивающе поглаживая по напряжённой спине:

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! Не сердись, Бо. Я просто пошутил. Ха-ха-ха! Ты был настолько очарователен, что я не утерпел. Прости неразумному братику слабость, хорошо? Ха-ха-ха-ха.

– Ты ржёшь надо мной или всё-таки прощение просишь? Определись, будь добр, – в объятиях брата всегда было хорошо. Проблемы и обиды растворялись сами собой, а подпорченное неудачной выходкой настроение вновь вернулось.

– Успокаиваю, конечно… Ой, то есть извиняюсь, конечно, ха-ха-ха-ха! Ай, не бей меня! Ха-ха-ха! – Сянкона потряхивало мелкой дрожью от смеха. В этот момент ему _(как и Ибо)_ было совершенно безразлично сколько пар глаз наблюдает за ними и сколько фотографий исподтишка сделали особенно ретивые. – Я уже отменил обратные билеты и написал маме, что мы разобрались с дядиными документами. Мы останемся здесь так долго, как ты захочешь.

– Хмпф… – Ибо на остаточном раздражении боднул брата в шею, а после прижался всем телом. Слова прозвучали сдавлено. – Мне здесь понравилось. Хочу остаться ненадолго.

– Всё будет так, как скажет мой Бо, – Сянкон оставил на волосах брата лёгкий поцелуй и отстранился. – А сейчас давай покушаем и пойдём отдыхать. Хорошо? Сегодня был насыщенный день.

– Мгм.


	3. III

# III

За дело близнецы взялись споро, так что уже через день открыли настежь двери кафе, пуская внутрь солнечный свет и негу погожего летнего дня. С ремонтом они решили повременить и даже стены ломать пока не взялись, только привели выделенный зал кафе в рабочее состояние. Готовить близнецы умели самые простые блюда _(только то, чтобы самим не помереть с голоду)_ , потому кухню тоже до поры оставили в покое, зато кофе и чаем закупились впрок, а ещё в ассортименте набрали различных закусок. Барная стойка оказалась очень неплохо оснащена, нашёлся даже блендер для взбивания сливок и качественная кофемашина, а вот на посуду и столовые приборы было жалко смотреть. Всё требовало немедленной замены.

– Бо, я купил чашки! – сияя улыбкой так, что утреннее солнце померкло, Сянкон появился на пороге.

– Там хотя бы пара штук есть? – Ибо криво усмехнулся на небольшую коробочку в руках брата.

– Обижаешь, Бо! Здесь, – он аккуратно определил ношу на барную стойку, – целых **три** чашки! А-ха-ха.

– Хех, нам хватит, – Ибо отразил улыбку брата.

На бешеный спрос и широкую клиентуру близнецы не надеялись. Они всё прекрасно понимали. Вот только никак не могли избавиться от ощущения полнейшего счастья.

Это заброшенное место, совершенно им незнакомое, ощущалось родным и трепетно любимым. Всё: от стульев на высоких ножках с плетёными спинками у барной стойки до приземистых добротных столиков возле окна и выцветших тканных половиков под цветочными горшками – казалось живым.

Что в квартире наверху, чистой и опрятной, хотя аскетично пустой, что здесь, внизу – всё было пронизано воспоминаниями и надеждами. Сянкон и Ибо чувствовали это кожей, хотя причин объяснить не могли. Даже пустое кафе, где были только они вдвоём, ощущалось живее, чем ярко освещённая сцена перед битком заполненным зрительным залом. То тепло, которого так не хватало в Пекине, а ещё чувство родства, принадлежности к какому-то месту, к «дому», было здесь, в этих стенах с несвежей краской и видавшей виды мебелью.

– Кстати, я встретил нашу соседку – Тётушку Мэй _(она живёт в доме на углу)_ – милейшая женщина. Зайдёт чуть позднее. Я подумал, что было бы неплохо послушать о том, как раньше работал TWINS.

– Пфф-ха-ха… Мы оставим это жуткое название? – губы Ибо сложились в слабую улыбку.

– О!.. Бо, как мы сюда приехали, ты много улыбаешься! – Сянкон пальцами поймал эмоцию брата. – Давно не видел тебя таким открытым.

– Это потому что рядом со мной только ты. Здесь нет толп фанаток и не надо напрягаться, – Ибо чуть наклонился, рука Сянкона скользнула выше, накрыла нос брата. Ибо действительно чувствовал себя свободным. Настолько, что даже вспомнил юношескую игривость.

– Если так, мы отсюда не уедем никогда! – Сянкон несильно потянул брата за кончик носа. – Я хочу видеть тебя таким, как сейчас, – счастливым и расслабленным, а не с каменной маской вместо лица, какую ты натягиваешь на себя каждый день в Пекине.

На шалость брата Ибо негромко рыкнул и куснул за палец, а Сянкон продолжил:

– Что до названия, то мне нравится TWINS. В конце концов, оно появилось из-за нас с тобой. Помнишь, мама рассказывала, что дядя открыл кафе в год нашего рождения, но не обслуживал клиентов до того момента, пока мама не привезла нас к нему. Похоже, он очень нас любил. Почему же я его совершенно не помню?

– А как бы ты или я его запомнил, если в последний раз мы виделись двадцать лет назад? Нам было всего по 2 года, – Ибо тоже тихо досадовал, что не познакомился с человеком, создавшим такое замечательное место.

Было уже слишком поздно. Утраченное время не вернуть.

– Эх. Ладно, сделаешь мне кофе, Бо? Пойду посмотрю, нельзя ли аккуратно вскрыть фальшстену. Очень уж хочется заглянуть за неё.

– Простите, кафе работает? – лучи утреннего солнца падали так, что лица человека в дверях не было видно, зато отчётливо выделялся контур стройной фигуры.

Близнецы озадаченно замерли, не соображая, что делать с первым в их жизни клиентом, потому человек повторил, правда, теперь его голос звучал менее уверено:

– Извините, если побеспокоил. Я каждый день прохожу мимо вашего кафе. Уже давно было закрыто, потому и удивился, когда обнаружил распахнутые двери. Простите ещё раз, если помешал. Я просто полюбопытствовал.

И он развернулся, намереваясь уйти.

Внезапно близнецы как один сорвались с места:

– Постойте!

– Мы открыты!

– А? – человек обернулся на окрик и замер поражённый. В двух шагах от него стояли поразительно красивые молодые мужчины, сияя восторгом на одинаковых лицах. Человек судорожно выдохнул. – TWINS…

– Да! Это мы! Близнецы Ван Сянкон и Ибо. Мы новые владельцы кафе, – расплылся в улыбке Сянкон.

– Приятно познакомиться, – пролепетал человек в дверях скорее на автомате. – Я Сяо Чжань.

– Здорово! Вот и познакомились! – похоже, Сянкон решил добить опешившего от явления прекрасных, словно принцы, близнецов клиента своей коронной лучистой улыбкой. – Ну, что же вы в дверях стоите, Господин Сяо? Проходите! Бо только собирался варить кофе!

– Вы наш первый клиент, поэтому позвольте угостить вас! – Ибо поймал общую волну с братом, потому улыбался не менее ярко. Хотя на его лице, привыкшем к бесстрастному выражению, улыбка настолько выразительной, как у Сянкона, не получалась. Она вышла скорее тёплой, душевной, отразила потаённые чувства.

– Спасибо, – нового знакомого разве что за руки к барной стойке не подвели. Уселся на стул он тоже скорее машинально, всё таращился на близнецов, точно не верил собственным глазам. А Ибо и Сянкон, в свою очередь, отвечали не менее пристальными взглядами.

Человек, представившийся «Сяо Чжанем», оказался молодым, не старше 26-28 лет, и весьма привлекательным.

 _«Какой красивый!»_ – мысль появилась у близнецов одновременно. Вот только Ибо на этом остановился, восхищённо разглядывая человека напротив, а Сянкон продолжил: _«Хорошо, что остановили его. Редко встретишь настолько естественную красоту!»_

В Пекине, особенно в танцевальном мире, было полно привлекательных людей. Однако красота этого множества лиц была лощёной, будто выглаженной утюгом и посыпанной сверху блёстками. Эти люди носили блистательные маски вместо лиц, и очень редко на них можно было разглядеть живые эмоции.

Сяо Чжань же был слеплен из другого теста. Крупные тёмные глаза с небольшими мимическими морщинками казались бездонными омутами и указывали на лёгкий нрав. В уголках его губ угадывалась улыбка даже сейчас, когда они были в удивлении приоткрыты. Прямой контур носа и широкий разлёт бровей выдавал человека творческого и креативного. А выразительный подбородок говорил о присутствии духа и силе характера их нового знакомого. В общем, Сяо Чжань ослеплял великолепием.

 _«Такое лицо впору на обложку глянца!»_ – у Сянкона даже дыхание сбилось, но с общим восхищённым смущением надо было что-то делать.

– Вы каждое утро мимо нашего кафе проходите, да? – он попытался завязать беседу, хотя меньше всего хотел это делать. С б _о_ льшим удовольствием он бы просто любоваться новым знакомым.

Почти одновременно с его вопросом зазвучал голос Ибо. Нетипично для себя, тот первым начал разговор с новым человеком:

– Вы работаете в шоу-бизнесе, да? Модель?

– А? Что? – Сяо Чжань глядел на них с немым восторгом и словно не слышал заданных вопросов, а потом моргнул, сбрасывая наваждение, и залился смехом. – Нет! Что вы! А-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

 _«Что же это?!»_ – у Сянкона внутри всё перевернулось, вдох замер в горле.

На бесспорно красивом лице Сяо Чжаня появилась роскошная улыбка, а смех звучал радостно и естественно. Бледная кожа очаровательно порозовела румянцем.

 _«За такую улыбку убить можно…»_ – Сянкон никогда не замечал за собой особенной впечатлительности, но вот от лица Сяо Чжаня просто глаз оторвать не мог. А судя по тому, как судорожно в его руку вцепился Ибо, тот пребывал не в лучшем состоянии.

Ибо же совершенно ни о чем не мог думать. Он просто наслаждался весёлыми искрами в тёмных глазах Сяо Чжаня, задорно вздёрнутым локоном волос над чистым лбом, бледными губами, раскрытыми в широкой улыбке, и высокими интонациями мелодичного смеха. Этот смех ему показался самой совершенной музыкой, заразительным и прекрасным мотивом. Не улыбнуться в ответ было просто невозможно.

Отсмеявшись, Сяо Чжань смахнул выступившие на глазах слёзы:

– Это вас, Господа Ван, надо спрашивать про шоу-бизнес, а не меня, ха-ха-ха! Точно в сказке, взяли и появились из ниоткуда в забытом всеми королевстве, ха-ха-ха!

Он с живейшим интересом разглядывал близнецов, и в этом взгляде не было даже намёка на зависть. Глаза лучились добротой. Сяо Чжань махнул рукой в сторону плотной застройки многоэтажек:

– Я живу возле станции, тут недалеко. В квартале отсюда, – теперь он указывал на главную улицу района, – я несколько лет назад открыл небольшую дизайн-студию и классы рисования, – он ответил сразу на оба вопроса близнецов. – Так что «нет», не модель, я художник, и «да», я каждый день прохожу мимо вашего кафе.

– Здорово… – протянул Ибо, явно не слишком хорошо соображая, **как** глядит на собеседника, и вдруг сквозь зубы зашипел, бросил осуждающий взгляд на брата.

– Кофе, Бо, – шепнул Сянкон, ласково погладил руку Ибо ровно там, где только что ущипнул, и вновь обратился к гостю. – Как здорово, Господин Сяо. Никогда не получалось нарисовать что-нибудь стоящее, да и, признаться, надобности не было. Мы с братом искренне восхищаемся художественным талантом. Может быть, как-нибудь покажете нам свои работы?

– Конечно. Они выставлены в моей студии. Мы с вами теперь почти соседи, так что буду рад вас видеть в любое время, – Сяо Чжань не отрываясь следил за Ибо. Тот занялся кофе и распаковкой новых чашек, однако всё его внимание было приковано к человеку у барной стойки. – Только на многое не рассчитывайте, мои работы не так уж хороши.

– Не может такого быть… – пробубнил себе под нос Ибо, однако в тишине пустого кафе его слова прозвучали отчётливо.

– А? – Сяо Чжань непонимающе захлопал глазами.

– Говорю, не может быть, чтобы работы Господина Сяо были плохими, – выдал уже громче Ибо с выражением лица, с которым впору приговор суда зачитывать, а не похвалу отпускать. В своей оценке он ничуть не сомневался.

– Хех. Вы же ещё ничего не видели, откуда такая уверенность? – начавший было спадать с щёк Сяо Чжаня румянец, вернулся на своё место.

– По-другому и быть не может, – ещё увереннее заявил Ибо. – Если бы это было не так, вы бы не открыли собственную дизайн-студию и не набрали учеников.

Мысль о том, что учеников у настолько привлекательного учителя набралось бы немало, даже не обладай Сяо Чжань выдающимися художественными талантами, в головах близнецов не появлялась. От Сяо Чжаня исходила аура уверенного в себе мужчины, спокойного и самостоятельного. Такое самосознание приобретается только с опытом и успехами. Значит, студия их нового знакомого развивалась в хорошем темпе и приносила стабильный доход.

– О… Наверное, вы правы, – после секундного замешательства Сяо Чжань сдержанно улыбнулся. – Ну, а вы? Давно в городе? Ни разу не видел вас в TWINS.

– Вы посещали кафе раньше? – встрепенулся Сянкон. Пока Ибо занимался кофе, он выставил на барную стойку блюда с печеньем и конфетами.

– Да. С прошлым владельцем, Господином Синь, мы давно дружили. Жаль, его не стало. Кофе, приготовленный его руками, по утрам меня просто спасал! – в улыбке Сяо Чжаня появились ностальгические ноты, отчего она стала ещё более привлекательной.

– Надеюсь, мой кофе вы тоже оцените, – Ибо поставил на стойку три белоснежных чашки, наполненных ароматным напитком. – Мы приехали позавчера. Дядя оставил нам с Коном это кафе в наследство, – он сегодня отличался разговорчивостью.

– Так значит вы знаменитые племянники Господина Синь? Ого! И как я сразу не догадался? – Сяо Чжань всплеснул руками. – Я столько слышал о вас от него!

– Правда? А вот мы, к сожалению, совершенно не помним собственного дядю. Для нас стало большим сюрпризом извещение из юридической конторы Чунцина, – Сянкон тоже был поразительно искренним. С Сяо Чжанем они только познакомились, а уже без стеснения делились чувствами и эмоциями.

– Знаю, что вы не виделись с дядей 20 лет, – видимо Сяо Чжань услышал грусть близнецов, так как его взгляд сделался ласковым, а голос звучал успокаивающе. – Он говорил, что не хочет отвлекать вас, ведь вы много работаете. Вы танцоры, да?

Близнецы синхронно кивнули. Они не заметили в какой момент вновь взялись за руки. Ибо и Сянкон обратились в слух, ловили каждое сказанное слово о близком и, одновременно, далёком человеке. Отчего-то очень хотелось знать, каким был их дядя.

Сяо Чжань же умел рассказывать красиво:

– Господин Синь был человеком старой закалки и с трудом даже с телефоном мог обращаться, не говоря уже о компьютере, потому всё, что он знал о вас, рассказывала ему сестра. Ваша мама, получается. Я знал Господина Синь недолго, всего пару лет, но не было ни дня, чтобы он не говорил о вас. Часто я заставал его задумчивым, даже печальным. Он говорил, что хотел съездить к вам, повидаться или хотя бы поприсутствовать на одном из выступлений, однако артрит совершенно разбил ему ноги. В последний год он с трудом мог подняться домой, – Сяо Чжань указал на лестницу, ведущую в квартиру.

– Почему же он не написал нам? Мы бы немедленно приехали! – Сянкон почему-то свято верил, что непременно откликнулся бы на просьбу старика.

– Да. Мы могли приехать в любой момент! – слова Ибо прозвучали в унисон. – Обязательно бы приехали!

Сяо Чжань внимательно вгляделся в лица близнецов и тепло улыбнулся. Похоже, те чувства, что он увидел, показались ему искренними: 

– Не знаю. Честно, не знаю. Господин Синь никогда не делился. Но думаю, он просто не знал способов войти в вашу жизнь, ведь вы уже взрослые, идёте своей дорогой…

– Это сейчас! – Ибо на эмоциях встрял посередине фразы. – Но не раньше! Почему он раньше не связался с нами? Почему не приезжал в Лоян? Почему звонил только маме, а не нам? Мы бы ни за что не оттолкнули его! Он ведь наш дядя!

– Бо… тише, – Сянкон крепче стиснул ладонь брата.

Тело Ибо била мелкая дрожь, точно такое же смятение Сянкон чувствовал в себе. Было сложно понять: родной человек любил близнецов истово, дорожил крупицами воспоминаний, а они не знали ничего о нём, даже не разговаривали ни разу.

– Он же наш родной дядя... Я ведь считал, что мама оборвала все связи со своей семьёй, когда уехала с отцом в Лоян, что они не общаются… – Ибо умоляюще посмотрел на брата, точно просил сказать, что всё это было неправдой.

– Мама тоже о нём никогда не говорила. Рассказывала только, что родилась в Чунцине и провела тут всю юность, а потом встретила отца и уехала за ним в другой город, – Сянкон внезапно почувствовал себя уставшим, точно тоска почившего дяди навалилась. Он тяжело привалился к стойке, притянул ближе брата. – Папа о том времени вовсе не говорит, а мы и не спрашивали никогда. Знаем только, что мама была самой младшей из трёх детей в семье и что её старшая сестра погибла в автокатастрофе.

– Может, даже лучше, что вы не знаете, – медленно проговорил Сяо Чжань. – Думаю, родные решили оградить своих любимых от печалей и трагедий прошлого.

– Но это неправильно! – Ибо с трудом выправил сбившееся дыхание. Минутная слабость прошла, он на глазах преображался. Там, где недавно была грусть, появилась решительность. – Пусть и не хотели говорить о д _а_ внем, но скрывать-то родственников от нас не было никакой нужды!

– Бо, никто и не скрывал, – Сянкон мягко притушил эмоции брата. – Просто мы никогда не задавали вопросов, жили себе и жили, делали, что хотели. Не помню, чтобы мама с папой нам когда-либо в чём-то отказывали. Даже отпустили в Пекин одних, когда появился шанс поступить в Академию.

– Кон, но ведь про дядю мы… – начал Ибо, но Сянкон с улыбкой покачал головой:

– От дяди нас тоже не скрывали. Господин Сяо сказал, что дядя с мамой общались. Думаю, будет правильнее уточнить у неё самой. В конце концов, нас же привозили сюда один раз, на открытие TWINS, да и дядя приезжал в Лоян позднее. Не думаю, что всё настолько плохо.

– Тоже считаю, что там не было никакой особенной драмы. Лучше не гадать, а узнать всё напрямую, – Сяо Чжань тепло улыбнулся. – Кофе, кстати, отличный!

– Хех, вот, Бо, – с улыбкой пожурил Сянкон брата, – только посмотри, наш гость вынужден нас успокаивать. А ведь это первый клиент нашего кафе! Что же мы будем делать, если он больше не зайдёт к нам?

Ибо встрепенулся, скулы порозовели румянцем. Он виновато глянул на гостя:

– Не зайдёт?..

– Как это не зайду больше?! – улыбка Сяо Чжаня стала ещё шире. – Непременно зайду завтра утром за кофе! Хочу ещё раз насладиться прекрасным напитком.

– Только раз? – Сянкон с лукавой усмешкой следил за гостем.

– Я же не знаю, надолго ли вы к нам, – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. – У вас ведь очень загруженное расписание. Сегодня вы здесь, чтобы принять наследство дяди, а завтра вас вновь позовёт Пекин и вы умчитесь быстрее ветра!

– Мы не уедем! – тут же возразил Ибо.

– Точно. Мы решили отдохнуть, – Сянкон чувствовал удивительную лёгкость в общении с Сяо Чжанем, словно они были знакомы очень давно. – Мы завершили своё обучение и сейчас находимся в поиске собственного призвания. Полагаем, небольшая передышка от Пекина будет нам с братом полезна.

– То есть вы хотите возродить TWINS? – близнецы хором ответили «Да», а Сяо Чжань оглядел потрёпанный интерьер кафе так, будто здоровался с давним близким другом. – Господин Синь был бы счастлив! Спасибо вам от него за решимость и от меня, что не позволили памяти о хорошем человеке угаснуть. 

– Тогда заглядывайте к нам почаще! – в глазах Ибо разгоралась надежда. – Мы обязательно наведём здесь порядок, а я готов варить для вас кофе каждый день!

– Ха-ха-ха! Аккуратнее с такими обещаниями, Господин Ван, я ведь могу быть очень нескромным и воспользоваться приглашением! – Сяо Чжань от души рассмеялся.

– Мы настаиваем, Господин Сяо, чтобы вы были нескромным! – Сянкон расплылся в лучезарной улыбке. – А ещё не сочтите за дерзость: можете называть меня Сянкон? Нет, даже «Кон»! Мне кажется, что мы с вами давние знакомые.

– Это всё влияние вашего дяди и уюта этого места, ха-ха-ха-ха! – Сяо Чжань согласно кивнул. – Договорились, Кон. Тогда уж и вы не зовите меня «Господин Сяо», «Сяо Чжань» будет достаточно.

– А можно «Чжань-гэ»? – Ибо готов был на барную стойку забраться, чтобы лучше услышать ответ. Его совершенно не волновало насколько фамильярным его сочтут. Он следовал своим желаниям и какому-то внутреннему предчувствию, что с человеком напротив, с Сяо Чжанем, им суждено было встретиться. – Меня Ибо зовут. Буду благодарен, если станете называть «Бо»!

Под горящими взглядами близнецов Сяо Чжань вновь смутился:

– Хорошо. Пусть будет «Чжань-гэ», Бо. Приятно познакомиться.

Он заторопился скрыть румянец чашкой с кофе, а у Ибо сердце зашлось от того, как было произнесено это краткое «Бо». Звучание мелодичного голоса на округлённом звуке хотелось слышать снова и снова.

 _«Чжань-гэ» значит, да?»_ – лицо Ибо посветлело по-глупому счастливой улыбкой.

Они ещё некоторое время беседовали о том, как вёл дела кафе их дядя. Сянкон задал множество вопросов организационного порядка, но Сяо Чжань мало чем мог поделиться. В конце концов, он был лишь постоянным клиентом TWINS, да и заходил за кофе исключительно утром по дороге в студию. Тем не менее, Сяо Чжань к любопытству близнецов отнёсся благосклонно и добросовестно рассуждал о необходимых изменениях и обновлениях в заведении. Однако время бежало быстрее их беседы, так что Сяо Чжань с сожалением и обещанием непременно заглянуть завтра на утренний кофе покинул близнецов. А те ещё долго смотрели вслед новому знакомому и чувствовали одинаковую пустоту. В груди, где обычно под ритмичную мелодию танцевало сердце, с уходом Сяо Чжаня отчего-то стало тише, точно динамики прокрутили на минимальный звук и бирку повесили, что запустят только с восходом солнца нового дня.

Первый «рабочий» день близнецов в TWINS прошел довольно ровно. Любопытствующих внезапными изменениями в кафе было немного, а ближе к вечеру их посетила Тётушка Мэй – женщина, с которой Сянкон познакомился ещё утром.

Она рассказала, что в последние годы работы дела в TWINS шли неважно. Господин Синь сильно болел и едва ли до обеда держал двери кафе открытыми. Неудивительно, что посещал заведение только ограниченный круг близких знакомых да давних друзей хозяина. Подавали же здесь исключительно кофе и чай, так как готовить было некому.

– Господин Синь и в лучшие свои времена готовил неважно, – рассказывала Тётушка Мэй, – да только на кухню никого не пускал. Говорил, что не доверит желудки своих гостей незнакомцу, даже если тот дипломированный повар. Но _(Боже ж ты мой!)_ только представьте, мальчики, он умудрялся готовить на одной сковороде и в одном масле три блюда подряд!

Тётушка Мэй возмущённо воззрилась на _«мальчиков»_ , как с порога назвала близнецов, и обречённо вздохнула. Женщина средних лет с приятными чертами лица обладала бойким нравом и решительно была настроена позаботиться о _«несчастных сиротках Господина Синь»_. Странным образом подобное поведение малознакомого человека совершенно не чувствовалось навязанным.

Сянкон и Ибо не переставали удивляться изменениям в собственном отношении к людям за какой-то один день, проведённый в TWINS. Сперва Сяо Чжань, после – подслеповатый старичок из соседнего дома, принявший близнецов за детей господина Синя, следом – Тётушка Мэй. Новые люди без вопросов и условностей приняли близнецов, как родных, с удовольствием делились воспоминаниями о старых временах в TWINS и систематично заполнили в сознании Сянкона и Ибо 22-летний пробел. Сейчас парням казалось, что собственного дядю они знали очень хорошо.

По рассказам других, Синь Чэн был открытым и сострадательным человеком, но обладал слабым характером и не имел никакой предпринимательской жилки. Кафе TWINS под его началом едва ли покрывало собственные расходы, о доходах и речи никогда не шло.

Хотя доброта и светлый ум Синь Чэна людям нравились. У него было много друзей и ещё больше – хороших знакомых. Всякого он умел слушать и всякому же рассказывал про _«сокровища своего сердца»_ – обожаемых племянников. Своей семьи Синь Чэн за всю жизнь так и не завёл, даже в брак не решился вступить, потому всю любовь, на какую был способен, отдавал близнецам родной сестры. 

Сейчас, напитываясь воспоминаниями других людей, Сянкон и Ибо чувствовали удивительный подъём. Новое для них место ощущалось _«домом»_.

– И хотя это место было создано для вас, мальчики, – Тётушка Мэй назидательно потрясла указательным пальцем перед одухотворёнными лицами парней, – я настоятельно **не** рекомендую вам вести дела, как ваш дядя!

– Вы имеете в виду работу до полудня? – уточнил Сянкон.

– Это тоже, мой хороший! – Тётушка Мэй разве что по головке догадливого «мальчика» не погладила. – Но, что важнее, займитесь, наконец, кухней!

Сказала так, будто приказ отдала – громко и уверенно, а следом гордо подбоченилась.

 _«Ну прямо генерал перед войском!»_ – Сянкон с трудом сдержал довольное хихиканье.

– Проблема в том, Тётушка Мэй, что с готовкой у нас с братом так же плохо, как было у дяди, – Ибо глядел на женщину такими же смешливыми глазами.

– Ага, нам придётся искать человека и платить ему за работу, а сейчас мы едва ли можем себе это позволить, – Сянкон выразительно обвёл рукой пустой зал кафе.

– А я вам на что? – задала безапелляционным голосом вопрос Тётушка Мэй, будто не понимала, почему близнецы до сих пор слёзно не попросили её об услуге.

– Но, Тётушка, вы ведь заняты домашними делами. Нам неудобно пользоваться вашей добротой, – Сянкон поклонился женщине в знак уважения.

– Пустяки-пустяки, – отмахнулась та. – Невестка со всем справится, а мне уже надоело дома целые дни просиживать да за внуками глядеть! Решено, буду помогать вам на кухне! И не думайте, ребятки, что я ничего не умею! Моя семья уже лет пятьдесят лапшичную держит, а у деда ещё и кондитерская была. Я с детства у плиты привыкла стоять!

– То есть вы ещё и торты печёте? – Ибо заметно оживился.

– Нет, мальчик мой. Торты я не умею, но от моих фэнлису[1] и фасолевых пирожков ещё никто не отказывался! – судя по всему, Тётушка Мэй для себя _(и за близнецов)_ уже всё решила. – К завтрашнему утру составлю примерное меню и список необходимых продуктов. Чем скорее всё купим, тем быстрее начнём работу.

Возразить Сянкону и Ибо, конечно же, не позволили, а те и не стали бы. Отчего-то была уверенность, что всё складывалось как нельзя лучше.

[1] **Фэнлису** – выпечка из песочного или слоёного теста на растительном масле с начинкой из ананасов, клубники, черники, или дыни.


	4. IV

# IV

– Сколько получилось? 13,5? – Ибо размеренно и глубоко дышал. Длинные ноги отмеривали расстояние равными с братом шагами.

– 13,75 километра, – Сянкон мельком глянул на экран шагомера. – Маловато, но пока этого хватит. Другие маршруты возможны только по оживлённым улицам. Там по утрам слишком много людей.

– Можно будет повторить круг за школой. Ещё метров 700 наберётся, – двое суток они не давали физической нагрузки телам. Скопившаяся энергия неприятно тянула мышцы и требовала выхода.

Однако сейчас они не могли позволить себе ни купить абонемент в спортзал, ни поискать поблизости танцевальную студию. А раз так, простейшим решением для разгрузки организма оставался бег трусцой.

У близнецов был определённый финансовый резерв для непредвиденных обстоятельств, его Сянкон и Ибо решили вложить в восстановление дядиного кафе. Всё же, даже этих денег оказывалось недостаточно для проведения полной реконструкции, ведь пришлось выплатить солидный налог за вступление в права наследования. Близнецы не жаловались. Происходящее казалось им необходимым и радовало: они восстанавливали собственный **«Дом»**. Так и никак иначе с недавних пор воспринимались оставленные им дядей квартира и кафе.

Сегодня Ибо и Сянкон встали довольно рано. Планы на утро были грандиозными. Предстояло не только закупить продукты для кухни, но и начинать потихоньку приводить помещение кафе в порядок. Хотя близнецы в своей жизни ничем особенным, кроме танцев, не занимались, работать руками не боялись. Да и ремонт им уже разок доводилось делать: собственную небольшую двухкомнатную квартиру в Пекине после предыдущих жильцов они обновляли самостоятельно.

– Мгм. Завтра попробуем. Сегодня уже времени нет. Надо в душ и открывать кафе. Скоро 9, – Сянкон радостно улыбнулся.

– Чжань-гэ придёт, – Ибо отразил улыбку брата.

Случившуюся вчера знаменательную встречу они не обсуждали, да и не было в том нужды. Только появившись в их жизни, Сяо Чжань вошёл в сознание близнецов доминантой, центром притяжения. Они восхищались новым знакомым и чувствовали удивительную близость с ним. Сяо Чжаня они считали другом. Только чувство это имело странный характер…

Ибо почувствовал поднимающийся из сердца к голове жар при воспоминании о Сяо Чжане. Тепло туманило сознание, потому он поспешил перевести тему:

– Кон, я хотел сегодня покрасить фасад TWINS. Думал использовать светлый тон, как было у дяди.

Прежде чем ответить, Сянкон тряхнул белокурой гривой, видимо, его заботили ровно такие же мысли, как и брата:

– Угу. Не смотрел в подсобке? Может, остались старые банки или хотя бы маркеры цвета?

– Смотрел. Ничего нет. Подберу на глаз. Всё равно придётся перекрывать старый цвет полностью, – говорить при беге не стоило, тем более что темп они поддерживали весьма резвый, но хотелось отвлечься.

– Хорошо. Посмотри ещё каталог входных дверей в магазине. Я вчера кое-что отметил, скину тебе в чат. Может, есть в наличии и не придётся заказывать, – Сянкон открыл нужное приложение в телефоне. Через мгновение Ибо почувствовал вибрацию собственного смартфона в кармане.

– Понял. Встретим Чжань-гэ, сразу после поеду.

– Хорошо. Нам сейчас направо и будем дома, – они ещё не особенно хорошо ориентировались в новом районе, так что часто сверялись с картой. – О. Тётушка Мэй уже пришла? Рано она.

Едва парни завернули за угол, увидели две фигуры у небольшой калитки позади их дома. Как и обещал юрист, участок дяди был совсем невелик. Однако жителям Пекина, где земля ценилась дороже воздуха, квадрат зелёной травы размером 10 на 10 метров казался чуть ли не футбольным полем.

– Она не одна. Кто с ней? Знакомый? – Сянкон внимательно вглядывался в высокую фигуру рядом с их новой помощницей.

– Это Чжань-гэ! – воскликнул Ибо и припустил вперёд так, будто только что не пробежал почти 14 километров.

– Бо! Так не честно! – хохотнул Сянкон и рванул следом.

– Так, вот и мальчики! – Тётушка Мэй встретила парней далеко не ласковым взглядом.

– Тётушка Мэй, Чжань-гэ, доброе утро! – Ибо резко затормозил в шаге от гостей.

Через мгновение Сянкон встал рядом:

– Рады вас видеть! Ты рано, Чжань-гэ! Тётушка Мэй, прекрасно выглядите этим утром.

– Доброе утро, Кон, Бо, – Сяо Чжань особенно счастливым не выглядел. Он отчего-то прятал взгляд и казался напряжённым.

– Надеюсь, вы бегали до магазина за продуктами? – строгости в голосе и взгляде Тётушки Мэй хватило бы на батальон бравых солдат.

– Нет, просто утренняя пробежка, – Сянкон расплылся в широкой улыбке. – Собирались в магазин сразу после утреннего кофе.

– О, то есть ту толпу, что у входа собралась, вы намереваетесь печеньями кормить?! – Тётушка Мэй сверлила их требовательными взглядами, такими, с которыми обычно контрольный выстрел в голову делали.

– А? Толпу? – Ибо непонимающе моргнул. – Какую толпу? Где?

– У. Входа. В. Кафе, – отчеканила Тётушка Мэй и подбоченилась. – Так, мальчики, вот что я скажу: ноги в руки и бегом до ближайшего магазина! До открытия ещё полчаса. Как раз успеете!

– Погодите, Тётушка Мэй, не торопитесь, – Сянкон примирительно поднял руки, будто просил не стрелять. – Если я правильно понял, вы говорите, что у входа в TWINS собралась толпа клиентов, ждущих открытия?

– Именно, мальчик мой! Внушительная такая толпа и всех надо накормить как минимум завтраком! Девочки стоят там уже почти час! – Тётушка Мэй, видя смирение, немного смягчилась.

– «Девочки»?! – словно в трансе повторил Ибо и вдруг сорвался с места. Предстояло подтвердить далеко не приятную догадку.

Вылетать из-за угла здания он не стал, наоборот прижался к стене и аккуратно выглянул наружу. Тело прошила холодная дрожь.

Рядом лихорадочно выдохнул Сянкон:

– Нас нашли, Бо. 

– Проклятие! – Ибо обречённо прикрыл глаза.

Нервный смешок Сянкона отразил его реакцию. Сокрушаться действительно было над чем: этим погожим утром парни лишились своего сокровенного убежища, своей крепости, где их никто не знал.

В паре метров от обшарпанных дверей TWINS столпились не меньше трёх десятков девушек. Они приглушённо переговаривались и обеспокоенно заглядывали в окна кафе. У многих Ибо и Сянкон разглядели в руках небольшие открытки с фотографиями близнецов, а несколько других притащились с утра пораньше в толстовках с надписью «КОМБО».

– Пойдём назад. Не стоит пока светиться, – Ибо потянул брата за собой. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось показываться на глаза вездесущим фанаткам.

– Ну? Налюбовались? Бедные девочки совсем измучились, пока вы тут «пробежки» устраиваете! – Тётушка Мэй обвиняющее уставилась на близнецов. – Ясно же, что вас ждут! Зачем было сбегать?! Открылись бы раньше!

– Когда мы уходили, никого не было, – Ибо глубоко выдохнул, запустил ладонь в волосы. – Как они нашли-то нас? Чёрт!

– Угу… – Сянкон выглядел озадаченным. – Мы сообщили только родителям, где находимся, а среди старых знакомых, живущих в Чунцине, не появлялись…

– Боюсь, это моя вина, – Сяо Чжань выглядел глубоко виноватым. Плечи его были печально опущены. Он сложил ладони перед собой и поклонился. – Простите…

– Чжань-гэ? О чём ты? – Ибо немедленно встрепенулся, принялся поднимать того из поклона. – Тебе не за что извиняться! Твоей вины здесь нет!

– Есть, Бо, – Сяо Чжань слабо улыбнулся. – После нашей вчерашней встречи я был настолько впечатлён, что с трудом сдерживал эмоции. Ученики из утренних групп насели на меня всей гурьбой. Пришлось рассказать, что познакомился с вами. Оказалось, что одна из учениц ваша давняя поклонница и сама занимается танцами. Она даже ездила в Пекин на ваши мастер-классы. Видимо, вечером она поделилась со знакомыми этой информацией. Простите меня, пожалуйста. Я доставил вам неудобства!

Сяо Чжань выглядел совершенно несчастным. Обычно смешливые глаза сейчас смотрели на близнецов почти отчаянно, уголки губ подёргивались, точно он в любой момент готов был заплакать.

– О… вот как… – только и смог выдавить из себя Ибо. Гнев на фанаток за испорченное утро улёгся в один миг. Мыслей в голове не осталось. – Значит, это Чжань-гэ…

– Да. Простите меня! – Сяо Чжань положил руку на плечо парня, слегка сжал. – Я пришёл сегодня раньше, чтобы всё объяснить сперва вам, а сейчас пойду туда, к девушкам, и попрошу их не беспокоить вас. Простите, Бо, Кон. Я так виноват!

– Нет, – Ибо тряхнул головой. – Чжань-гэ не виноват. Мы же не просили скрывать факт знакомства с нами. Так что тебе не за что извиняться. Всё хорошо.

Парень говорил искренне. Злиться на Сяо Чжаня он не мог, а на других было не за что.

– Рано или поздно нас бы всё равно нашли, – Ибо откинул голову назад и тяжело выдохнул.

 _«Мы уехали от шума Пекина, и Пекин приехал за нами… Гадство!»_ – он всё прекрасно понимал, хотя надеялся, что им дадут немного больше времени для отдыха… Внезапно стало смешно – в их нынешней ситуации появление толп фанаток было как нельзя кстати.

– Ну же, Чжань-гэ, не стоит так убиваться, – Сянкон озвучил мысли брата с довольной улыбкой.

– А? – не понял Сяо Чжань. – Не стоит?

– Ага, – улыбка Сянкона стала ещё ярче. – Бо прав, рано или поздно нас нашли бы всё равно. Сейчас же, когда кафе совершенно всеми забыто, наши с Бо фанатки сделают ему отличную рекламу. Заметьте, совершенно бесплатную! А-ха-ха-ха!

Он улыбался всё шире и шире, пока, наконец, не рассмеялся.

– Точно. Хоть какая-то польза будет от них, – хмыкнул Ибо.

– То есть, вы не злитесь? – Сяо Чжань выглядел потерянным. Он никак не мог поверить во внезапно обретённое прощение.

– Разве должны? – Сянкон бросил на него лукавый взгляд. – Эти девушки – наши благодарные клиентки. Раньше нас не особенно интересовал фан-сервис и всё, что с ним связано. А сейчас, когда мы сможем на этом неплохо заработать, почему бы и не использовать выпавшую возможность?

В голове Сянкона уже давно созрел чёткий план, в сущности, мало отличающийся от нынешней ситуации. Хотя он думал вбросить информацию об их с Ибо местонахождении немного позднее, когда они хотя бы немного обживутся.

 _«Но так даже лучше! Меньше хлопот и больше прибыли. Может даже отремонтируемся как положено, а не наспех»,_ – настроение у него было потрясающим, а судя по весело поблескивающим глазам Ибо, мысли того не сильно отличались.

– Это всё замечательно! Всё великолепно! Даровые клиенты и всё такое… НО! – Тётушка Мэй общую атмосферу явно не поддерживала. – Клиентов надо кормить! Клиентам надо уделить внимание! А у нас в холодильнике мышь не то, что повесилась, – сдохла голодной смертью! Чем прикажете угощать такую толпу? Ангельскими улыбками? Или, может, спеть для них? Станцевать?

– Можно и станцевать, – легко согласился Сянкон, – но, думаю, этого не понадобится.

– Как не понадобится?! – возмутилась Тётушка Мэй. – Послушай, мальчик мой, так нельзя…

Она назидательно подняла палец вверх, как раз перед лицом Сянкона, но тот лишь поймал её руку в свои ладони, оставил на пальцах лёгкий поцелуй и заглянул в глаза женщине:

– Всё будет хорошо, Тётушка. Ведь вы с нами. Так ведь?

Тётушка Мэй совершенно обомлела от такого обращения, Сяо Чжань заливисто рассмеялся, а Ибо с улыбкой глаза закатил: _«Брат, ты нечто!»_

Между тем Сянкон продолжил:

– Вы ведь составили список необходимых продуктов? Супермаркет недалеко. Мы сейчас же закажем срочную доставку, а сами пойдём, приведём себя в порядок. В положенное время кафе откроется, и тогда у вас, Тётушка, будут все шансы поразить нас своими кулинарными талантами! Как вам такая идея?

Прежде чем ответить, Тётушка Мэй схватилась за сердце, длинно выдохнула, а после выразительно глянула на парня:

– Не думай во мне сомневаться, мальчик! Я и не на такое способна!

– И в мыслях не было! – Сянкон лучезарно улыбнулся.

Теперь смех не сдержал даже Ибо. В его груди эмоции калейдоскопом сменялись, ярче всех сияло абсолютное счастье. Сейчас рядом с братом, Сяо Чжанем и Тётушкой Мэй он чувствовал удивительную лёгкость. Казалось, даже горы не станут препятствиями на их пути.

– Если позволите, я помогу на кухне, Госпожа Мэй, – внезапно предложил Сяо Чжань. – Я давно живу один, так что неплохо готовлю.

Тётушка Мэй благосклонно кивнула, а Сяо Чжань с улыбкой посмотрел на опешивших близнецов:

– В конце концов, всё произошло по моей вине. Так я смогу исправить собственную оплошность.

– Но как же работа? Студия? У тебя же занятия утром? – Ибо боялся верить выпавшей им удаче. Мало того что возникшая неприятность обернулась выигрышным билетом, так ещё и любимый человек будет рядом на протяжении всего дня!

 _«А?... «Любимый»?»_ – мысль Ибо резко оборвалась. Шквал эмоций сердце узлом завязался, а после раскрутился волчком. Взгляд сам собой перекинулся на лицо брата. Тот же смотрел прямо на него зеркалом. Такие же смятение и внутренняя дрожь, что чувствовал он, читались в глазах Сянкона. Симметричная, чуть нервная улыбка приподняла уголки губ близнецов, головы синхронно качнулись: _«Да, любимый»._

Сяо Чжань появился в их жизни внезапно, но за несколько часов знакомства стал жизненно необходим. Теперь всё встало на свои места. Этого «случайного» человека…

 _«…мы любим!»_ – Сянкон и Ибо одновременно посмотрели на Сяо Чжаня.

– Ничего страшного не случится, если я денёк прогуляю, – Сяо Чжань состояние близнецов и жгучие взгляды не заметил. Он быстро пролистывал список контактов в телефоне. – Только позвоню помощнице. Сегодняшние занятия она вполне может провести сама.

– Решено! – Сянкон закинул руку брату на шею, притянул ближе. – Мы помчались в душ и переодеваться, а кухню и приготовления к открытию оставляем на вас!

– Продукты сперва закажите, – напомнила Тётушка Мэй и, словно хозяйка, прошествовала к дверям дома.

– Ой, Бо, что-то будет, хи-хи-хи… – прыснул со смеху Сянкон.

– И не говори… – поддержал Ибо.

Близнецы чувствовали внутреннюю энергию и напряжение, ровно такие, какие возникали каждый раз при выходе на сцену. Только в этот раз эмоции были острее, ведь сейчас они выступали в незнакомой роли. 

## ***

Мастерство не пропьёшь даже самогоном, а талант не загубишь неудачной шуткой! В экспромтах Сянкон был поистине гениален, а Ибо давно привык к выходкам брата. Так что этот день прошёл вполне прилично. Если не считать опасного дребезжания стекла в старых рамах витрины от особенно высоких амплитуд девичьих восторгов, когда великолепные близнецы SUN и LIGHT в белоснежных рубашках и чёрных обтягивающих джинсах отворили клиентам двери TWINS. Непривычные образы и яркие улыбки сделали своё дело. Мечты фанаток о близости к кумирам стали явью, и было совершенно неважно, что многие девушки ушли от них со значительно опустевшими кошельками.

Тётушка Мэй показала себя во всей красе, всучив парням компактное, но отлично сбалансированное меню. Сянкон взял на себя роль официанта и главного буфера между братом и ошеломлёнными поклонницами. Ибо же поспешил укрыться за баром. Та первая _(и единственная)_ его улыбка чуть не стала причиной очередной порции обмороков поклонниц, потому Сянкон спровадил брата подальше и не рисковал приглашать клиенток к барной стойке.

Главная же проблема этого дня заключалась в малой вместительности TWINS. В небольшом зале умещалось всего четыре столика, а желающих поглазеть на близнецов оказалось несоизмеримо больше. Если утренних, самых первых своих гостей близнецы с трудом втиснули в имеющиеся объёмы в два приёма, то следующих клиентов _(а поток всё не уменьшался),_ прежде радости от встречи с SUN-ом и LIGHT-ом, ожидала незавидная участь утомительного ожидания в очереди у дверей кафе.

В общем, к 8 часам вечера они с трудом выпроводили последнюю клиентку и рухнули обессиленные.

– Завтра надо что-то придумывать для клиентов за дверями. Нельзя, чтобы они толпились под окнами. Сегодня там едва скандал не приключился из-за долгого ожидания, – Ибо чувствовал себя так, словно под поезд угодил. Настолько сильно он не надрывался даже на затяжных тренировках и танцевальных марафонах.

– Хе-хе-хе… Зачем? – чуть нервно рассмеялся Сянкон. – Храбрый рыцарь Бо разрулил всё в лучшем виде! Представляешь сколько фоток наделали девчонки, когда ты с величием дракона появился перед ними с напитками?

– Пффф-ха-ха-ха… – взмыленный и ощутимо потрёпанный Сяо Чжань залился смехом. Даже уставший, он не растерял привычного оптимизма и задорного блеска в глазах.

– Мне пришлось! – Ибо попытался смерить брата строгим взглядом, но улыбка против воли растягивала губы. – Ведь главный злодей совершенно забегался по залу, хе-хе-хе.

– А чего я-то сразу виноват? Ничего особенного не делал! – Сянкон состроил невинное выражение лица, отчего Сяо Чжаня скрутил новый приступ хохота.

– Ага, конечно. Значит это я солнцем светил через окна и перемигивался со всеми подряд?! Удивительно, как это девушки ещё витрину не снесли! – Ибо ткнул брата локтем под рёбра в наказание.

– Оу!.. – Сянкон поймал руку брата, придержал, переплёл пальцы, а после ласково потёрся щекой о его плечо, обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Ну надо же поддерживать внимание публики. Плохо же, когда клиенты разбегаются, не дождавшись своей очереди, да? Я сделал всё, что мог!

Ибо на откровенную провокацию брата не повелся, сдавлено рыкнул, хотя не оттолкнул.

– А-ха-ха-ха! Полагаю, клиенты бы не разбежались, даже если бы вы просто красиво стояли у стойки, – Сяо Чжань потянулся, размял затекшую шею. – Давно я так не уставал, но спасибо, мне понравилось. Сегодня было очень весело!

Близнецы в очередной раз засмотрелись на природную грацию Сяо Чжаня. Восторг в их глазах было сложно скрыть.

– Это тебе спасибо, Чжань-гэ. Ты нас очень выручил. Даже не представляю, как бы мы справились без тебя, – Сянкон удобнее умостился на стуле.

– Радость этого дня была бы неполной, если бы тебя не было с нами, Чжань-гэ. Спасибо, – Ибо говорил искренне и даже не озаботился, как прозвучат его слова для других.

Сяо Чжань же подтекста не различил:

– Ну, я причастен к сложившейся ситуации, так что меньшее, что мог сделать, – это помочь. Хотя, признаться, сегодняшний день получился удивительно богатым на эмоции. Мне впору опять благодарить вас.

Широкая улыбка не сходила с его лица:

– Кстати, SUN и LIGHT? Может, поясните?

– Это наши сценические псевдонимы, – Сянкон потянулся к стакану с водой. Пить хотелось неимоверно. – С самых первых дней в Академии нам проходу не давали…

– Неудивительно! – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань.

– …ага, скорее всего, так, – поддакнул Сянкон. – Мы с Бо поступили в Академию не общим потоком, как все остальные, а по результатам танцевального конкурса. Спонсоры Академии ежегодно выделяют одно стипендиальное место для _«особенно одарённого»_. Учиться в этом статусе весьма престижно, да и стипендия внушительная. Получилось так, что мы с Бо такой конкурс выиграли.

– Ого. Достойно! Но, погоди, место-то было всего одно, а вас двое. Как так? – Сяо Чжань с интересом слушал рассказ.

– Видимо, это вторая причина повышенного интереса к парням из Лояна, – ухмыльнулся Ибо. – Мы выступали дуэтом под названием «КОМБО», так что нас решили не разделять, взяли обоих и обоим же назначили стипендии.

– Именно. Однако следующий год поступления абитуриентов конкурса лишился. Было много недовольных, – Сянкон в лёгком сожалении качнул головой.

– Даже не представляю, как вы справились, – Сяо Чжань смотрел на них с одобрением, будто не сомневался, что парни выстояли в сложный момент.

– Пхах, не пришлось справляться, – Ибо расплылся в кривой усмешке. – После конкурса нас заставили отрабатывать стипендию. Спрашивали за каждый вложенный юань. Отправляли везде, где только могли, в качестве _«молодых, перспективных танцоров, лиц Пекинской Академии Танца»_.

– Мы не жалуемся, Чжань-гэ! Не подумай! – Сянкон легонько пнул брата под столом, чтобы лишнего не говорил. – Нагрузка была значительной, но и выгода оказалась соизмеримой. Мы очень быстро стали узнаваемыми, даже умудрялись неплохо заработать на этих поездках.

– Но Академия на нас заработала намного больше, _«несоизмеримо»_ больше, – передразнил Ибо.

– Ожидаемо, – согласился Сяо Чжань, – ведь вы были капиталовложением Академии. Причём весьма выгодным. И всё же это не объясняет ваши псевдонимы.

– После первых же выступлений число наших поклонников увеличилось в разы, так что стало весьма проблематичным просто находиться в кампусе. Беспорядков, слава Богу, фанаты не устраивали, но доставляли много неудобств остальным студентам. Так что мы попросили Академию о защите, – Сянкон скрестил руки на груди, с удовольствием вытянул ноги.

Дать расслабление уставшему телу – что может быть лучше? Только интересная беседа!

– Учитывая, что мы были «курочкой, несущей золотые яйца», нам пошли навстречу, – Ибо чуть отодвинулся, давая пространство брату, и сам выпустил полы рубашки из пояса джинсов, ослабил ремень. Вздохнуть стало легче. – Кампус закрыли от посторонних, личную информацию о нас и имена устранили из сети и заменили псевдонимами.

– Сами псевдонимы выбрали почти случайно, – поделился Сянкон. – Меня давно фанаты сравнивали с Солнцем из-за цвета волос, а Бо чаще называли Луной. Против своего прозвища я ничего не имел, но Бо вовсе не похож на холодный небесный булыжник. Так о нём могут говорить только люди совершенно несведущие, – парень с улыбкой посмотрел в лицо брата, заметил слегка порозовевшие скулы и усмехнулся. – Бо с детства был чист и пронзительно прекрасен…

– Кон! – Ибо сквозь землю был готов провалиться от смущения. Он возмущённо уставился на брата. Смотреть на Сяо Чжаня в этот момент он просто не мог себя заставить. – Прекрати!

– Пхах! Да ладно тебе, не стоит стесняться, я ведь правду говорю. Эй-эй! Не драться! А-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! – Сянкон залился веселым смехом, поймал кулаки брата в свои и заторопился с объяснениями. – Ибо никогда не лгал и не выкручивался. Он до одури честный и с избытком ответственный…

– КОН! ЗАМОЛЧИ! – теперь краснели не только щёки, но даже уши Ибо.

– …он самый замечательный, он мой Свет!

– КОН!!!!!! Я ТЕБЯ ПРИДУШУ НОЧЬЮ, ТАК И ЗНАЙ!!! – послышалась не угроза, а мольба.

– Так что он – LIGHT, «Свет», – с удовольствием закончил Сянкон и потянул брата на себя. – Ну-ну, тише…

– Паршивец! Знаешь же, что я терпеть этого не могу! – Бо боднул брата в плечо. Лицо нестерпимо жглось, хотелось спрятать, да вот хотя бы и в рубашке брата.

– Действительно ему подходит. LIGHT… – мелодичный голос разорвал шаблон прозвучавшей в нём нежностью. – Да и SUN выбрано очень удачно.

Ибо не верил своим ушам. С такими интонациями говорили о близких и любимых, но никак не о малознакомых людях. Сянкон под ним непривычно затих, так что Ибо решил обернуться. Но лучше бы он этого не делал.

Сяо Чжань смотрел на них прямо, не прятался. И во взгляде этом, в улыбке, в чуть склонённой к плечу голове было столько тепла, столько одобрения и уважения к личности, столько восхищения красотой и благодарности за подаренную судьбой встречу, что немедленно захотелось упасть к его ногам и рассыпаться в признаниях, заверениях в вечной любви и просьбах не покидать, не оставлять их никогда. Родной, обожаемый, единственный, любимый Сяо Чжань станет для них **всем** , если бы только позволил быть рядом…

– Чжань-гэ, – близнецы одновременно подались вперёд, потянулись через стол, – я…

– Продуктов больше нет! Холодильник вновь пустой. Надеюсь, вы сделаете заказ на завтра согласно списку, мальчики? – Тётушка Мэй появилась очень вовремя в сопровождении огромного блюда с ассорти из мяса, рыбы, овощной и фруктовой нарезки, трёх порций супа и безразмерной миски риса. – Не думаю, что завтра людей будет меньше, так что я дописала ещё несколько позиций. Не забудьте закупить апельсины для лимонада. Завтра будет жарко. Так что выставим на улицу столики для ожидающих своей очереди. В подсобке должны храниться 5 сборных комплектов. Господин Синь купил их 4 года назад, да так и не распаковал. Поищите. А ещё, – женщина совершенно не обращала внимания на притихших близнецов, Сяо Чжань же глядел на неё с улыбкой и одобрительно кивал каждому предложению, – тофу и кое-какие овощи я куплю сама. В супермаркете они отвратительные, есть невозможно. Зайду утром в лавку фермера Лю. У него лучшие в Чунцине дайкон и томаты!

Тётушка Мэй похлопала руками, будто стряхивала муку, и принялась развязывать фартук. Удивительно, но утомлённой или сколько-нибудь уставшей она не выглядела, наоборот, была полна энергии и решительности.

– Вы чего застыли? Ешьте, давайте! Не ели же ничего за целый день? Господин Сяо хотя бы чуть перекусил, а вы, мальчики, как пташки носились, так что кушайте и бегите отдыхать, – взгляд Тётушки Мэй смягчился, на губах появилась улыбка. – Собрала вам ужин из остатков продуктов, но всё должно быть вполне съедобно.

– А вы с нами не сядете? – Сяо Чжань удивлённо рассматривал всего три приготовленных прибора.

– Нет, мне надо домой. Хочу ещё с внуками повидаться. Им скоро спать укладываться, – Тётушка Мэй со всем почтением определила фартук на край барной стойки.

– Но вы же работали без устали весь день. Даже не присели! – Сяо Чжань почти вскочил со своего места _(близнецы за ним)_ , но Тётушка Мэй остановила, усадила обратно.

– Я и не через такое проходила, поверьте. Да и работать на кухне мне в радость. Я сегодня сколько восторгов и благодарностей своей стряпне услышала, что на пару жизней вперёд хватит. Так что как никогда полна энергии! Постараемся завтра, мальчики? – мягкие ладони легли на головы близнецов, прошлись лаской.

– Да! Непременно! – отозвались близнецы. Их ответные улыбки были наполнены признательностью.

– Вот и славно. Доброго вам вечера! – махнула рукой Тётушка Мэй и плотно прикрыла за собой дверь.

– Поразительная женщина, – выдохнул Сяо Чжань, а Сянкон и Ибо сбивчиво рассмеялись. – Вам с ней очень повезло!

– Ага. Нам вообще здорово повезло, что приехали сюда! – Сянкон с удовольствием повёл носом на ароматы. Блюда выглядели восхитительно аппетитно.

– Да уж, – Ибо последовал примеру брата и взялся за палочки.

 _«Мы чуть не признались!!»_ – щёки вновь жгло румянцем, хорошо, что сейчас это можно было скрыть за миской супа.

– Кстати, – подал голос Сяо Чжань, а близнецы как один вздрогнули, – продолжая нашу с вами беседу об удачных псевдонимах. Забавное совпадение: моя дизайн-студия называется «SUNLIGHT»! Ха-ха-ха! Мне это название в голову пришло сразу, как помещение увидел. Комнаты торцевые, так что окна удачно ловят естественное освещение в любое время дня. Студия всегда наполнена солнечным светом! Поразительно, правда? Вышла у нас с вами прямо-таки судьбоносная встреча, ха-ха-ха!

 _«Судьбоносная…»_ – у Сянкона палочки из рук выпали, а сердце едва рёбра не проломило.

 _«…встреча…»_ – Ибо было не лучше. Его несчастный рассудок смело помахал ему ручкой и отключился. В голове на повторе звучал мелодичный голос, подменяя собой все основы и законы мира.


	5. V

# V

Пятничное утро выдалось пасмурным. Дождя не обещали, но духота стояла страшная. Летний Чунцин прохладой не баловал.

 _«Всё же здесь приятнее, чем в Пекине. Там воздуха вообще не чувствуешь, только угарный газ от машин»,_ – Ибо осторожно выкладывал взбитые сливки поверх свежеприготовленного латте для заказа ранних клиенток.

Несмотря на утро, свободных мест за столиками TWINS не было, а на улице своей очереди ожидали по меньшей мере две дюжины девушек.

 _«Сегодня тоже не шумят, хорошо»,_ – Ибо мельком глянул сквозь окна витрины.

Поставить на улице столики было верным решением. Периодически Сянкон выносил ожидающим прохладительные напитки. Так удавалось поддерживать порядок. Лишь единожды ему потребовалось попросить уважать личное пространство каждого человека и напомнить особенно нетерпеливым, что ни SUN, ни LIGHT шумных и навязчивых поклонниц не любят. Его слова, сказанные толпе разбушевавшихся девушек, записали на видео. Очень скоро сюжет с отменной подборкой фотографий появился в сети. Однако эффект пост вызвал нужный. Больше беспорядков около TWINS не было. Девушки заметно присмирели. 

– Как вам первая рабочая неделя? Сильно устали? – Сяо Чжань неспешно потягивал крепкий эспрессо, наслаждался каждым глотком.

Терпкий аромат качественного кофе бодрил, а человек за барной стойкой радовал одним своим присутствием не только близнецов. Уже не первый раз Ибо замечал обращённые на их гостя жаркие взгляды и томные вздохи девушек. Обнадёживало, что сам Сяо Чжань на повышенное внимание совершенно не реагировал и даже, казалось, не замечал. Каждое утро он заглядывал в TWINS на чашку кофе перед работой. Близнецы ждали этих визитов с нетерпением, а Ибо даже специальный сервиз приобрёл, с крупными чашками, чтобы хотя бы немного продлить утренние встречи. Кофе или чай в эти чашки он наливал только брату, Сяо Чжаню и себе. Остальным же даже не показывал. Странная мелочность, но он не желал, чтобы руки и губы других людей касались этой посуды. Сянкон же, впервые увидев бережно прибранные в сторонку три кофейных пары, сразу всё понял и только радостно улыбнулся брату. От комментариев он воздержался – в том не было нужды.

Шёл уже четвёртый день «особенной» популярности кафе TWINS, так что близнецы несколько пообвыклись. Даже Ибо сменил гнев на милость и периодически был не против присутствия за барной стойкой кого-то кроме Сяо Чжаня, но только не в утреннее время и только когда самого желанного гостя не было с ними.

– Не то чтобы устали, просто теперь со всей чёткостью осознали смысл выражения о важности хорошего повара в кафе, – ухмыльнулся Сянкон. Он с интересом наблюдал за работой брата и не забывал периодически улыбаться глазеющим на них клиенткам.

– Выражения? – переспросил Сяо Чжань.

– _«Чем хуже в ресторане повар, тем вежливее официант»_ , – процитировал Сянкон с заговорщицкой улыбкой.

– Тётушка Мэй бесподобно готовит. Так что, как Чжань-гэ выразился, нам с Коном требуется только _«красиво стоять у бара»_ и иногда улыбаться, – Ибо склонился ниже в попытке скрыть лукавые искры в глазах и приподнятые уголки губ, но с ближайшего столика всё равно послышались восторженные вздохи и звуки фотосъёмки.

– Только не тебе, Бо. Твоя улыбка делает людей совершенно невменяемыми. Давай ты светиться довольным личиком будешь только перед нами? – Сянкон с невозмутимостью нефтяного танкера передвинулся ближе к Сяо Чжаню – закрыл брата от объективов.

– Хех, ничем не могу помочь! – улыбка Ибо стала ещё шире. Он действительно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда напротив него сидел Сяо Чжань, счастье наполняло сердце.

– Почему? – Сяо Чжань уже успел привыкнуть, что Сянкона и Ибо постоянно фотографируют, так что на не слишком вежливое поведение девушек тоже не обращал внимания. – У Бо потрясающая улыбка! Да и улыбается он достаточно часто.

– Только Чжань-гэ и мне. С остальными Бо более сдержан, – Сянкон на порозовевшие скулы брата довольно хихикнул, а после покачал головой. – Уж не знаю, какой магией он обладает, да только каждый раз, когда Бо искренне улыбается, мне приходится либо оттирать носовую кровь с пола, либо приводить кого-то в чувства. Ха-ха-ха! И с возрастом всё становится только хуже!

– Кон, ты преувеличиваешь. Ничего такого и близко нет, – Ибо прикусил губу, сдерживая улыбку, и всучил брату небольшой поднос. – Иди. Девушки заждались **твоей** улыбки.

– Пхах, я отчасти понимаю девушек. Мало того что каждый из вас поразительно красив, вместе вы сказочно прекрасны. Даже не верится, что такие дивные парни существуют! – Сяо Чжань не кривил душой. В открытом взгляде и светлой улыбке читалось искреннее восхищение.

Реакция близнецов на Сяо Чжаня тоже не особенно поменялась за эти дни. Стоило тому улыбнуться или, как сейчас, чистосердечно отвесить им вопиюще смущающий комплимент, немедленно хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и забрать с собой от посторонних взглядов Сяо Чжаня. 

Сянкон, не слишком доверяя дрогнувшим рукам, поставил поднос обратно на стойку, взмолился:

– Э-э… Чжань-гэ, а давай ты пожалеешь нас немного? Нам ведь ещё весь день работать, а от твоих слов сердце с ума сходит. Того и гляди остановится.

– А-ха-ха! Хочешь, чтобы я поверил, будто первым вам об этом говорю? – Сяо Чжань от души рассмеялся.

– Не первый. Только слова остальных не важны, – Ибо застывшим взглядом ловил эмоции на лице Сяо Чжаня. Его радость казалась самой светлой из всех, смех – самым приятным, улыбка – ярче солнца.

– Хе-хе, – из-за спины вновь послышались девичьи вздохи, так что Сяо Чжань поспешил притушить смех. В его глазах появились игривые искры. – Не давай мне такую власть, Бо. Я ведь могу ей воспользоваться! Хе-хе-хе.

– Пользуйся на здоровье, Чжань-гэ! Тебе можно! – ухмыльнулся Сянкон и обернулся в зал на излишне распевное _«_ _SUN_ _-гэ?»_. – Иду!

– Не перестаю удивляться, насколько вам подходят ваши псевдонимы! – Сяо Чжань проводил взглядом парня, с улыбкой покачал головой.

– Кофе стынет, Чжань-гэ. Пей! – Ибо вновь стало стыдно за то, **каким** образом Сянкон объяснил **его** сценическое имя.

– О! Ага, спасибо, – встрепенулся Сяо Чжань. – Кофе отличный, как всегда. Кстати, где ты научился его так варить? Вроде крепкий, а пьётся удивительно легко...

Подобный вопрос от другого Ибо бы с чистой совестью проигнорировал _(так уже приходилось поступать)_ , но сейчас спрашивал Сяо Чжань, а с ним молчать не хотелось:

– Когда только приехали в Пекин, с деньгами было туго. Родители чем-то существенным помочь не могли, а собственные сбережения с подработок в Лояне мы до копейки потратили на танцевальный конкурс. Нам во что бы то ни стало надо было поступить в Академию с первого раза. Костюмы, репетиционный зал, взнос за участие – получалось дорого. На жизнь мало что оставалось. Пришлось искать подработки. Кон устроился в интернет-кафе и караоке администратором, а вечерами помогал в баре недалеко от нашего общежития. Он неплохо смешивает коктейли.

Ибо с гордостью смотрел на брата. Тот сдержанно улыбался хихикающим клиенткам.

– Ого! При случае непременно попрошу приготовить для меня что-нибудь, – Сяо Чжань поражённо присвистнул. – Ну, а ты?

– А мне повезло попасть в фитнес-клуб, – Ибо пристроился на высоком стуле напротив Сяо Чжаня, потянулся за собственной чашкой кофе.

– Тренером? – откровенный восторг читался на лице Сяо Чжаня.

– Ага. Утром вёл групповые тренировки, днём помогал в общем зале, – кивнул Ибо.

– Хе-хе, спрос на твои занятия наверняка был безумный, – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань.

– Был, – отпираться Ибо не стал. – Вечерами мы с Коном арендовали там же небольшой зал. Тренировались для конкурса.

Ибо опустил взгляд в пол, чувствуя разливающееся в груди тепло. Тогда им было непросто, но воспоминания грели. Они познакомились со многими хорошими людьми.

– Четыре раза в неделю в клуб приходил один парень, Цинь Су. Мы подружились, часто играли в баскетбол. Цинь Су обожал кофе во всех его видах. Просто ходячая энциклопедия бариста, хе-хе, – Ибо слабо улыбнулся, вспоминая неугомонного парня. Было жаль, что их дружба закончилась. – Он-то меня и научил. Цинь Су работал в кофейне недалеко от фитнес-клуба, так что я пару раз напрашивался к нему на «уроки». Кон не любит растворимый кофе.

– То есть всё было ради брата? – бровь Сяо Чжаня вопросительно изогнулась.

– Не совсем. Мне самому было интересно, – лукавить Ибо не умел. – Мне нравится запах кофе и звук кофемолки. Бариста, как Цинь Су, я, конечно же, не стал, но кое-какие знания остались.

– И они оказались очень к месту! – Сяо Чжань с наслаждением допил ароматный напиток. – Очень вкусно. Спасибо.

– Мгм, – Ибо подтолкнул Сяо Чжаню блюдо с рисовыми печеньями, приготовленными Тётушкой Мэй. Они получились удивительно сытными и прекрасно дополняли вкус чёрного кофе.

Сяо Чжань отказываться не стал, закинул в рот предложенное угощение:

– Впереди выходные. Чем думаете заниматься?

– Пока не знаю. Мы, можно сказать, впервые в Чунцине. Хотели посмотреть город, – Ибо пожал плечами и вдруг встрепенулся. Ему в голову пришла замечательная идея. – Чжань-гэ, если ты не занят, может, погуляешь с нами? Покажешь город?

Прежде чем Сяо Чжань успел ответить, их настиг солнечный вихрь.

– Чжань-гэ, Бо, я только сейчас сообразил, что завтра суббота! Наш первый выходной в Чунцине! Нет, нам, конечно, хотя бы до обеда лучше открыть кафе, – Сянкон воодушевлённо строил планы, – но после мы можем все вместе погулять! А в воскресенье с самого утра выбраться куда-нибудь ещё! Чжань-гэ, сводишь нас с Бо на экскурсию[1] по Чунцину, покажешь любимые места?

Ибо тихонько хмыкнул: их мысли с братом в очередной раз совпали.

– Отличная идея! – поддержал Сяо Чжань, и близнецы едва не запрыгали от радости. – Только давайте это сделаем на будущей неделе, хорошо?

– А? Ты занят? – Сянкон ещё как-то сумел сдержать разочарование, а вот Ибо совершенно сник.

– Мгм. Мы с Цао Синь на два дня едем на горячие источники. Хотим немного развеяться и отдохнуть, – лицо Сяо Чжаня посветлело, точно он с нетерпением ждал этой поездки.

Сянкон и Ибо же внутренне похолодели. Собственным догадкам верить не хотелось, ведь это означало, что …

– Цао… Синь? – Ибо с трудом заставил себя произнести имя.

Сяо Чжань смятение близнецов не заметил. Он с улыбкой кивнул:

– Моя девушка.

## ***

Вечер пятницы и половина субботнего дня прошли _мимо_ близнецов. У них всё валилось из рук, а сознание никак не желало мириться с лихорадочно мечущимися в груди сердцами. Больше всего братьям хотелось плотно закрыть за собой дверь квартиры и побыть наедине со своим горем. Только многолетняя закалка профессиональных танцоров да строгость Тётушки Мэй помогли продержаться до закрытия.

Близнецам было почти 23. Их чистота и невинность давно остались в прошлом, вот только искренние чувства в первый раз коснулись душ. _«Нежданно-негаданно»_ – как пропели бы в какой-нибудь песне – любовь появилась в их жизни. Ибо и Сянкона личность Сяо Чжаня настолько ослепила, что разница между ними в возрасте и статусе, даже то, что все трое были мужчинами, потеряли всякое значение. Чувство близнецов, одно на двоих – единое – мыслилось абсолютным. Потому принять тот факт, что любимый человек был не свободен, оказалось сложно.

Вкусы и предпочтения на партнёров у Сянкона и Ибо чаще всего совпадали, всё же любовниц они выбирали разных. Благо желающих провести с ними время хватало. Девушек, жаждущих их внимания, было столько, что приходилось выбирать. Парни отдавали предпочтение лёгким в общении и ненавязчивым девушкам, которые соглашались на разовые развлечения, а после не доставляли проблем.

С Сяо Чжанем всё было иначе с самого начала. Мысль о том, чтобы поделить возлюбленного между собой, у близнецов не возникала. Изнутри жглось желанием _быть_ с ним, принадлежать _ему_. В случае Сяо Чжаня, завоевателями Сянкон и Ибо себя не чувствовали. Побеждать и присваивать не хотелось, хотелось отдавать.

Чувство в груди близнецов было робким и скорее напоминало надежду, потому-то каждый тёплый взгляд любимого, каждая обращённая к ним улыбка наполняли счастьем. О большем до недавних пор парни не думали.

Сейчас же, когда реальность напомнила о себе суровым подзатыльником, близнецы поняли, насколько обманывались. Они хотели быть с Сяо Чжанем, хотели принадлежать ему, однако другого человека рядом с любимым вытерпеть не могли. Будь они вместе, Сяо Чжань принадлежал бы только им двоим, а они, в свою очередь, даже не смотрели бы на сторону. И всё же эгоистами близнецы никогда не были, потому и не допускали малодушных мыслей расстроить нынешние отношения Сяо Чжаня.

 _«Сяо Чжань не одинок. У него есть девушка»,_ – простая мысль непреложным законом, табу, отпечаталась в мыслях парней. Переступить через эту грань они бы не решились.

Пусть их первая любовь оказалась мужчиной, морального конфликта в душе близнецов не возникало. Мир искусства, и в особенности мир танцев, очень быстро учил смотреть на человеческую сексуальность широко. Но против социального закона «не портить чужое», а также уважения к решению любимого человека, близнецы выступить бы не посмели.

 _«Принимать выбор другого каким бы он ни был»_ – первая и самая важная наука, которой научили близнецов родители.

Тем не менее сердце с поражением смиряться не желало. Оно жглось и царапалось изнутри, просилось выпустить на волю, лишь бы ухватиться за призрачный шанс…

Фактически же, понимали близнецы, пока у Сяо Чжаня была «девушка», о взаимности собственных чувств они могли только мечтать.

– Кон, послушай, я не хочу никуда идти сегодня. Давай останемся дома? – Ибо аккуратно убрал на полку вымытые стаканы, взглянул на брата.

Тот излишне сосредоточенно вытирал стол:

– Хотел предложить тебе то же самое. Настроения шататься по городу нет никакого.

На самом деле им лучше было бы выбраться куда-нибудь, поискать приключений, развеяться, однако заставить себя веселиться было сложно. Сяо Чжаня и его девушку близнецы не обсуждали, даже близко не касались этой темы. Неудивительно – рассыпавшиеся иллюзии заточенными кольями вонзались в сердце при каждом неаккуратном движении.

– Тогда чем займёмся? – Сянкон тяжело опустился на стул. Сил и желания делать хотя бы что-то не осталось. – Будем валяться на диване весь день?

Послеобеденное солнце яркими бликами играло в окнах домов, приглашало присоединиться, но радостное настроение душ близнецов не касалось.

– Можно, – Ибо медленно обошел зал кафе, поправил несколько стульев, а после уселся рядом с братом. – У нас давно не получалось просто отдохнуть в тишине. Вечно возникали какие-то срочные дела.

– Мгм. Хочется побыть только вдвоём, – Сянкон развернулся на стуле так, чтобы оказаться ещё ближе к брату, примостил голову у того на плече.

Ибо на ласку родного человека откликнулся тут же – зарылся лицом в белокурые волосы, поймал тёплую ладонь в свою – переплёл пальцы. Почти одновременно они вздохнули медленно и глубоко, словно выпускали наружу собственную слабость, просили сознание не терзать больше сердца невозможными фантазиями, примириться с нынешней ситуацией. В конце концов, у них было немало другого помимо «невозможного».

Внезапно в бешеном галопе их пекинской жизни, где каждый день подчинялся строгому расписанию, а планы строились даже не на неделю – на месяц вперёд, появилась тихая гавань, сакральное место, ставшее домом. Несмотря на обилие людей вокруг, TWINS сомкнулось вокруг близнецов высокой стеной, выстроило крепость. Едва парни вошли в эти видавшие виды двери, появилось чувство, будто их терпеливо ждали, готовы были принять любыми. Дом, созданный близким родственником, но совершенным незнакомцем, обещал защиту от внешнего мира, покой и слепую родительскую любовь. Эти ощущения Сянкон и Ибо знали, хотя память о детстве и юности в Лояне несколько померкла. Слишком насыщенным выдались годы, проведённые в Пекине. Парни тяжело работали и добивались, побеждали и наслаждались триумфом, только чувств глубоких не испытывали. Их сердца с восторгом выплясывали сложные связки на сцене, хотя сладко не сжимались, а удары чётко отсчитывали согласно танцевальному ритму. Совершенно иное родилось здесь, в TWINS, стоило только увидеть ясную улыбку и тепло глубоких карих глаз.

– Давай заменим входные двери, Кон. Петли начали скрипеть ещё вчера. Неприятно, – взгляд Ибо бесцельно блуждал по уютному залу.

При первом взгляде казалось, что этому месту срочно требовался ремонт, что кафе и сам дом состарились вместе со своим предыдущим владельцем, сейчас же Ибо не видел ничего лишнего. Даже посеревшая краска на стенах больше не казалась убогой.

– Хорошая идея. Ещё на неделе хотел вызвать бригаду поменять витринные окна, но закрутился, – Сянкон ласково поглаживал ладони брата, точно такие же, как его собственные.

 _«Только форма ногтей у нас немного отличается. У Бо более квадратные… красивые…»_ – во внешности близнецов было мало отличий, и о них знали лишь они двое. Каждая уникальная отметина, будь то родинки на шее Ибо или же небольшое родимое пятно под левой грудью Сянкона, вызывали глупые восторги у братьев. Им нравилось быть одновременно похожими и разными. В этом заключалась особенная близость.

– Может, тогда этим **сейчас** займёмся? На неделе совершенно не будет времени на ремонт, – Ибо проследил за играми брата, понимающе хмыкнул.

– Пхах, мы посидели спокойно целых… несколько минут, Бо, – Сянкон сдавленно рассмеялся в плечо брата.

– Не могу сидеть без дела, – ухмыльнулся Ибо и потянулся всем телом так сладко, будто только что очнулся от длительного сна, а не расслабил мышцы всего на несколько минут на жёстком стуле. – Кстати, мы заработали за эти дни достаточно. Купим новые кресла? Эти стулья можно выставить на улицу. Им там самое место.

– А ещё можно организовать навес перед входом. Летнюю веранду там не сделаешь - тесно, но людям будет комфортнее, – подхватил идею Сянкон.

– Только прежде всё же стоит заняться фасадом, – Ибо ощутил, как тело наполнялось энергией.

Недавняя печаль близнецов не исчезла, просто деятельные натуры парней не позволяли долго убиваться неразрешимыми загадками. Раз сделать с собственными чувствами они ничего не могли, оставалось занять себя тем, где их участие было необходимо в первую очередь. TWINS требовало ремонта.

– Перекрасим или просто обновим цвет? – Сянкон последовал примеру брата – с удовольствием потянулся.

– Предлагаю обновить. Мне нравится винтажный стиль фасада. Оранжевый и молочный – хорошие оттенки, – Ибо притянул брата к себе ближе, легко коснулся губами чистого лба. – Зону ожидания со столиками можно разместить у дальней стены. Поставим навес. Там места достаточно. И девушки не будут маячить под окнами, мешать остальным.

– Ты уже всё продумал? Ха-ха-ха! – Сянкон залился радостным смехом.

– Было время, пока кофе и чай заваривался. Мне же не надо было развлекать клиентов, – в словах Ибо прозвучала благодарность. Брат взял на себя самую сложную работу.

– Хех, их и развлекать-то не надо, – Сянкон вместо ответного поцелуя ткнул носом в щеку брата. – Стой себе и улыбайся. О! Тогда и вывеску обновить надо. Эта никуда не годится. Может, закажем дизайн?

– Да, – глаза Ибо блеснули. – Уверен, Чжань-гэ нарисует что-нибудь совершенно замечательное! Он…

Ибо оборвал себя на полуслове. Приступ паники сковал сознание. Притихшее сердце в груди жалобно заныло.

– Тц!.. – он внезапно разозлился. Ибо не считал себя особенно сильным, но и слабым никогда не был. Упиваться неудачами и жалеть себя было не в его характере. Да только Сяо Чжань в категорию «обычного» не входил.

– Мы попросим его, Бо. Думаю, он не откажет, – Сянкон выглядел не лучше брата. Точно такая же жгучая смесь злости на себя и тоскливого плача обиженного сердца горела в ответном взгляде.

– Мгм, – под кулаком Ибо стол ощутимо дрогнул. Парень крепко зажмурился и закинул голову назад, протяжно выдохнул и вдруг предложил. – Кон, давай сломаем стены?

Крепко сжатый кулак накрыла тёплая ладонь, пальцы проскользнули внутрь, заставили расслабиться.

– Хочешь за один раз всё сделать? И фасад, и внутри? – Сянкон потянул к себе ладонь брата, обнял у сердца, словно баюкал.

– Да. Так проще будет. Фасадом займётся бригада, а стены мы сами разберём. Много времени это занять не должно, – Ибо тепло улыбнулся брату, вернул нежность.

– Так и сделаем.

Медлить они не стали.

Не больше получаса у них ушло на звонки в нужные конторы и ещё меньше на онлайн шоппинг.

Уже через час к дверям TWINS подъехали замерщики с прорабом. План работы близнецы озвучили предельно ясно, так что смету составили прямо на месте. Строительные фирмы всегда были заинтересованы в новых клиентах, тем более в тех, кто платил сразу. А возможности такого мегаполиса, как Чунцин, были почти безграничными. Летом небо долго оставалось светлым, потому с началом работ решили не затягивать. К 7-ми часам вечера ремонтная бригада успела снять старые витринные окна и прочистить систему водоотведения здания.

Близнецы же с воодушевлением принялись ломать фальшстены кафе. Гипсокартонные перегородки поддались решительному натиску необычайно быстро. Вот только совершенно засыпали пылью основной зал кафе.

– Кон, ты вызывал клининговую компанию? К понедельнику надо успеть убраться здесь, – Ибо обеспокоенно заглянул за барную стойку. Вентиляция в помещении без окон хоть и была отличной, пыль летела во сне стороны.

– Вызвал на завтра в одиннадцать, – Сянкон сдавлено кашлянул и расплылся в широкой улыбке. – А ещё купил зеркальную горку для бара. Ты ведь не против?

– Что-то особенно понравилось? Поместится у кухонной стены? – Ибо довольно хмыкнул. Ещё не случалось, чтобы он возражал покупкам брата. У них обоих был отменный вкус.

– Я попросил подогнать под размеры. Завтра рано утром приедет мастер. Лучше не затягивать, – Сянкон вернул улыбку брату.

Удивительным образом каждая их почти спонтанная идея, связанная с преобразованиями в TWINS, получала немедленное воплощение. Нужные люди и материалы находились по горячим ссылкам в поисковике, а то необходимое, о чём они ещё даже не успевали подумать, выпадало в рекомендуемых темах. Казалось, старое дядино кафе только и ждало, когда близнецы решатся на изменения.

– Ну вот, теперь здесь действительно видно _«358,6 квадратных метров»_ , – Сянкон передразнил дотошного юриста.

– Хоть танцуй! А-ха-ха-ха! – Ибо от души расхохотался.

Открывшееся за фальшстеной с левой стороны пространство поражало несколькими фактами: толстым слоем пыли, тёмными занавесями на окнах, совершеннейшей пустотой, а ещё ощущением острого одиночества. Сейчас, когда ставни витрины сняли, вечернее солнце запустило внутрь свои лучи. Однако мрак прогнать даже им оказалось не под силу.

– Давай снимем шторы? – предложил Сянкон. Унылый интерьер неприятно давил.

– Боюсь, этого будет мало, – Ибо привлёк внимание брата к противоположной от окна стене.

– Зеркало? – Сянкон приподнял брови на огромное светлое пятно.

– Ага, когда-то висело, а тут рояль стоял, – Ибо носком кроссовки смахнул пыль с глубоких царапин в полу.

– Значит, дядя был музыкантом? – восторженный вздох замер в горле Сянкона.

В памяти услужливо всплыли слова Сяо Чжаня о болезни Синь Чэна.

– Из-за артрита он перестал играть, – Ибо сокрушённо покачал головой.

– Похоже, недуг давно его беспокоил. Этот зал совершенно заброшен, – Сянкон по-новому взглянул на помещение.

– Видимо, его он закрыл самым первым, когда продал инструмент. Другая сторона не настолько пыльная, – Ибо попытался перевести тему. Внутренней готовности принять боль близкого человека он в себе не чувствовал.

За правой от входа фальшстеной картина казалась веселее. Эту стену они не успели ещё полностью снять, потому помещение казалось отдельной комнатой. Здесь, как и в других частях кафе, вдоль южной стороны тянулся ряд панорамных окон-витрин. С потолка вниз, к самому полу, спускались выцветшие портьеры зелёного оттенка, а доски паркета покрывал изношенный ковролин с лиственным орнаментом. Напротив окон у стены были аккуратно составлены несколько десятков стульев и столов, а ещё пылились полдюжины объёмных коробок.

– Я думал, что дядя продал лишнюю мебель… – Сянкон внимательно осматривал припрятанные сокровища. – О, Бо, смотри! Старый виниловый проигрыватель! Хех! Давненько я таких не видел.

– Может, тут и пластинки найдутся? Заводной, электрический? – глаза Ибо заинтересованно блеснули.

– Ха-ха-ха! Не настолько наш дядя и древний был! Электрический, конечно! – расхохотался Сянкон. – Надо будет проверить: если не работает – отдадим в починку.

– Мгм! А это что такое? – Ибо с энтузиазмом нырнул в одну из коробок. – Старые журналы? Книги? У дяди здесь библиотека была?

– Всё может быть. Зал-то светлый, тут хорошо было бы отдыхать за чашкой кофе и книгой, – Сянкон ещё раз оглядел выбеленные стены и зелёные элементы декора.

– Это тебе-то? С книгой? Ха-ха-ха! – Ибо от души чихнул, надышавшись пылью, и рассмеялся. Сянкон легонько ткнул его под рёбра, но смех поддержал. – Вот если бы здесь стояли компьютеры и игровые приставки, я бы тебя здесь потерял, ха-ха-ха!

– А что? Это идея! Можно будет здесь разместить коворкинг[2] и game зону. Людям деловым понравится некоторое уединение, а молодёжь будет в восторге от игровых приставок, – Сянкон прошёлся вглубь помещения к торцевым окнам. – Вот здесь можно будет оформить альковы. Окна выходят на внутренний участок. Чуть позднее пригласим садовника, пусть оформит какой-нибудь приятной «живностью». Общую цветовую гамму предлагаю немного изменить.

– Мгм. Зелени многовато, добавим цветов, – Ибо встал рядом с братом.

– И ещё надо будет подумать над общим концептом нашего заведения, – Сянкон радостно улыбнулся.

– TWINS? – Ибо отразил улыбку брата, а после подмигнул.

– А-ха-ха! Даже варианты рассмотреть не хочешь? – развеселился Сянкон. – Тебе же не нравилось название!

– Ну, зачем ходить далеко? Это же… **мы**! Ха-ха-ха, – Ибо чувствовал небывалый внутренний подъём.

 _«У нас непременно получится!»_ – блестели глаза Сянкона.

 _«Без сомнений, ведь мы вместе!»_ – отражал мысль взгляд Ибо. 

**[1]** **«Сводишь на экскурсию»…** \- здесь сознательно употреблена эта фраза (смысловая ошибка). Сянкон их будущую прогулку воспринимает как свидание . «Сводить/сходить на свидание», но «провести экскурсию» - устоявшиеся выражения.

[2] **Коворкинг** (от англ. coworking, рус. - "сотрудничество") в широком смысле — подход к организации труда людей с разной занятостью в общем пространстве; в узком — подобное пространство, коллективный офис (англ. coworking space). Применимо к кафе – это место, где можно прийти на несколько часов и спокойно поработать, а тебя ещё и покормят (что-то вроде наших «антикафе», но посерьёзнее).


	6. VI

# VI

С ремонтом за сутки они, конечно же, не управились, зато с успехом определились с общим концептом будущего кафе. Современный мир можно описать одним словом, весьма ёмким и совершенно бессмысленным, – «эклектика» – совмещение противоположного, слияние невозможного. Близнецы, как воспитанники мира искусства, были с этим явлением знакомы, пожалуй, излишне близко. Видимо по этой причине, сложностей с обозначением смысла обновления заведения у них не возникло. Синь Чэн создавал TWINS в классическом стиле, оформлял с налётом винтажного шарма и домашней теплотой. Сянкон и Ибо полюбившуюся конструкцию рушить не стали, однако добавили своё: спаяли новое и старое.

Главный зал с барной стойкой и четырьмя столиками решили оставить без изменений. Только обновили кресла и выставили приобретённую Сянконом зеркальную горку для алкоголя.

В убранных за ненадобностью коробках Синь Чэна даже лицензия на продажу спиртных напитков нашлась, так что парни, не теряя времени, подали заявку на её подтверждение. В ресторан они TWINS превращать не собирались, хотя против алкогольного бара в вечернее время ничего не имели. Сянкон даже коктейльную карту умудрился составить весьма ловко.

Дело оставалось за малым – закупить качественные спиртные напитки. Здесь возникли определённые проблемы со стоимостью и доставкой. Но парни решили не торопиться, всё делать постепенно.

Главный зал выступал лицом заведения и предлагал оставить все заботы мира за его дверями. В TWINS не было места печалям. Натуральные оттенки дерева и классические сочетания цветов являлись отличительной чертой **Premier** **Hall** кафе TWINS.

Тематику второго зала тоже существенно менять не стали. В своё время Синь Чэн создал здесь читальную секцию, предлагал клиентам насладиться уединением и хорошенько отдохнуть. Близнецы же вдохнули в идею новую жизнь. В перспективе предполагалось закупить игровые приставки и поставить несколько компьютеров для работы, пока же близнецы ограничились широким плазменным экраном, Wi-Fi и полками с книгами. В этом секторе кафе столики расставили с большой дистанцией и даже выгородили несколько уединённых альковов. Всё делалось для максимального комфорта клиентов.

Качественный кофе и ароматный чай, мягкие диваны и кресла, неплохая подборка книг и рабочие столы, свободный доступ в Internet и игры на любой вкус – зал постепенно превращался в идеальное место для дневного отдыха клиентов. В **Relax** **Zone** каждый мог найти для себя увлекательное занятие или же уютное место для долгих задушевных бесед с друзьями.

С третьим залом было сложнее. Близнецы до последнего обходили его стороной и не решались прикасаться. В противоположность наполненным светом и желанием жить двум другим частям кафе, здесь всегда царил полумрак, а воздух тяжелел разбитыми надеждами. Сянкон и Ибо почти физически чувствовали отчаяние своего дяди, когда болезнь понемногу отбирала у него страстное увлечение.

В первые же дни после приезда близнецы обнаружили в квартире дяди две старые фотографии. Рамок для них не было, так что края изображений растрепались, а одна была сильно измята.

Первая фотография запечатлела радостный момент открытия кафе TWINS. Родители держали на руках новорождённых Сянкона и Ибо, а Синь Чэн гордо перерезал шелковую ленту. От этой фотографии веяло счастьем момента.

Другое же изображение хранило память о юности четверых людей. Высокий стройный парень обнимал трёх миловидных девушек. На головах всех четверых были надеты смешные ободки с кошачьими и щенячьими ушками, а широкие улыбки сияли искренней радостью. Собственную маму, молоденькую девушку не старше 15 лет, близнецы узнали без проблем. В юноше угадывались теперь уже знакомые черты лица дяди Синь Чэна. А вот лица двух оставшихся девушек были им незнакомы.

В первые дни близнецы, слишком впечатлённые внезапными изменениями в их жизни и встречей с Сяо Чжанем, не стали выяснять истории, рассказанные этими фотографиями. Сейчас же время пришло. Звонок домой, маме, казался самым логичным и верным решением. Чем по крупицам узнавать жизнь почившего дяди от знакомых, правильнее было спросить напрямую у тех, кто совершенно точно обладал полной информацией.

Но как спросить о том, что, возможно, до сих пор приносит боль родным людям? Близнецы не знали. Тем не менее чувствовали, что иначе двигаться вперёд и преодолеть страдание, наполнившее мысли и чувства дяди, не смогут, как не смогут запустить свет в накрепко запертый зал кафе TWINS.

Маму долго уговаривать не пришлось, но, против своего обыкновения, особенно словоохотливой она в этот раз не была. Её рассказ оказался необычайно скуп и краток. Хорошо это было или плохо, близнецы не знали, только опасались лишний раз перебивать и задавать дополнительные вопросы. Мама с экрана планшета не смотрела на своих обожаемых детей. Она выглядела напряжённой и расстроенной. Неудивительно, ведь история не обжигала радостным фейерверком эмоций.

В семье Синь было трое детей. Жили небогато, но на острую нехватку денег не жаловались, да и подрастающие детки радовали талантами.

Старшая сестра литературными способностями среди остальных выделилась ещё в юности и очень скоро с успехом поступила в университет. Будучи ещё студенткой, Синь Йи устроилась в известный журнал внештатным корреспондентом. Быстрее остальных детей она стала помогать семье деньгами. Ничего странного в этом не было, ведь разницу с собственным братом в пять лет не заметить было сложно.

Юный Чэн до десяти лет был болезненным и невыразительным ребёнком. Единственными его друзьями были книги и учитель музыки. Парень обожал фортепиано, хотя блестящим талантом не обладал. Он считался неплохим музыкантом и даже выиграл пару городских конкурсов исполнителей. Всё же сноровки и фанатичности в нём было недостаточно для карьеры профессионального пианиста. Потому Синь Чэн последовал рекомендациям родителей и пошёл учиться в специализированную химико-технологическую школу. _«В большой семье должен быть собственный врач, чтобы не тратить деньги на государственную медицину»,_ – были уверены родители Синь Чэна. Да только сам парень рвения не проявлял. Учёба протекала без особенных успехов, тем не менее положительно сказалась на самом Синь Чэне. Он значительно окреп и уже к поступлению в медицинский колледж радовал родителей и некоторых девушек выразительными чертами лица и добрым нравом. Вот тогда и случилась судьбоносная встреча с коллегой сестры по журналу и её лучшей подругой. Уверенная и успешная, весёлая и задиристая, Чжоу Минчжу с первого взгляда покорила молодого Синь Чэна.

– Он втрескался в неё по уши и совершенно никого не слушал. Даже разница почти в семь лет его не пугала. Конечно же, родители были категорически против увлечения сына, тем более Чжоу Минчжу уже однажды была замужем и ушла от мужа по собственному решению. Такая женщина не должна была войти в семью Синь, – рассказывала мама, не переставая вздыхать. – Она и не вошла. Брат так и не признался.

Лето, запечатлённое на радостной фотокарточке, отметилось последними счастливыми моментами в жизни всех четверых.

– Мы ходили в парк развлечений. Я была младшей – моим капризам потакали. Мне было почти 16 лет, весь мир казался полем для игр, – лицо мамы светилось ностальгической печалью.

В том самом парке развлечений они повстречались с будущим отцом близнецов.

– На нём были ушки кролика, а в руках – длинные верёвочки от воздушных шаров, – мама не сдержала улыбки. – Я влюбилась с первого взгляда.

Но и это увлечение младшей дочери родители не приняли. Ван Хан оказался не только подростком едва ли старше их дочери без матери со стариком отцом, так ещё и жителем другого города, приехавшим в Чунцин на летнюю подработку. Только юным сердцам запретить что-либо было невозможно. Пара встречалась тайно. Долго это продолжаться не могло – родители поймали их.

– Меня тогда отец дома запер, но я сбежала и больше домой не возвращалась. Мы с вашим отцом уехали в Лоян, – романтическую историю надо было бы рассказывать с мечтательной улыбкой на губах, однако мама близнецов выглядела глубоко несчастной.

Семья Синь дочь, естественно, искала и попыталась вернуть, _«спасти от позора»_. Но молодые люди были непреклонны: расставаться влюблённые не желали. Даже угрозы вычеркнуть непутёвую дочь из семейного реестра и разорвать с ней все связи не помогли.

Вскоре угрозы превратились в реальность – юная Синь Сюань лишилась дома. Спасать ситуацию поехала старшая сестра, Синь Йи. Однако ей тоже не удалось убедить строптивицу вернуться или хотя бы помириться с родителями.

– Получилась не слишком приятная беседа. Мы тогда впервые в жизни с сестрой поссорились, – лицо мамы то бледнело, то краснело.

В тот же вечер Синь Йи напилась почти до потери сознания. Благо её в той поездке сопровождала верная подруга, Чжоу Минчжу, но даже она не смогла справиться с обезумевшей машиной, когда ту на мокрой после дождя дороге понесло. Молодые женщины в той аварии не выжили, а вместе с ними умерли и последние надежды на примирение семей.

В тот же год Синь Чэн бросил медицинский колледж. Что с ним происходило дальше, мама близнецов не знала, только через три года он внезапно позвонил, пригласил на открытие своего кафе.

– Поехать сразу мы не могли, я была на последних месяцах беременности вами двумя, но Чэн-Чэн согласился подождать. Я думала, что удастся увидеться с родителями, поговорить... Они мне даже дверь не открыли, – Синь Сюань выглядела обиженной.

Больше со своими родителями она не виделась, а Синь Чэн тайком разок приезжал в Лоян. Дела в его кафе шли неплохо, так что он был полон энергии, а ещё не мог наглядеться на красавцев-близняшек сестры. Сперва Синь Чэн и Сюань созванивались довольно часто, но с течением времени даже это общение почти оборвалось.

– В последний год мы едва ли пару раз с ним разговаривали, но он никогда не говорил о том, что болеет. Родителей не стало четыре года назад, мы с вашим папой хотели приехать на похороны и повидаться с Чэн-Чэном, но он не разрешил. Смерть Йи-Йи и сестрицы Минчжу сильно подкосила нас всех: восстановиться до конца никто не смог. Мне же было проще остальных: ваше рождение, мальчики, стало моим спасением. Для Чэн-Чэна было, видимо, так же. Всё, о чём мы с ним говорили, касалось вас. Ничем иным он не интересовался, – мама глядела на близнецов сквозь слёзы, но ни извинений за совершённые ошибки, ни обвинений судьбы за несправедливость в этом взгляде не было. Было только сожаление за излишнюю горделивость и юношескую горячность, а ещё боль от утраты близких людей. – До последнего вздоха Чэн-Чэн любил вас, как своих собственных детей. Думаю, вы были смыслом его жизни.

После завершения разговора близнецы ещё долго не могли выговорить ни слова. Обсуждать семейной трагедию или даже думать о ней не хотелось. В каком-то ступоре, сомнамбулическом состоянии, они что-то делали, перетаскивали какие-то вещи и по третьему разу за день вытирали пыль с отмытых клининговой компанией столов, и только к вечеру, не сговариваясь, одновременно оказались ровно там, где когда-то стоял рояль. Близнецы несколько минут стояли молча, погружённые в боль другого человека, а потом одновременно выдохнули:

– Белый…

Что должно быть белым? Рояль? Стены? Общий цвет интерьера зала? Ни Сянкон, ни Ибо не знали. Чувствовали только, что этот цвет должен быть главным. Цвет скорби и чистоты, цвет памяти и почва для возникновения фантазий. Белый – цвет, который каждый человек видит перед собой в момент рождения, начала чего-то нового и в самом конце жизни, перед смертью. Близнецы понимали, что исправить прошлое невозможно, как осознавали и то, что отныне забыть не сумеют. А раз так, подвести человека, любившего их без памяти, Сянкон и Ибо не могли. Детище дяди, его пристанище и крепость от болей всего мира, непременно должна была вновь наполниться радостными улыбками. Возродить TWINS было им под силу.

Решение пришло синонимично простым. Основная масса нынешних клиентов кафе оказались поклонницами танцевального дуэта КОМБО, то есть девушками. А что девушки любят больше всего, кроме, конечно же SUN-а и LIGHT-а? Правильно, сладости. Два остальных зала могли заинтересовать людей более зрелых или тех, кто искал покоя, здесь же, где больше всего времени проводил дядя, должен был чаще остальных звучать смех.

– Тётушка Мэй не готовит сладости, Кон, – Ибо без сожалений сорвал со стены внушительных размеров кусок тёмно-синих обоев. Когда-то нуарный стиль зала должен был обратиться во что-то лёгкое и невесомое.

– Значит, придётся заказывать или нанимать на работу кондитера, – улыбка Сянкона была лишь бледным отражением его обычной радости.

– То есть мы и торты собираемся делать? – очередной кусок бумаги отошёл от стены. Внутри показалась полоса серой штукатурки.

– Почему нет? Можем и Дни рождения организовывать, – Сянкон безразлично пожал плечами.

– Пфф, – Ибо закатил глаза. – Сам будешь улыбаться клиентам.

– Хех, конечно! Не буду же я заставлять моего Бо это делать, – теперь уже по-настоящему ухмыльнулся Сянкон.

Ибо отразил улыбку брата и перевёл тему _(всё уже было решено)_ :

– Как думаешь, мы справимся вдвоём с таким большим залом? Кафе обещает стать весьма многолюдным.

– Пока идёт ремонт, справимся, а там дальше посмотрим, как дела пойдут, – отмахнулся Сянкон. Сегодня он был явно не настроен загадывать наперёд, хотя обычно строил грандиозные планы.

– Договорились. Ладно, на сегодня хватит. Завтра должны прийти рабочие, всё здесь почистить, пока же предлагаю повесить шторы, отгородить зал от взглядов, – Ибо аккуратно положил рабочие перчатки на новенькие подоконники. Витринные окна бригада установила ещё днём, так что теперь кафе смотрело на мир посвежевшим взглядом.

– Боюсь, не поможет. Слишком много любопытных. Пусть лучше спокойно смотрят, что и как делается, чем украдкой подглядывают и нервируют рабочих, – Сянкон стянул с себя запыленную куртку.

– Пусть будет так. Ты прав, как всегда, – Ибо длинно выдохнул, взъерошил волосы. – Сегодня получился насыщенный день. Пойдём отдыхать. Завтра понедельник.

– Да. Чжань-гэ возвращается, – уголки губ Сянкона приподнялись в улыбке.

Прежнего смятения в ней не было, только какое-то отчаянное смирение.

– Мгм, – Ибо вновь отзеркалил мимику брата, протянул руку.

Что бы ни случилось, жизнь продолжается, а раз продолжается – они непременно выстоят. 

## ***

Но Сяо Чжань к утреннему кофе не появился. Не было его и в обед. Только в их общий WeChat от него упало сообщение с просьбой напоить его самым вкусным кофе завтра утром и репост из вейбо с фотографией наслаждающихся тёплыми солнечными лучами близнецов. Рука в руке, почти интимно близко, Сянкон и Ибо смотрелись бесподобно. Фанатки SUN-а и LIGHT-а запечатлели парней в субботу днём, после закрытия кафе, и теперь с упоением в многочисленных комментариях обсуждали достоинства каждого из них и общее великолепие. Радовало, что, как сами Сянкон и Ибо, их личные поклонницы жили дружно, не ссорились.

Сяо Чжань сразу после репоста фотографии в чат скинул мем с ослепшим от яркого солнца котом. Своё же отсутствие на утреннем кофе объяснил тем, что вынужден был срочно уехать в другой конец Чунцина на важную встречу.

Странно, но Сянкон и Ибо испытали облегчение. Что бы они себе ни думали, каждый из них в отдельности и оба вместе не чувствовали себя готовыми с улыбкой поприветствовать любимого человека, когда тот возвращался к ним после романтической поездки к горячим источникам с собственной возлюбленной. Кроме того, в это утро времени на посторонние мысли у близнецов действительно не осталось.

TWINS едва не лопнуло от количества желающих вживую понаблюдать за процессом преображения кафе. Сянкону пришлось достать из запасников свою самую ослепительную улыбку, а Ибо – самое невозмутимое выражение лица, чтобы хоть как-то угомонить обезумевших от восторга девушек. Если во все предыдущие дни они считали, что людей было излишне много, сейчас их ждала настоящая лавина. Может быть, сказывались полтора дня выходных в кафе, когда фанатки не могли видеть своих кумиров, а может, виной тому были слитые в сеть фотографии ремонтных работ в помещении, но утром близнецам даже на пробежку не позволили выйти. Около входа в TWINS девушки едва ли не демонстрацию устроили с предложением помочь в обустройстве всем, чем только могли.

Только чудом и мастерством Тётушки Мэй, взявшей на себя бразды правления этим безобразием, удалось организовать беспорядочную толпу и направить буйствующую энергию молодости в нужное русло. Пока клиенты ожидали своей очереди, всем нашлось дело. Если, конечно, «делом» можно было назвать сортировку по жанрам и названиям многочисленных книг из библиотеки Синь Чэна для **Relax** **zone** , и плетение лоскутных ковров из старых штор кафе для **Sweet** **home** – будущей кондитерской. В любом случае девушки были счастливы и не мешали строителям работать. А те показали себя замечательными профессионалами.

Строительная фирма близнецам попалась на удивление добросовестная. Работы выполнялись точно в срок и весьма аккуратно. Уже к вечеру понедельника фасад кафе полностью обновили и даже приступили к внутренним работам. Хотя близнецы хотели бы внутренним ремонтом заниматься сами, реальной возможности _(понятное дело)_ у них не было.

До приезда близнецов кафе особенной популярностью не пользовалось, да и знали о нём лишь жители близлежащих домов. Привлечь клиентов Синь Чэну было нечем, разве что отличным кофе. Но много ли желающих сможет обслужить пожилой хозяин?

Сейчас же название «TWINS» зазвучало громко. Фанатский батальон близнецов SUN-а и LIGHT-а сделал своё дело. Отбоя от клиентов не было. Только всё чаще в постах в вейбо поклонницы творчества звёздного дуэта задавались вопросом, не оставили ли те танцевальный мир? Сами близнецы хранили молчание, потому разговоры не утихали.

Понедельник в TWINS пролетел незаметно, а за ним начался вторник. Сегодня близнецы были готовы к очередному наплыву клиентов и чаще обычного поглядывали на вход, ожидая самого драгоценного гостя. Но Сяо Чжань утром так и не появился. Только ближе к обеду он почти бегом влетел в двери кафе и обессиленный рухнул у барной стойки. Вид у него был не просто потрёпанный – совершенно измученный.

– Кофе покрепче, Чжань-гэ? – Ибо едва сумел совладать с собственными чувствами, когда Сяо Чжань появился. Но тот выглядел настолько плохо, что возможная ревность совершенно растворилась в беспокойстве.

– Да, спасибо, и побольше сахара. Я прямо чувствую, как последние силы покидают моё бренное тело, – Сяо Чжань подпёр голову рукой, чтобы та не упала на стол.

– Чжань-гэ, ты сколько не спал? – Сянкон опрометью бросился к гостю, как только выслушал заказ счастливых клиенток. В этот раз он даже об улыбке позабыл. – Может, вместо кофе, лучше спать лечь? Выглядишь неважно.

– Нет, – Сяо Чжань поднял на близнецов совершенно осоловевшие глаза и улыбнулся так по-детски, будто увидел самую чудесную картину в мире. – Я соскучился по вам и по кофе Бо. Ни за что не засну, пока не нагляжусь на вас вдоволь!

Сердце в груди Ибо и Сянкона одинаковым трепетом сжалось, а на лица вернулись яркие улыбки. Пусть Сяо Чжань был счастлив с другой, им тоже перепадало тепла и света от этого источника. Вполне возможно, этого было достаточно.

– А-ха-ха-ха! Чжань-гэ, а вдруг мы тебе снимся? Не думал об этом? Вдруг ты уже спишь? – Сянкон лукаво сверкнул глазами.

– О! Тогда я не желаю просыпаться! Ваши прекрасные образы давно не дают покоя моей несчастной измученной душе художника. Так что погрузиться в такой сон, где вы будете меня радовать своим великолепием, – прямо мечта! – несмотря на предельную усталость, чувство юмора у Сяо Чжаня сохранилось.

– Чжань-гэ, мы тебе не снимся, и ты действительно пару минут назад влетел в кафе, точно ужаленный, – Ибо не хотел верить ожившей в душе надежде. – Что с тобой случилось, расскажешь?

– Можно после кофе? – взмолился Сяо Чжань, вцепляясь в кружку с ароматным напитком.

– Пхах. Конечно, – Сянкон ухмыльнулся на внезапное громкое урчание в животе гостя. – Похоже, Чжань-гэ, тебе не только спать не давали, но ещё и есть, ха-ха-ха. Обедать будешь?

Сяо Чжань кружку ото рта не отнял _(он пил кофе большими глотками, едва не давясь)_ и в ответ лишь сдавленно «угукнул».

– Попрошу Тётушку Мэй приготовить удон с говядиной, – счастливую улыбку Ибо сдержать не сумел, потому поспешил спрятаться в кухне. Чувствовать слабость любимого человека и понимать, что тот пришёл за помощью и отдыхом именно к ним, а не к своей девушке, было приятно.

– Ну так что же у тебя всё-таки случилось, что ты выглядишь будто в жерле вулкана побывал? – Сянкон пододвинул Сяо Чжаню ближе блюдо с салатом.

– Я, наконец, сдал проект, над которым бился без малого два месяца! – после плотного обеда и второй чашки кофе Сяо Чжань выглядел немного лучше. В его глазах больше не было усталой поволоки.

– Что-то особенно сложное? – поинтересовался Ибо. Третью чашку кофе гостю он наливать наотрез отказывался, за что получил от Сяо Чжаня обиженную гримасу.

– Не то чтобы сложное. Просто заказчик оказался проблемным. Мы с ней ещё в пятницу согласовали финальные эскизы оформления фотозоны для офиса её компании, так что материалы я отправил в производство. Но в субботу вечером она внезапно заявила, что всё надо переделать. Насилу уговорил её оставить основную часть и поменять лишь детали, – Сяо Чжань сокрушённо покачал головой.

– То есть тебе пришлось работать все выходные? – Сянкон и Ибо мельком переглянулись. Нельзя было радоваться чужим сорванным планам, но сердце разумных доводов не слушало.

– Почти. В субботу всё-таки удалось отдохнуть. Попробовал сперва всё исправить дистанционно, но, когда осознал предполагаемый объём изменений, пришлось ехать назад, – Сяо Чжань скривился на предложенный салат из свежей зелени, но послушно взял в руки палочки.

– А что же твоя… девушка? – Ибо запнулся на последнем слове, но заставил себя его произнести. Им пора было привыкать.

– Домой поехала. Она у меня понятливая. Хотя мы и планировали эту поездку больше месяца, – Сяо Чжань откинулся на спинку стула, длинно выдохнул. – В любом случае сейчас всё решилось. Завтра утром экспозицию выставят в офисе заказчика. Осталось только всё проверить.

– Ты молодец, Чжань-гэ. Большую работу сделал. Сейчас можешь с чистой совестью отдыхать! – Сянкон так быстро уносил заказы клиентам и возвращался обратно к барной стойке, что практически не пропускал беседу.

– Хех. Я вижу, вы тоже большую работу проделали за эти дни, – усмехнулся Сяо Чжань и устало прикрыл глаза. – Но давайте я на всё посмотрю завтра выспавшимися глазами, хорошо? Утром времени особенно не будет, если и забегу, то на минуточку, а вот после обеда зайду всё тщательно посмотреть.

– Мы будем ждать, Чжань-гэ, – кивнул Ибо. – А кофе утром я тебе приготовлю с собой, чтобы не задерживался перед встречей.

– Мгм. Чем быстрее закончишь с делами, тем быстрее вернёшься к нам, – поддакнул Сянкон и даже не заметил, что отвесил фразу из репертуара прямолинейного брата.

– Договорились, – Сяо Чжань тепло улыбнулся. – А сейчас я, пожалуй, всё-таки пойду домой. Холодные простыни и остывшая подушка отчего-то кажутся удивительно привлекательными, ха-ха-ха-ха!

 _«А был бы с нами, кровать бы не остывала никогда»,_ – непозволительная в их положении мысль почти сорвалась с языка близнецов. Всё же, что губы произнести не посмели, ясно читалось во взглядах. Однако Сяо Чжань этого не увидел. Он махнул рукой им на прощание и тяжёлой походкой вышел в двери кафе.

## ***

– То есть вы хотите тематически выгородить три зоны в кафе, но перегородок не ставить, так? – Сяо Чжань в деловом чёрном костюме выглядел настолько потрясающе, что близнецы едва могли внятно мыслить.

– Такая задумка. Помещение большое и в нём много окон, но свет дальних стен достигает только по утрам. Вечерами общий объём скрадывается, – объяснения Сянкона звучали необычно сбивчиво.

– Дополнительным освещением можно решить эту проблему, а ещё можно заложить светоотражательные панели, – Сяо Чжань с интересом рассматривал вновь открывшиеся залы кафе. – Здесь – коворкинг, а там – кондитерская?

Близнецы синхронно кивнули. Они лишь вскользь озвучили свои идеи, но Сяо Чжаню пояснений и не требовалось. Он всё понял без слов.

– У Господина Синь одно время был алкоголь. Вы бар откроете? – Сяо Чжань указал на зеркальную витрину позади стойки.

– Да, уже отправили документы. Через три дня должно прийти подтверждение, – Ибо оттащил в сторону коробку с ещё не разобранными книгами, когда Сяо Чжань принялся изучать текстуру штукатурки на стенах.

– Отличная идея! Это прибавит клиентов-мужчин. А то у вас одни девушки, хе-хе, – глаза Сяо Чжаня лукаво блеснули. – Кстати, я тут собирался к Сянкону на коктейль по спецзаказу напроситься. Возьмётесь обслуживать капризного клиента?

– «По спецзаказу» – звучит интересно. Обслужим нашего VIP-клиента по первому разряду! – Сянкон лучезарно улыбнулся и отсалютовал Сяо Чжаню.

Тот от души расхохотался. Ибо же вдруг смутился так, будто они не выпить собирались, а…

– Чжань-гэ, мы с Ибо хотели тебя попросить об услуге, – ощутимо порозовевшие щёки Сянкона ясно указывали, что его мысли не слишком отличались.

– М? Конечно, в чём вопрос? – Сяо Чжань отряхнул с пальцев строительную пыль и с интересом взглянул на близнецов.

– Нам нужна новая вывеска. Старую мы выбросили, – Сянкон кивнул на входные двери.

Внезапно для самого себя Ибо продолжил за братом:

– А ещё, если ты не слишком занят, мы были бы благодарны твоему участию в создании дизайна и оформления кафе.

Об этом они с Сянконом не говорили, но предложение прозвучало удивительно к месту.

– Ого! Это большой объём! – присвистнул Сяо Чжань, а после улыбнулся. – Ну, думаю, я вполне могу себе позволить немного поволонтёрствовать.

– Нет-нет, Чжань-гэ! Мы не это имели в виду, – всполошился Сянкон. – Мы за работу готовы заплатить! Просто хотели, чтобы именно ты нам помог!

Хотя Сяо Чжань уже согласился, Сянкон и Ибо вдруг почувствовали себя несчастными, будто навязывались. Такого в их жизни ещё не случалось.

– Пффф, да понял я! – близнецы выглядели настолько потерянными, что Сяо Чжаню стало смешно. – Мы с вами сговоримся о цене быстро.

Уверенно заявил он, а Ибо немедленно подхватил предложенную возможность:

– Да! Заплатим, сколько скажешь!

– Именно! Сейчас это мы себе можем позволить. Доходы кафе растут! – согласился Сянкон.

– А вы можете себе позволить одного не слишком скромного клиента поить кофе каждый день? – Сяо Чжань над ними откровенно подшучивал.

Однако сознание близнецов зависло на выражении _«каждый день»_ и отключилось. О таком они и мечтать не могли! _«Каждый день»_ видеть любимого человека, _«каждый день»_ радоваться ему, смеяться с ним, _«каждый день»_ делиться новостями, _«каждый день»_ …

 _«…любить его»,_ – одинаковый судорожный вздох сорвался с губ близнецов.

– Парни, вы чего замолчали? Я прошу многого? – улыбка Сяо Чжаня ослепляла. – Ну, тогда, как насчёт того, чтобы я…

– Каждый день, Чжань-гэ! – Ибо внезапно сорвался с места, схватил Сяо Чжаня за руку. – Кофе! Каждый день! Пожалуйста! Я буду готовить!

В его глазах было столько отчаянно мольбы, что Сяо Чжань на мгновение опешил.

– И не только кофе! – Сянкон рядом с братом появился через мгновение, вторая ладонь Сяо Чжаня оказалась стиснута не менее крепко. – Кормить обедами! Ужинами! Поить вечером в баре! Всё, что может дать TWINS и мы, будет твоим! Мы...

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! – Сяо Чжань на запальчивость парней заливисто рассмеялся, а близнецам показалось, что у них в груди недавно застывавшие сердца вновь заработали как надо. – Договорились! Будет вам и вывеска, и дизайн. Я даже сам поучаствую в оформлении, если позволите.

Он осторожно высвободил свои ладони, но руки не убрал – накрыл согласно кивающие головы близнецов, погладил по волосам:

– Сделаем TWINS ещё лучше?

От нежного прикосновения близнецы дар речи потеряли, так что смогли лишь в очередной раз кивнуть. Сянкон едва сумел довольный стон сдержать, а Ибо с трудом заставил себя стоять на месте и не обнять любимого человека.


	7. VII

# VII

Сяо Чжань к просьбе близнецов отнёсся со всей серьёзностью. Вскоре он появился в кафе с зарисовками интерьера будущих залов. Сказать, что близнецы были в восторге, значит, ничего не сказать.

Наполненный воздухом, нежный, точно лёгкое пёрышко, зал кондитерской на рисунке Сяо Чжаня смотрелся бесподобно. Мраморно-белый оттенок преобладал и сливался с золотыми орнаментами, а яркие мазки красного декора добавляли живости в рисунок. Эти последние штрихи, а ещё многочисленные комнатные растения странным образом преобразовывали общее настроение **Sweet** **home**. С ними чистый, умиротворенный, даже сакральный зал совершенно менялся. Сейчас в нём чувствовалась внутренняя кипучая энергия – настоящий гейзер сдерживаемых страстей.

– Чжань-гэ, что не так с этой картинкой? – Ибо во все глаза смотрел на изображение и никак не мог понять, почему его весьма ощутимо потряхивало, словно тело простреливало электрическим током.

– Не понимаю… – Сянкон выглядел не лучше. Равное по силе напряжение читалось на его лице.

– Хех, – Сяо Чжань довольно ухмыльнулся. Именно такой реакции он и ожидал. – Это эффект сочетания белого и красного. В белом цвете человек эмоционально расслабляется, красный же, наоборот, действует раздражающе. Получается слияние ощущений. Люди реагируют по-разному, но основная масса испытывает небывалый подъём и даже возбуждение.

– Да… – выдохнул Сянкон.

– Если мы сделаем всё правильно, зал должен получиться довольно впечатляющим, – Сяо Чжань проследил неровную линию по рисунку вдоль ярко-красных деталей декора. 

– Получится, – у Ибо вдох в горле замер. Сейчас он совершенно не о декоре кафе думал. Длинные пальцы на аккуратных ладонях Сяо Чжаня будоражили воображение. Хотелось приникнуть к тонкой коже губами, проследить каждую фалангу, коснуться…

– Раз вам всё нравится, так и оставим? – во взгляде Сяо Чжаня было столько теплоты, что близнецы его кривую усмешку даже не заметили.

– Нравится, – с синхронностью у близнецов никогда проблем не было.

– Пхах, кхм-кхм… хе-хе-хе, – Сяо Чжань попробовал сдержать смех, вышло не особенно хорошо. Даже покашливание не помогло. – Какое у вас, однако, единодушие во всём. Радостно это видеть.

– Иначе не бывает, – Сянкону пришлось дважды крепко зажмуриться и вновь открыть глаза, чтобы не слишком приличный образ обнажённого Сяо Чжаня на белом кожаном диване отпустил его несчастный разум.

– А что со вторым залом? – в этот раз за братом повторять реакцию Ибо не стал. Он отвернулся к окну и протяжно выдохнул. Картины в его голове были далеко не так созерцательно-невинны.

– Со вторым залом пришлось повозиться, – у Сяо Чжаня появилась довольно занятная способность совершенно не замечать состояния близнецов. – Коворкинг должен быть спокойным и уютным, но вы хотите здесь разместить ещё игровые блоки.

– Среди клиентов в основном молодёжь, книги им не особенно интересны, – Сянкон с трудом сосредоточился, пытаясь вернуться к теме разговора.

– На самом деле идея очень хорошая, – похвалил Сяо Чжань. – Сейчас многие игры делают на основе книжных историй, так что параллели очевидны.

– Верно. Это как фантазию одного человека, автора произведения, превращать в понятный другим мир, – Ибо не особенно интересовался этой темой, однако мнение имел весьма чёткое.

– Умница, Бо, – Сяо Чжань широко улыбнулся и выложил на стол второй эскиз. – Об этом думал и я, когда создавал дизайн.

– Ловец снов! – охнул Сянкон, увидев название концепта в правом верхнем углу рисунка.

– Мгм, – Сяо Чжань явно гордился своей работой. – Ловец – мечтатель в кубе. Он собирает грёзы людей и воплощает в реальность. Он создаёт волшебные миры и питает фантазию. 

Ибо даже если бы хотел прокомментировать рисунок, не сумел бы. Он все слова растерял. Интерьер **Relax** **Zone** Сяо Чжаня в точности совпадал с тем, что сам Ибо хотел бы видеть. Пусть даже это «хотел» было неосознанным желанием, слишком далёким от реальности. Сяо Чжань словно в его голову забрался и выковырял оттуда то, что сам Ибо ещё додумать не успел.

Нежно-голубые цвета гармонировали с лазоревыми и дополнялись сиянием солнечно-бежевого оттенка. Интерьер бы выглядел классическим, строгим, если бы не мудрёные узоры и вензеля в стиле барокко на предметах декора. От подобного сочетания в дрожь не бросало, как от эскизов кондитерской. Ощущения были совершенно иными. Ибо показалось, что его со всей силы под дых ударили. Воздух в лёгких закончился как-то внезапно. Только в горле застрял хриплый стон последнего дыхания.

Сяо Чжань откровенно наслаждался сияющими глазами близнецов:

– А ещё мне в голову пришла интересная идея. Надеюсь, вы не будете против.

– Ч-что за идея? – Сянкон с трудом сглотнул и даже тряхнул головой, наваждение не ушло. Его будто затягивало в яркий мир Ловца снов.

– TWINS было создано для вас, – Сяо Чжань постучал кончиками пальцев по эскизам, – так что должно рассказывать **о вас**. Я подумал, что было бы неплохо ваши образы сделать изюминкой всего заведения.

– То есть фотографии расклеить? – Ибо скептически вскинул бровь. – А надо? Мы же с Коном всегда здесь. Пусть смотрят на живых людей, а не на карточки?

– В том-то и дело, Бо, – Сяо Чжань выразительно указал на значительно увеличившиеся объёмы кафе, – сейчас дела идут неплохо, но очень скоро вам одним здесь не управиться. Поток клиентов не уменьшается, так ведь?

– Увеличивается с каждым днём, – согласился Сянкон.

– Именно. Вам придётся набирать персонал. Постоянно обслуживать клиентов сами вы не сможете. Да и потом, вы же не бросите танцы? – Сяо Чжань проницательно оглядывал внезапно потупивших глаза близнецов.

– Мы хотим ещё немного отдохнуть, – Сянкон попытался улыбнуться. Получилось не слишком ровно.

– Нам здесь нравится, – подхватил Ибо. Он выглядел не увереннее брата.

– Понимаю, – настаивать и развивать неудобную тему Сяо Чжань не стал. Миролюбиво отступился. – Время покажет. Кстати, я не о фотографиях говорил, парни.

– Тогда о чём?

– О картинах. О фресках, если быть точнее, – сияющая улыбка вернулась на лицо Сяо Чжаня.

– Фресках?! – удивиться сильнее, казалось, невозможно. Близнецы едва челюсти на стол не уронили.

– Ага. Я бы хотел вот в этих двух местах, – Сяо Чжань указал на два белых пятна в эскизах зала кондитерской и коворкинга, – нарисовать ваши портреты.

Близнецы медлили с ответом, поэтому Сяо Чжань поспешил обосновать свою мысль:

– TWINS снаружи из-за цветового решения выглядит очень современно. Оранжевый и белый в основе, а также синий и жёлтый в малых элементах прекрасно друг друга дополняют. Внутри же открывается совершенно иная картина, более классическая по стилю, но близкая по духу из-за ярких цветов. Здесь мы выиграем в красном, а вот тут – в голубых оттенках и желтом, – свои слова он иллюстрировал эскизами. – Картины на стенах будут смотреться гармонично, а я постараюсь сделать всё быстро и качественно.

– Знаешь, Чжань-гэ, – ухмыльнулся Сянкон, – даже если ты комикс на стене решишь нарисовать, мы возражать не станем. Только давай ты нас не станешь слишком красивыми делать?

– Угу. Лучше комикс, чем портреты из музея, – Ибо внезапно вспомнил их с братом первую и последнюю поездку в Музей изобразительных искусств Китая. 10-тилетним школьникам казалось, будто множество глаз смотрят на них осуждающе с картин великих мастеров прошлого.

– А-ха-ха-ха! Уж простите, сделаю такими, какие вы есть на самом деле, – рассмеялся Сяо Чжань.

– Этого мы боимся больше остального, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон подпёр голову кулаком и залюбовался гостем. 

## ***

Ремонтные работы затягивать они не стали и уже через неделю прораб сообщил о завершении чистовой отделки. Дело оставалось за мебелью и декором. Тогда-то в TWINS с объёмной сумкой заявился Сяо Чжань.

– Ты к нам насовсем? – уколол Сянкон, пытаясь скрыть за шуткой сокровенное желание. – В квартире есть свободная комната. Мы сейчас же с Бо там уберёмся! Хе-хе-хе.

– Вот немедленно и пойдём! – Ибо прикусил губы, скрывая улыбку. Не получилось, игривые интонации в голосе всё испортили.

– Пошутите мне ещё, – Сяо Чжань глянул на близнецов не слишком ласково, аккуратно примостил свою ношу у барной стойки и с усталым вздохом уселся за утренний кофе. – Пришлось прямо-таки не на жизнь, а на смерть сражаться с помощницей, чтобы выделить время работать у вас над фресками. Она меня готова заточить в студии, честное слово! Мы за каждые полчаса торговались как на базаре!! Не поверите!

Сянкон держался из последних сил, чтобы не рассмеяться, но всё же не утерпел:

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

Любопытные клиентки немедленно принялись фотографировать веселящуюся троицу, потому Ибо попробовал сдержать веселье:

– Пха-ха-ха, кхм… Ты говоришь так, будто она у тебя страшна в гневе и с заряженным пистолетом стоит над душой, заставляя работать.

– Знаешь, иногда возникает именно такое ощущение! – Сяо Чжань состроил страдальческую мину, а Сянкона скрутил новый приступ хохота. – Вот вы, например, когда-нибудь с Тётушкой Мэй пробовали спорить?

– Упаси! Нам ни за что не выиграть, да ещё и голодными останемся! – Ибо широко улыбнулся на прозвучавшее из кухни предупреждающее «Я всё слышу!». – Вот, видишь?

– Хех, значит, мы с вами в одной лодке, братцы, – Сяо Чжань растаял.

– Так что же ты принёс, Чжань-гэ, если не вещи для переезда? – Сянкон смахнул с глаз выступившие слёзы смеха.

– Это художественные материалы, – Сяо Чжань уже наслаждался своим кофе, так что благодушно улыбнулся. – По утрам и вечерам мне надо вести группы в студии, а вот днём я смогу работать здесь. Вы меня обедами кормить обещались, как сейчас помню.

– Ну, наконец-то, кто-то придерживается здорового графика питания! – Тётушка Мэй появилась из кухни с тремя тарелками в руках, кивнула на приветствия и всучила Сянкону свою ношу. – Господин Сяо, хоть **вы** скажите мальчикам, что есть постоянно пустое мясо и заварную лапшу не слишком правильно! Никак не могу заставить их питаться нормально!

– А мне салат подсовывали! – Сяо Чжань возмущённо воззрился на близнецов, так что Сянкон поспешил ретироваться к столикам клиентов, а Ибо внезапно вспомнил, что до сих пор не отмыл собственную _чисто вымытую_ кружку. – Негодяи! Будете есть со мной!

– А можно? – встрепенулся Ибо.

– Согласны! – подлетел Сянкон.

– А? – от такой реакции Сяо Чжань слегка опешил. – Можно, конечно…

– Ну, вот и замечательно, вот и решилось всё! – Тётушка Мэй расплылась в улыбке. – Я вам такой обед сделаю сегодня – пальчики оближете!

Женщина ласково потрепала Ибо по волосам и с чувством выполненного долга вернулась на кухню.

– Чжань-гэ, теперь тебе не отвертеться, хе-хе-хе, – Сянкон радостно сверкнул глазами.

– Мгм. Приду к часу, – согласился Сяо Чжань.

С тех пор близнецы забылись в собственном счастье. Их день начинался с Сяо Чжанем, когда тот заглядывал на кофе, продолжалось с Сяо Чжанем за совместным обедом и работой, пока тот рисовал, заканчивался с Сяо Чжанем, ведь он частенько заходил в кафе по пути домой – полакомиться коктейлем из бара. Только в выходные дни близнецы оставались одни: Сяо Чжань чаще всего был со своей девушкой или ездил повидаться с родителями. Радовало одно – в такие моменты он часто писал в WeChat, делился смешными мемами или скидывал фотографии всяких интересностей. Больше остальных он фотографировал свою кошку. Из-за занятости хозяина Орешек обитала в доме родителей. Сяо Чжань же был в совершеннейшем восторге от каждой повадки или позы для сна животного, так что не упускал момента запечатлеть свою любимицу. Очень скоро близнецы знали, как выглядит дом его родителей со старой вишней во дворе, как сильно Сяо Чжань любил острое хого и как ненавидел пространные рассуждения отца о несовершенстве современного мира, насколько вкуснее пельмешки на пару, приготовленные Тётушкой Мэй в TWINS, распаренных тефтелей за баснословные деньги в ресторане, куда они отправились ужинать с Цао Синь, а ещё о том, насколько Сяо Чжань был привязан к родным и радовался каждой проведённой с ними минутой.

– Сегодня опять на выставку какую-то отправились? – Сянкон теснее прижал к своей груди напряжённого брата, не давая отстраниться, и выставил перед его глазами фотографию Сяо Чжаня и Цао Синь из WeChat.

– Кон, прекрати! Не хочу на это смотреть! – вырываться насильно и отталкивать брата Ибо не стал, только плотно закрыл глаза, лишь бы не видеть улыбающуюся пару на фоне какой-то сюрреалистической мазни.

– Для нашего мира, Бо, вот это, – Сянкон ткнул пальцем в дисплей, – правильно, а мы – нет!

У него на душе тоже кошки скреблись, но чем скорее они смирятся с неизбежным, тем будет проще. Сяо Чжань был счастлив не с ними!

– Что же плохого в нас? Почему мы не можем его любить? – Ибо откинул голову на плечо брата, уставился в потолок. Вот так лежать на диване им было удобнее всего. Они делились друг с другом теплом и поддерживали в самые трудные моменты жизни.

– Речь не о том, плоха наша любовь к нему или же хороша. Любовь есть любовь, – философски изрёк Сянкон. – Только остальным привычнее видеть вместе мужчину и женщину с ребёнком, а не троих парней, пусть даже и любящих друг друга без памяти.

– Тогда зачем мы влюбляемся в тех, в кого нельзя? Зачем вообще придумали такую неправильную любовь? – Ибо увеличил фото на экране телефона, оставил только лицо Сяо Чжаня, девушку же выкинул из кадра.

– Хех, не думаю, что ответ на эти вопросы существует, Бо. Может это какой-то садистский закон нашего мира, может просто склонность людей к мазохизму. В любом случае мы с тобой проигрываем по всем фронтам вот этой девушке, – Сянкон проигнорировал жалобный стон собственного сердца, вернул фотографию в первоначальный вид.

Сяо Чжань был натуралом и даже, судя по всему, не думал о том, что иной вид любви существует. Почти каждый раз, когда он ездил к родителям, Цао Синь его сопровождала. Все вместе они выглядели совершенно счастливыми. Такие фотографии на близнецов действовали странно. Хотелось одновременно сбежать, куда глаза глядят, и забыться в собственном горе. С другой стороны, горячие головы не позволяли просто сдаться и отступить.

Хорошо хоть жизнь редко заставляла людей выбирать между двумя крайностями.

Сянкон и Ибо остановились в середине развилки, правда чувствовали себя при этом наглыми воришками. Но даже так время, проведённое с Сяо Чжанем, они бы не променяли на все сокровища мира, и даже яркие софиты сцены растеряли для них былую привлекательность.

Сяо Чжань же каждый понедельник появляется в TWINS с интересными историями и впечатлениями. В такие моменты жизнь близнецов играла всеми красками радуги, а время замирало. Они обсуждали всё на свете: погоду, старушек на лавочке в парке, перегоревшие фонари у входа в супермаркет, распродажи в магазинах. Только его отношения с Цао Синь обходили стороной. Близнецы были благодарны Сяо Чжаню, что тот не хвастался своей девушкой и не задавал вопросов, когда же сами Сянкон и Ибо обзаведутся возлюбленными. Пусть на подобный вопрос близнецы бы с уверенностью заявили, что уже по уши влюблены и других не замечают, сказать такое Сяо Чжаню они просто не могли.

В TWINS же дела шли день ото дня лучше. Клиентский поток не уменьшался, а заказы становились всё более разнообразными. Вскоре Тётушка Мэй привела к близнецам невыразительную молодую женщину и заявила, что та кондитер от Бога, а ещё совершенно незаменимая помощница на кухне. Спорить Сянкон и Ибо не стали, так что тихая и почти незаметная Юй Ся присоединилась к их команде. Дела пошли ещё лучше – заказы выполнялись быстрее, а в своей похвале кондитерским талантам Юй Ся Тётушка Мэй душой не покривила.

Юй Ся приходила в кафе ещё затемно и с упоением занималась готовкой. Из-под её рук выходили божественные сливочные торты, нежнейшее желе, воздушные пирожные, каких ни Ибо, ни Сянкон никогда не видели, ну а мимо всевозможных пудингов, молочных коктейлей, домашнего мороженого или фруктовых салатов вовсе невозможно было пройти. Сама же Юй Ся тихо появлялась, работала не покладая рук и точно также исчезала вечером в неизвестном направлении. За всё время она едва ли пару раз взглянула на близнецов и только с Тётушкой Мэй была приветливой.

– Бо, Кон, вы в курсе, что у вас очередь в кондитерскую на улице пошла на четвёртый виток? – Сяо Чжань с широкой улыбкой вошёл в двери кафе. – Может, стоит вынести им хотя бы напитки? Сегодня слишком жарко, чтобы торчать на улице.

– Я только что отнёс ожидающим два подноса с мороженым, Чжань-гэ. Всё под контролем, – Сянкон подмигнул девушке за ближайшим столиком, та ему вот уже несколько минут безуспешно строила глазки.

– Всё равно это как-то…

– Ничего не поделаешь, Чжань-гэ. Юй Ся сегодня выставила в продажу три новых вида пирожных и два торта, – Ибо равнодушно пожал плечами. Пусть с талантливым кондитером было легче, головной боли у них прибавилось. Прилавок со сладостями не успевали обновлять.

– Кстати, Чжань-гэ, я тут тоже обновил коктейльную карту в честь начала последнего летнего месяца. Зайдёшь на дегустацию вечером? Составил неплохой коктейль с зелёным чаем, но во вкусе не совсем уверен. Нужно твоё мнение, – Сянкон голодным взглядом скользнул по стройной фигуре Сяо Чжаня. Лёгкий голубой костюм выгодно подчёркивал статную красоту мужчины.

– Непременно зайду. Только могу немного задержаться в студии. Сегодня вечерняя группа сдаёт свои проекты, – Сяо Чжань с благодарностью принял из рук Ибо стакан лимонада.

Жара на улице стояла невыносимая, в помещении кафе же было комфортно. Недавно установленные сплит-системы работали исправно.

– О! Я ещё хотел вас попросить об одолжении, – Сяо Чжань хмыкнул на навостривших уши близнецов. – В это воскресенье должен состояться открытый семинар в студии на тему портретного рисунка с натуры. Я как-то обмолвился, что было бы неплохо его провести, так что моя помощница проявила расторопность. Желающих набралось немало.

– Отличная новость! Значит, ты в эти выходные никуда из дома не поедешь? – Сянкон и Ибо на мгновение позабыли, что не должны радоваться одиноким выходным их «друга».

– Не поеду, – кивнул Сяо Чжань.

– Так в чём заключается одолжение, Чжань-гэ? Зачем мы тебе нужны? – Ибо готов был танцевать от счастья, собственные ноги удержать было сложно.

Прежде чем ответить, Сяо Чжань просверлил взглядом светящиеся восторгом лица близнецов, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил:

– Хочу вас к себе пригласить.

– А? – близнецы не поверили собственным ушам.

– В студию, в качестве моделей для семинара, – уточнил Сяо Чжань, но во взгляде близнецов понимания не прибавилось, так что он дополнил. – Будем рисовать вас.

– А?! – теперь собственные челюсти на месте братья удержать не сумели.

– Пожалуйста? – лёгкая паника на мгновение появилась в чертах Сяо Чжаня и тут же сменилась обворожительной улыбкой.

– Чжань-гэ, мы не возражаем, когда **ты** нас рисуешь, но сейчас ты просишь позировать совершенно чужим людям, – Сянкон аккуратно подбирал слова.

 _«Он уже пообещал кому-то?»_ – Ибо понимал, что даже попроси их Сяо Чжань со скалы прыгнуть, они бы не отказались, тем не менее сама идея стать для кого-то другого макетом для художественных экспериментов ему не нравилась.

Сяо Чжань явно чувствовал себя неудобно. Его улыбка померкла. Он нервно запустил ладонь в волосы и признался:

– Так получилось, что мои студенты кроме вас двоих никого другого рисовать не желают. С тех пор как открылось наше с вами знакомство, мне всю душу выели просьбами привести вас.

 _«А-а! Тогда неудивительно…»_ – хмыкнул Ибо.

– Мы придём.

– Бо, ты представляешь, что нас ждёт? – Сянкон удивлённо воззрился на брата. Настолько быстрого согласия он не ожидал.

– Приблизительно. Придётся посидеть в одной позе несколько часов, пока на нас будут глазеть, – чем больше Ибо обдумывал предстоящее мероприятие, тем сильнее оно ему нравилось.

К повышенному вниманию близнецы давно привыкли, проблемы в этом особенно не возникало. Важным было другое – они могли целый день провести с любимым человеком.

– Всё верно, – согласился Сяо Чжань. – В программе семинара стоит небольшая лекция о портретной живописи, а затем практическое занятие.

– Лекцию читать будешь ты? – поинтересовался Сянкон.

– Ага. Придётся, – улыбка Сяо Чжаня казалась вымученной. – Все почему-то решили научиться рисовать в точности как я. Никто не хочет вырабатывать свой собственный стиль.

– Неудивительно. Чжань-гэ хорошо рисует, – Ибо кивнул на стену кондитерской. Образы близнецов с каждым днём становились всё лучше.

– То есть у нас нет выбора и ты нас уже кому-то пообещал? – Сянкон проницательно сверкнул глазами. Злости в этом взгляде не было, скорее лёгкая насмешка.

– Ничего подобного! – тут же всполошился Сяо Чжань, но добавил уже тише, будто извинялся. – Но я пообещал спросить…

– Пхах-хи-хи-хи! – Ибо пришлось отвернуться в стену, чтобы в сети «случайно» не появились фотографии его хихикающей физиономии.

Серьёзное выражение лица Сянкона тоже в этот момент дало трещину, расплылось в широкой улыбке:

– Конечно, мы придём, Чжань-гэ. Надо посидеть статуями пару часов – не вопрос! Сделаем. Но только при одном условии.

– Каком? – теперь уже Сяо Чжань весь обратился в слух.

– Проведи этот день с нами, – Ибо даже на брата смотреть не надо было. У них было одно-единственное желание. – Мы давно собирались на экскурсию по городу. Можем погулять вечером?

– Обязательно погуляем! – улыбка Сяо Чжаня ослепляла.


	8. VIII. part 1

# VIII

– Как считаешь, нам сейчас можно туда подниматься? – Ибо облокотился на бензобак мотоцикла. Взгляд его был устремлён в окна художественной студии на втором этаже офисного здания. – Мы вроде приехали вовремя.

Высотка располагалась на перекрёстке, ловила множеством окон блики фар автомобилей на оживлённых дорогах. По широкому тротуару поток занятых горожан мчался по своим делам, и лишь несколько компаний да три молодых пары неспешно прогуливались мимо призывно мигающих витрин магазинов. Каждый был занят собственными хлопотами и мыслями, так что до двух парней на парковочном месте для мотоциклов никому не было дела. Разве что некоторые девушки откровенно засматривались на красавцев.

– Не думаю, что по отношению к Чжань-гэ можно применить понятие «вовремя». Любой, кто с ним говорит, наслаждается каждым мгновением, так что, боюсь, нам не обрадуются, – Сянкон уважительно хмыкнул на стильную вывеску _«Студия-дизайна и художественные классы «_ _SUNLIGHT_ _»»_.

– Не обрадуются? В смысле выгонят взашей, потому что оторвали от обожаемого «учителя Сяо»? – Ибо насмешливо округлил глаза.

– Именно, – улыбнулся Сянкон. – Но думаю, барышни отняли достаточно времени у Чжань-гэ. Теперь наша очередь.

– Угу. Он обещал нам сегодняшний день. Возьмём своё? – Ибо отразил улыбку брата и перекинул ногу через седло мотоцикла.

Сяо Чжань просил близнецов появиться в студии за полчаса до начала семинара. Он предвидел восторги девушек и хотел дать тем время вдоволь _повосхищаться_ великолепием близнецов. Сейчас же Сянкон и Ибо увидели совершенно иную картину.

Сяо Чжань был окружен толпой девушек и с безмятежной улыбкой смотрел на всех сразу и ни на кого конкретного. Высокого, на голову выше своих собеседниц, его даже с улицы через панорамные окна студии было прекрасно видно. Количеству проявленного внимания и популярности Сяо Чжаня близнецы не удивились _(чего-то подобного они и ожидали)_ , просто чувствовали, что не смогут спокойно реагировать на девичьи заигрывания с их любимым человеком. Сегодня Сяо Чжань принадлежал им двоим, а делиться они умели только друг с другом.

Сяо Чжань был до умопомрачения красив, прекрасно воспитан и предельно вежлив со всеми. Весь его образ говорил о живости ума и респектабельности, а мягкий взгляд лучился добротой. Неудивительно, что у настолько потрясающего мужчины было много поклонниц. Сянкон и Ибо не сомневались, что каждая ученица студии «SUNLIGHT» мечтала выйти замуж за своего учителя или как минимум стать его девушкой. Мечта же близнецов была и того проще: они хотели, чтобы мир Сяо Чжаня сузился до них двоих и тот перестал замечать кого-либо вокруг точно так, как не получалось разглядеть лица других у них самих. Однако реальность редко походила на фантазии. Сяо Чжань был окружён множеством людей и для каждого находил улыбку.

– Возьмём, – нахмуренные брови выдавали раздражение Сянкона.

 _«Мы не имеем право на ревность, брат»,_ – хотел сказать Ибо, но воздержался. Подобное выражение лица Сянкон показывал лишь ему одному или в тех случаях, когда забывался в эмоциях настолько, что терял контроль.

– Кон, ты собираешься добавить к своему фан-клубу ещё несколько десятков человек? – Ибо подмигнул брату. Тот явно намеревался соблазнить всех девушек вокруг Сяо Чжаня.

– Как будто ты сам сможешь оставить вот это, – Сянкон выразительно кивнул в сторону окон художественной студии, – без присмотра.

– Нет, конечно. Мы поправим это безобразие вот прямо сейчас, – Ибо широко улыбнулся брату, поймал три восторженных писка мимо проходящих девушек и преисполненный боевого настроя взлетел по ступеням офисного здания.

– Думаешь, Чжань-гэ оценит? – Сянкон не отставал от брата ни на шаг.

– Думаю, Чжань-гэ против не будет, – врываться в белоснежные двери с яркой табличкой «SUNLIGHT» Ибо не стал, вместо этого почти бесшумно отворил двери.

Эффектное появление не обязательно означает **громкое** появление.

Воздух зазвенел множеством девичьих голосов:

– …учитель Сяо, вы сегодня тоже будете рисовать?

– Или только наблюдать за нами?

– У меня совершенно точно ничего хорошего не получится. Я непременно завалю семинар, если учитель Сяо не поможет мне!

– И мне!! У меня был не очень хороший итоговый проект, так что остаётся только показать себя с лучшей стороны на этом семинаре! Без вас я не справлюсь, учитель Сяо!

– Вы будете сидеть на своём обычном месте, учитель Сяо? Я сяду с вами. Хорошо? Тут лучший свет!

– Тогда я сяду с другой стороны! Я сегодня забыла свои кисти дома, так что придётся попросить учителя Сяо выдать мне на занятие студийные.

– Твои кисти у тебя в сумочке! Я видела, как ты убирала их несколько минут назад!

– Это новые! Они не размочены и не подготовлены для рисования. Ими я ничего толкового нарисовать не смогу!

– Учитель Сяо, подскажите, какое место лучше всего выбрать, чтобы свет падал под удачным углом? Мне хочется нарисовать наших моделей как можно лучше. Я учла ваши рекомендации по итоговому проекту, поэтому сейчас ошибок не допущу. Вы ведь оцените работу?

– И мою! Учитель Сяо, я поправила свой предыдущий проект, после семинара не могли бы вы его посмотреть? Я хотела у вас кое-что уточнить в индивидуальном порядке. 

– Учитель Сяо никому не выделяет «индивидуальное» время! Если хочешь показывать исправленные ошибки, делай это при всех. Учитель Сяо, посмотрите, какую палитру мне сегодня лучше взять? Я боюсь ошибиться в выборе. Наши модели – парни молодые, так что, наверное, холодные оттенки? Они подчеркнут свежесть их лиц.

– Почему холодные? Молодость – это время красок. Правда ведь, учитель Сяо? Лучше использовать яркие штрихи.

– Вы, видимо, не слушали учителя Сяо на занятиях. Натурализм и естественные оттенки во много раз лучше вычурного холодного блеска и яркой восковой помпезности.

– Но ведь модели…

– Ну-ну, тише. Тише, – Сяо Чжань поднял вверх руки, привлекая внимание. Девушки мгновенно стихли. – Каждый может взять ту палитру и те кисти, какие сочтёт нужными. Наши сегодняшние модели – удивительно привлекательные молодые мужчины. Как только вы их увидите, сразу поймёте, какие цвета лучше использовать. Семинарское занятие предполагает свободное творчество и полёт фантазии, так что выбор механики исполнения рисунка, а также угол зрения и свет остаются на ваше усмотрение. Я, конечно же, отвечу на все ваши вопросы по ходу занятия. Однако попрошу немного времени и для себя. Даже мне нечасто выпадает возможность рисовать с натуры, тем более настолько восхитительных моделей. Я жду начала нашего занятия с таким же нетерпением, как и вы.

– Учитель Сяо, вы говорите так, будто совершенно очарованы этими близнецами Ван, – в голосе девушки прозвучала отчётливая ревность.

– Вот именно! И что за имена такие SUN и LIGHT? Зачем брать себе псевдонимы, настоящие имена у них разве плохие? – в словах послышался упрёк.

– Это сценические псевдонимы. Они очень популярные танцоры! Было бы странно, если бы постоянно пользовались именами! Вы бы только видели, как божественно они танцуют! – молодая девушка вытащила смартфон и разблокировала экран. На рабочем столе красовалась фотография с одного из выступлений близнецов. Гибкие тела замерли в совершенно невообразимых позах.

– Даже будь они мировыми знаменитостями, всё равно до учителя Сяо им далеко!

– Пусть эти парни действительно талантливы, им не сравниться с учителем Сяо!

– А-ха-ха-ха! Вы преувеличиваете, – Сяо Чжань расплылся в широкой улыбке. – Я далеко не так хорош, как SUN и LIGHT. Мало того что они полностью соответствуют своим псевдонимам, рядом с ними совершенно забываешь какой сегодня день и день ли вообще. Поверьте, я не лгу. Они светят ярче солнца! И я согласен с госпожой Чжу: танцуют они действительно так, словно родились на сцене! Я был в полном восторге, когда в первый раз увидел!

– Чжань-гэ, ты не говорил, что смотрел наши выступления, – Сянкон старался не думать, как он выглядит с ярко-красными щеками. Сердце в его груди выделывало такие кульбиты, что становилось страшно за его целостность.

– Именно. Сказал бы, что тебе интересно, мы бы показали несколько эксклюзивных роликов из числа тех, что в интернете не найти, – Ибо чувствовал себя не лучше брата. Похвала любимого человека, его восхищение были бесценны. Однако кровь в жилах кипела вовсе не от этого.

Яркие лучи полуденного солнца делали белоснежную сорочку и брюки Сяо Чжаня совершенно прозрачными. Стройное тело чётким контуром проступало сквозь ткань.

У Ибо руки и челюсть свело желанием прикоснуться к этой медовой коже, обласкать её языком и жарким дыханием, приникнуть губами к самым потаённым местам, поймать и посчитать каждый сладкий стон, а после…

– Бо! Кон!.. кхм-кхм… то есть LIGHT! SUN! Замечательно, что вы пришли! – Сяо Чжань густо покраснел. – Вы специально выбрали момент для появления, чтобы смутить меня?

– Этот же вопрос можно и тебе задать, Чжань-гэ! Обсуждаешь нас за нашей спиной, да ещё и такие комплименты отвешиваешь! Нет, чтобы сказать всё это в лицо? Нам было бы приятно, – Сянкон лучезарно улыбнулся замершим и даже, казалось, переставшим дышать девушкам. – Дамы, доброго дня!

Вместо ответа послышалось что-то среднее между тонким писком и судорожным всхлипом. Недавно излишне многословные, сейчас девушки явно позабыли, как разговаривать. В глазах одних читалась откровенная паника и лихорадочные мысли о том, достаточно ли нарядно они сегодня оделись, другие же с головой погрузились в грёзы. Они представляли не только их первое свидание с восхитительными близнецами, но даже свадьбу и общих детей.

– Как будто я мало говорил вам, что не только очарован вашими образами, а беззаветно влюблён в ваши личности! А-ха-ха-ха, – Сяо Чжань выглядел несколько растерянным, однако всё же сумел собраться.

– Такие обороты речи мы слышим от тебя впервые, Чжань-гэ, – Ибо показалось, что вокруг никого не осталось. Мир вокруг застыл. Даже разделяющие близнецов и Сяо Чжаня 5 метров и девушки казались мелкими камушками на пути, не способными помешать лавине.

Сянкон и Ибо шагнули ближе одновременно, но шаг прозвучал излишне громко – ошеломлённые девушки дружно застонали. Пришлось вновь замереть на месте.

– Что это с ними? – лукавая улыбка Сянкона вызвала новый судорожный вздох.

– Может, нам будет достаточно 5 минут вот так постоять, и с позированием закончим? – уголки губ Ибо поползли вверх. Тягучий девичий стон стал ему ответом.

– А-ха-ха, вы сегодня сияете ярче обычного, кроме того появились внезапно. Неудивительно, что дамы засмущались, – Сяо Чжань прочистил горло и громко хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание. – Вот все и в сборе. Уважаемые ученицы, хочу представить наших сегодняшних моделей – SUN и LIGHT. Братья-близнецы, выпускники Пекинской Академии Танца, выступают дуэтом под названием «КОМБО», а ещё мне повезло подружиться с ними! Прошу отнестись с уважением к нашему сегодняшнему мероприятию и просить автографы только после завершения занятия! А-ха-ха-ха!

– Про автографы договорённости не было, Чжань-гэ, – Ибо насмешливо приподнял бровь.

– Ну, ты же не будешь против, LIGHT? – Сяо Чжань украдкой подмигнул ему и тут же обратился к одной из девушек. – Госпожа Чо, сегодня в студии фотоаппаратами мы не пользуемся. Любые понравившиеся образы мы сохраняем при помощи кистей и красок, – он обвёл взглядом студию. – Я буду всем безмерно благодарен, если вы на время проведения семинарского занятия отключите телефоны и уберёте их подальше. Давайте насладимся этим днём и обществом друг друга без гаджетов?

– То есть с тобой сфотографироваться нельзя, Чжань-гэ? – Сянкон весьма откровенным взглядом смерил наряд Сяо Чжаня.

– У нас будет масса возможностей это сделать в кафе, SUN, – глаза Сяо Чжаня откровенно смеялись. Шутку он оценил.

– О-охх, в жизни они ещё прекраснее… – шёпот девушки в общем смятении эмоций прозвучал отчётливо.

Настроение в зале художественной студии напоминало гейзер вулкана: одно неосторожное движение – произойдёт извержение; выдержишь спокойную линию – всё обойдётся только густым дымом.

Ибо криво усмехнулся, а Сянкон с ангельской улыбкой поинтересовался:

– Та-ак, и какие у нас планы? Нам же не придётся позировать обнажёнными, прикрывая интимные места носовыми платками?

В ответ раздался сдавленный хриплый крик, больше похожий на протяжный стон умирающего. 

– SUN! – Сяо Чжань общую атмосферу чувствовал весьма отчётливо, но на шутки Сянкона не отреагировать не мог. Ему бы следовало отругать за излишнюю вольность, придержать сарказм близнецов, вместо этого он громко расхохотался. – А-ха-ха-ха! Боже, нет!!!! А-ха-ха-ха! Не думаю, что вам стоит даже рубашки снимать. А-ха-ха-ха! Как я в «неотложке» объяснять буду массовые обмороки и носовое кровотечение? А-ха-ха-ха!

С него в одно мгновение слетел образ «учителя Сяо». Сейчас он был таким, каким его привыкли видеть близнецы в TWINS: открытым, с радостной, а не дежурной улыбкой на губах и искрящимися глазами.

– Пффха-ха-ха-ха-ха, – Ибо очень живо представил себе нарисованную Сяо Чжанем картину: больше тридцати девушек в карете «скорой помощи» хватаются за сердце и жалуются на головокружение. Близнецов вряд ли сочли бы невиновными.

– А-ха-ха-ха, в настолько тяжёлой ситуации мы тебя одного не оставим, Чжань-гэ! – Сянкон внезапно притянул к себе брата и спрятал его хохочущее лицо на своём плече. Успел как раз вовремя: две девушки опасно покачнулись, а одна со стоном опустилась на стул.

Ситуация принимала опасный оборот. Надо было что-то срочно предпринимать. Сяо Чжань прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать смех, отчего стало ещё смешнее, но он стоически выдержал – успокоиться было необходимо:

– Пфха-ха… кхм-кхм-кхм… Так, ладно, пришло время для нашего занятия, – он вышел вперёд, загородил собой близнецов. – Уважаемые ученицы, у нас с вами есть несколько свободных минут, чтобы приготовиться к занятию. Предлагаю всем освежиться. Мы скоро вернёмся!

После он обернулся, подхватил близнецов под руки и утащил в смежную аудиторию. Намного меньше предыдущей, она была рассчитана на одно рабочее место. У окна стоял мольберт с незавершённым морским пейзажем, а в углу примостились стол с ноутбуком и штатив с профессиональным фотоаппаратом. На вешалке у дивана висел белый пиджак.

 _«Кабинет Чжань-гэ?»_ – Ибо с интересом оглядывался по сторонам, а Сяо Чжань упал на диван, зажал себе рот рукой. Новый приступ смеха скрутил его пополам:

– Вы видели их лица? Ха-ха-ха! Просто бесценные кадры! Ха-ха-ха! Даже не знаю, как сейчас лекцию читать! Ха-ха-ха! Они меня вообще услышат? Ха-ха-ха. Вы зачем сегодня такие ослепительные, парни? Ха-ха-ха…

– То есть это мы виноваты? – Ибо проигнорировал отдельное кресло, подсел к Сяо Чжаню, будто случайно коснулся его бедра. Устоять перед соблазном было невозможно.

– А разве ж я? Ха-ха-ха, – Сяо Чжань сверкнул в него глазами.

– Сойдёмся на том, что виноваты все мы. Это ведь ты пригласил нас сегодня и комплименты отпускал такие, что у любого сердце остановится, хе-хе, – Сянкон умостился с другой стороны Сяо Чжаня.

– Ха-ха-ха-ха. Заметьте, я говорил чистую правду! Ха-ха-ха! Сегодняшний день начался потрясающе! Спасибо вам за отличное настроение! – он с трудом успокаивался. Складывалось впечатление, что чем больше он смотрел на близнецов, тем сильнее ему хотелось смеяться.

– Дальше будет только лучше, – Ибо понимал, что Сяо Чжань его многообещающую улыбку с вероятностью не поймёт, однако сделать ничего не мог. Сейчас ему больше всего на свете хотелось повернуть ключ в замочной скважине и не на словах, а на деле показать, настолько ему нравились светлая улыбка и гибкое тело под лёгкими белыми одеждами…

– Чжань-гэ, наши планы на вечер ещё в силе? Сразу, как закончим здесь, пойдём гулять? – Сянкон предупреждающе глянул на брата, видимо, взгляд его был излишне откровенен.

– Угу. Куда хотите пойти? – Сяо Чжань откинулся на спинку дивана, чтобы лучше видеть близнецов.

– Туда, куда ты нас захочешь сводить, Чжань-гэ, – взгляд Ибо преисполнился нежности. Сяо Чжань с чуть покрасневшими от смеха глазами и широкой улыбкой на губах выглядел потрясающе.

– О? Тогда мне надо подумать! А сейчас давайте-ка поработаем. Постарайтесь поменьше шокировать девушек, хорошо? Они и так впечатлены сверх меры, – Сяо Чжань слегка повёл плечами, скидывая напряжение, и, поднимаясь, хлопнул близнецов по коленям: приглашал следовать за ним.

– Вот не обещаем, – ухмыльнулся Сянкон. – Сидеть несколько часов неподвижно и при этом молчать – это **та-ак** сложно! 

– Пхах! Вы уж постарайтесь! Чем быстрее закончим, тем быстрее пойдём гулять! – Сяо Чжань изобразил, будто закрывает себе рот молнией, проглотил смешок и натянул на лицо серьёзное выражение. Получилось не слишком ровно. Улыбка то и дело проявлялась в приподнятых уголках губ.

Однако лекция и даже семинар прошли в относительном спокойствии, если не считать регулярных шепотков и томных вздохов девушек в сторону близнецов. Радовало, что ни одна из них не предложила «познакомиться поближе» и в глаза не заглядывала. Сяо Чжань же, едва началось занятие, превратился в профессионального преподавателя и куратора. Грамотно и своевременно он отвечал на возникавшие в ходе лекции вопросы, а также обошёл зал в самом начале практического задания, каждой художнице уделил внимание, дал свои рекомендации и, наконец, уселся за собственный мольберт. Дальше остальных от небольшого подиума, где усадили близнецов, но с хорошим обзором, рабочее место Сяо Чжаня располагалось так, чтобы наблюдать за всем залом и одновременно рисовать самому. 

## ***

_«Надо было на фон хотя бы несколько тонов ткани положить – смягчить контраст. Кон и Бо выглядят слишком яркими…»_ – Сяо Чжань рисовал близнецов не впервые, но каждый раз был как первый.

Сколько бы он ни смотрел на парней, неизменно подмечал что-то новое в их внешности. Казалось бы, невозможно совершенно измениться малым оттенком улыбки, но у Сянкона и Ибо это получалось волшебным образом. Сяо Чжань уже видел столько выражений их лиц, что впору было энциклопедию собирать. Однако он до сих пор не был уверен, что хотя бы на треть знает близнецов. Сяо Чжань почти каждую минуту общения с парнями жалел, что у него нет под рукой фотоаппарата. Подобную красоту хотелось непременно сохранить.

Близнецы Ван вызывали живейший интерес, хотя раньше рассказы Господина Синь о любимых племянниках он слушал скорее как сказки. _«Настолько идеальных парней просто не может существовать»,_ – был убеждён Сяо Чжань и не угадал. Они действительно существовали и даже больше: ему посчастливилось встретиться с ними.

Удивительным образом почти случайная встреча стала для Сяо Чжаня знаковой. До того момента погружённый в рутину, он отмеривал каждый свой день привычками и строгим графиком, соблюдением традиций и оправданием желаний родных. Как только близнецы Ван вошли в его жизнь, давно известные дела и обязанности вдруг привиделись совершенно незнакомыми. Даже поездки к родителям и еженедельные встречи с Цао Синь наполнились до невозможности яркими эмоциями, такими, которыми хотелось поделиться. А однажды Сяо Чжань обнаружил себя глубоко за полночь увлечённо читающим интервью и обзорные статьи о танцевальном дуэте «КОМБО».

В ту ночь он не спал совершенно, за что собрал целый ворох осуждающих взглядов от помощницы за невнимательность на занятиях. Однако думать о работе Сяо Чжань просто не мог: в голове одно просмотренное видео с выступления Ибо и Сянкона сменялось другим. Закончилось всё тем, что порой излишне внимательные ученицы сперва обвинили его во влюблённости в кого-то, а после насели гурьбой и не отстали, пока не добились прямого ответа, в каких лазурных облаках витает сознание их учителя. Пришлось признаться в знакомстве с близнецами Ван.

Сяо Чжань всегда считал себя увлечённым, творческим человеком, так что подобное почти фанатское восхищение испытывал не впервые. Тем не менее раньше восторги он мог контролировать и легко переключался на обязательные ежедневные задачи. Сейчас же Сяо Чжань с трудом понимал сам себя.

В самую первую встречу с близнецами у него дух перехватило от блеска глаз и совершенства линий этих лиц. Практически идентичные, близнецы поражали различиями между собой. Перепутать их было просто невозможно, но и по отдельности братья Ван не мыслились. Сяо Чжань с удивлением замечал, что вот уже почти месяц в его картинах то и дело появляются образы Сянкона и Ибо. Последний же свой эскиз, который нарисовал уставшим после завершения большого заказа, он вообще никому никогда показать не сможет. Тем более Сянкону и Ибо. Сяо Чжань лишь наутро понял **что** зарисовал, когда проснулся за собственным рабочим столом в офисе с измазанной в красках щекой.

Стройные тела молодых мужчин на листе бумаги переплелись в танце и тянулись вверх, к солнечному диску. Невинный вроде бы сюжет – и всё-таки проблему он содержал глобальную. Сяо Чжань зарисовал близнецов обнажёнными, прикрытыми лишь яркими лучами светила.

Как художнику, красота человеческого тела Сяо Чжаню всегда была интересна. Часто он рисовал женские фигуры и даже выпускной проект в университете искусств создавал на основе эстетики чувственности. Однако ни разу до этих пор собственные картины не вызывали в нём жара плоти. При взгляде же на рисунок с близнецами немедленно пересыхало по рту и хотелось умыться холодной водой, остудить голову. В тот момент ему было безумно стыдно за себя, но возникшее возбуждение он принял спокойно. Оно было понятно и очевидно по трём причинам.

Во-первых, у него давно никого не было. К Цао Синь он не прикасался уже две недели: нужного настроения не возникало.

Во-вторых, его организм был морально и физически истощён предельной нагрузкой и капризным заказчиком. Требовалась разрядка.

В-третьих, близнецы Ван были преступно хороши собой. Точка.

Иных оснований _(и оправданий)_ вольности собственных рук под столом Сяо Чжаню не надо было. С гендерными переживаниями он решил повременить, да и братья Ван на рисунке не имели отличительных признаков пола.

В его отношениях с Цао Синь страсть и плотские желания играли, пожалуй, последнюю роль. Изначально хорошие друзья и только значительно позднее – пара, им было комфортно вместе. Цао Синь – умнейшая женщина и приятный собеседник – преподавала в Международной академии современного дизайна и искусств, который они оба успешно закончили несколько лет назад. Она обладала пытливым умом и никогда не задавала неудобных вопросов. Быть вместе им было легко. Кроме того, его родители в ней души не чаяли и всё чаще заговаривали о свадьбе. Ну а он ничего против не имел – Цао Синь ему нравилась. Но и только. Томления плоти рядом с ней он никогда не испытывал. Видимо по этой причине не торопил ни их первый поцелуй, ни их первый раз. Цао Синь призналась первой – Сяо Чжань принял чувства с благодарной улыбкой. Полгода они лишь держались за руки и нежились в объятиях друг друга, пока наконец не почувствовали себя готовыми к чему-то большему.

 _«О, это было так давно!_ – Сяо Чжань украдкой хмыкнул и покачал головой. Вспоминать собственные студенческие годы было весело. Он тогда только и мог думать, что о рисовании и фотографировании всего на свете. Капля росы на молодом зелёном листочке вызывала у него больший восторг, чем самая красивая девушка с их факультета. Цао Синь же училась на курс младше и всюду сопровождала своего _«гэгэ»_ из художественного клуба. Так они и познакомились. – _Прошло уже 6 лет…»_

Сейчас же быть с Цао Синь он привык. Привык настолько, что почти автоматически забивал в планинг их еженедельные встречи. Хорошо, что его помощница отличалась сообразительностью и расторопностью. Только благодаря ей Сяо Чжаню ни разу не пришлось краснеть и срочно выдумывать планы для очередной встречи с собственной девушкой. Едва неделя отмеривала четверг, в его расписании ко встрече с Цао Синь появлялась приписка об интересных мероприятиях или даже заранее приобретённые билеты. Субботние встречи неизменно проходили насыщенно, так что Сяо Чжань не переставал благодарить помощницу. А та, в свою очередь, не забывала регулярно спрашивать у него, когда же готовить подарок на свадьбу. Ситуация в его отношениях с Цао Синь не менялась годами, так что Сяо Чжань по проторенной дорожке отвечал, что каждый из них увлечён карьерой, так что с церемонией можно ещё подождать. Помощница же в ответ неизменно злилась и заваливала его _«совершенно обязательной и очень прибыльной работой, ради которой он живёт»_.

Такой вот нехитрый ультиматум: либо женись, либо умри на работе…

 _«Надо будет как-нибудь пригласить её поужинать в качестве благодарности. Без неё я как без рук»,_ – Сяо Чжань всегда с теплотой думал о помощнице. Красивая настолько, настолько может считаться привлекательной женщина с избыточным весом, помощница проявляла по отношению к своему работодателю сестринские чувства. 

– Чжань-гэ, можно ненадолго встать? Мышцы совершенно затекли, – Сянкон ласково потёрся щекой о руку брата на своём плече, вопросительно взглянул на него и, получив согласный кивок, слегка улыбнулся.

Этот немой диалог близнецов едва ли кто-то мог заметить, но Сяо Чжань смотрел пристально, потому отметил каждую деталь. У него дыхание перехватило от интимности проявленных чувств. Близость Сянкона и Ибо сперва вводила его в ступор _(редко встретишь такую открытость между братьями)_ , позднее он понял, что близнецы иначе просто не смогли бы выжить. Они жили друг в друге, без посторонней помощи или поддержки родителей развивались, добивались успеха и тем восхищали остальных. Их эмоции поражали искренностью. А недавно Сяо Чжань почувствовал себя до странности счастливым, когда осознал, что близнецы от него не скрывались.

При разработке интерьера для кафе TWINS Сяо Чжань прошерстил вдоль и поперёк весь Интернет. Официальные фан страницы танцевального дуэта «КОМБО», личные блоги близнецов в вейбо и даже сайт университета – его жадному взгляду представилось великое множество фотографий Сянкона и Ибо. Неизменно вместе, неизменно рядом, братья Ван позиционировали себя как одно целое. Только на всех фотографиях лица парней показывали одни и те же заготовленные для публики эмоции. Лишь единичные кадры, сделанные фанатами исподтишка, могли рассказать о настоящих чувствах братьев и их личностях. Сяо Чжань же видел Сянкона и Ибо совершенно другими. Он верил, что **с ним** близнецы не играли, не натягивали на лица маски.

– Конечно. Простите, что заставляем вас так долго сидеть без движения, – Сяо Чжань отложил в сторону кисть. – Давайте все немного отдохнём? Сделаем перерыв на 15 минут. После продолжим.

Притихшие за рисованием девушки вмиг оживились. Студия наполнилась приглушённым гамом. 

– Они вас либо боятся, либо за богов принимают, – Сяо Чжань с любопытством оглядел разбившихся на несколько групп девушек. Те украдкой бросали взгляды на близнецов, но подходить не решались.

– Скорее первое, чем второе, – Ибо с удовольствием потянулся. – Не думал, что долго сидеть в одной позе так сложно.

– Зато смотреть на вас и рисовать – сплошное удовольствие! – Сяо Чжань не кривил душой, когда признался, что очарован близнецами. Даже смотреть на них без улыбки не получалось. Сердце радовалось каждой проведённой вместе минуте.

Сяо Чжань ценил в людях честность и серьёзно относился к чувствам. Любить или презирать понарошку он не умел, хотя признавал оттенки ощущений. Потому собственные эмоции по отношению к близнецам Ван он принимал спокойно. Сянкон и Ибо внезапно появились и с тех пор **были** в его жизни. Воспоминания о том, как он жил до момента их знакомства, незаметно стирались из памяти. 

Ибо резко выдохнул, уронил голову на плечо брата. Ладонь Сянкона легко коснулась его волос.

– Как ты можешь с лёгкостью такое произносить? – в голосе Ибо прозвучали жалобные ноты.

– А что такого я сказал? Восхищаться красотой – это нормально, – даже если бы захотел, остановить собственную улыбку Сяо Чжань бы не сумел.

– Всё верно, Чжань-гэ, это нормально, – согласился Сянкон. – Скажи, мы чисто внешне тебе нравимся? Как художнику?

– Неужели только так? – Ибо встрепенулся, поддержал вопрос брата.

– А? Я создал такое впечатление? Нет! Всё совершенно иначе, – у него в груди защемило от количества тоски в глазах близнецов. Казалось, одного его неаккуратного слова будет достаточно, чтобы обрушить мир этих парней. – Вы мне действительно очень нравитесь как личности и как профессионалы. Вы наполняете жизнь красками и энергией, так что не любить вас просто не получается!

 _«Ваша целеустремлённость и трудолюбие, а ещё полное отсутствие корысти – редкие качества в современном мире»,_ – Сяо Чжань мог бы многое сказать близнецам. Однако произнести что-то настолько смущающее он бы не решился. Рядом с близнецами внутри него ярко горел огонёк и теплом по сердцу разливались эмоции.

Сяо Чжань подозревал, что его привязанность к братьям Ван не слишком нормальна. Дни, когда он не встречался с Ибо и Сянконом, тянулись невыносимо долго. Даже Цао Синь _(уж насколько она обладала спокойным нравом!)_ однажды не выдержала и упрекнула, что он слишком много говорит о близнецах.

– То есть ты нас… любишь? – густой румянец на щеках Сянкона смотрелся изумительно, а внезапная бледность делала Ибо ещё красивее.

У Сяо Чжаня сердце зашлось от того, **как** прозвучали эти слова.

– Без всяких сомнений, – уверенно кивнул. Он любил. – С первого взгляда влюбился в ваши лица и с первого просмотренного клипа на вейбо в ваши танцы. На сцене вы бесподобны! А-ха-ха-ха! А ещё я искренне восхищаюсь вашей способностью жить так, как нравится. Это дорогого стоит, поверьте!

– О! – улыбки близнецов вмиг переменились, в них будто яркость убавили. – Спасибо.

 _«Я что-то не то сказал?»_ – Сяо Чжаню показалось, точно его студёной водой окатили. Он не преувеличивал, был честен. Потому никак не мог понять, что же в его словах могло расстроить близнецов? А в том, что те расстроились, сомнений не было – достаточно было взглянуть в их лица.

– Учитель Сяо, продолжим? – ученица привлекла к себе внимание.

Сяо Чжань потерянным взглядом огляделся по сторонам: _«Когда они успели по местам рассесться? Я совершенно не слышал!»_

– Да, начнём.

 _«Что же это?!_ – у него уже не первый раз возникало странное чувство «неправильного», словно сказанные слова были произнесены или поняты не так, как положено. И каждый такой раз был связан с близнецами. Вопрос без ответа кололся изнутри, нервировал. С этим надо было что-то делать. Видеть даже слабый отблеск печали в глазах Сянкона и Ибо не хотелось. Сяо Чжань ощущал внутреннюю дрожь и отчего-то чувствовал себя виноватым. А ещё в теле появлялось беспредметное томление, природу которого он всё никак не мог понять. – _Надо будет позднее спросить прямо. Надеюсь, они смогут мне объяснить…»_

Но спросить позднее не получилось, как не получилось вместе погулять по Чунцину. Не то чтобы он задумал на этот вечер что-то грандиозное, просто не хотел упустить возможность провести время с близнецами. Однако звонок из дома расстроил все планы.

Семинар ещё не завершился, когда позвонила мама. Её голос дрожал, а из сбивчивых объяснений он понял, что отцу внезапно стало плохо. Пришлось немедленно бросить все дела и ехать домой.

Слава Богу, ничего серьёзного не случилось. Отец всего лишь потянул спину, когда спускался со стремянки. Тем не менее вечер был потерян.

 _«Я должен их увидеть! Надо как следует извиниться!»_ – у него сердце было не на месте.

Отчаяние и темнеющая в глубине взглядов близнецов обида беспокойством вспарывали сознание. В таком состоянии и речи быть не могло о тихом семейном ужине. Сяо Чжань сорвался из дома сразу как позволили обстоятельства и правила приличия.

Он едва ли не бегом нёсся по тускло освещённым улицам к кафе TWINS. Съездить к родителям, позаботиться об отце, успокоить мать, вернуться, припарковать машину на стоянке и примчаться к дому близнецов – это заняло слишком много времени. На улице стояла глубокая ночь, но Сяо Чжань даже не задумывался, как объяснит Сянкону и Ибо своё внезапное появление.

Сердце в груди набатом стучало, в голове шумело, и было совершенно неважно, насколько далеко за полночь перевалили стрелки часов. Он должен был убедиться, что с близнецами всё хорошо. 

– Бо! Кон! – Сяо Чжань не удивился тёмным окнам в квартире близнецов. Те, конечно же, уже давно спали. Но он отнимет у них всего пару минут.

 _«Я только извинюсь и сразу уйду»,_ – за что он будет извиняться и почему это надо сделать именно сейчас, Сяо Чжань ещё не успел осознать, просто чувствовал, что **должен**.

Небольшие ворота на задний двор никогда не запирались.

– Кон! Бо! Это Сяо Чжань! Откроете мне? – Сяо Чжань плотно прижал кнопку звонка и для верности постучал в дверь. – Кон! Бо!

Он подождал пару мгновений и повторил процедуру. Ответа не было.

Сколько бы он ни стучал, сколько бы ни звонил, ему не открывали.

Близнецов дома не было.

 _«Точно! Надо же было сперва в чат написать!»_ – Сяо Чжань только сейчас сообразил, что о своём визите не предупредил.

Экран телефона в его руках нервно подрагивал. Он ошибся трижды, прежде чем набрал простое сообщение: **_«Я бы хотел сегодня увидеться. Можно?»_**

Сяо Чжань облизнул пересохшие губы. Он нервничал. Палец завис над кнопкой с изображением бумажного самолётика.

 _«А вдруг они заняты? Ночь на дворе, а они не дома. Значит, поехали развлекаться. Я ведь могу им помешать… Мы хотели погулять по городу. Скорее всего, они отказываться от планов не стали, ушли одни… или не одни... Не всё же им меня ждать. Нашли себе компанию на вечер…»_ – спутанные мысли трепали неровные края растревоженного сознания.

Что вообще он творит?

Зачем пришёл сюда ночью?

Личная жизнь Сянкона и Ибо его не касалась. С судорожным вздохом Сяо Чжань стёр сообщение.

 _«Завтра. Я непременно извинюсь завтра…»_ – Сяо Чжань запрокинул голову, взглянул в ночное небо. Сегодня звёзды не радовали его своим сиянием. Яркое зарево ночного города смешивало все краски в бурый оттенок.


	9. VIII. part 2

## ***

– Сегодня уже 5-ое? – Сянкон со вздохом примостил подбородок на плече брата, крепче обнял за талию.

– Мгм. Время пролетело незаметно, – Ибо легонько стукнулся мотоциклетным шлемом о шлем брата.

Они катались по ночному Чунцину почти всю ночь.

Когда вчера вечером Сяо Чжань сорвался из студии домой к родителям, первое, что предложили близнецы – отвезти его туда на мотоцикле. Но Сяо Чжань отказался, сказал, что поедет на машине, что возможно придётся везти отца в больницу.

Сянкону и Ибо оставалось только смириться. Они надеялись провести воскресный вечер с любимым человеком, но тот трижды в лице переменился от беспокойства, пока беседовал с матерью по телефону. Родители или развлечения? Это не выбор. Сыновий долг важнее.

Близнецы из-за упущенной возможности, конечно же, расстроились, но больше беспокоились о здоровье родных Сяо Чжаня. Они долго сидели в ближайшей к студии кофейне, ожидая сообщения с вестями. Сяо Чжань написал через два часа. С его отцом всё было хорошо, но он останется с родными, чтобы поддержать их. В этот момент близнецы со всей чёткостью осознали отведённую им роль в жизни Сяо Чжаня – друзья, хорошие знакомые, любимые модели. Но и только. Нет, они были уверены, что после происшествия Сяо Чжань родителей не оставит – это было правильно; просто отчего-то хотели верить, что тот вернётся к ним, чтобы хотя бы пару часов провести вместе. Однако надежды и реальность совпадали редко. В случае Сяо Чжаня – не совпадали вообще никогда.

На смену беспокойству пришла горечь. Близнецам хотелось волками выть или забиться в самый тёмный угол, какой смогут найти. Всё же они не сделали ни того, ни другого. Домой возвращаться даже не думали – близнецы сели на мотоцикл Ибо и умчались, куда глаза глядят.

Сперва было интернет-кафе и онлайн шутер, но надолго занять себя не удалось. Ибо с отвращением отпихнул мышку через 20 минут, а Сянкон был настолько рассеян, что постоянно сливался.

Затем – кино. Фильм выбрали наобум и пожалели. Сюжет оказался до ужаса банальным. Актёры тоже не отличились. Досматривать подобную халтуру – только ещё сильнее расстраиваться.

После зашли в бар.

Отсюда пришлось поспешно бежать. Выпить спокойно им не позволили. Одна за другой девушки пытались познакомиться с привлекательными парнями. Дошло почти до скандала, когда какая-то особенно ретивая девица решила пролезть вне «очереди». Разбираться Сянкон и Ибо не стали – молча встали, оплатили счет и самоустранились.

Больше никуда заходить не хотелось. Хотя Чунцин не спал даже ночью и предлагал массу вариантов для развлечений. На улицах было многолюдно и светло. Город близнецам казался ярким фейерверком, но пустым и будто бы ослеплённым собственным сиянием. Он замкнулся в себе и видел лишь себя самого. Примерно то же сейчас чувствовали Сянкон и Ибо, только в их «норке» было одно уязвимое место – небольшое отверстие, которое всегда указывало на одного-единственного человека. А тот был не с ними, и, вероятно, никогда не будет.

Ужинали близнецы далеко за полночь гамбургерами. Даже в кафе не пошли – выбрали уединённый уголок в парке, откуда открывался великолепный вид на мегаполис, и молча перекусили. Слова им были не нужны, а переживания обсуждать не хотелось.

Часы медленно переползли за два часа ночи, когда братья, наконец, решили отдохнуть. Кровати в гостинице оказались на редкость удобными, но сон всё никак не шёл. Поспать удалось лишь пару часов на рассвете. И вот сейчас близнецы с отчаянием смотрели на толпу девушек перед кафе TWINS.

До открытия оставалось ещё больше часа, а у витрин яблоку негде было упасть. Обычно девушки появлялись за полчаса до открытия, цивилизованно занимали очередь. Сегодня же их пришло гораздо больше – настолько, что даже «на глаз» прикинуть количество «клиентов» не получалось. В руках многие держали яркие подарочные пакеты или свёртки, другие распаковывали поздравительные растяжки. Недалеко от входа в кафе стоял припаркованный грузовик с перевязанным лентами кузовом. Девушки явно готовили сюрприз на день рождения своим кумирам. Возбуждённое нетерпение накаливало утренний воздух успешнее, чем это делало уставшее после бурной ночи светило августовского Чунцина.

Однако Сянкон и Ибо радости не чувствовали совершенно. Более того, они вовсе забыли о празднике. На душе кошки скреблись. Очень хотелось объявить сегодняшний день в TWINS выходным, но так поступить с фанатами они не могли.

– Может, откроемся раньше? – Ибо меньше всего хотелось идти сейчас в толпу или показываться кому-то на глаза, хотя остаться в тесноте четырёх стен квартиры было страшнее.

– Давай, только переоденемся и примем душ, – Сянкон предложение брата поддержал. На его лице даже тени улыбки не проскользнуло, а глаза больше напоминали пустые колодцы – бездонные и неживые.

Если не себе, то другим они должны были дать возможность отпраздновать. Да и потом, не стоило забывать, что их день рождения давно уже перестал быть личным, семейным праздником.

– Надо родителям позвонить, – Ибо направил мотоцикл к задним дверям, в объезд толпы народа. Хотелось позволить себе ещё несколько минут тишины.

– Мгм. Закажу для мамы букет цветов с доставкой, – Сянкон кивнул. С тех пор как они уехали из Лояна, звонок домой и цветы для мамы в день их рождения стали для всех традицией.

– Может, в этом году домой съездим? Проведаем предков? – Ибо послал обречённый взгляд в сторону кафе и покачал головой: сегодня совершенно точно они никуда поехать не смогут.

– Хорошая идея. Могу купить билеты на конец недели, – Сянкон криво усмехнулся. – В субботу можно не открываться.

– Мгм. Покупай, – Ибо заглушил двигатель мотоцикла.

Их ждал очень долгий шумный день. 

Каждый год в этот праздник близнецы закатывали громкие вечеринки с друзьями из танцевального мира, сегодня же веселиться настроения не было совершенно. Даже у Сянкона естественно улыбаться не получалось.

– Чжань-гэ раньше обеда, видимо, не появится, – Ибо прикусил губу.

Любимое имя звучанием резануло по нервам, но согрело изнутри. Даже так, будучи вдали и без шанса на взаимность, отказываться от чувств не хотелось.

– До пригорода почти 2 часа езды, – согласился Сянкон. – Он, скорее всего, поедет сразу на работу.

Видеть сейчас Сяо Чжаня близнецам очень хотелось и не хотелось одновременно. Почему-то казалось, что появление любимого человека лишит их чего-то важного и особенно хрупкого, того, что с большим трудом удалось выстроить вокруг своего сердца в эту длинную, одинокую ночь.

Но братья ошиблись.

Сяо Чжань появился через час после открытия кафе. Тёмно-синий CADILLAC мягко вырулил на парковочное место перед входом.

## ***

– Ого! Что здесь происходит? – Сяо Чжань удивлённо огляделся. Девушек вокруг было не в пример больше обыкновенного.

– Чжань-гэ!! Как отец? – близнецы в один момент оказались рядом.

– С ним всё хорошо. Некоторое время надо будет поберечься и принимать таблетки, в остальном всё в порядке, – в груди сладко потянуло от одного взгляда на парней, Сяо Чжань радостно улыбнулся.

– Хорошо. Мы переживали, – уголки губ Ибо приподнялись в слабой улыбке.

– Ага. Спасибо вам. Извините, что вчера не получилось погулять. Вы хорошо провели время? – Сяо Чжаню отчего-то очень хотелось услышать, что близнецы просто недолго погуляли по городу, а после вернулись домой. 

Странное желание, зато правдивое. Услышь он историю о том, что Сянкон и Ибо провели прошедшую ночь в весёлой компании, наверняка расстроился бы. Сам Сяо Чжань в эту ночь едва ли пару часов спал: в голове было слишком шумно от мыслей. Хотя он умудрился приготовить еды на пару дней вперёд, а ещё разобрал, наконец, ворох скетчей и набросков с проекта TWINS.

– Да, мы… – Сянкон отвёл взгляд в сторону, рассказывать о вчерашнем он явно не горел желанием.

– SUN-гэ, LIGHT-гэ, рабочие закончили, можете посмотреть? – миловидная девушка вышла из-за ярко-красной портьеры, разделяющей залы кафе.

– Да, спасибо вам огромное за такой подарок. Мы сейчас придём, – Сянкон натянул на лицо лучезарную улыбку, а Ибо кивнул.

– Подарок? Сегодня какой-то особенный день? – удивился Сяо Чжань. Его с самого утра лихорадило странным нетерпением, и такие же эмоции он разглядел в глазах девушки. – Здесь сейчас ещё громче, чем обычно. Что всё-таки происходит?

– Ничего особенного, Чжань-гэ. Просто фанаты пришли поздравить нас с очередным днём рождения, – девушка нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу в шаге от них, потому Сянкон поманил всех в зал кондитерской. 

– День рождения?! – у Сяо Чжаня сердце в груди замерло. Он ведь смотрел анкеты парней, знал о дате, но в общей суматохе дел совершенно забыл о ней.

 _«Хорошо, что пришёл не с пустыми руками!_ – Сяо Чжань прикусил губу, пряча улыбку. Он сегодня приготовил подарок для близнецов в качестве извинений за сорванный вечер, а вышло ещё лучше, чем думал. Его подарок оказался приурочен к знаменательному событию. – _Надеюсь, им понравится…»_

– ВАУ! – Сяо Чжань не сумел сдержать восторженного вздоха.

В центре зала, как раз перед практически завершённым портретом близнецов на стене, стоял великолепный белоснежный рояль. Лаковая поверхность отражала лучи утреннего солнца – блики на паркетный пол стелились мягкими переливами. Инструмент был значительно меньше своих собратьев, что обычно стоят в концертных залах, оттого выглядел намного уютнее и не так вычурно. Своим появлением рояль завершил интерьер будущей кондитерской. Всё казалось к месту и наполняло пространство воздухом и страстью.

Сянкон радостно хлопнул в ладоши:

– Потрясающе! Как раз то, чего не хватало! Дядя был бы счастлив! Скажи, Бо?

– Мгм. Как будто он всегда здесь стоял… – Ибо восхищённо присвистнул.

– Вы умеете на нём играть? – Сяо Чжань в замешательстве переводил взгляд с инструмента на близнецов и обратно.

– Не-а, – Сянкон на мгновение прижался к брату и с размаху плюхнулся на белоснежный стул перед клавиатурой, неуверенно перебрал несколько нот. – Не так давно в беседе с клиентками я рассказал, что когда-то в кафе стоял рояль и дядя очень любил на нём играть. Выразил сожаление, что сейчас старого инструмента не сохранилось. Вот девушки и приготовили для нас сюрприз. Правда, круто?!

Он по-детски счастливо ухмыльнулся. В ответ немедленно послышались сдавленные вздохи и щелчки фотокамер.

– Фанаты, похоже, скинулись на подарок. Рояль явно недешёвый, – глаза Ибо светились благодарностью, когда он поклонился толпе девушек с другой стороны настежь распахнутых окон зала. – Спасибо вам огромное за чудесный сюрприз!

– Действительно, инструмент великолепный, – у Сяо Чжаня дыхание перехватило. Давно он не видел подобной красоты. В глазах странно защипало. – Так память о Господине Синь и вас, парни, будет жить в TWINS всегда. Господин Синь не мог быть рядом с вами, потому создал свой собственный мир, который делил с любимыми племянниками.

– Чжань-гэ… – Сянкон и Ибо судорожно вздохнули, потянулись к нему.

– Это прекрасный подарок и незабываемый момент! – Сяо Чжань пожал протянутые ладони, закусил губу. Его улыбка вышла неровной. Он сегодня был особенно чувствителен, но ничуть не переживал о том, какое впечатление производит. Его эмоции были настоящими. – Кон, Бо, позволите мне первому сыграть?

– Ты ещё и играть умеешь? – Ибо выглядел приятно удивлённым, а Сянкон улыбнулся так, словно он в способностях Сяо Чжаня нисколько не сомневался.

– Я учился в Академии искусств, помните? – Сяо Чжань уверенно присел за рояль, трепетными пальцами коснулся глянцевых клавиш. – А в юности окончил музыкальную школу. Хотя специализировался на вокале, достаточно уверенно чувствую себя со скрипкой в руках, да и вот с пианино немного знаком.

– Сыграй для нас что-нибудь, Чжань-гэ, – голос Ибо прозвучал сдавлено.

Сянкон привлёк брата к себе и оттащил на пару шагов назад. Ласковые лучи утреннего солнца немедленно скользнули по чёрно-белым клавишам.

 _«Красиво»,_ – восхитился Сяо Чжань.

Нежная мелодия и слова всплыли в памяти сами собой, откликнулись на общее настроение момента. Он давно не играл, но песня _(хорошо)_ не была особенно сложной в исполнении.

_«Удовлетворение» **[1]**_

_В моих глазах сияет нежность,_

_В руке открытка, что я получил от тебя._

_Виды твоего города, нежный изгиб твоих губ,_

_Перед глазами встают чёткие образы._

_Как милая картинка на экране,_

_Наша память словно кинолента,_

_Образы меняются, как кадры из фильма._

_Память о тебе - самый ценный подарок._

_Хочу бережно сохранить_

_Всё, что связано с нами,_

_Даже если воспоминания сотрутся,_

_Я не забуду образ твой._

_Научусь противостоять одиночеству,_

_Чтобы не разочаровывать тебя,_

_Неважно, как тяжело будет в будущем,_

_Пока ты поддерживаешь меня,_

_Я доволен..._

_Пусть ветер уносит пустые слова,_

_Неизменно обещание, которое мы дали._

_Тепло в твоих глазах_

_Мягкими мазками кисти_

_Хочу запечатлеть в своей памяти._

_Я буду бережно хранить_

_Всё, что связано с нами,_

_Даже если воспоминания сотрутся,_

_Я не забуду образ твой._

_Научусь противостоять одиночеству,_

_чтобы не разочаровать тебя,_

_Неважно, как тяжело будет в будущем,_

_Пока ты рядом со мной,_

_Я доволен..._

Едва он начал петь, всё вокруг стихло. Чистое звучание инструмента и его голос мягко стелились в утреннем воздухе. Сяо Чжань прикрыл глаза. Он даже не заметил, когда начал улыбаться. Переживания последних дней, усталость и что-то ещё, чему он даже названия подобрать не мог, покинули сознание и душу, освободили место для чего-то нового, того, что теплом разливалось внутри и светлыми образами наполняло его.

Песня закончилась слишком быстро. Сяо Чжань прижал клавиши последних нот и со вздохом открыл глаза. Сейчас он глядел вокруг обновлённым взглядом.

– Чжань-гэ… – даже не прошептали, выдохнули близнецы. Их глаза сияли внутренним светом, а уголки губ приподнялись в одинаково восхищённой улыбке.

Столько мягкости и нежности было в этих взглядах, что Сяо Чжань невольно смутился. Близнецы часто смотрели так на него, но раньше взгляд их виделся отчего-то больше благодарным и уважительным. Сейчас же в нём Сяо Чжань ясно прочитал томление.

– Понравилось? – он поспешил отвести глаза в сторону. Щёки обожгло пламенем. Сердце в груди подозрительно ярко откликнулось на эмоции близнецов. – Стихи мастера Лю Ицю потрясающие. Мне всегда нравилась эта песня. Но вот рояль… Он потрясающий! Совершенный звук, гармоничное звучание! Парни, вам сделали королевский подарок.

– Да. Особенно сейчас… – близнецы шагнули ближе к нему одновременно.

– Твой голос, Чжань-гэ… – Ибо запнулся на полуслове.

– …он великолепен! Меня до сих пор трясёт! – Сянкон закончил фразу за брата.

Одинаковый восторг и замешательство читалось на их лицах.

– Это всё песня, – Сяо Чжаню рвано выдохнул. Очень не хотелось поддаваться лихорадочному ликованию сердца. Надо было срочно менять тему. – Кстати, у меня для вас тоже есть подарок! Так получилось, что вывеску для кафе закончили удивительно вовремя.

Он поднялся из-за рояля, тепло улыбнулся близнецам:

– Позволите и мне поздравить вас с днём рождения?

– Чжань-гэ, то, что ты с нами, – лучший подарок, – Сянкон глазами, затуманенными эмоциями, смотрел на него.

– Нам большего не надо, – поддержал брата Ибо.

– Значит, я старался зря? – Сяо Чжань лукаво улыбнулся. – Выходит, напрасно я сегодня с самого утра сорвался в мастерскую на другом конце города и торопился привезти её к вам?

– Чжань-гэ… сделал это… для нас? – к тому, что близнецы часто делили одну фразу на двоих, Сяо Чжань уже привык, но вот никак не мог понять, почему те смотрели на него столь недоверчиво.

– Конечно для вас, а ещё для кафе! – беспокойство, родившееся внутри него вчера вечером, вернулось на своё место. Надо было немедленно развеять сомнения близнецов. – Ну, пойдём смотреть?

– ДА! – лица Сянкона и Ибо осветились яркими улыбками.

Сяо Чжань довольно хмыкнул – именно такой реакции он ждал. В сопровождении сияющего улыбкой Сянкона и не менее воодушевлённого Ибо под тонкие девичьи возгласы и сдавленные стоны _(к которым Сяо Чжань удивительно быстро привык, как к фоновому шуму)_ многочисленных фанаток близнецов, они выгрузили из багажника его машины объёмный пакет. Чтобы уместить вывеску в салон, Сяо Чжаню пришлось сложить задние сидения и оставить дома всё лишнее. Хорошо, что собственной машиной он пользовался нечасто, – в ней не копилось хлама.

– Чжань-гэ! Просто слов нет! – Сянкон и Ибо застывшими взглядами смотрели на сложную конструкцию.

На поверхность композитной панели были нанесены рисованные портреты близнецов. Сяо Чжань долго перебирал варианты, прежде чем определился. Это стоило ему немалых усилий, кучи изведённой бумаги на зарисовки и нескольких бессонных ночей. Но он ничуть не жалел.

Очень хотелось на визитной карточке кафе – вывеске – отразить замысел и изюминку заведения, то, что непременно привлечёт клиентов и зацепит их надолго. Название «TWINS» говорило само за себя. Однако просто нарисовать Сянкона и Ибо Сяо Чжаню показалось недостаточно. Предстояло наполнить конструкцию светом равным сиянию близнецов.

Алюминий на нижнем слое и пластик сверху замечательно приняли форму, углубили изображение, сделали объёмным. Нарисованные Сянкон и Ибо смотрелись живыми. Ну а яркие краски – сочетание пронзительно-синего и солнечно-жёлтого оттенков – завершили конструкцию. Вывеска кафе бросалась в глаза и переливалась светодиодным «TWINS», точно ослепительные софиты сцены[2]. На фоне выразительного фасада панель смотрелась великолепно.

– Я подумал, что раз уж кафе названо в вашу честь, будет правильно сообщить об этом всем и каждому на вывеске, – Сяо Чжань был далеко не так уверен в своём творении, как говорила о том его широкая улыбка. Но радость близнецов была столь очевидной, что он позволил себе облегчённый вздох. – Материалы использованы самые качественные, да и сделано всё на совесть, так что вывеска прослужит достаточно долго. Кстати, мы покрыли изображение виниловым напылением: краски надолго сохранят яркость. Если вы не против, завтра можно будет пригласить специалистов, они смогут повесить вывеску и подключить… Ой!

Удивлённый возглас замер на губах, когда близнецы повисли у него на шее.

– Парни?.. А-ха-ха!.. Вам понравилось? – Сяо Чжань рефлекторно обнял прижавшиеся к нему тела.

– Да! Да! ДА! – Сянкон и Ибо, будто забыв о количестве девушек вокруг, лучились прямо-таки щенячьим восторгом.

– Я рад. Правда, рад, – Сяо Чжань почувствовал себя так, словно выиграл главный приз года или отыскал бесценное сокровище. Ладони сами собой легли на головы близнецам, ласково погладили. – С днём рождения, Кон, Бо! Пусть у вас всегда будет то, чего вы больше всего хотите!

Близнецы одновременно застыли в его руках, их улыбки неуловимо изменились, несколько померкли.

– Спасибо, Чжань-гэ! За подарок и пожелание, – сперва Ибо, а после Сянкон осторожно отстранились. – Завтра мы непременно повесим вывеску, а заодно баннер, что приготовили девушки.

– Баннер? – Сяо Чжань вкинул брови.

– Ага, – Ибо кивнул в сторону зоны ожидания.

Шесть столиков были сдвинуты вместе – на них расстелили огромное полотно.

– Ого! Солидно. Это тоже подарок? – Сяо Чжань уважительно кивнул.

Перламутровые оттенки фона выгодно подчёркивали привлекательность моделей. Сянкон и Ибо с улыбкой смотрели на них, а крупными буквами снизу было выведено название танцевального дуэта «КОМБО».

– Даже Бо поймали с улыбкой, хе-хе. Отлично смотритесь, – Сяо Чжань откровенно любовался фотографией. Он видел её раньше на странице вейбо парней. Одна из немногих, где оба брата Ван улыбались.

– Это фото с отчётного концерта в Академии, – Сянкон тепло улыбнулся. – Нас пришли поздравить друзья. Снимал пожилой преподаватель классического танца.

– Фанаты неплохо оформили фото. Думаем повесить его в зоне ожидания на стене, – губы Ибо тоже растянулись в улыбке, но не такой яркой, как у брата.

– Отличная идея. Можно здесь установить тканевый навес от солнца и добавить плетёной мебели. Получится очень уютная зона ожидания или даже что-то вроде летней веранды, – Сяо Чжань щелкнул пальцами и принялся деловито оглядываться по сторонам, прикидывать, где и как лучше установить столики.

– Ха-ха-ха! Чжань-гэ, будем рады, если ты займёшься оформлением и этой части кафе, – Сянкон заливисто рассмеялся. – Кстати, это не твой телефон звонит?

– А? – Сяо Чжань посмотрел на него в замешательстве, а потом и сам услышал приглушённую мелодию, достал мобильный из кармана. – Точно, мой! Это с работы.

 _«Проклятие! Я ведь утром в студию так и не позвонил. Меня наверняка потеряли»,_ – он забыл о времени. Было уже почти одиннадцать, а он так и не появился в офисе, неудивительно, что ему начали звонить.

– О, верно. Утро же закачивается. Тебе надо на работу, – голос Ибо прозвучал сдавленно, потому Сяо Чжань поднял на него взгляд.

Совсем недавно радостные, сейчас близнецы на него не глядели. Братья стояли близко друг к другу, соприкасались плечами, словно успокаивали и поддерживали, и выглядели совершенно сникшими.

 _«Не хотят, чтобы я уходил?»_ – тёплом обняло сердце, улыбкой растянулись губы. Сяо Чжань почувствовал себя неимоверно счастливым.

– Я с-сейчас сварю тебе кофе, – Ибо запнулся в начале фразы, а после развернулся уйти.

Но Сяо Чжань оказался быстрее. Он поймал его за локоть, придержал «Погоди!», покачал головой и ответил на вызов:

– Госпожа Чон, добрый день. Ага. Да, простите, забыл предупредить.

Помощница вместо приветствия начала его отчитывать за опоздание и перечислять список «совершенно обязательных на сегодня дел и встреч», однако Сяо Чжань слушал её вполуха. Он уже всё для себя решил:

– Госпожа Чон, простите, но сегодня в студии я не появлюсь. Беру выходной. Думаю, назначенные встречи мы вполне можем перенести на другой день, а классы можно разок отменить.

Помощница от такого заявления на пару мгновений потеряла дар речи. Этим Сяо Чжань решил воспользоваться. Он знал, что если немедленно не завершит разговор, отвертеться от обязанностей просто не сумеет:

– Хорошего вам дня, Госпожа Чон.

Довольный собственной выходкой _(и совершенно неважно, что поступал по-детски)_ , Сяо Чжань сбросил вызов и перевёл телефон в спящий режим. Теперь позвонить ему могли только родители.

– Бо, Кон, – душа его пела, – я проведу этот день с вами. Вы не против?

Он впервые поступал столь безрассудно, но почему-то не чувствовал ни вины, ни раскаяния. Внутри зрела убеждённость – он всё сделал верно.

– Чжань-гэ… – близнецы же, казалось, вновь были готовы кинуться ему на шею. Солнце летнего Чунцина померкло на фоне отчаянного восторга, написанного на их лицах.

– Так! Кон, Бо, стойте смирно! А-ха-ха-ха! – Сяо Чжань от души рассмеялся, отступил от близнецов на шаг назад и выставил ладони перед собой. – Вокруг полно людей. И да, я буду кофе, Бо.

– ДА! – Ибо расплылся в счастливой улыбке и умчался в кафе за стойку.

– Там сегодня свежие пирожные выставили и клубничный пудинг! – Сянкон крепко сжал кулаки, видимо, с трудом сдерживался. – Чжань-гэ, пудинг будешь? Он очень вкусный!

– Мгм. И пудинг, Кон, – согласно кивнул Сяо Чжань, чувствуя себя по-глупому счастливым.

– Это лучший день рождения! – воскликнул Сянкон и стремглав унёсся за братом.

## ***

Сяо Чжань действительно провел с близнецами весь день.

Праздничное настроение наполняло пространство улыбками, так что время бежало незаметно. Близнецы поминутно принимали поздравления и подарки. Очень скоро их скопилось столько, что большую часть пришлось поднять в квартиру.

Клиентов в кафе сегодня было особенно много, потому Сяо Чжань хотел помочь Тётушке Мэй на кухне, но оказался немедленно выдворен прочь «отдыхать». Женщины великодушно отказались принимать его помощь и велели оставаться в зале с близнецами. Однако тут Ибо и Сянкон тоже прекрасно справлялись без него. Всё же Сяо Чжань нисколько не расстроился. Раз выдалось время, он решил завершить портрет близнецов в зале кондитерской.

Любимая работа, замечательная компания, весёлый смех, счастливые лица близнецов, а ещё ароматный кофе, вкуснейший обед и чай на английский манер в 5 вечера – Сяо Чжань наслаждался каждой минутой. Здесь, в кафе, ему было спокойно и радостно, словно он попал в волшебную страну, где печалей и неудач не существовало в принципе. Очень хотелось остаться в этом мире если не навсегда, то подольше.

Вечер наступил внезапно, однако чудесный день даже не думал завершаться.

– Чжань-гэ, Тётушка Мэй накрыла праздничный ужин на заднем дворе. Ты же останешься с нами? – Сянкон и Ибо смотрели на него с надеждой.

Столь открытым взглядам отказать было невозможно.

– Конечно! Сегодня я уйду от вас только тогда, когда прогоните, хе-хе, – Сяо Чжань широко улыбнулся и спустился со стремянки. Портрет близнецов был практически завершён. Оставалось наложить только пару финальных штрихов.

– Вау! Потрясающе! – вздох Ибо больше походил на стон. – Ты поразительный Чжань-гэ!

– Ну, работать с такими моделями – одно удовольствие! – Сяо Чжань и сам был доволен результатом.

Нежные и одновременно страстные, наполненные эмоциями и ласкающие взгляд близнецы смотрели с фрески живыми глазами, манили к себе и заряжали энергией.

– Значит, ты назвал картину **«Страсть»**? – Сянкон осторожно коснулся тонких линий красных букв. Подушечки окрасились свежей краской.

Под портретом Сянкона и Ибо сложным плетением изысканно-алым цветом было выведено **_«_** ** _PASSION_** ** _»_** _ **[3]**_.

– Мгм, – Сяо Чжань взял руку Сянкона в свою, стёр масленые пятна с пальцев. – Такова была задумка зала для кондитерской. Сладости часто связаны со страстным желанием. Многие не могут позволить себе вкусности, несмотря на всю любовь. В этом тортики и вы, парни, очень похожи, ха-ха-ха!

– Чем же это? – Ибо будто вмиг поглупел.

Совершенно невинными глазами парень смотрел на Сяо Чжаня, а тот удержаться не смог – мягко коснулся кончика его носа:

– Как для многих тортики под запретом, так и вы остаётесь недоступны для фанатов.

– То есть мы – «тортики», хи-хи-хи? – Сянкон прижал к груди ладонь, что только что побывала в руках Сяо Чжаня.

– С самым изысканным вкусом! А-ха-ха-ха! – Сяо Чжань нисколько не кривил душой.

Позднее был праздничный семейный ужин. Тётушка Мэй и Юй Ся против обыкновения не сбежали сразу после закрытия кафе. Женщины были явно утомлены насыщенным днём, а из близнецов энергия ключом била. Они и 10 минут спокойно усидеть не могли. Возбуждение этого дня всё никак не желало их отпускать, а может, вина лежала на изрядном количестве пустых банок из-под пива на столе, но даже увещевания Тётушки Мэй и весьма чувствительное падение носом в газон не смогли остановить Ибо от демонстрации трюков на скейтборде. Под заливистый хохот Сянкона и Сяо Чжаня Ибо стоически пытался выполнить Alpha Flip[4].

Очень скоро Тётушка Мэй, утомившись переживаниями за сохранность Ибо больше, чем за рабочий день, оставила «непутёвых мальчишек» веселиться дальше, а сама отправилась домой. Юй Ся немедленно последовала за ней. Сянкон же, Ибо и Сяо Чжань заканчивать этот вечер не желали совершенно, о том, что завтрашний день обещал им весьма неприятные последствия сегодняшнего разгильдяйства, они не думали.

– Кон, давай музыку! Хочу танцевать! – Ибо очередной раз грохнулся мягким местом в траву, однако его широкой улыбке не помешал даже сморщенный от боли нос.

– Ага! Сейчас планшет притащу! – Сянкон подорвался с места.

– Погоди, Кон. Слушайте, парни, раз вы хотите танцевать, может, съездим в ночной клуб? – едва представил, что ему удастся вживую понаблюдать, как танцуют близнецы «КОМБО», Сяо Чжань загорелся идеей.

– Ночной клуб? – Сянкон удивлённо уставился на него. – Ты знаешь подобные заведения? Вот уж не ожидал подобной эрудиции от Чжань-гэ, ха-ха-ха!

– Не то чтобы знаю, – запротестовал Сяо Чжань. – Просто одна из учениц как-то рассказывала.

Внезапно ему стало стыдно за собственную вольность. С близнецами он совершенно не сдерживался. Возможно, те сочли его предложение неуместным.

– Если вы не хотите, можем остаться здесь. Тут хорошо, – Сяо Чжань не знал, куда глаза спрятать.

– Чжань-гэ, мы с удовольствием! – Сянкон, судя по всему, понял его замешательство и принялся смягчать неудачно прозвучавшую фразу, но Ибо его опередил.

– Я. ХОЧУ. ТАНЦЕВАТЬ! – на ногах тот оказался в одно мгновение, схватил свой телефон со стола и требовательно спросил. – Чжань-гэ, где клуб находится? Вызываем такси.

– А-ха-ха! Всё, эту лавину даже танком теперь не остановить! – Сянкон откровенно заржал, схватил брата в охапку и подтолкнул к двери дома. – Чжань-гэ, мы переоденемся быстро, вызови такси.

– Понял, – Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как радостное сияние сердца отражается в его улыбке. 

## ***

Клуб FIREBALL оказался действительно неплохим. Даже в вечер понедельника здесь было многолюдно, а обслуживание и антураж ночного увеселительного заведения поддерживался на высоком уровне. Музыка звучала громко, но на голову не давила. Опытный DJ следил за настроением аудитории. Даже танцовщицы-заводилы на сцене оказались миловидными и неплохо обученными. На них было приятно смотреть. За порядком бдительно следила многочисленная охрана, а бар выполнял заказы быстро и качественно.

Однако Сяо Чжань уже трижды за этот вечер пожалел, что привёл сюда близнецов. Нет, парни на танцполе смотрелись великолепно, настолько, что у него дыхание перехватывало и поджилки тряслись от нечеловеческой энергетики танцоров. Только вот он был в таком состоянии далеко не единственный.

Недавно безликое месиво на танцполе клуба внезапно обратилось бешено ревущей толпой. Восторгами исходили все, кто видел, как танцуют Сянкон и Ибо, а те, кому не повезло оказаться поблизости, из солидарности поддерживал дикий рёв. DJ-ю даже пришлось прибавить басов в треки, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить общее безумие.

Сам Сяо Чжань выйти к парням не решался. Танцевать, как близнецы, он не умел _(его танцевальные навыки всегда были весьма посредственными)_ , да и на парней было приятнее смотреть со стороны, с отдельного столика на возвышении. Радовало, что из поля зрения Сянкон и Ибо не уходили, – всегда оставались у него на виду. А парни совершенно забылись в ритме музыки.

 _«Вы действительно рождены для сцены, Кон, Бо!»_ – Сяо Чжань откровенно любовался близнецами. Каждое движение гибких тел отзывалось дрожью в теле, каждый новый мотив мелодии – мурашками на коже.

DJ же весьма точно чувствовал атмосферу и ставил треки так, чтобы кипение крови в венах не прекращалось ни на мгновение. Так, лёгкая и заводная «Just dance»[5] сменилась пластичной и чувственной «Swalla»[6], после жар тела усилился откровенными «All That Matters» и «I’ll Show You»[7], а затем плавно перетёк в нижнюю часть тела и ударами сердца играл на нервах в «I BET»[8].

Сянкон и Ибо вторили каждой интонации. Они сами стали мелодией, а их тела – музыкальными инструментами. Казалось, вовсе не близнецы танцевали под музыку, а музыка рождалась их танцами.

Дыхание Сяо Чжаня давно сорвалось и сейчас больше напоминало тонкий восторженный стон. Вздох давался трудно: грудь распирало от незнакомых эмоций и ощущений. Он всем телом подался вперёд, широко открытыми глазами смотрел на близнецов и не верил себе, тому томлению, что тянуло и связывало его существо крепким узлом. Спроси его сейчас кто, он бы пары внятных слов выдавить из себя не сумел бы.

Вдруг над ликующим танцполом раздался весёлый голос DJ-я. Яркий прожектор высветил угол справа от сцены.

– О! О-о-о-о! В начале нашего веселья я назвал этот вечер понедельника ленивым! Я ОШИБСЯ, БРАТЬЯ МОИ!!! – DJ приглушил заводной мотив, повертел пальцем у виска, показывая степень своего заблуждения. – Сегодня просто поразительный вечер!! Вам ведь нравится, да?!

В ответ раздался дружный крик толпы.

– Вам ведь нравится отрываться под клёвые треки?!

Очередной залп одобрительных воплей.

– МНЕ ТОЖЕ! – воодушевлённо крикнул DJ. – Но это ещё не все сюрпризы нашего вечера! ДА! Нам всем сегодня крупно повезло!!! Мы с вами, прямо-таки, счастливчики!!!

В интонацию фоновой мелодии вплелись ритмичные хип-хоп мотивы.

– Нечасто на свободном танцполе встретишь таких красавчиков, к тому же прирождённых танцоров! – DJ крутанул приделанный к пульту прожектор. Луч ударил в край танцпола, как раз туда, где в ожидании нового трека пританцовывали Сянкон и Ибо. – Луна и звёзды померкли в ночном небе Чунцина, потому что на площадке FIREBALL взошли собственные светила!

Близнецы направленного на них света явно не заметили, на речи DJ они тоже внимания не обратили. Пока играла музыка, остальной мир для них переставал существовать. В движениях парней появились элементы брейк-данса.

В отличие от них остальная аудитория ночного клуба оказалась весьма отзывчивой на посыл DJ-я. Сперва разрозненно, а после слаженно и громко, толпа начала скандировать:

– КОМБО! КОМБО! КОМБО! КОМБО! КОМБО! КОМБО! КОМБО!

– SUN! LIGHT! SUN! LIGHT! SUN! LIGHT! SUN! LIGHT! SUN! LIGHT!

– О да, мои крошки! – пропел в микрофон DJ.

Трек сменился на знаменитую песню Elize в современной клубной обработке.

– Сегодня нас всех ждёт «горяченькое», – DJ щелкнул пальцами. Сцена за его спиной осветилась красными лучами. Девушки из подтанцовки резво подхватили известный мотив «Hot Stuff»[9]. В их танце появились призывные, игривые движения.

– SUN! LIGHT! – теперь DJ перекрикивал песню. – КОМБО!!

Сянкон и Ибо на окрик встрепенулись, секундное замешательство на их лицах сменилось до боли знакомой Сяо Чжаню маской «звёздного дуэта». От улыбки Сянкона и высокомерно приподнятой брови Ибо по нестройным рядам танцпола прокатился рваный восторженный крик.

– O, YES, BABY! – выдохнул в микрофон DJ. – «КОРОЛИ ФРИСТАЙЛА»! «БОГИ СЦЕНЫ»! ЗНАМЕНИТЫЙ ТАНЦЕВАЛЬНЫЙ ДУЭТ «КОМБО» СЕГОДНЯ С НАМИ!! SUN! LIGHT! – танцпол уже буквально орал в забытьи, так что DJ выкрутил динамик микрофона на максимум. – ПАРНИ, ЭТОЙ НОЧЬЮ СЦЕНА КЛУБА FIREBALL ВАША!

«Hot Stuff» распаляла толпу всё сильнее, а близнецы вместо того, чтобы ответить DJ, обернулись к Сяо Чжаню.

– Ну, идите же! Вас ждут! – Сяо Чжань понимал, что слова в общем гвалте никто не услышит.

Общая эйфория захватила и его. Сердце в груди бешено билось о рёбра. Отчего-то в этот момент смиренно ожидающие его разрешения близнецы показались ему послушными, но нетерпеливыми щеночками. Сяо Чжань почти видел милые ушки у них на головах. Внутри родился и немедленно вылился наружу весёлый смех. Сяо Чжань махнул близнецам рукой, словно отпускал погулять и порезвиться, и даже не пытался успокоить собственный хохот.

Братья же просияли в ответ ярче солнца и одновременно сорвались к сцене. Толпа немедленно расступилась в стороны. Общий предвкушающий вопль поддержал и DJ:

– МАЛЬЧИКИ, ПРИКУСИТЕ КУЛАЧКИ! ДЕВОЧКИ, ГОТОВЬТЕСЬ ВЫЖИМАТЬ СВОИ ТРУСИКИ! ЭТИМ ПАРНЯМ НЕТ РАВНЫХ! НА СЦЕНЕ ЗНАМЕНИТЫЙ ДУЭТ «КО-О-О-ОМБО-О-О-О»! ЭТИ ПАРНИ ПОРВУТ ВАС!! ЗАЖГИТЕ ЗАЛ, SUN, LIGHT!!

И без передышки, без какой-либо подготовки DJ на полную катушку врубил энергичный трек из одного из последних выступлений близнецов.

– СТИЛЬ ДЖЕКСОНА! – крикнул DJ. – «KOMBO» STAGE[10]!

Сянкон и Ибо влились в ритм мгновенно. Сяо Чжань с удивлением отметил, что помнит хореографию и даже период, когда у парней в репертуаре появился этот танец. В конце зимних праздников Академия Танца отправляла их на международный танцевальный конкурс. Дуэт «КОМБО» привёз уверенное золото.

 _«Как и сейчас, тогда вы были в чёрном… только стильных шляп не хватает»,_ – Сяо Чжань почувствовал, так тело пронзило сладкой дрожью. То выступление было потрясающим, но нынешнее казалось во много раз лучше.

Удивительно слаженно, близнецы двигались то в такт, то с канонным отставанием, танцевальный пируэт одного завершал другой, а следующую связку братья начинали уже вместе.

Мелодия ещё не успела завершиться, а ритм и стиль уже изменились. Сейчас динамики рвались оглушительным битом «Drop It Like It's Hot / Candy Shop»[11].

– О, ДА! ПАРНИ, ВСПОМНИМ СТАРЕНЬКОЕ? – DJ с удовольствием утопил кнопки басов на пульте.

Толпа под сценой восторженно взревела. Сяо Чжань наверняка тоже, так как горло немедленно начало саднить.

Близнецы же ворвались в новый танец так, как в открытое море срывается чудом избежавшая сетей рыба: с несравненной жадностью, с какой рот хватает воздух после долгого заплыва под водой. В предыдущем треке технично и стильно, здесь Сянкон и Ибо вошли в раж. Танцевальные связки перемешивались акробатическими трюками и завершались бесподобным драйвом.

У Сяо Чжаня от напряжения кости начало ломить, спину свело судорогой. В голове появилось странное желание взобраться на сцену и утащить парней прочь, а после…

 _«А что после?..»_ – Сяо Чжань судорожно вздохнул. О том, что следует делать «после», мозг почему-то отказывался думать.

– ХИП-ХОП, RNB, ЧТО-ТО УНИКАЛЬНОЕ СВОЁ! ЧТО СЕГОДНЯ НАМ ЕЩЁ ПОКАЖУТ ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНЫЕ «КОМБО»? – DJ умело распалял публику. – У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ДАЖЕ ВОТ ЭТО! ВЕРЮ, ВАМ ПОНРАВИТСЯ! SUN, LIGHT, НА ТОМ ВЫСТУПЛЕНИИ ВЫ БЫЛИ БЕСПОДОБНЫ!!!

Музыка в динамиках вновь изменилась. Издалека, точно на крыльях огромной чёрной птицы, эхом принесло и наполнило звучанием каждый уголок ночного танцпола жёстким и хлёстким ритмом.

– ЭТО ВАШЕ БЕСЦЕННОЕ «Р-Р-РАВНОДУШИЕ-Е-Е-Е»[12]!!! ПОКАЖИТЕ НАМ КЛАСС, «КОМБО»! – DJ, похоже, совершенно забыл, что не концерт одних исполнителей играет, а ведёт дискотеку.

 _«Ну, его можно понять. Сейчас среди нас мало адекватных»,_ – близнецы из безумного ритма перешли в более спокойный, а Сяо Чжань бессильно упал на диван.

Энергия, мощь, экстаз – воздух, жизнь, сила близнецов на сцене подменяла собой привычные законы мира и уничтожала то немногое, что к этому моменту ещё осталось от сознания.

 _«Парни в своей стихии»,_ – с каким-то обречённым восторгом Сяо Чжань опрокинул в себя остатки пива в бокале, а после наполнил его вновь.

А DJ всё не унимался:

– ЭТОТ РЕКВИЗИТ БЫЛ ПРИГОТОВЛЕН ДЛЯ ДРУГОГО НОМЕРА, НО НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО КТО-ТО РАССТРОИТСЯ, ЕСЛИ Я СДЕЛАЮ ТАК!

Он резко крутанул рычаг под пультом. Сверху на сцену обрушился водный поток. Высокие борта не позволяли воде расплескаться. Так получилось, что Сянкон и Ибо танцевали в бассейне, по щиколотку в воде. Брызги летели в разные стороны и яркими радугами ложились в пересветах прожекторов.

 _«Как красиво!_ – Сяо Чжань хотел было выругаться, но вместо этого в горле застыл восхищённый вздох. Сейчас близнецы меньше всего напоминали живых людей. – _Вы точно Боги!»_

Яркое представление разрывало все шаблоны, а у Сяо Чжаня уже сил не осталось реагировать на великолепие картины. Сознание отказалось воспринимать окружающий мир и сфокусировалось на двух фигурах на сцене.

 _«Что же это?!_ – Сяо Чжань внезапно понял, что от переполняющих его чувств плачет. Вот только руки поднять к лицу был не в силах. Ладони его безвольно лежали на бёдрах и чувствовали жар возбуждённой плоти под тканью брюк. – _У меня встал на парней?»_

Мысль скользнула в растерзанный разум с каким-то безвольным отчаянием и смирением. То, что должно было бы мыслиться позором и вызывать отторжение, пригрезилось благом и сладостью.

 _«Мы тортики?» – «Самые вкусные!»_ – их шутливый диалог внезапно всплыл в памяти и вылился в почти сумасшедшее хихиканье. Сяо Чжань согнулся пополам, плотно прижал возбуждённую плоть, будто хотел раздавить. Но…

Музыка нещадно била по ушам, плеск воды раздавался подозрительно громко, в воздух раз за разом срывались бриллианты брызг, а тренированные тонкие тела в насквозь мокрой одежде никак не хотели обращаться в улыбчивых и светлых близнецов Ван. Сейчас Сянкон и Ибо стали воплощением соблазна, сосредоточением желания, которому даже боль казалась сладкой. Взгляд от подобной картины отвести было невозможно.

Сяо Чжань почувствовал металлический привкус во рту от прикушенной губы. Ладонь с силой вжалась в пах, но бёдра сами собой толкнулись вперёд. Болезненное наслаждение взорвало мозг.

– ММММММ! – острое, словно скальпель хирурга, удовлетворение полоснуло по оголённым нервам Сяо Чжаня. Протяжный стон заглушила громкая музыка.

– ВЫ ЕЩЁ В СОЗНАНИИ?! – DJ пошарил лучом прожектора в толпе танцпола и, услышав нестройный безумный гвалт, довольно крикнул. – ЧУДНО! ЗНАЧИТ, ВЫ ГОТОВЫ К СЛЕДУЮЩЕМУ ТРЕКУ! СЕЙЧАС «КОМБО» СОТРУТ ВАС ИЗ МАТРИЦЫ!!!!! ВСТРЕЧАЙТЕ «BLO-О-О-ОW»[13]!!!

После разрядки мозг Сяо Чжаня не прояснился, зато пелена с глаз спала. О том, что в этот момент происходит у него в штанах и как он в таком виде пойдёт домой, мыслей в голове почему-то не появлялось. Зато появилась дикая жажда. Рот и губы зудели так, будто требовали либо безумного количества поцелуев, либо целого колодца воды. Рядом не было ни того, ни другого, зато было пиво. Много пива.

Близнецы на сцене танцевали так, будто законы гравитации на них не действовали, а из тел в один миг куда-то испарились все до единой кости.

 _«Быть настолько пластичными вообще возможно?»_ – Сяо Чжань со стоном потянулся к стакану с пивом. Сколько он сегодня выпил, уже даже не помнил, но каждый новый глоток чувствовался сладостью на губах.

Взгляд прикипел к фигурам на сцене. Внезапно Сянкон и Ибо высоко выпрыгнули и приземлились на танцполе, в паре метров перед сценой. Толпа танцующих попыталась окружить их, взять в кольцо, но парни юркими тенями проскальзывали дальше. Сяо Чжань видел, как множество рук тянулись к близнецам, пытались ухватить их за одежду, задержать. Ни у одного не получилось, не вышло и у целой толпы.

– Кон, Бо, вы потрясающие, – Сяо Чжань обращался к воздуху, но слышал, будто близнецы громко выкрикивали его имя. – Странно, хочу коснуться вас.

Когда у него начала кружиться голова, он не понял. Видимо, давно, так как скорость вращения казалась впечатляющей.

– Такие красивые, такие яркие!.. Парни, знаете, ваша воля и сила быть собой несмотря ни на что восхищают меня больше остального, – удивительно, но язык у него работал вполне прилично, не заплетался. Только слова получалось произносить медленнее обычного. – Интересно, если я попрошу, вы возьмёте меня… себе, в свой мир? Хочу быть с вами…

 _«То есть мы – тортики?»_ – смеялся Сянкон в сознании Сяо Чжаня. Это было последнее на чём его несчастный мозг смог сфокусироваться. Сразу после мир померк.

– ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭ! – прозвучало испуганное где-то рядом.

[1] «Удовлетворение». Исполнитель Сяо Чжань. Слова: Лу Ицю, Музыка: Чжэн Нань, Перевод с английского: Yuna. Перевод с китайского и субтитры: Елена Верлен. <https://vk.com/video546726000_456239350> .

[2] Вывеска кафе TWINS: <https://imageup.ru/img9/3539399/vyveska.jpg.html> Красотой надо делиться. Ждите версию истории с иллюстрациями, будет очень привлекательно.

[3] Фреска в зале-кондитерской TWINS: <https://imageup.ru/img9/3539398/sweet-home-2.jpg.html> Подумала, что такую красоту можно сразу показать.

[4] Alpha Flip – смотрим видео, что это такое <http://streetskate.ru/2018/09/19/alpha-flip/>

[5] Ван Ибо танцует (и поёт) 《Just dance》<https://vk.com/video-186057245_456239737>

[6] Ван Ибо танцует «Swalla» (feat. Nicki Minaj & Ty Dolla $ign) <https://vk.com/video-186193032_456239092>

[7] Ван Ибо танцует «All That Matters» и «I’ll Show You» <https://vk.com/video-79395875_456240342>

[8] Ван Ибо танцует «I BET» <https://vk.com/video-186193032_456239146>

[9] Клип Elize - Hot Stuff <https://youtu.be/nC3_lJqPi6E>

[10] Ван Ибо (Близнецы) танцуют. Yibo's stage <https://vk.com/video-79395875_456240141>

[11] Ван Ибо танцует Drop It Like It's Hot / Candy Shop (BigJerr Trap Remix) by 50 Cent by Snoop Dogg <https://youtu.be/4z5hLHiaU0c>

[12] Ван Ибо танцует «Равнодушие» «No Feelings» <https://vk.com/video-79395875_456240376>

[13] Представляем, как близнецы танцуют Ed Sheeran - BLOW (with Chris Stapleton & Bruno Mars) <https://youtu.be/s93NCuXt7x4>


	10. IX

# IX

Эта неделя получилась насыщенной: как суматошно началась, так и не собиралась отпускать удила. Забегались все без исключения. После грандиозного дня «Х», когда кафе едва не лопнуло от наплыва народа, наступили не менее активные будни. Желающих поздравить близнецов Ван с днём рождения оказалось много. Каждое утро у дверей TWINS выстраивались длинные очереди. Людской поток не иссяк даже к выходным.

Ибо и Сянкон подарки сперва принимали, а после начали отказываться. От пестрых пакетов скоро начало рябить в глазах, а шуршание упаковочной бумаги весьма отчётливо действовало на нервы. Однако энтузиазм девушек оказался неисчерпаемым. Раз сами близнецы от поздравлений и внимания ускользали, подарки вручались через Тётушку Мэй и даже Юй Ся, а если те оказывались плотно заняты в кухне, поклонницы попросту оставляли дары у барной стойки Ибо, точно подношения какому-то божеству.

После фееричного понедельника близнецы надеялись провести хоть немного времени вместе с Сяо Чжанем в тишине и покое, позволить себе насладиться его вниманием. Не вышло. Госпожа Чон смелую выходку руководителю не простила: загрузила его рабочий график настолько, что едва ли оставалось время для еды и сна. Внезапно появились три _«крайне прибыльных проекта»_ , которыми надлежало заняться немедленно, да и про классы рисования и фотографии забывать не стоило. В общем, Сяо Чжаня близнецы последний раз видели во вторник днём, когда тот проснулся в их кровати с жесточайшей головной болью.

Выпитый накануне алкоголь и регулярный недосып сделали своё дело. Сяо Чжань заснул или, скорее, потерял сознание в клубе. Сянкон и Ибо сперва страшно напугались нездоровой бледности его лица, даже собирались ехать в больницу, но отказались от идеи почти сразу. В пьяном бреду Сяо Чжань заявил, что не желает расставаться с близнецами и не простит, если те его куда-либо _«сбагрят»_. Сказать, что Сянкон и Ибо были счастливы, услышав такое, ­– значит ничего не сказать. Они и сами были не рады, что день заканчивался, и надо было отпустить от себя любимого человека. Даже пьяному и утомлённому Сяо Чжаню братья были рады.

Со всем усердием и расторопностью они провели ту _«волшебную»_ ночь, откачивая любимого человека, вытирая пьяную испарину с его лица и поднося к губам стакан воды. Организм Сяо Чжаня опьянение выдерживал стоически и угрожал лишь наутро алкогольным отравлением. В остальном желудок его _(к неудовольствию близнецов)_ оказался удивительно крепким.

Почему «к неудовольствию»? Потому что аналогично не слишком трезвые фантазии Сянкона и Ибо рисовали совместный душ _«на троих»_ для освежения плоти и души. Особенная роль в этих фантазиях была отведена нежному и податливому _(почти бесчувственному)_ Сяо Чжаню. Однако мечты так и остались мечтами.

Утро наступило неожиданно быстро. И если хлопоты в кафе и первых клиентов взяла на себя Тётушка Мэй, заменить Сяо Чжаня в студии не смог бы никто.

Привычные к частым попойкам и последующей активности в спортивном зале Сянкон и Ибо в себя пришли без проблем и даже на самочувствие не жаловались. С Сяо Чжанем же дела обстояли намного сложнее. С раннего утра его телефон раскалился входящими вызовами и сообщениями. Тем не менее разбудить виновника беспокойства множества людей близнецы решились лишь в полдень. Взъерошенный, помятый и предельно смущённый Сяо Чжань выглядел, по мнению Ибо и Сянкона, великолепно. Так что каждую минуту этого затянувшегося утра братья смаковали, точно изысканное лакомство. Расстраивало одно – Сяо Чжань события прошедшего вечера и ночи помнил весьма смутно. Он лишь мучительно покраснел, когда просил у близнецов сменную одежду, так как его собственный костюм _«насквозь пропитался клубом»_ и одевать его было _«категорически невозможно»_.

– Я верну вам вещи при первой возможности, – красный, как маков цвет, Сяо Чжань смехом пытался перебороть смущение. Получалось плохо.

За руль Сяо Чжань предусмотрительно садиться не стал, так что до поры крутая иномарка радовала взгляд близнецов и ловила восхищённые вздохи клиентов кафе. Забрал её хозяин лишь в обед пятницы, когда сумел слегка разгрести завал на работе и в срочном порядке сорвался на деловую встречу в другом конце Чунцина.

Сянкон и Ибо по любимому человеку в эту неделю безумно скучали, но жаловаться и требовать к себе внимания не смели. С одной стороны, они сами едва ли не умирали после очередного _«громкого дня поздравлений»_ никак не желавшего заканчиваться дня рождения. С другой, **«лучший день в жизни»** _(как торжественно был наречён праздничный понедельник)_ в избытке накормил их воображение.

Близнецы смотрели на собственные портреты на стене зала кондитерской – и помнили Сяо Чжаня за роялем с нежной, ласковой песней.

Братья считали блики на гладких боках тёмно-синего CADILLAC под окнами кафе – и видели улыбчивое лицо Сяо Чжаня за рулём.

Они обсуждали с подрядчиком и вешали на место вывеску TWINS – и радовались счастливым воспоминаниям об искрах в глазах Сяо Чжаня _в тот самый момент_ , помнили его теплые поздравления и ласковые руки.

Всё это создавало иллюзию присутствия любимого человека рядом. С самого момента знакомства и дальше _(больше)_ мир братьев Ван сомкнулся на Сяо Чжане и им одним мерился. Даже танцевали в клубе FIREBALL Сянкон и Ибо исключительно для одного зрителя, видели лишь одного человека, остальных же едва ли замечали. Братья могли танцевать долго _(ведь привыкли отыгрывать полные концерты)_ , но сорвались со сцены, когда Сяо Чжань пропал из поля зрения. Вовремя, ведь им удалось предотвратить возможные неприятности: не слишком трезвый и бесспорно привлекательный мужчина за отдельным столиком привлекал излишнее внимание разгорячённой публики ночного заведения.

Вот и сейчас на горизонте маячили выходные, а сердце близнецов полнилось трепетным ожиданием. Сяо Чжань пообещал, что вечером непременно зайдёт в бар выпить после трудовой недели.

– Бо, как думаешь, он приедет голодным? Может, попросим Тётушку Мэй оставить ему ужин? Скоро ведь девять вечера – кухня закрывается, – Сянкон методично встряхивал шейкер.

– Он же на деловой ужин умчался. Наверняка сытый будет, – Ибо поставил на поднос лёгкие закуски и два готовых коктейля. Вечером за бар вставал Сянкон, а Ибо приходилось обслуживать столики. Радовало одно – улыбаться и «кокетничать» с клиентами, как это ежедневно делал брат, ему не надо было. Вечерние гости TWINS оказывались не в пример спокойнее и желали скорее уединения или небольшой компании. – Но, думаю, против гамбургеров он возражать не станет.

Сянкон согласно кивнул и присоединил к заказу последний напиток. Сяо Чжаню, а заодно и себе, они покушать непременно оставят.

 _Кафе_ TWINS закончило работу час назад открытием алкогольного бара. Большая часть клиентов-девушек разошлась по своим делам, им на смену появились клиенты более зрелого возраста. Атмосфера заведения неуловимо изменилась: теперь здесь царил уютный полумрак и терпкий запах специй. Сянкон в коктейлях особенно любил солёную карамель и цитрусовые, так что ароматы не столько пьянили, сколько бодрили. Зал кондитерской в вечернее время не обслуживали, потому клиентов было относительно немного: три столика и пять мест у барной стойки, одно из которых было всегда зарезервировано для Сяо Чжаня, – вот и вся вместимость _бара_ TWINS. Больше гостей близнецы просто не принимали. Выходило, что после дневной суеты бар представлялся оплотом тишины и спокойствия. Клиенты заходили в основном отдохнуть, а не поглазеть на великолепных близнецов, так что самыми неприятными моментами можно считать регулярные напоминания засидевшимся гостям о скором закрытии заведения.

Время вечером тянулось медленно. Иногда казалось, что оно остановилось совершенно, но вот уже в четвёртый раз Ибо отмерил истекшие полчаса, а Сяо Чжаня до сих пор не было. Самый желанный гость для близнецов обыкновенно появлялся около девяти вечера. Сегодня часы пересекли отметку в одиннадцать, когда тот нетвёрдой походкой появился на пороге.

– Чжань-гэ! Что с тобой? – близнецы его появление не пропустили, немедленно подскочили проверить. Ярко-алый румянец на щеках Сяо Чжаня вызывал беспокойство.

Тот же в ответ ничего не сказал, просто смотрел на близнецов долгим, пристальным, шальным взглядом.

– Чжань-гэ, ты пьян? – Ибо смерил его подозрительным взглядом, когда тот в шаге споткнулся о собственные ноги и едва не растянулся на полу.

Сяо Чжань расплылся в довольной улыбке:

– Ага. Заметно? Я выпил всего пару рюмок. Байцзю оказалась забористой! Хе-хе.

– Ты на встрече так напился? Как же ты назад ехал? – Сянкон поспешил усадить его за барную стойку, Ибо придвинул стакан с водой.

– Пешком… м-м-м… на поезде, то есть, – Сяо Чжань на воду недовольно скривился, но противиться не стал – послушно выпил всё до последней капли.

– Машину оставил далеко? Может, её пригнать? – Ибо озадаченно обернулся на настенные часы. Если выедет сейчас, едва ли успеет обернуться скоро. Но ничего, он готов на это.

– Не надо… фух… – Сяо Чжань с силой сжал виски́, тряхнул головой. Его взгляд немного прояснился, но пьяная поволока до конца не ушла. – Машина на паркинге у ресторана через две станции отсюда.

Близнецы одинаково округлили глаза. Видимо, это выглядело забавно. Сяо Чжань немедленно принялся хихикать.

– Ты ещё куда-то успел сегодня? – Сянкон придвинул Сяо Чжаню безалкогольный коктейль на основе кофе и мяты.

Этот напиток понравился гостю больше предыдущего.

– Ага. Пришлось. Цао Синь попросила о встрече, – Сяо Чжань в три длинных глотка осушил бокал наполовину, в удовольствии прикрыл глаза, а после выдохнул. – Представляете, она меня бросила.

Сказал просто, будто с листа читал, даже как-то безэмоционально, а после уронил лоб на скрещённые ладони и беззвучно засмеялся.

– А?! – близнецы рты раскрыли в изумлении.

 _«Слуховые галлюцинации?»_ – эту мысль они разделили на двоих. Сейчас братья со всей чёткостью осознали смысл сравнения неожиданной новости с _«эффектом взорвавшейся бомбы»_. Однако не столько полученная информация, сколько почти пустой взгляд Сяо Чжаня поразил их.

– Чжань-гэ, как это «бросила»? – Ибо произнёс это слово с трудом, будто сама мысль о том, что кто-то по собственной воле мог оставить Сяо Чжаня, казалась ему кощунством.

– Ты точно ничего не путаешь? Может, **ты** её бросил? – Сянкон с вопросом точно попал в интонации брата.

– Хе-хе... не-а. Всё совершенно точно, – Сяо Чжань поднял на близнецов заплывший слезами взгляд. – Моя Сяо-Синь[1] _«встретила любовь всей своей жизни», «своего одного-единственного»_.

– А?! – если предыдущий возглас близнецов был просто удивлённым, то нынешний напоминал вопль раненного бизона.

 _«Она в своём уме?»_ – даже выражение их лиц сейчас ничем не отличалось.

– Понимаете, – Сяо Чжань наобум ткнул пальцем в коктейльную карту у барной стойки и требовательно глянул на Сянкона. Тот почти машинально принялся смешивать заказ: в подобных обстоятельствах ограничивать гостя в алкоголе было жестоко, – мы встречались шесть лет, а я, оказывается, так и не стал _«любовью всей её жизни»_ …

Ироничная улыбка опустила уголки губ Сяо Чжаня:

– …зато её коллега вполне в этом преуспел за полгода знакомства.

– То есть она тебе изменяла?! – странным образом радость от удачного стечения обстоятельств в сознании близнецов не появлялась. На смену изумлению пришли злость и обида. Злость на безответственную девушку, а обида за слёзы Сяо Чжаня.

Они впервые наблюдали слезы любимого человека, и те казались особенно горькими, но кристально-чистыми, способными промыть даже открытую рану.

– Нет-нет! – Сяо Чжань резко мотнул головой и немедленно поморщился от боли. Выпил он, видимо, всё-таки не «пару рюмок». – Цао Синь не такая, она не способна на предательство. У неё очень строгие моральные понятия.

– Тогда почему? – Ибо действительно не понимал мотивов девушки.

– Любовь? – Сяо Чжань от души отхлебнул из предложенного Сянконом коктейля. «Хай-Вэй»[2] особенно крепким не ощущался, но в голову опьянением ударял достаточно быстро.

Близнецы озадаченно молчали, поэтому Сяо Чжань принялся объяснять:

– Она попросила отпустить её к _«любимому»_. Сказала, что уже связалась с моими родителями и всё им объяснила.

Он умостил щеку на сжатом кулаке, устало пробормотал _«Зачем она это сделала?»_ , а после продолжил:

– Рассказала, что больше не может встречаться со мной, ведь всей душой полюбила другого.

– А что ты? – Сянкон обновил бокал другого гостя за стойкой и вновь обернулся к Сяо Чжаню.

Больше не изумлённый, но не менее напряжённый, чем брат, Сянкон в душе негодовал. Вся ситуация ему казалась вопиюще несправедливой. Зачем продолжать встречаться с человеком, если уже полгода любишь другого? Почему сразу не расстаться, едва осознал изменившиеся чувства?

– Удерживать её было бы неправильно, – Сяо Чжань задумчиво глядел в собственный стакан. Глубокая печальная морщина образовалась между сведёнными бровями. Непролитые слезы высохли, но от этого выражение лица менее грустным не стало, наоборот, сейчас оно темнело почти трагизмом.

– Ты её отпустил? – Сянкон задал очевидный вопрос и получил на него точно такой же очевидный кивок Сяо Чжаня.

– Даже несмотря на то что так любил? Целых шесть лет? – это Ибо почти прошептал. Внезапно вспомнились фотографии Сяо Чжаня и Цао Синь из WeChat-а – улыбки и уверенные взгляды.

– «Любил...» – Сяо Чжань на длинном выдохе произнёс слово, будто пробовал его на вкус. – Той любви, о которой мне сегодня рассказала Цао Синь – яркой, бурной – я к ней никогда не испытывал.

Он говорил тихо, словно размышлял. Казалось, окружающий мир для него исчез, и в нём остались лишь трое беседующих у барной стойки:

– Нам всегда говорили, что мы _«чудесная пара»_ , _«идеально подходим друг другу»_ , так что я, видимо, в какой-то момент поверил в это. Даже не против был обменяться с ней брачными клятвами. Хех. Поэтому мне сейчас настолько хреново? Хе-хе-хе.

В этом смехе не было ни капли веселья – оборвался он внезапно.

– С Сяо-Синь всегда было хорошо. Она понимает меня, как никто, принимает любым и всегда поддерживает.

 _«Это не делает её уникальной!»_ – Ибо внезапно захотелось кричать и ругаться.

Чем больше Сяо Чжань говорил о своей теперь уже бывшей девушке, тем сильнее Ибо осознавал, что их с братом душевные терзания были напрасными с самого начала.

 **«ЛЮБВИ»** – большой, истинной, светлой – между Сяо Чжанем и Цао Синь никогда не было! Была признательность, верность, комфорт, привычка, а эти чувства, хотя и считались самыми устойчивыми, счастья и ощущения душевного полёта не давали!

Если бы близнецы изначально знали о таких подробностях, не стали бы слушать разум. Они доверились бы собственным сердцам, ведь те буквально вопили и принуждали открыться, поделиться чувствами. Вполне возможно, Сяо Чжань не отверг бы их сразу. Сейчас же их признания в любви прозвучат фальшиво – так, будто близнецы воспользовались ситуацией, подловили расстроенного и несчастного Сяо Чжаня в его горе. Сянкон и Ибо готовы были стать _«разлучниками»_ , но не желали становиться _«манипуляторами»_. Неудивительно: в первом случае их бы поняли, так как чувства были искренними, в последнем – осудили бы, сочтя нечестными. Подобного отношения братья не желали.

– То есть сейчас ты один? – Сянкон подбирал слова с аккуратностью ювелира, а у Ибо вздох в горле замер.

Ответ Сяо Чжаня мог подарить им надежду, а мог безжалостно развеять трепетное _«мы любим тебя»_ , отнять последнее – возможность признаться.

– Хех, знаешь, Кон, – губы Сяо Чжаня растянулись в почти циничной ухмылке, он коснулся края бокала, прося обновить напиток, – сейчас мне кажется, что я всегда был «один».

Волна слепого и беспричинного восторга поднялась в душе близнецов. Сянкон поторопился выполнить просьбу, пряча по-глупому счастливую улыбку, Ибо же закусил губу и очень медленно выдохнул. Щеки нестерпимо жгло румянцем. Да, Сяо Чжань ничего конкретного не сказал, но и не отверг возможные чувства, просто указал на собственное свободное сердце.

 _«Значит, у нас есть шанс!»_ – в груди Ибо пело, душа ликовала. Даже если их отвергнут, они с братом непременно найдут возможность признаться!

 _«Но не сейчас… пусть Чжань-гэ сперва отойдёт…»_ – Сянкон плеснул в его бокал дополнительную долю коньяка.

– Знаете, Бо, Кон, – Сяо Чжань задумчиво изучал сияющие лица близнецов. – Сяо-Синь мне сегодня рассказала кое-что новое, о чём я никогда не задумывался.

– О чём же? – взгляды близнецов сверкнули любопытством. Все негативные чувства и неодобрение к «бывшей девушке» Сяо Чжаня волшебным образом испарились.

– Она рассказала как влюбилась, – Сяо Чжань хмыкнул на энтузиазм собеседников.

– А?! – третий раз за этот вечер близнецы поднимали челюсти с пола. – Зачем?

– Сказала, что считает меня _«настоящим другом»_ , ха-ха-ха, – в этот раз смех у него получился вполне приличным, даже немного радости в нём прозвучало, хотя больше всё-таки оказалось иронии.

 _«Другом»?! Они шесть лет встречались!_ – Ибо и Сянкон вытаращились на Сяо Чжаня. – _Не понимаю женщин!»_

– Ну, так что же там такого интересного было рассказано? – Сянкон тряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли.

– Много всего, на самом деле: о пылкости чувств и замирании сердца при взгляде на _«того единственного»_ , о красоте каждой эмоции и желании видеться как можно чаще, о слепом обожании всего, что связано с этим человеком, и неспособности внятно мыслить рядом с ним, – Сяо Чжань с удовольствием отхлебнул из новой порции коктейля и закинул в рот горсть орехов и шарик подкопчённого сыра. – Цао Синь умеет говорить красиво, я даже заслушался, хе-хе-хе.

Близнецы уже хотели согласно кивнуть словам, так как именно это они и испытывали к Сяо Чжаню _(каждое описанное состояние)_ , но тот вдруг поднял указательный палец вверх, привлекая внимание:

– Но, знаете, всё это можно испытывать **не только** к _«тому единственному»_!

Сянкон и Ибо непонимающе моргнули:

– А к кому ещё?

Сяо Чжань не стал томить с пояснениями. Пьяный румянец на его щеках прибавил яркости, а взгляд сделался весёлым:

– Нужно ли давать определения каждому человеку в жизни? Верю, что эмоции и чувства названиями не исчерпываются. Вот, например, сегодня Сяо-Синь рассказывала мне о якобы «незнакомых» для меня чувствах. Она не права! Всё это я **уже** испытывал! И сердце в груди с ума сходило! И ладони потели, боясь прикоснуться! Даже эту дикую жажду общения и стремление видеться часто я знаю! Заметьте, никакого _«единственного»_ здесь и близко нет!

В пьяном Сяо Чжане внезапно проснулся «учитель Сяо». Он даже соответствующее выражение на лицо умудрился натянуть, с каким обычно вёл занятия в студии. Это было и смешно, и грустно, ведь…

 _«Чжань-гэ, значит, был кто-то важный для тебя, кроме Цао Синь?»_ – близнецы нетрезвым рассуждениям не особенно верили. Они знали: чувство в их сердцах – не что иное, как любовь, самая настоящая и искренняя.

– К кому ты это испытывал? – Ибо вздрогнул от собственных слов. Губы произнесли то, о чём спрашивать не собирались.

– А? – Сяо Чжань смотрел отстранённо, будто в мыслях был далек от реальности. От прозвучавшего вопроса он лишь отмахнулся, как от несущественного. – Да к вам, парни! Но!! Вы же не _«единственный»_!

Это слово Сяо Чжань произносил с особенной интонацией, будто изучал и препарировал. По всему выходило, что главное расстройство заключалось не в расставании с девушкой, а в его причинах.

Близнецам же привиделось, что мир вдруг встал с ног на голову. Сянкон сдавленно застонал и схватился за стойку, а Ибо пришлось присесть: его ноги опасно подкосились в коленях.

– От красоты ваших лиц и образов дух захватывает, и сердце сбивается с ритма, а когда вы смотрите своими глазищами, прямо язык отнимается! Вот честно! Что такого уникального в описанных чувствах?! Любить необязательно _«единственного»_ , любить можно по-разному! Я всегда считал, что эмоциональные карусели – удел юности, однако понял свою неправоту совсем недавно. Я уже давно не юн, – Сяо Чжань говорил убеждённо и даже вполне логично. Только по неизвестной причине продолжал игнорировать очевидное. – Вот вы, парни, что чувствовали, когда вас бросили в первый раз?

– Мы не… – Ибо начал отвечать на каком-то автопилоте. Он сегодня не пил совершенно, а голова кружилась так, словно он безобразно надрался.

Однако Сяо Чжань слушать его не стал. Он вдруг щёлкнул пальцами и скривился на себя:

– Вот ведь! Какие глупости я спрашиваю! Конечно же, вас никто и никогда не бросал! Это же просто противозаконно! Таких, как вы, любят слепо.

– Не нас любят, – Сянкон самым наглым образом ухмыльнулся в пьяное лицо Сяо Чжаня, – любят SUN-а и LIGHT-а. Нас не бросали, в этом ты прав, однако мы знаем, что такое безответные чувства.

– О! – Сяо Чжань открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но передумал – просто закрыл его обратно, вмиг как-то осел. Его энергия странным образом иссякла в одно мгновение. – То есть вы влюблены в кого-то?

– Мгм. Любим всем сердцем! – этими словами Ибо выпустил сдерживаемые внутри чувства. Его взгляд лучился теплотой.

Сяо Чжань же смотрел в ответ как-то затравленно. Он пару раз пытался что-то сказать, но замолкал, так и не начав, словно никак не мог подобрать подходящие выражения. Наконец, с трудом выдавил:

– В-вот как… вы юны, это нормально… любить… 

– Чжань-гэ, что с тобой? – Сянкон беспокойно заглянул во внезапно побелевшее лицо. – Тебе нехорошо? Может, проводить тебя…

– Не хочу! – сказал твёрдо, ещё и головой тряхнул для большей убедительности, но после продолжил уже мягче. – Со мной всё хорошо. Просто задумался.

– О том, что тебя расстроило? – Ибо повторил эмоции брата. – Это что-то важное? Можешь рассказать?

Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань опрокинул в себя остатки коктейля и нетвёрдо поднялся на ноги:

– Пустое… Но я тут песню одну вспомнил. Не против, если сыграю?

– Конечно! – Сянкон согласно кивнул, но разрешение Сяо Чжаню явно было не нужно.

К роялю он подошёл не слишком уверенно, но вполне целеустремлённо, в каком-то странном напряжении уселся за инструмент и коснулся клавиш. Меланхоличная мелодия с нотой светлой грусти полилась ровно.

_«Лучшие дни моей юности» **[3]** _

_Лучшие дни моей юности - это ты,_

_Невзирая на расстояние, я иду за тобой._

_Если сильный ливень стал свидетелем,_

_Как мы обнимаем друг друга,_

_Разве можно утаить свои чувства?_

_Лучшие дни моей юности - это ты_

_Каждое мгновение я тоскую по тебе._

_Даже если вдруг повстречать тебя из юности,_

_Можно ли вернуть прошедшие годы?_

_Помни, что есть человек, который ждёт тебя,_

_Не важно, какими бы дикими ни были ветры,_

_Я никогда не сдамся._

_Смог ли я оставить след в твоём сердце?_

_Даже если ты это не осознаёшь,_

_Я не сожалею._

_Помни, что есть человек, который ждёт тебя,_

_Неважно, как долог твой путь,_

_Ты можешь вернуться назад._

_Я не пытаюсь понять,_

_Что скрыто в твоём сердце,_

_И сколько препятствий ждёт на пути к счастью._

_Даже если ты готов утонуть в любви,_

_Словно камень в море,_

_Если юность промчалась,_

_Её уже не вернуть._

– Это прекрасно, Чжань-гэ! – посетители бара дружно аплодировали исполнителю, а близнецы вновь забыли, как дышать.

– Красивая, правда? – Сяо Чжань улыбкой повторил настроение песни. – Её очень любил мой учитель музыки. Всегда говорил, что чувств не надо бояться, надо стремиться жить насыщенной жизнью и дышать полной грудью, но не растрачивать себя на незначительные увлечения. Раньше я его совершенно не понимал, сегодня же ясно осознал смысл сказанного.

– Что понял? – хором спросили близнецы.

– Что потратил шесть лет на «незначительное увлечение», ха-ха-ха-ха! – ещё секунду назад меланхолично-грустный, сейчас Сяо Чжань уже заливисто смеялся. Только слёзы на его глазах почему-то не казались весёлыми.

Последующая беседа у них не слишком клеилась. Сянкон и Ибо потерялись в противоречивых эмоциях, а Сяо Чжань заявил, что обидится, если близнецы не позволят ему сегодня напиться. Ультимативную просьбу пришлось исполнить. Радовало, что под власть собственных переживаний Сяо Чжань попал под их присмотром. Узнай братья, что тот до бесчувственного состояния надрался где-то на стороне, с ума бы сошли от беспокойства.

С другой стороны, этот вечер приготовил им массу выразительных эмоций и заканчивать с их испытанием на близнецах явно не собирался. Едва Сяо Чжань вновь присел к барной стойке за очередным коктейлем, миловидная женщина заняла место рядом с ним.

Сянкон и Ибо понимали, что их рыцарские настроения разделяют немногие, тем не менее смотреть на особу, принявшуюся откровенно заигрывать с пьяным Сяо Чжанем прямо у них на глазах, не могли. Сянкон дважды намекал женщине, Пэй Лу _(она представилась Сяо Чжаню шёпотом на ухо так, что слышали все окружающие)_ , о потребности в уединении клиентов бара, но Сяо Чжань благосклонно махнул рукой на проявленное внимание, так что близнецам пришлось смириться.

– Винюсь, я невольно ( _«Ага, как же, «невольно»…»_ – Ибо закатил глаза) подслушала ваш разговор. Учитель Сяо, вы меня не помните? – Пэй Лу мило улыбнулась.

– Должен помнить? – видимо, вспомнить у него не получилось, так что Сяо Чжань решил уточнить.

– Если нет, то не важно. Я в студии SUNLIGHT занималась совсем недолго, пару лет назад, – женщина зачем-то утащила салфетку из-под руки Сяо Чжаня, аккуратно свернула её в небольшой квадрат.

 _«Врёт ведь…»_ – Сянкон был готов поклясться, что клиентка либо преувеличивает правду, либо самым наглым образом выдумывает.

– О! То есть вы моя студентка? Простите, я, кажется, сегодня не в лучшем состоянии, – на лице Сяо Чжаня появилось виноватое выражение. – Позвольте угостить вас? И простите мою неловкость!

 _«Она нагло врёт!_ – Ибо громче положенного пристроил поднос на барную стойку. – _Не надо её угощать!»_

– Учитель Сяо всегда великолепен, – улыбка Пэй Лу стала ещё ярче, маленькая ладошка коснулась рукава пиджака Сяо Чжаня. – Можно мне сухой мартини?

– Конечно! – Сяо Чжань от прикосновения не отстранился, но в ответ улыбнулся как-то озадаченно, а после поспешил перевести взгляд на Сянкона. – Кон, сделаешь?

– Мгм. Сухой мартини, – Сянкон едва зубами не заскрипел от досады, но перечить не стал. Клиент всегда прав, даже если это излишне наглая особа, которую больше всего хотелось выпроводить за дверь, а не наливать алкоголь.

Не у одного Сяо Чжаня дух захватывало от красоты близнецов Ван. Ибо и Сянкон тоже едва ли внятно могли мыслить, когда совершенный в своей привлекательности Сяо Чжань оказывался в поле их зрения. Потому его популярность виделась нормальной. Всё это близнецы понимали, вот только сейчас в унисон вознесли молитвы небесам, чтобы стрелки на часах бежали побыстрее и поспешили закончить этот длинный день. До ужаса хотелось остаться наедине с любимым человеком и прояснить, наконец, ситуацию. Пусть даже им вновь придётся управляться с пьяным Сяо Чжанем, от себя сегодня они его точно не отпустят, а завтра непременно заставят повторить на трезвую голову сказанные признания. 

Пэй Лу же настроения братьев не замечала нисколько или же делала вид, что не замечает. Раз за разом она вовлекала Сяо Чжаня в диалог и вынуждала отвечать ей, поддерживать контакт. Намерения её были стары, как мир, и очевидны, как вода в стоячем пруде. Досадовало, что объект её страсти на заявленную смелость откликался весьма живо.

После первого бокала сухого мартини последовал следующий, а за ним – третий. Ближе к четвёртому обновлению напитка Пэй Лу совершенно расхрабрилась:

– Учитель Сяо, знаете, ваша Цао Синь – удивительно недальновидная особа. Отпустить вас от себя было с её стороны весьма глупо! Но, – девушка призывно сверкнула глазами, мягко коснулась кончиками пальцев ладони Сяо Чжаня, – я её ошибки не повторю. Ради учителя Сяо я готова на всё. Забудьте о Цао Синь! Я верю, что наша сегодняшняя встреча была судьбоносной!

Близнецов едва не вывернуло наизнанку от таких заявлений, а Сяо Чжань же только мягко улыбнулся в ответ:

– Не так просто забыть ту, с которой был так долго… Кроме Сяо-Синь на других женщин я никогда не смотрел…

– Тогда самое время оглянуться вокруг!! – смех Пэй Лу прозвучал неприлично громко, а пьяный румянец на щеках и заплетающийся язык явно указывали, что женщине не стоит обновлять бокал.

– Мгм. Хороший совет! Обязательно оглянусь… потом… – Сяо Чжань согласно кивнул, только с координацией у него было ещё хуже, чем у собеседницы. Он едва на пол не завалился со стула от простого покачивания головой.

– Так, Чжань-гэ. Тебе уже достаточно! – Ибо оказался рядом в мгновение ока, подхватил расслабленное тело за талию, поддержал.

– Бо! Опять меня выручаешь? – Сяо Чжань по-глупому широко ухмыльнулся, потянулся коснуться лица парня, но руку не донёс. Ватное тело не слушалось.

– LIGHT-гэ, спасибо вам за помощь! Подержите учителя Сяо немного, я вызову такси, – Пэй Лу нетвёрдой ладонью полезла в собственную сумочку. О том, что слишком много на себя берёт, предлагая сопроводить случайного знакомого до дома _(его ли?)_ , девушка явно не думала.

– Не стоит беспокоиться! – Сянкон влез вперёд собравшегося высказать накопившееся негодование Ибо, миролюбиво улыбнулся. – Мы сами позаботимся о Чжань-гэ. Да и бар уже закрывается, вам стоит поспешить домой. Не стоит гулять **одной** ночью по городу.

Вот так, вполне очевидно и недвусмысленно, близнецам удалось избавиться от назойливого «лишнего» внимания.

Сяо Чжань на руках Ибо почти засыпал, потому долго думать парни не стали – проводили наверх, в квартиру, и, как раньше, уложили спать в собственную постель. Ложиться рядом они не собирались, ведь надо было ещё привести в порядок зал кафе после трудового дня, однако теперь были не в пример спокойнее. Пока Сяо Чжань находился в поле их зрения и под присмотром, беспокоиться было не о чём.

Последние клиенты TWINS покинули заведение ближе к часу ночи, так что Сянкон и Ибо завалились домой совершенно измочаленными, но счастливыми. Сегодняшний день подарил им больше, чем они могли желать. Сегодняшний день пообещал им сказку – взаимность чувств и любовь Сяо Чжаня!

– Бо, ты слышишь? – пальцы Сянкона замерли на центральной пуговице строгой рубашки. Настороженное внимание парня привлекли странные звуки из спальни, больше всего похожие на болезненные стоны.

– Чжань-гэ! Ему плохо! – Ибо сорвался с места прежде, чем успел договорить. Сянкон отставал лишь на долю секунды.

Сяо Чжань действительно стонал, но только не от боли. Беспомощное в опьянении тело не слушалось, а эмоции этого дня пролились, наконец, слезами. Расслабленное во сне лицо умывалось солёными потоками, а у Сяо Чжаня даже сил не было утереть влагу с щёк.

– Чжань-гэ! Что случилось? Где-то болит? – Ибо промокнул салфеткой покрасневшую кожу.

Вместо ответа с губ Сяо Чжаня раздался сдавленный стон. Мучительное выражение собрало красивые черты лица в гримасу.

– Чжань-гэ, попей воды. Тебе плохо после алкоголя, – Сянкон аккуратно тронул его за плечо, попытался разбудить, вытащить из пьяного бреда.

Положительной реакции не последовало. Сяо Чжань лишь крепче смежил веки и закусил губу.

– Он спит слишком крепко, – Ибо поднялся на ноги и собрался уже принести воды для обтирания, когда почувствовал на своём запястье горячие трепетные пальцы.

– Чжань-гэ? – Сянкон удивлённо смотрел в совершенно красное лицо Сяо Чжаня. – Ты проснулся?

– Чёрт! Он горячий, словно печка! – Ибо выкинул из головы мысль о полотенце и воде. Такие меры не помогали справиться с пьяным угаром. – Его надо остудить! Иначе начнётся лихорадка. Он перетрудился.

– Душ? – Сянкон поднял на брата обеспокоенный взгляд.

Эта неделя у всех выдалась крайне напряжённой, а Сяо Чжань ещё и в эмоциональной центрифуге успел прокатиться.

– Ванну набирать слишком долго, – Ибо кивнул брату на дверь в ванную комнату. – Сделаешь?

– Мгм, – спорить не имело смысла. Сянкон пулей метнулся вперёд, пока Ибо с величайшей осторожностью, словно драгоценность, вытаскивал из кровати Сяо Чжаня.

– Бо, поставь воду не слишком холодную. Получится нехорошо, если Чжань-гэ застудится, – Сянкон придержал дверь для брата и его ноши.

– Верно. Сейчас лето, но рисковать не стоит, – Ибо как был, в рабочей одежде и носках, вступил под прохладные струи душа. Сяо Чжань в сознание так и не приходил, значит, стоять сам он не мог.

– Думаю, можно его усадить, – Сянкон озабоченно всматривался в лицо Сяо Чжаня, искал признаки улучшений. Их не было.

– Кафель холодный. Я подержу его, – Ибо облокотился на стену, теснее прижал к себе слабое тело. Отпускать Сяо Чжаня он не собирался.

– БО, ОСТОРОЖНЕЕ! – Сянкон едва успел поддержать внезапно поскользнувшегося брата, при этом сам промок едва ли не до нитки. – Ты хотя бы носки сними! Хочешь убиться сам и Чжань-гэ покалечить?

– Как-то не подумал… – Ибо сдавленно застонал. Удар затылком о кафельную стену оказался весьма болезненным.

– Тц, дай сюда свои ноги! – недолго думая, Сянкон тоже забрался в душ, опустился на колени и принялся стягивать с брата мокрые носки.

– Кон, щекотно! – Ибо зарылся лицом в шею Сяо Чжаня, закусил губу, сдерживая смех. Щекотки он всегда до ужаса боялся.

– Терпи, ничем не могу помочь! – Сянкон послал брату ехидный взгляд. Ему доставляло удовольствие поддевать брата, правда, позволял он это себе нечасто. Сянкон лишний раз провёл, играясь, по щиколотке Ибо – вызвал волну трепетной дрожи.

– О! Дыхание Чжань-гэ стало более глубоким! – Ибо резко отдёрнул ногу, но тут же его внимание сфокусировалось на слабо шевельнувшемся Сяо Чжане.

– Очнулся? – Сянкон немедленно оказался на ногах, приложил ладонь ко лбу Сяо Чжаня.

– Не-а. Спит, но уже спокойнее. Думаю, ещё минут пять и хватит. Можно будет укладывать его в кровать, – Ибо смотрел в лицо любимого с нежностью.

Чувства близнецов были сильны и температурой горения могли сравниться с лавой, но в этот самый момент мысли о двусмысленности нынешней ситуации у них даже не возникало.

– Бо, думаешь, он поймёт сам? – Сянкон повторил эмоции брата с точностью зеркала.

– Должен, – пояснять Ибо тему вопроса не требовалось.

Братья делили одни переживания на двоих, и сейчас их больше остального волновало, разберётся ли Сяо Чжань в собственных чувствах к Цао Синь и к ним и когда же настанет **тот самый удачный момент** для признания. Близнецы понимали, что ждать долго не смогут – сдерживаться было сложно – однако хотели искреннего отклика от любимого, его готовности принять новое в свою жизнь.

– Сейчас он с нами. Главное – не отпускать его далеко… – Ибо не сумел справиться с собственными желаниями – коснулся губами скулы Сяо Чжаня.

– Это нам вполне по силам, – Сянкон последовал примеру брата – след невесомого поцелуя с шеи Сяо Чжаня смыл водный поток.

Тело Сяо Чжаня внезапно пронзила острая дрожь. Ибо и Сянкон прижимались крепко, потому одновременно встрепенулись, почувствовав отклик.

– Надо выбираться. Чжань-гэ замёрз, – вместо того чтобы отстраниться, выпустить из объятий любимого человека, Сянкон глубже зарылся лицом в его мокрые волосы. Аромат душистого шампуня пьянил не хуже алкоголя.

– Мгм. Переоденемся и пойдём в постель, – на вспыхнувшие румянцем щеки от прозвучавшей двусмысленности Ибо не обратил никакого внимания. Он тоже с трудом осознавал, что творит. Руки, крепко сжимавшие стан Сяо Чжаня, сейчас скользили по мокрой одежде лаской, губы легко касались сомкнутых во сне век.

– Футболки и шорт будет достаточно. Свежая смена в верхней полке комода, – дыхание Сянкона согрело кожу за воротом рубашки Сяо Чжаня, ладони пробежались щекоткой по его бокам к бёдрам.

Момент волшебной «забывчивости», утраты связи с реальностью разрушился задушенным стоном Сяо Чжаня:

– М-м-м-м!..

Братья как один встрепенулись, с опаской заглянули в его лицо. Очнись Сяо Чжань сейчас, совершенно точно не одобрил бы подобного к себе отношения. В конце концов, Сянкон и Ибо домогались его в полубессознательном состоянии!

 _«Чёрт! Проклятье!»_ – выругались близнецы синонимично.

– Это будет сложно... – Ибо пришлось до боли прикусить губу, чтобы прогнать из сознания не слишком приличные желания. Он откинулся головой на стену, длинно выдохнул. Он ведь почти сорвался!

– Да уж… – Сянкон с сожалением оправил задравшиеся одежды Сяо Чжаня, выключил воду в душе. Им действительно придётся пройти через настоящее пекло. Сейчас, когда любимый человек был так близко, его недоступность, недосягаемость ощущалась острее прежнего. – Придётся постараться…

[1] Сяо – уменьшительно-ласкательный префикс.

[2] Коктейль «Хай-Вэй» - коньяк, кола и лимон. Вкусный ☺

[3] «Лучшие дни моей юности». Слова: Пан Сецин. Музыка: Го Вэньсянь. Перевод с китайского: Елена Верлен. Исполнитель: Сяо Чжань. Видео: <https://vk.com/video546726000_456239379>


	11. X. part 1

# X

Второй раз за эту неделю утром он не узнал потолок в спальне. Хотя нет, в **этот** раз узнал. Он **снова** проснулся в квартире близнецов Ван и **снова** на их постели.

Ещё в прошлый раз ему показалось странным, что кровать в доме Сянкона и Ибо была всего одна, однако спрашивать не стал, сейчас же неудобный вопрос отпал сам собой.

Сегодня Сяо Чжань проснулся раньше близнецов. Жутко хотелось пить, а хозяев дома поблизости не оказалось. Воды – тоже. Пришлось выбираться из уюта мягкого одеяла и шлёпать в кухню. Однако едва он переступил порог спальни, поразительная картина заставила замереть на месте, выдавила воздух из лёгких, вынула болезненную иголку из головы.

Сянкон и Ибо сладко спали на диване в гостиной. Крепкие тела трепетно прижимались друг к другу. Одеяло братьям заменяло лёгкое покрывало, подушкой Ибо служила собственная рука, а Сянкону – плечо брата. Удивительным образом интимная обстановка неправильной не выглядела. От привлекательности практически идентичных близнецов перехватывало дух – восторженный вздох замер в горле.

 _«Совершенство!»_ – Сяо Чжань для верности схватился за дверной косяк. Уверенности в том, что он до сих пор в полном сознании и стоит на собственных ногах, не было. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на близнецов, бодрствующих и погружённых в работу, глаза обжигало энергетикой парней. Сейчас же расслабленные образы казались вовсе нереальными. Сяо Чжань в очередной раз пожалел, что под руками не оказалось альбома для рисования или хотя бы фотоаппарата. Таких близнецов хотелось запомнить.

Сяо Чжань откровенно любовался парнями и даже как-то забыл, зачем проснулся сегодня настолько рано. Удивительно, но себя он чувствовал вполне сносно, а ведь вчера самым бессовестным образом напился, погрязнув то ли в жалости к себе, то ли в тоске о потерянном близком человеке. Суета вчерашнего дня и события не менее насыщенного вечера он помнил поразительно ясно. Наверное, даже слишком, потому как за собственное поведение было ужасно стыдно.

Всю неделю он крутился, как белка в колесе, отрабатывал «внеплановый выходной». Однако досады не чувствовал. Госпожа Чон подкинула ему действительно интересные проекты и достаточно покладистых заказчиков, так что под единственными неудобствами понимались отсутствие вкуснейшего утреннего кофе и приятной компании за обедом. Всё же только в пятницу, когда забежал в TWINS за собственной машиной, он осознал, настолько за истекшие дни соскучился по близнецам. Лучистой улыбки Сянкона и светлого умного взгляда Ибо ему не хватало до дрожи. Сяо Чжань больше не удивлялся ощущению «правильности», возникающему глубоко внутри, когда близнецы оказывались рядом.

 _«Не хочу уходить»,_ – Сяо Чжань прислонил голову к откосу двери, по-глупому счастливо улыбнулся.

Здесь, в доме братьев Ван, он был лишь во второй раз, но чувствовал себя удивительно уверенно, точно не злоупотреблял гостеприимством, а находился дома. Аскетично простая обстановка, явно оставшаяся со времён предыдущего владельца, казалась наполненной светом. Только лучи летнего солнца казались тусклыми, по сравнению с внутренним сиянием переплетённых тел на диване.

Словно почувствовав на себе его жадный взгляд, Сянкон встрепенулся. Белокурая голова уютно потёрлась о плечо брата, комично фыркнула:

– Ммм… уже утро? Бо, спишь?

– Мгм, – Ибо не ответил – промычал.

– Хорошо. Спи. Я пойду, проверю как там Чжань-гэ и займусь завтраком. Кофе на тебе, – Сянкон сладко зевнул, осторожно потянулся, стараясь не потревожить брата, и, наконец, сел.

– Доброе утро. С кофе и завтраком можно повременить, а вот от апельсинового сока или хотя бы воды я не откажусь, – Сяо Чжань широко улыбнулся. Изумлённое лицо Сянкона и застывший на губах возглас «А?!» выглядели презабавно.

– Чжань-гэ! Ты уже проснулся? – Сянкон вымелся с дивана в один миг.

– Мгм, – Сяо Чжань, дразнясь, повторил недавние интонации Ибо. Звук слышался приятным, точно мурлыкал огромный кот.

Ибо тоже мгновенно проснулся и резко сел. Помятый со сна, с подёрнутыми поволокой глазами и взъерошенными волосами, он выглядел преступно мило.

Сяо Чжань с трудом подавил желание схватить в охапку близнецов и завалиться назад на диван. Острое желание насладиться ленивым утром и сладкой дрёмой вместе с Сянконом и Ибо мыслилось непозволительно привлекательным[1].

– Чжань-гэ, как ты себя чувствуешь? – Ибо похлопал глазами, прогоняя остатки сна. – Голова не болит? Может, дать аспирина?

– Не надо, Бо. Чувствую себя прекрасно. Только в горле пересохло, – не улыбаться, глядя на близнецов, не получалось.

– Ты давно встал? Почему сразу нас не разбудил? – Сянкон зачем-то натянул на себя безразмерную толстовку, хотя в комнате было достаточно жарко.

Ибо скомкал покрывало на бёдрах, отвёл глаза в сторону.

 _«А! Утро же…_ – Сяо Чжань проглотил смешок. – _Эх, молодость! Хех…»_

У него тоже часто по утрам кровь в венах кипела и выливалась в напряжение в промежности, но не сегодня. Сейчас сознание полнилось нежностью и смущением, а не страстью.

– Минут десять назад. Вышел поискать воды, – Сяо Чжань деликатно отвернулся, хотя внутри искрой вспыхнуло шкодливое желание подразнить близнецов.

– В холодильнике есть минералка, но, может, холодного не стоит? Горло заболит… – румянец на щеках Сянкону был однозначно к лицу. Глаза свои он тоже спрятал, когда метнулся в кухню. – Я сейчас вниз спущусь. В баре оставался сок.

– Кон, я не маленький, хе-хе, – улыбка Сяо Чжаня стала ещё шире. Недавнее собственное смущение внезапно показалось несущественным по сравнению с суетливым смятением близнецов. – Обойдусь и простой водой. Лучше уделите внимание себе.

– О! – Сянкон замер в шаге, резко развернулся к нему.

Сяо Чжань с трудом сдержал смех, когда на него уставились два восхитительно раскрасневшихся личика.

– Но мы… Чжань-гэ, мы… – Сянкон пытался что-то сказать, одновременно натягивая толстовку чуть ли не до колен.

– А-ха-ха! Всё хорошо, парни! Я ведь тоже мужчина! – Сяо Чжань сдержаться не сумел, покатился со смеху. – Прекрасно вас понимаю. Ха-ха-ха!

Братья покраснели до корней волос и больше не делали попыток оправдаться.

– Чего застыли? Бегите в душ скорее, – в сердце Сяо Чжаня всеми красками радуги переливалось тёплое чувство. – Я вас подожду и воспользуюсь кухней. Сегодня завтрак на мне.

– А? – смущение близнецов сменилось растерянностью. – Приготовишь завтрак? Для нас?

– Мгм. Я, кстати, неплохо готовлю. Уверен, что вы не будете разочарованы, – Сяо Чжань подбодрил парней улыбкой.

Близнецы застывшими взглядами смотрели не него, словно ушам своим не верили.

– А после завтрака ты домой пойдешь? – очевидная мольба читалась в этих глазах, а ещё какое-то странное нетерпение.

– Если вы не против моей компании, я хотел бы сегодня порисовать в кафе, – Сяо Чжань этот вопрос заранее не обдумал, но едва слова прозвучали, понял, что сказанное шло от сердца. Сейчас быть одному ему не хотелось. Комфорт собственной квартиры привлекательным в это утро отчего-то не казался. – Можно?

В положительном, даже восторженном отклике от близнецов он не сомневался. Так было всегда. Однако те прыгать от радости ему на шею не стали. Наоборот, странный блеск в их глазах усилился, на лицах отразилась неловкость. 

_«Мда… надо было заранее спросить»,_ – Сяо Чжань расстроился. Братья выглядели так, словно не были рады возможности провести время вместе.

– Я не настаиваю, – неприятный холодок появился где-то в пояснице, разлился по телу, горечью остался на языке. Сяо Чжань силой удержал улыбку на лице. – У вас наверняка планы на сегодня. Простите, не подумал. Позавтракаем, и я пойду к себе.

 _«Неудобно получилось…_ – Сяо Чжаню стало стыдно за свою самонадеянность. Конечно, возиться с ним и развлекать никто не обязан. Он не должен перекладывать на чужие плечи неурядицы своей жизни. – _Когда я успел стать таким эгоистом?»_

Внезапно появилось желание уйти немедленно, без завтрака и даже кофе. Сяо Чжань спорить с собой не стал, обернулся назад в спальню, переодеться.

– Останься… пожалуйста… – Ибо выдохнул едва слышно, но от прозвучавших интонаций у Сяо Чжаня внутри что-то оборвалось. Ибо умолял, однако собственной мольбы будто бы боялся.

 _«Я не стану навязываться»,_ – Сяо Чжань умел убеждать, даже настаивать, если дело касалось работы. Когда же речь заходила о нём самом, он оказывался неспособен настоять на своём присутствии.

Вчера с Цао Синь мыслей о том, чтобы удержать девушку, у него не возникло. Отпустить её к _«любимому»_ казалось правильным решением, не быть больше вместе – закономерным. Сейчас же в груди жглось обидой.

Если близнецы ему были не рады, то зачем просили остаться?

Если мешал, зачем в очередной раз позволили переночевать у себя?

 _«Я не понимаю…»_ – мотивы и желания Цао Синь всегда казались очевидными. С братьями Ван чаще остального возникало ощущение потерянности. В один момент он на их лицах читал ясные эмоции, синонимичные его собственным, в другой – терялся в догадках о причинах поступков. Сянкон и Ибо были для него загадкой, но такой, которая обыкновенно раскрывалась в самом конце интересной истории. Разгадку найти одновременно хотелось и нет. Любопытство подначивало заглянуть в последние страницы, а нежелание расставаться с полюбившимися героями побуждало перечитывать книгу с самого начала снова и снова. О том, почему раз за разом сравнивал бывшую девушку с близнецами, он не думал. Подобное сопоставление казалось логичным.

– Чжань-гэ, ты помнишь… вчерашний вечер?.. – Сянкон нерешительно задал вопрос.

 _«Переживают за меня или...»_ – Сяо Чжань закусил губу.

Он помнил всё, вплоть до мельчайших подробностей.

Забытый на столе бумажный стаканчик с остывшим кофе отвратительного вкуса из ближайшей кофейни. Раньше напиток казался вполне съедобным, сейчас же – горьким без меры. Неудивительно, ведь его варил не Ибо, да и без кусочка твёрдого сыра с маслинами, блюдо с которыми Сянкон неизменно подавал ему к кофе, напиток в горло не лез[2].

Письмо заказчику с установкой новых сроков исполнения заказа. На будущую среду, а не на субботу. В пятницу он планировал вечером посидеть подольше в баре TWINS[3].

Свежесоставленную палитру для дизайна главной страницы бутика флориста – заказа, что в последнюю минуту подложила ему помощница. Краски он заново перебрал и добавил солнечно-жёлтый и лучисто-синий[24][4].

Сяо Чжань помнил, как в последнюю минуту закинул в рот кусочек шоколадного снека _(подарка одной из учениц)_ и помчался к кафе близнецов за машиной. Помнил, как сердце рухнуло в пятки при взгляде на Сянкона и Ибо. Помнил сожаления, что не может выделить даже пары лишних минут полюбоваться их улыбками[5].

Помнил взволнованное, но решительное лицо Цао Синь и её длинное тёмно-синее платье. Это платье Сяо Чжань подарил ей на третью годовщину их отношений. Помнил размеренную, явно заранее подготовленную и заученную речь девушки, которая вдруг оборвалась виноватыми слезами и сбивчивыми извинениями. Помнил, как успокаивал и говорил, что « _сердцу не прикажешь»_ , что _«всё хорошо»_ , что _«значит, так было суждено»_[6].

Он помнил, как успокоившаяся и просиявшая счастливой улыбкой Цао Синь принялась воодушевлённо рассказывать ему о своём избраннике. Помнил, как в голове с каждым сказанным девушкой словом рушились привычные понятия и правила[7].

Сяо Чжань помнил хаос и смятение, поселившиеся в сердце, едва Цао Синь заговорила о нём как о _«правильном», «волшебно–восхитительном»_ человеке _,_ таком, _«кого в пример ставят всем и каждому»_ , _«в ком даже воображение подчинено разумным рассуждениям»_ , _«кого любят всем сердцем, но не телом»_ , _«кто всегда друг и брат, но не любовник»_ [28][8].

Помнил, как на эмоциях оставил Цао Синь одну в ресторане[29][9] и даже не проводил домой, как битых полчаса топтался у собственной машины и не решался сесть за руль.

Он помнил, как повёлся на яркую вывеску бара и завалился туда с чётким намерением напиться до беспамятства, но вышел вон уже через час – внутри тянуло и скреблось «неправильным»[10]. С этим чувством он запрыгнул в поезд и практически на автопилоте приехал в TWINS.

Сяо Чжань помнил, как стоял напротив витрин кафе и любовался близнецами, а те в ответ ищущими взглядами смотрели в окна, но его не видели[11].

Помнил, как смутно знакомая девушка говорила с ним о любви, а он ей улыбался. _(нафиг её!)_

Сяо Чжань помнил тепло заботливых рук Ибо и беспокойный взгляд Сянкона. _(прозрей уже наконец!)_

Помнил признание Ибо _«мы любим всем сердцем»_ и острую боль внутри, будто от него кусок плоти отрезали. _(быстрее!)_

Помнил жалость к себе и горькие слёзы, причину которых не смог бы назвать. _(ещё!)_

Помнил нарастающий жар в теле и лихорадочное возбуждение, унять которое никак не удавалось. _(ну же!)_

Он помнил даже то, что привиделось сном: высокий водопад и густой поток воды, бьющий по телу кнутами. _(чёрт!)_ Ледяные струи причиняли боль, но он чувствовал себя в безопасности, чувствовал, что его защищали, чувствовал накатывающее волнами тепло, источник которого затаился где-то глубоко внутри него. _(тормоз!)_

А ещё Сяо Чжань помнил то, чего никак не могло случиться в реальности. Сянкон и Ибо ласкали и целовали его, прижимали к себе и шептали о своей любви. Близнецы говорили, что нет в их жизни никого другого и только _«Чжань-гэ»_ они любят _«всем сердцем»_. _(…!)_

Сяо Чжань помнил горечь собственных слёз и единственное произнесённое в ответ слово – _«неправда»_. Даже во сне он не верил, не мог представить себя рядом с братьями, потому что, прими он их чувства, откройся сам, отпустить от себя, как Цао Синь, не смог бы больше никогда. Сяо Чжань не сумел бы смириться, покинь его близнецы, не пережил бы, расскажи они ему об _«одном-единственном, любимом»_ , назови они его _«другом»_.

Странные чувства, понимал Сяо Чжань, но он слишком хорошо помнил о них, и _«неправильными»_ они не казались. Причин Сяо Чжаню не надо было, доказательств – тоже. Цао Синь назвала его почти машиной без чувств и эмоций. Тогда как же объяснить тот гейзер отчаяния и счастья, который взрывал его существо, стоило только близнецам отвести глаза в сторону или же, наоборот, обласкать его своими взглядами?

 _«Суббота. У парней наверняка свидания назначены…»_ – ему пришлось кашлянуть – ком в горле застрял намертво.

– А-ха-ха! Помню!.. Сегодня я всё помню… – _«Напоминают, чтобы я не мешался?»_

Отпустившая голову мигрень вновь напомнила о себе неприятным спазмом. Сяо Чжань поморщился.

– Давайте в душ, я пока посмотрю, что можно придумать покушать, – он справится… А ещё как можно больше времени проведёт с близнецами! _«Не думал, что способен на злорадство…»_ – Во сколько вам уходить? Кафе же сегодня работает, да?.. Я бы хотел…

– Чжань-гэ, – твёрдость в голосе Сянкона заставила его обернуться, встретиться взглядом, – кафе сегодня работает до пяти вечера. Бар открывать мы не будем. Если возможно, – Сянкон глубоко вдохнул, будто с мыслями собирался, – мы бы хотели, чтобы этот день ты был с нами. До самого вечера.

Сказал и замер. Ибо в точности повторил движения за братом, даже смотрел на него с таким же страхом.

– Но вам же… – Сяо Чжань откровенно растерялся. Сердце в груди глухо стукнулось о рёбра. – Я останусь.

Если парни могли твёрдо выражать свои желания, быть смелыми, он тоже позволит себе покапризничать. Пусть близнецы _«всем сердцем»_ были преданы своим девушкам, время для себя в их жизни Сяо Чжань чётко обозначит и будет хранить как зеницу ока. Вероятно, когда-нибудь он тоже повстречает свою _«единственную»_ , которую полюбит _«всем сердцем»…_ Возможно, тогда он сможет отпустить близнецов. А пока этого не случилось, он будет наслаждаться обществом Сянкона и Ибо.

– Хорошо! – братья выдохнули так, словно у них камень с души свалился.

Сянкон заметно повеселел, его губы сложились в лукавую улыбку:

– Завтрак в исполнении Чжань-гэ?

– Особенно вкусный, о котором мы не пожалеем! – Ибо настроение брата поддержал.

– Договорились! – гейзер внутри него взорвался бурным фонтаном счастья.

## ***

Этот день, как и праздничный понедельник, был наполнен улыбками и хорошим настроением. Кафе близнецы и Сяо Чжань открыли раньше положенного, потому первые два часа собирали восторженные благодарности клиентов. Погода в этот субботний день солнышком их не баловала, зато намочила воздух обещанием скорого ливня.

Близнецы уже привычно обслуживали столики, а Сяо Чжань занялся, наконец, портретом близнецов в последнем зале TWINS.

Задуманная в качестве коворкинга рекреационная зона кафе должна была соединить два мира – книжный и игровой. Сяо Чжань думал над проектом недолго. Идея родилась у него в подсознании и вылилась на бумагу в чувственных образах. Раньше – меньше, сейчас он с кристальной чёткостью понимал заложенные в образы чувства.

 _«Мечта…»_ – если рисунок на стене кондитерской Сяо Чжань близнецам показывал в эскизах, прежде чем наносить на стену, фреску _«Ловца снов»_ он не рисовал даже для себя.

О том, что поступает безответственно, принимаясь за чистовой рисунок даже без набросков, Сяо Чжань не задумывался. Он знал **что** будет рисовать и **как**. Образы в его голове сияли, рука накладывала штрихи на штукатурку с предельной точностью, так, как привиделось во сне.

**Сянкон – пьяняще-сладкий.**

**Ибо – греховно-соблазнительный.**

Обычно он начинал портретный рисунок с овала лица или в крайнем случае с глаз, сейчас же на стене прежде остального появились две пары губ.

– Чжань-гэ, скоро обед. Как твой желудок? – близнецы появились из-за занавеса.

Когда рисовал портрет в кондитерской, он сам настоял, чтобы длинные полотнища портьер открыли полностью, пустили свет и шум кафе, здесь же, в RELAX ZONE кафе, внезапно захотелось уединения. Сянкон и Ибо противиться не стали, только украдкой заглядывали к нему почти каждые пять минут. Он же делал вид, что не замечает.

– Покушаю с удовольствием. Тётушка Мэй великолепно готовит! – Сяо Чжань расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Пока рисовал губы Сянкона и Ибо, собственные непрестанно кусал и чувствовал, как по телу расползается странный голод. Его губы _(да и губы Цао Синь, чего уж…)_ были далеко не так привлекательны. Их рисовать не хотелось совершенно.

 _«А ведь я ни разу не делал портретов Цао Синь...»_ – странная мысль появилась в сознании и зависла без продолжения. Он действительно не мог вспомнить, чтобы брал кисть в руки с намерением нарисовать собственную девушку. Да, совместных фотографий у них было много, но вот так, как Сянкона и Ибо, на бумаге или фреске – никогда! А ведь близнецов он рисовал уже в четвёртый раз…

– Пхах, тогда скажем ей, что можно не сдерживаться! – Сянкон расплылся в широкой улыбке. – Она собралась нам пир закатывать по случаю твоего появления.

– Эй-эй! Не стоит утруждаться! У неё и без того хлопот хватает! – Сяо Чжань почувствовал, что улыбается не столько лицом, сколько сердцем.

– Прошу прощения! Мне сказали, что вы здесь! – высокий жилистый мужчина с умным лицом и быстрыми глазами появился из-за тяжёлой драпировки портьеры.

– Добрый день! – выражение лица Сянкона немедленно изменилось, на смену лучистой улыбке пришла дежурная вежливость. – К сожалению, сейчас свободных столиков нет, но, если вас устроит барная стойка, думаю…

– Менеджер Лю Чан, здравствуйте, – Ибо положил брату ладонь на плечо, привлекая внимание. – Давно не виделись.

– А? Менеджер Yuehua Entertainment? – Сянкон непонимающе моргнул, а следом его улыбка померкла. – Добрый день. Чем обязаны?

– Ха-ха-ха! Не стоит так резко реагировать, – Лю Чан неловко засмеялся на равнодушный приём. – Я к вам всё с тем же вопросом. Давайте всё же обсудим. Я понимаю, что вы сейчас в отпуске и заняты собственным наследством, но рано или поздно вы же вернётесь на сцену, так? Уверяю вас, YNT предлагает самые выгодные условия!

 _«_ _Yuehua Entertainment? Это же один из самых крупных продюсирующих лейблов! Ого! Сянкон и Ибо поразительные!! Заинтересовали таких Титанов! Ну, неудивительно, на самом деле_ _»,_ – Сяо Чжань позволил себе гордую улыбку. Образы танцующих на сцене ночного клуба близнецов до сих пор бурлили у него в сознании и требовали выхода.

– Мы же достаточно ясно выразились, что в настоящий момент не думаем о карьере в индустрии развлечений, – Сянкон говорил непривычно твёрдо. Даже намёка на улыбку в его лице не было.

– Мы помним, всё же YNT готово предложить вам совершенно уникальный продукт. Ради этого я и приехал в Чунцин, – менеджер строгий отказ пропустил мимо ушел, широко улыбнулся.

– Извините за беспокойство, но мы не… – брови Сянкона опустились тенями на глаза.

– Я даже контракт привёз! Вот, только почитайте! Речь идёт о сольной карьере для вас! YNT предлагает вам все имеющиеся ресурсы, – Лю Чан бесцеремонно перебил Сянкона и выудил из кожаного портфеля увесистый документ.

– Танцы и фото-индустрию предполагается оставить лидирующими направлениями в первый год, а после для вас уже есть несколько предложений в кинематограф. Заметьте, это не какие-то второсортные короткометражки, а полноценные сериалы и даже полнометражный фильм, – менеджер зачастил. Он даже шанса возразить близнецам не оставил. – Дальше – больше. Если захотите, студия поможет с вокальным продвижением, знаю, что Ибо…

– Стоп! – Ибо произнёс всего одно слово, но его хватило, чтобы Лю Чан немедленно умолк.

– Господин Лю, ещё раз повторяю вам, что мы не заинтересованы. Можете так и передать в YNT, – Сянкон постарался смягчить интонации брата.

– А почему нет? – мысли Сяо Чжаня прозвучали вслух.

Три пары глаз вперились в него. Одна – с надеждой и откровенным интересом, две остальных – с немым вопросом.

– Чжань-гэ? – Сянкон и Ибо смотрели на него недоверчивыми глазами. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы вернулись на сцену?

Прежде чем ответить он набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и заглушил противный писклявый голос сердца, упрашивающий его немедленно заткнуться и молчать в тряпочку. Сейчас, он чувствовал, решается дальнейшая судьба братьев Ван, а предложение YNT выглядело необычайно интересным.

– Не столько я хочу, сколько вам это надо, парни, – Сяо Чжань тепло улыбнулся близнецам. – Я до сих пор не могу отойти от фееричного вечера в FIREBALL! Вы бы видели себя на сцене! Просто слов нет!

– Но там же… – густой румянец одинаково растёкся по щекам близнецов, Сянкон нетипично для себя утратил дар речи.

– Вы рождены для сцены, Бо, Кон, – Сяо Чжаню нестерпимо захотелось слезть со стремянки и крепко обнять парней.

 _«Каждый раз, когда вы будете танцевать, я буду смотреть на вас!»_ – мысль привнесла в его улыбку грустные ноты. Даже если близнецы покинут Чунцин, он всё равно будет наблюдать за ними.

– Совершенно точная формулировка! – Лю Чан почувствовал общее настроение. – Вот, я оставлю здесь экземпляр контракта для ознакомления и свою визитку. Свяжитесь со мной, когда примете решение, пожалуйста. YNT с нетерпением ждёт вашего ответа! Кроме того, я лично вернусь через пару недель за ответом! Очень рассчитываю увидеть ваши подписи на документах. 

Он примостил контракт для близнецов на столике с красками Сяо Чжаня, благодарно кивнул ему и немедленно принялся раскланиваться, пока близнецы не дали ему очередной раз от ворот поворот.

Менеджер ушёл столь же быстро, как и появился, вот только оставил за собой слишком яркий след. Близнецы, судя по их лицам, всё никак не могли оформить собственные мысли в слова, а Сяо Чжаню добавить к сказанному было нечего. Он не кривил душой, когда предлагал им вернуться на сцену, да и обиженным, если те уедут, себя бы не чувствовал. Знать, что с братьями Ван всё хорошо, было для него достаточно. Возможность наблюдать за их творчеством сейчас казалась ему чистым везением. Пусть он будет толкаться в одном ряду с фанатами и восхищаться парнями на сцене, всё лучше, чем поедом себя есть за невозможность даже от души улыбнуться близнецам, когда те построят трепетные отношения со своими вторыми половинками.

В этом стремлении он был совершеннейшим эгоистом, понимал Сяо Чжань, вот только новые для него чувства читались чрезмерно яркими. Противиться им не хотелось. Потому ленивым субботним вечером, когда звёзды на небе запалили свои фитили, а Чунцин громогласно заявил о начале «ночи развлечений», Сяо Чжань с комфортом устроился в собственной постели с ноутбуком на коленях. 

Первым в поисковой строке оказалось название «Yuehua Entertainment», вторым – подборка их протеже. Каждая «звезда» лейбла отличалась какой-либо изюминкой и выдающимися способностями. Всё же равных талантами танцевальному дуэту «КОМБО» среди них не нашлось. Многие проигрывали во внешности, другие – в харизме, третьи – в энергетике. Вдоволь насмотревшись на шаблонных красоток и брутально-улыбчивых или же, наоборот, миловидных парней, Сяо Чжань с облегчённым вздохом закрыл ворох ненужных вкладок. На экране остался лишь разворот официальной страницы КОМБО в вейбо. Обновлений давно не было, но Сяо Чжаню этого и не нужно было. Он искал одно совершенно определённое видео – то, которого в ленте будущих знаменитостей в принципе быть не должно.

Совсем молодые Сянкон и Ибо, не старше 20 лет, записывали собственную тренировку «вживую», без купюр или фотошопа. Здесь были ошибки и неточности, асинхронные движения и неловкие падения, ругань и даже искривлённые злостью лица, но тут близнецы были настоящими – такими, какими их знал Сяо Чжань. Сянкон расстроенно растирал сведённую от многочасовой тренировки мышцу на ноге, а Ибо обеспокоенно кусал губы. Близнецам было явно сложно, но каждый раз, едва болезненные спазмы отпускали, братья вновь вставали на исходную позицию, пока, наконец, к исходу тридцатиминутного ролика не показывали всему миру класс!

Насквозь пропитанные п _о_ том белые рубашки.

Преступно тесные брюки.

Слепящие прожекторы.

Заевшая на повторе тягучая мелодия.

Пластичные, чувственные движения молодых тел.

Сяо Чжань даже не заметил, в какой момент накрыл ладонью собственное возбуждение, зато чётко расслышал сдавленный удовлетворённый стон и тепло, расплескавшееся в руку.

После разрядки в голове было блаженно пусто и нисколько не стыдно. Теперь стало понятно, что он вполне себе _«любовник»_ , а на _«друга или брата»_ отныне не согласен.

[1] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Чжаня, ни в чём себе не отказывай! I insist!

[2] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Чжаня, ты не думай, ты не влюбился!.. это только кофе с сыром и маслинами…

[3] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Чжаня, выпить в вечер пятницы в приятной компании – святое… здесь нет любОви!

[4] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Чжаня, солнышко и яркий свет – это просто цвета, ага. Тут параллелей никаких нет. Совсем. Никаких.

[5] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Снек был явно лишний. Близнецы – лучше.

[6] Заметки на полях «от автора»: нет, вот серьёзно? Она тебя бросила, а ты её ещё и успокаиваешь? Чжаня, ты слишком добр!

[7] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Чжаня, в жизни есть две доминанты – Ибо и Сянкон. Остальное скатай в плотный комок и поднеси спичку. Пусть горит синем пламенем.

[8] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Вот у меня откровенная злость на подобных «хороших» девушек. ТЫ, пииип, 6 ЛЕТ С НИМ ВСТРЕЧАЛАСЬ! Получается, что ты спала с «другом и братом»?

[9] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Я бы ещё по морде съездила…

[10] Заметки на полях «от автора»: «Правильное», Чжаня, только с Ибо под одним боком и Сянконом – под другим. Запомни!

[11] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Кому-то нужны очки…


	12. X. part 2

## ***

Новость о том, что он расстался с Цао Синь, в студии произвела настоящий фурор. Конечно же, ученицам о том, что _«учитель Сяо»_ отныне свободен, никто не сообщал, потому **все** _очень быстро_ об этом узнали. Возникшее было девичье стихийное бедствие под жёсткий контроль взяла Госпожа Чон. Женщина молниеносно пресекла поползновения в его сторону и не позволила страстям накалиться. _«Несчастному»_ и _«глубоко скорбящему»_ Сяо Чжаню полагалось беречь сердце от новых неурядиц, выделить _«время тишины»_ в качестве пищи для ума и _«свободное пространство»_ для душевных исканий. В общем, Сяо Чжаня решили оставить в покое.

За подобные жертвы и расторопность он был глубоко благодарен своей помощнице. Принимать соболезнования или, тем более, флиртовать с ученицами очень не хотелось. Судя по всему, Госпожа Чон эти его настроения чувствовала, потому не только убрала подальше _«шумный цветник»_ , но и максимально разгрузила его рабочий график. На своём месте остались лишь обязательные встречи и две учебные группы. Так получилось выделить два свободных дня в рабочей неделе – вторник и четверг, в остальные же будни он появлялся в студии во второй половине дня. Очевидно, что подобные поблажки были _«исключительным случаем»_ , потому Сяо Чжань воспринял их как отпуск и решил вволю насладиться. Тем не менее, _«отдыхать»_ и _«приходить в себя»_ в одиночестве он вовсе не собирался. Более интересными представлялись общество близнецов Ван и подготовка к открытию последнего зала кафе.

Нерешёнными оставались разве что вопросы с его личным внутренним расстройством и заявленными сожалениями по поводу Цао Синь. Вот здесь-то как раз было над чем задуматься.

Удивительным образом в его сознании печаль сплелась с тоской и породила светлую меланхолию. Трагизма или душевных терзаний он не испытывал. Слёзы ронять по потерянной любви не собирался. Наоборот, одно за другим воспоминания в голове подбирались поразительно счастливые.

Совместная поездка на арт-конференцию в Японию в период Ханами[1].

Изумительная новогодняя вечеринка в Театре Современного Искусства и последующее совместное посещение храма.

Ласковое мурлыканье Орешка на руках Цао Синь и довольные улыбки родителей.

Образов было много. Столько, что и не перечесть, и каждый неизменно вызывал улыбку. Сейчас Сяо Чжань ясно понимал, что действительно лишился близкого человека, почти родного. Цао Синь ему была дорога. Пусть сердце в груди не замирало при взгляде на неё, а тело не сковывало томлением плоти, девушку он определённо любил.

 _«Но жизнь распорядилась иначе»_ , – Сяо Чжань печально хмыкнул себе под нос.

В вечерних сумерках мысль о девушке казалась ещё печальнее.

– Чжань-гэ, иди ужинать, – Ибо заглянул к нему буквально на минуту и тут же вновь исчез за портьерой.

Сегодня в кафе было особенно людно. Девушки – основные клиенты TWINS – очевидным образом перестраховывались. В следующие несколько дней по прогнозам синоптиков хорошей погоды ждать не приходилось. Уже сейчас тяжёлые серые тучи плотно обложили небосклон. Точно такое же сумрачное настроение довлело над людьми.

Сяо Чжань всегда гордился своей склонностью к оптимизму – положительные стороны он умудрялся видеть даже там, где остальные сдавались. Однако даже у него в душе было неспокойно. И _(против убеждения всех вокруг)_ причина крылась вовсе не в расставании с Цао Синь. Точнее, не только в этом.

Его беспокойство белым прямоугольником маячило на соседнем столе, мозолило глаза глянцем _«файла-вкладыша»_ и скреблось внутри ярко-зелёным переплётом.

Контракт от продюсирующего лейбла близнецы Ван совершенно точно не посмотрели. Вот уже четыре дня документ пылился там, куда Сяо Чжань его определил, _«чтобы не запачкался в красках»_. В отличие от близнецов, Сяо Чжань договор прочитал. 

Очень внимательно и вдумчиво.

Предложение от YNT действительно оказалось из разряда _«шоколадных»_. Танцевальному дуэту КОМБО предлагали мир шоу-бизнеса на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Парням оставалось только поставить свои подписи в положенной графе, и сонмище софитов, прожекторов, даже небесных светил зажгутся только для них.

Пятилетний контракт предполагал обширные танцевальные гастроли, участие в фото- и видео-сетах, рекламные съёмки, эфиры в телешоу и реалити-шоу, даже кинематографию и вокальные проекты, прояви близнецы желание попробовать себя в качестве певцов.

Работай – не хочу!

Интересно работай – не хочу!

А если заплатим восьмизначные суммы и процент от продаж?

В графе договора, касающегося оплаты _«деятельности и творчества айдолов»,_ Сяо Чжань не сдержал удивлённого возгласа. Близнецам Ван предлагали королевские гонорары и весьма существенные гарантийные обязательства. Сяо Чжань искренне не понимал, почему Сянкон и Ибо сомневались, почему закапывали свой талант здесь, в кафе TWINS, а не сияли для всех на сцене?

Он же видел, что братья **хотят** танцевать!

Он ведь знал, что близнецы **дышат** полной грудью только под взглядами миллионов фанатов!

И всё-таки насущная ситуация не менялась: Ибо и Сянкон в контракт даже не заглядывали.

Сам же Сяо Чжань о предложении YNT с парнями не заговаривал. С одной стороны, подобное решение близнецы должны были принять самостоятельно. С другой – Сяо Чжаню не удавалось разобраться в собственных смешанных чувствах. Он настолько привык к присутствию Ибо и Сянкона рядом, что даже представить себе не мог, что те внезапно исчезнут из его жизни. А именно так и случится, если братья поставят свои подписи на документе.

Больше не будет вкуснейшего кофе по утрам, сытных обедов в приятной компании и душевных вечерних посиделок. Солнечную улыбку Сянкона и точные комментарии Ибо он отныне будет видеть и слышать лишь с экрана телевизора или компьютера. Кроме того, Сяо Чжань чувствовал, что не сможет испытывать искреннюю радость и даже счастливо улыбаться, если братья Ван покинут его.

Удивительным образом близнецы изменили его жизнь. Иначе, как рядом с ними, Сяо Чжань себя больше не мыслил. Дело было не в каких-то особенно глубоких чувствах или истовом обожании. Сяо Чжань совершенно внезапно осознал, что с момента своего появления братья Ван медленно, но верно подменяли собой все законы, убеждения, надежды, чаяния, желания его существования. Без их образов мир тускнел, прекращался. Близнецы стали частью него, а он постепенно терял себя в их сиянии. Это пугало.

Иначе мыслилась Цао Синь. Девушка умела создавать уют вокруг себя.

С ней было хорошо всегда. Она не задавливала его самость, но и не стимулировала развитие.

С ней Сяо Чжань был цельным, совершеннейшим _«Сяо Чжанем»_ – художником-дизайнером, успешным, спокойным, уверенным.

С ней разгадывать загадки не приходилось.

Список различий между бывшей девушкой и близнецами Ван венчала заметная особенность Сяо Чжаня: способность воображать, думать о другом человеке, а не о работе.

Про Цао Синь и предстоящие свидания Сяо Чжань вспоминал ближе к четвергу, при сверке планов с рабочим графиком или когда помощница спрашивала о девушке.

Про близнецов Ибо и Сянкона он думал постоянно, даже во время деловых встреч или подготовки проектов.

 _«Ошибка. Про близнецов я совершенно не думаю, когда смотрю на них»_[2] _,_ – Сяо Чжань откинул в сторону приглушенно-горчичного цвета портьеру в основной зал и прикусил губы. Надо было хоть немного притушить улыбку. Если его сейчас увидит кто-то из знакомых, сильно заинтересуется, почему он в сложившихся обстоятельствах настолько радостный.

– Я бы хотела, чтобы LIGHT-гэ поздравил меня… если можно? – миловидная девушка с тонкими чертами лица и ангельским выражением глаз несмело глядела на Ибо.

Тот же в ответ разве что не рыкнул на девичью просьбу.

Это _«уникальное предложение»_ для меню кондитерской придумал Сянкон. Именинники могли заказать _«особое обслуживание»_. Под многообещающим названием на самом деле предполагалось индивидуальное поздравление от одного из близнецов, фотография с ним и праздничный тортик в фирменных цветах TWINS. С момента появления услуга пользовалась бешеной популярностью. Чаще всего девушки просили поздравления от Сянкона и только изредка находилась особенно смелая, которая отваживалась обратиться к Ибо.

Тем не менее, как бы последнему не нравилась новая _«опция»_ в рабочем графике, работу Ибо выполнял исправно и весьма неплохо. Его поздравления отличались лаконичностью и искренностью, вот только на фотографиях он застывал с одинаково _«кирпичным»_ выражением.

Сяо Чжань каждый раз покатывался со смеху, наблюдая за действом, и неизменно получал от парня насупленный, но счастливо-светлый взгляд.

– Можно, – Ибо благосклонно кивнул девушке. – Присаживайтесь за столик. Через несколько минут я подойду.

– Спасибо! – девушка с визгом умчалась к зарезервированному месту.

 _«Боится удачу спугнуть?»_ – улыбка Сяо Чжаня пробилась даже сквозь прикушенные губы.

– Давай я на тебе красивый бантик повяжу?[3] Я умею, честно, – он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ибо выглядел прелестно, пытаясь скрыть внутренний дискомфорт и недовольство, хотя окружающие едва ли заметили эти эмоции на невыразимо-прекрасном лице парня.

– Только если подарок будем дарить тебе, Чжань-гэ, – Ибо настроение поддержал, лукаво сверкнул глазами. – Тогда хоть бантик, хоть поводок – всё, что пожелаешь.

Сянкон подавился собственным смехом, а Сяо Чжань очень живо себе представил потенциально-возможную картину. Поясницу немедленно прострелило сладкой дрожью.

– Учту. Помню, на одном из сайтов видел премилый ошейник в кожаной оплётке с цветными декоративными вставками, – что с ним творилось и почему он позволял подобные двусмысленности, Сяо Чжань не понимал, однако наслаждался каждым сказанным словом. – Думаю, при случае закажу.

Щёки Ибо едва заметно порозовели, а взгляд сделался влажным.

 _«Красиво…»_ – Сяо Чжань ничуть не стыдился своего залипшего на близнецах взгляда.

– Всё-всё, Чжань-гэ! Ни слова больше! Иначе наш Бо работать не сможет! А-ха-ха-ха, – Сянкон весьма чувствительно тряхнул брата и подтолкнул к ожидавшим его девушкам.

Тот противиться не стал, только метнул в Сяо Чжаня очередной _«я-тебе-это-припомню»_ взгляд и подхватил со стола крайне вкусный на вид тортик с тремя свечками – подарок имениннице от заведения.

– Чжань-гэ, кушать здесь будешь или на кухне? – всё ещё посмеиваясь, Сянкон кивнул на барную стойку.

Сяо Чжань обычно ел вместе с близнецами в зале кафе, но те каждый раз его спрашивали, а он неизменно отвечал: _«Здесь поем, с вами»_. Так вышло и в этот раз, с одним лишь отличием. Ужин пришлось ненадолго отложить: из-за дикого хохота они едва ли ясно могли мыслить.

Судя по всему, просьба Сянкона не мучить брата провокационными предложениями несколько припоздала.

По дороге к столику именинницы Ибо зацепился ногой за чей-то неудачно оставленный на полу ранец и едва не грохнулся на пол лицом в торт. Ему повезло – невероятная координация танцора помогла удержать равновесие. Однако приключения на этом не закончились. Мало того что _«девушка-почти-виновница-падения-великолепного-_ _LIGHT_ _-а»_ вдарилась в самобичевания и собиралась чуть ли не покончить жизнь самоубийством, так ещё и другие клиентки накинулись на Ибо, желая удостовериться в его целости и сохранности. В поднявшейся суматохе про именинницу все благополучно забыли, да и та, похоже, сменила приоритеты. Девушка с беспокойством оглядывала правую ногу _«великого танцора»_ и совершенно не стеснялась в выражениях, обращённых к _«неразумной дурёхе, кидающей где попало свой безвкусный баул»_. Недавний ангельский ореол с именинницы начисто слетел, ему на смену пришёл возмущённый румянец и строгий голос.

Всё бы ничего _(Сянкон уже собрался вмешаться)_ , но Ибо последней «вишенкой» умудрился переделать неудобную ситуацию в критическую. В своём репертуаре, ничуть не меняясь в лице, парень протянул имениннице торт и чётко выговорил:

– Пусть твоя внешность всегда соответствует твоему характеру. Так ты станешь лучше. С днём рождения![4]

Слова произвели эффект разорвавшейся бомбы – все вокруг оцепенели. Мало кто слышал, как LIGHT говорил с клиентами больше, чем одним предложением за раз, а тут он выжал целых три _(весьма, кстати, примечательных)_. Кроме того, парень в замешательстве поздравил **макушку** именинницы, туда же протянул торт.

Саму девушку больше заботила _«пострадавшая нога_ _LIGHT_ _-а»_ – она едва ли не на коленях стояла перед ним. Так что следующее её действие, ожидаемо, привело к катастрофе. Девушка резко вскинулась поблагодарить за поздравление и угодила головой прямёхонько в кремовое лакомство.

Результат подобного столкновения был очевиден. Уложенные в сложные хвостики волосы, напудренное и по-праздничному накрашенное лицо, а также нежно-розовое прелестное платье оказались измазаны в торте. Вершиной этого сладкого айсберга оказалась яркая композиция из зефирных цветов, трёх свечек и плитки белого шоколада, примостившаяся на той самой невезучей макушке именинницы.

Девушки в зале сдавленно вскрикнули от ужаса, именинница пустым взглядом рассматривала ярко-оранжевое пятно на своей груди, а Ибо прежде извинений обернулся на Сяо Чжаня. Выразительный взгляд _«это-ты-во-всём-виноват!»_ мог просверлить дыру внушительных размеров в ни-в-чём-не-повинном сердце Сяо Чжаня.

Впору испугаться за репутацию заведения и самого Ибо, однако Сяо Чжань принялся хихикать. Особенно забавным ему показался небольшой кусочек бисквитного коржа, прилепившийся к щеке парня во время фееричного полёта торта в воздух и последующего приземления на своё новое место дислокации.

К хихиканью Сяо Чжаня присоединился Сянкон. Сперва тихонько, пряча улыбку в кулак, потом – открыто. Они смеялись и не могли остановиться даже тогда, когда множество глаз вопросительно уставились на веселящийся дуэт. Ну а после почти обиженного _«Чжань-гэ, и тебе не стыдно?!»_ от Ибо смех перешёл в откровенный хохот. Сяо Чжань недолго заливался один. Он начал первым, очень скоро за ним последовали все остальные. Вскоре смеялся весь зал и даже некоторые клиенты кафе, ожидавшие своей очереди у дверей.

В конце концов, Сянкон решил-таки вмешаться, помочь брату и разрулить едва-не-испорченный-праздник девушки.

– Ты негодяй! – шепнул он Сяо Чжаню и с лучистой улыбкой отправился к _«полю боя»_.

В чём конкретно он был «негодяем» и почему близнецы в один голос обвиняли его, Сяо Чжань не понял, да только это не имело особого значения, так как очередной приступ хохота скрутил его едва ли не пополам.

Сянкону понадобилась всего пара фраз, чтобы совершенно преобразить не слишком привлекательные обстоятельства праздничного дня для именинницы. Торт был громогласно наречён _«Даром Госпожи Удачи»_ и обещал исполнения не одного желания, а целых трёх – по числу свечек творения кондитера. Кроме того, вместо одного LIGHT-а, девушка получила _«КОМБО-поздравления»_. Сянкон извратился, выправляя прозвучавшую неудобную двусмысленность в пожеланиях брата. На фотографиях рядом с девушкой красовались оба брата. Конечно же, в TWINS нашёлся ещё один торт, только в этот раз его вынесла сама Тётушка Мэй. Она же помогла имениннице привести наряд в порядок и заверила, что _«даже пятнышка не останется на подоле такой прелести»_.

В общем, все остались довольны этим днём. Именинница – полученными подарками, гости кафе – внезапным развлечением, Сянкон – новой темой для смеха, Ибо – неловкой извиняющейся улыбкой Сяо Чжаня. Сам же Сяо Чжань был не просто доволен, он чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым.

Лучи веселья и радости они с близнецами ловили до конца вечера, а ближе к ночи вовсе синхронно принимались хихикать при малейшем взгляде друг на друга. Смех не иссяк и на следующий день.

## ***

Это время его _«тяжёлого переживания распада длительных отношений»_ оказалось поразительно плодотворными. Множество новых идей и образов родились в голове. Сяо Чжань только и успевал их записывать и зарисовывать. В конце концов, он пришёл к выводу, что для успешной работы воображения периодически надо устраивать вот такие _«отпускные дни»_. Сяо Чжань не без причины полагал близнецов Ван виновниками открытия в своём сознании Кастальского ключа[5]. Чем больше времени он проводил в TWINS, тем яснее замечал изменения в самом себе.

Сяо Чжань привык считать себя человеком «правильным», классических нравов, уравновешенным и в меру серьёзным. Сейчас же его дни были насыщенны светлыми эмоциями. Серьёзное выражение на лице почти никогда не удавалось сохранить хоть сколько-нибудь. Сянкон и Ибо, точно батарейки, заряжали окружающее пространство кипучей энергией и несравненным позитивом. В этом заряженном поле с удовольствием купался и Сяо Чжань. Он чувствовал, что перенимает деятельное начало братьев, их стойкость в отношении к сложностям жизни, живые эмоции и яркий настрой.

 _«Вот ведь энерджайзеры!»_ – Сяо Чжань не уставал восхищаться неутомимостью близнецов.

Едва сумерки опускались на город, братья переодевались в тёмные рубашки и открывали бар. Рабочий график TWINS оказался настолько плотным, что Сянкону и Ибо лишь чуть больше получаса удавалось выкроить для себя, чтобы освежиться и передохнуть. Парни обладали просто нереальной работоспособностью.

– Как вам при такой нагрузке ещё и выглядеть настолько потрясающе удаётся? – как-то задал Сяо Чжань вопрос братьям.

Но Ибо лишь странно глянул на него исподлобья, а Сянкон довольно хмыкнул:

– Мы занимаемся тем, что нам нравится. Что здесь удивительного?

Добиться каких-либо уточнений у Сяо Чжаня не получилось. Близнецы явно не желали обсуждать эту тему, он же не смел настаивать. Было неприятно видеть даже слабые тени в пронзительном сиянии его личного _«Солнца»_ , потому любые _«неудобные»_ темы он обходил десятой дорогой. Близнецы в ответ не бередили раны, связанные с Цао Синь. Только раз Ибо спросил у него о самочувствии, заметив поутру напряжённую складку между его бровями и не слишком свежий цвет лица. Пришлось объясняться о причинах бессонной ночи. Сбивчивый рассказ Ибо и Сянкон выслушали очень внимательно. Сяо Чжань же с того момента не переставал себя ругать. Раскрываться не стоило. В тот день в лучах TWINS наметился откровенный грустный оттенок.

Не столько сон, сколько давнее воспоминание сдёрнуло его с мягкой подушки в самом начале ночи. Будто наяву привиделась шумная вечеринка художественного клуба Академии Искусств на пляже. Сяо Чжань заканчивал третий курс и подумывал об открытии собственной дизайн-студии. Чем конкретно будет заниматься эта студия, Сяо Чжань ещё не думал, но с друзьями идеей поделился. Пьяные парни задумку приняли благожелательно, но мгновенно начали пересказывать ему потенциальные _«подводные камни»_ на пути к успеху, и только юная Цао Синь с восторгом заверила, что у него всё получится. Эта её вера оказалась удивительно стойкой и разноплановой. Она поддерживала Сяо Чжаня с самого начала, помогала с организацией рабочего процесса в _«_ _SUNLIGHT_ _»_ , даже больше – привела к нему немало клиентов.

Однако сон Сяо Чжаня был не о том. Ему внезапно вспомнились звёздная ночь и смелое признание девушки. Цао Синь открылась ему в своём стиле – решительно и прямо, однако ледяные от переживаний ладошки всё время прятала за спиной. Сяо Чжань хорошо помнил миниатюрные и аккуратные, словно слепленные из фарфора, руки девушки. Пожалуй, их совершенством он восхищался чаще остальных качеств Цао Синь. И вот сейчас по прошествии шести лет Сяо Чжань вновь отогревал озябшие ладони девушки собственным дыханием и благодарил за подаренные ему чувства. Всё же проснулся он вовсе не от интимности давнего момента.

Очнуться заставили болезненные выражения лиц и увлажнённые слезами глаза братьев Ван. Неведомым образом они появились там, где быть не могли – в далёких воспоминаниях. Сянкон и Ибо стояли по колено в морской воде в нескольких шагах от влюблённых. Неспешный прибой раз за разом окатывал их водой, а парни, словно молодые деревца, качались вслед за накатывающей волной: то ближе к Сяо Чжаню – почти касаясь, то дальше – едва рукой дотянешься. Казалось, накати волна с пенной шапкой побольше – близнецы немедленно убегут вместе с ней обратно в море, оставив ему только промоченные лодыжки и горький привкус морских брызг на губах.

Во сне Сяо Чжань смотрел на близнецов, обнимал девушку и чувствовал, как в груди вместо тёплого чувства расползалась чернота. Внезапно Цао Синь начала таять в его руках, растворяться без следа в воздухе, а близнецы шагнули глубже в воду навстречу особенно высокому гребню прибоя.

Сяо Чжань проснулся от собственного всхлипа. Щёки его оказались влажными от слёз, а тело мелкой дрожью прошивал почти первобытный страх.

Очевидно, что в ту ночь он больше спать не мог, рисовать – тоже. Кисть из рук падала с периодичностью каждые три минуты. Он едва дождался утра, чтобы наведаться к близнецам, и успокоился лишь частично, увидев их радостные лица. Беспокойство не отпускало разум ещё некоторое время, а после несколько притупилось.

Кого он больше боялся потерять – Цао Синь или Сянкона с Ибо – разбираться Сяо Чжань не стал. В его понимании всё было хорошо лишь тогда, когда близкие люди были в порядке. Близнецы радовались жизни рядом с ним, а вот с бывшей девушкой связаться он не мог. Как и в каком качестве Сяо Чжань сейчас появился бы перед ней, мыслей не было. Цао Синь ушла к _«любимому»_ , а у него из причин для встречи выделялся лишь смутный сон.

_«Ты самый прекрасный пейзаж в этой жизни»_ [6]

_Ты всё ещё помнишь то лето?_

_Пляж, покрытый кокосовыми пальмами,_

_отблески солнца в наших глазах._

_Ты нежно моё целовала лицо._

_Самолёт скользнул по морской глади,_

_Начертив дугу улыбки._

_В тот раз нам пришлось расстаться,_

_Но сколько б ни длилась разлука,_

_То фантастическое время_

_Я никогда не смогу позабыть._

_Ты самый красивый пейзаж в этой жизни._

_И пусть моё сердце разбито, я очарован._

_Даже если мир содрогнётся в отчаянии,_

_Я буду смело всем улыбаться._

_Ты самый красивый пейзаж в этой жизни,_

_Который постоянно напоминает мне,_

_Что кого-то любить -_

_Это большое счастье._

_Позже мы встретились снова._

_И хотя мы повзрослели,_

_Но улыбаемся, как прежде._

_В то мгновение_ _множество чувств_

_Вихрем пронеслись в моём взгляде._

_Мы молча обнимались,_

_Предаваясь приятным воспоминаниям._

_Ты самый красивый пейзаж в моей жизни._

_Моё сердце разбито, но я очарован._

_Даже если мир полон отчаяния,_

_Я улыбаюсь всему вопреки._

_Ты самый красивый пейзаж в моей жизни,_

_Я так много думал о том,_

_Что любить кого-то -_

_Это большая радость._

_Мне казалось, что время,_

_Как волны следы на песке,_

_Смоет мои воспоминания._

_И если бы мы не расстались, я бы не понял,_

_Что хочу вернуться обратно,_

_Любить тебя ещё сильнее._

_Ты самый красивый пейзаж в моей жизни._

_И пусть моё сердце разбито, но я очарован._

_Даже если мир потонет в отчаянии,_

_Я смело могу всем улыбаться._

_Ты самый красивый пейзаж в моей жизни,_

_Который напоминает мне снова,_

_Что любить кого-то -_

_Это такое счастье..._

– Мама часто пела эту песню. Несколько лет назад она была очень популярна. Раньше я не замечал в словах особенного смысла, сейчас же испытываю странную солидарность с лирическим героем, – Сяо Чжань в третий раз проигрывал завершающие такты и чувствовал, что не хочет отпускать от себя песню. Нежная и умиротворяющая, она вытесняла из его груди смятение и заменяла едва ощутимым теплом.

Прошло уже достаточно времени, однако разрыв с Цао Синь не забывался. Сяо Чжань ясно помнил каждое произнесённое слово. Меланхоличной печалью бередили душу испытанные тогда чувства. Тем не менее Сяо Чжань был безмерно благодарен девушке за время, проведённое вместе. Он понимал, что рано или поздно даже воспоминания померкнут. Всё же отпускать их, как и эту песню, не хотелось.

– Чжань-гэ, твои чувства _(и эта песня)_ прекрасны! – Ибо пристально смотрел на него и ничуть не скрывал слепое обожание во взгляде.

– Любить кого-то – это действительно бесценный дар, Чжань-гэ, – выражение лица Сянкона мало чем отличалось от брата. – Особенно, когда любишь так, как в этой песне.

– Как же? – Сяо Чжань мягко улыбнулся, отнял пальцы от клавиш. – Благодарно? Ностальгируя?

– Открыто… – выдохнул Ибо, а Сянкон согласно кивнул.

– А-ха-ха-ха! А разве чаще всего любят не открыто? Разве любовь надо скрывать? – Сяо Чжань не обратил внимания на невнятный внутренний голос, приказывающий ему немедленно заткнуться.

Слабую тень на глазах за яркой улыбкой Сянкона и неизменно холодным выражением лица Ибо едва ли заметил кто-то, кроме Сяо Чжаня.

– Бывает так, что признаться не получается, – Сянкон говорил совершенно серьёзно.

– Парни, послушайте моего совета, – Сяо Чжань почувствовал внезапную боль в ладони. _«Когда я успел сжать руку в кулак?»_ – в последнее время движения собственного тела он не особенно понимал. – Не молчите о своих чувствах, а то выйдет, как у меня с Цао Синь.

Он рассмеялся, хотя радости в этом смехе не было.

– И что же нам делать? Признаться? – Ибо послал ему взгляд исподлобья. – А если откажут, как свыкнуться с этим?

– Никак? – ответа на заданный вопрос у него не было. Сяо Чжань растёр на ладони небольшие дуги от впившихся ногтей. – Любовь получается только тогда, когда чувства взаимны. Во всех иных случаях дальше симпатии лучше не заходить, чтобы собственное сердце не травмировать.

Он мало верил в собственные слова, хотя разумом понимал всю их правильность.

– Но ведь нельзя приказать сердцу «Не любить»! – Сянкон изумлённо поднял брови.

– Как нельзя после отказа приказать не печалиться, – Сяо Чжань согласно кивнул, ласково оглядел близнецов. – Бо, Кон, не слушайте меня. Я не лучший советчик. Если ваши сердца горят любовью, верьте во взаимность! Вы двое настолько замечательные, что вам непременно ответят столь же искренними чувствами. О вашей любви мечтают миллионы. Вы можете доказывать обратное, но я убеждён, что ваши избранницы только и ждут от вас нежных слов любви! Наберитесь смелости и…

– Гэгэ, здравствуй, – мелодичный голос прервал фразу на середине.

– О, добрый день! – Сянкон немедленно стёр с лица неподобающее выражение и тепло приветствовал клиентку. – Вы бы хотели перекусить или, может, отведать наших сладостей? Спасибо, что выбрали TWINS. К сожалению, сейчас все столики заняты, но, если вы располагаете временем, мы будем счастливы угостить вас после недолгого ожидания.

– Кон, погоди… – Сяо Чжань очень удивился спокойному звучанию собственного голоса, ведь внутри него кровь развернула своё течение от неожиданной встречи, – это ко мне.

– А? К тебе? – лица близнецов стремительно теряли краски.

Но это он отметил лишь краем глаза – Сяо Чжань немигающим взглядом смотрел на девушку. Она отличалась хрупким телосложением, но при этом отличной фактурой, а выразительные черты лица делали её настоящей красавицей. Мимо такой на улице пройдёт, не обернувшись, только настоящий слепец.

– Мгм. Ко мне, – Сяо Чжань повторил на автомате. – Здравствуй, Сяо-Синь.

От прозвучавшего имени близнецы вздрогнули как один и тут же испарились, будто даже стоять рядом с девушкой не хотели. Однако далеко не уходили. Сяо Чжань ясно видел их обеспокоенные взгляды за спиной Цао Синь, пока те обслуживали клиентов.

Оказалось, что на кафе TWINS девушке указала Госпожа Чон.

 _«Цао Синь искала меня?!»_ – вопрос о предупредительном звонке Сяо Чжань не задавал, ведь сам недавно мучился сомнениями, как же подступиться к телефонному разговору в сложившейся ситуации. Зато он спросил о причине визита.

– Ты отлично выглядишь. Рад, что у тебя всё хорошо! – Сяо Чжань понял, что улыбка у него вышла весьма уверенной.

Наверняка в том было влияние множества посторонних людей вокруг и пристальное внимание близнецов. Четверть часа назад Сяо Чжань с головой погрузился в собственные переживания и воспоминания о девушке, сейчас же чувствовал себя поразительно спокойно. Обращённый на него взгляд глубоких карих глаз он принимал без колебаний.

– Да. Спасибо, – Цао Синь мило улыбнулась и чуть прикусила губу. Кокетства в этом жесте не было, знал Сяо Чжань. Так девушка делала всегда, когда размышляла о чём-то. – Ты тоже прекрасно выглядишь, гэгэ. Даже как-то изменился.

– Пхах. Изменился? Я? Разве что располнел за столом Тётушки Мэй – здешнего повара. Она превосходно готовит! – его улыбка стала шире. Взгляд неосознанно коснулся силуэта близнецов. Ибо заваривал кофе, Сянкон с налипшей на лицо улыбкой записывал в блокнот новый заказ.

– Тебе идёт, – Цао Синь всегда встречала его улыбку своей. – Ты будто изнутри светом наполнился. Очень красиво.

Так уж повелось, что в выражениях друг с другом они не стеснялись – говорили обо всём так, как чувствовали. Сяо Чжань к этому давно привык, однако сейчас отчего-то смутился.

– Не преувеличивай, – он потёр кончик носа. – Что же, здорово, что ты пришла. Раз мы встретились в кафе, не хочешь перекусить, заодно и поговорим? Кон прав: у них отменные тортики, а про пудинги и суфле я вообще молчу!

– Гэгэ всегда видит меня насквозь и лучше других знает мои вкусы, – привлекательный румянец растёкся на скулах Цао Синь. – Но, думаю, сейчас не время и не место, хотя я на самом деле хотела с тобой поговорить. Если ты не против, можем мы увидеться сегодня после того, как ты закончишь работу?

– Закончу работу? – Сяо Чжань в замешательстве хлопнул глазами. TWINS и всё, что с ним связано, он никогда _«работой»_ не считал, потому несколько смешался.

– Госпожа Чон сказала, что ты взялся за большущий проект благоустройства кафе, так что я найду тебя _«на объекте»_. Я неправильно поняла? – Цао Синь принялась оглядываться по сторонам и тихонько вскрикнула, когда напоролась на взгляды близнецов.

 _«Понимаю, от их красоты дух захватывает!»_ – Сяо Чжань позволил себе довольную ухмылку[7]. Подобную реакцию девушек на братьев Ван он видел уже много раз.

 _«Пожалуй, Цао Синь права, здесь не лучшее место для разговора»_ , – он длинно выдохнул, разглядывая излишне напряжённый профиль Ибо и неестественную улыбку Сянкона. Было непривычно видеть братьев Ван такими.

Близнецы появлению его бывшей девушки явно не обрадовались. Сяо Чжань подозревал, что парни ревнуют его, однако природу этого явления признавать не хотелось. Он понимал, что Сянкон и Ибо восхищаются талантом и радуются его вниманию. Рано покинув дом, близнецы весьма трепетно относились к искренней теплоте и бескорыстной заботе. Видимо, эти качества близнецы в нём особенно ценили. Вот только самому Сяо Чжаню проникаться эмоциями « _старшего брата»_ не нравилось. Оттого и откровенная ревность парней к Цао Синь, будто девушка у них отнимала законную любовь _«брата»_ , неприятными тисками сжимала сердце. Чувствовать такое к себе отношение было хоть и приятно, но горько. Приятно было осознавать себя под защитой близнецов, но тоскливо становилось, потому как ни _«другом»_ , ни _«братом»_ он быть не желал. Хотелось того, чему он названия подобрать не смел.

– …красавица! Хорошо, что она не к SUN-гэ и LIGHT-гэ пришла. С ней было бы сложно тягаться, – возбуждённый шёпот выдернул Сяо Чжаня из размышлений. 

_«Надо увести Цао Синь отсюда, пока её не сделали основой любовного треугольника…_ – он оглянулся на любопытствующих клиенток _(девушки ловили каждое произнесённое слово)_ и поправил себя, – _…многоугольника, пхах»._

Кроме того, Цао Синь просила _«поговорить»_ , значит, беседа пойдёт не о праздном.

– Я заеду за тобой в начале восьмого, если устроит. Съездим поужинать, – Сяо Чжань привлёк к себе внимание девушки. 

– Да. Устроит, – Цао Синь облегчённо выдохнула и расцепила замок из ладоней.

 _«Нервничает?»_ – Сяо Чжань был уверен, что руки девушки в этот момент обжигали льдом.

После Цао Синь даже чаю не выпила – поспешно ушла, точно боялась, что Сяо Чжань передумает. С уходом девушки в атмосферу кафе вновь вернулась привычная лёгкость, хотя близнецы откровенно расстроились, когда он рассказал о вечерних планах. Сам же Сяо Чжань едва ли понимал собственные чувства. С одной стороны, он был безумно рад видеть девушку. Настолько, что улыбался совершенно искренне. С другой стороны, её появление беспокоило. Цао Синь была явно чем-то озабочена, а Сяо Чжань хотел помочь.

Вечером они отправились в небольшой семейный ресторанчик в соседнем районе. Это заведение полюбилось им ещё в студенческие годы демократичными ценами, приятной атмосферой и неплохими вкусовыми качествами блюд.

 _«У Тётушки Мэй говядина получается лучше»_ , – Сяо Чжань с удивлением отметил, что раньше казавшиеся вкусными блюда сейчас сильно уступали кухне кафе TWINS. – _Да и букет специй она добавляет более сбалансированный. Надо будет попросить рецепт»._

– Гэгэ, спасибо, что выделил время, – Цао Синь выдернула его из гастрономических впечатлений.

– К чему благодарность, Цао Синь? Мы с тобой друг другу не чужие, – он светло улыбнулся.

Девушка расцвела ответной улыбкой и не стала томить его долгими прелюдиями – поделилась опасениями и переживаниями. Оказалось, что её отношения с _«единственным»_ не сложились с самого начала. С поразительной честностью Цао Синь призналась, что чувства её горели ярко к _«тому-самому»,_ пока она была связана с Сяо Чжанем. Эмоции буквально сводили с ума и зашкаливали пылкостью. _«Любимый»_ отвечал ей с не меньшим пылом. Однако всё изменилось, стоило только Цао Синь освободиться и всю себя посвятить новому возлюбленному.

– Первое время всё было отлично. Мы строили планы на будущее и даже хотели завести собаку в собственном доме. Я не помнила себя от счастья! – красивые губы Цао Синь искривились горькой улыбкой. – Тем не менее до сегодняшнего дня мы всего пару раз встретились с ним после работы. Сходили в кино и на неплохое световое шоу в экспозиционном зале Музея Абстрактного Искусства. Кстати, тебе стоит посмотреть на это представление. Уверена, понравится – как раз в твоём вкусе.

В глазах девушки мелькнул хорошо знакомый Сяо Чжаню увлечённый огонёк.

– То есть вы не ходили на свидания? – Сяо Чжань кивнул, мысленно поставил себе пометку непременно посетить рекомендованное мероприятие и плавно вернул беседу в нужное русло.

– Один раз в самом начале, – тёмная тень набежала на лицо девушки. – И ещё раз немного позднее – накануне его дня рождения. Мы…

Цао Синь густо покраснела и отвела взгляд в сторону:

– …ездили с ним на горячие источники.

 _«Значит, тебе всё-таки удалось расслабиться в тёплой водичке»,_ – Сяо Чжань взгляда от лица девушки не отводил. Странным образом известия о явно интимных похождениях его бывшей девушки сердце не тронули. Не то чтобы ему было всё равно, просто реалии взрослой жизни пространства фантазии в этом плане не оставляли.

– Тогда почему же ты говоришь, что у вас «не получается»? – Сяо Чжань задал резонный вопрос. Если судить по рабочему графику Цао Синь, свободного времени у преподавателей одного из ведущих творческих университетов страны было немного. По этой причине когда-то они тоже определили время _«друг для друга»_ только в выходные. В подобных условиях часто предаваться романтике не выходило.

Девушка колебалась с ответом минуту. После поездки к горячим источникам запал у _«того-самого»_ чувствительно ослаб. Он сам не звонил и не проявлял активность, но на предложения Цао Синь неизменно откликался. Первое время девушка воспринимала подобное отношение как должное, списывала многие вещи на большую занятость, однако долго так продолжаться не могло. Они работали вместе, но отношения не афишировали _(по обоюдному решению)_ , жили рядом _(всего-то в квартале друг от друга)_ , но встречались лишь в Академии, достаточное время проводили вместе, но даже общей фотографии у них ни одной не случилось.

– В общем, – резюмировала Цао Синь с тусклой улыбкой, – я себе иначе представляю отношения с любимым человеком. Он очень хороший и настоящий умница, у него громадный потенциал, однако я не…

Девушка запнулась на полуслове, не зная, как продолжить, потому Сяо Чжань подсказал:

– Не готова стимулировать отношения?

– Мгм, – Цао Синь приглушённо хохотнула. Развивать дальше мысль она не стала, так что над столиком повисла тишина.

Странным образом Сяо Чжань понимал чувства девушки. Нереальные надежды и чаяния, влюблённость на грани помешательства, которую часто принимали за настоящую любовь, неизбежно приводили к разочарованию. Именно такой сейчас ему представлялась Цао Синь – _«разочарованной»_ , хотя сама девушка в этом бы никогда не призналась.

– И что же ты намерена делать? – Сяо Чжаню не нравилось чувствовать себя солидарным с чувствами девушки, ведь это означало, что он сам вступил на болезненный путь.

Цао Синь вновь медлила с ответом, а Сяо Чжань отметил, что губы свои та совершенно искусала.

– Знаешь, гэгэ, я бы, возможно, и не заметила недостатков в своих нынешних отношениях, если бы ты долгие годы не баловал меня любовью и вниманием.

– Хах, неправильно сравнивать возлюбленных, Сяо-Синь. Ты ведь это прекрасно знаешь! – Сяо Чжань широко улыбнулся, с лёгким укором покачал головой[8].

– Знаю, – Цао Синь послушно кивнула. – И всё же сегодня, когда увидела тебя за роялем, вдруг вспомнила наши студенческие годы…

Мечтательная улыбка осветила её лицо:

– Ты знаешь, что я наблюдала за тобой с самого первого дня? Украдкой пробиралась на твои занятия и слушала, как играешь, смотрела, как рисуешь. Ты всегда был поразительно ярким.

– Это было давно, Сяо-Синь, – улыбка Сяо Чжаня стала мягкой. Чувства юности сейчас казались подобными трепетным крыльям бабочки.

– Может быть, гэгэ, но моё к тебе отношение нисколько не поменялось с годами. Пусть раньше в нас обоих было больше наивности и свободы, сейчас, когда взрослая жизнь устроилась, нежность тех дней видится особенно ценной. Разве у тебя иначе?

Девушка подняла на него сияющие глаза. Эти обожание, беззаветную преданность и мольбу Сяо Чжань уже видел раньше – звёздной ночью на морском побережье.

– Нет. У меня точно такие же ощущения, – его рука протянулась к озябшей ладошке девушки инстинктивно, благодарная улыбка коснулась губ.

Невозможно забыть _долгую_ любовь **быстро**.

Невозможно совершенно выкинуть из головы привычные чувства.

Невозможно не ответить согласием, когда на тебя смотрит та, что бередила душу.

В этот момент в его груди о рёбра глухо стукнулось сердце, а в сознании всплыли образы близнецов Ван. Те ускользали от него навстречу резвящимся пенным шапкам волн, а чуть поодаль виднелись тонкие девичьи силуэты.

[1] **Ханами** – праздник любования сакурой.

[2] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Ага, конечно, «не думает он»! А последние 3 страницы ты чем занимался?..

[3] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Чжаня, ты прокачиваешь скилл! Учти, терпение у пацанов не безграничное. Провокатор недоделанный… пхах! ☺

[4] Заметки на полях «от автора»: ИБО!!! **рука-лицо**

[5] **Кастальский ключ** – источник вдохновения.

[6] **«Ты самый прекрасный пейзаж в этой жизни».** Перевод с английского: Yuna. Адаптация перевода и субтитры: Елена Верлен. Исполнитель Сяо Чжань. Видео: <https://vk.com/video546726000_456239332>

[7] Заметки на полях «от автора»: ага, Чжаня неправильно понял реакцию Цао Синь на взгляды близняшек. Там Ибо скорее наживую препарировал девушку, а Сянкон, скорее всего, со свечкой стоял рядом и рулил процессом.

[8] Заметки на полях «от автора»: **возмущённо округлила глаза** А сам чем последние 2 главы занимаешься, Чжаня?!


	13. X. part 3

## ***

– Мальчики, сегодня всё по плану? – Тётушка Мэй деловито оглядела переполненный зал кафе. Пятницы в TWINS всегда проходили напряжённо.

– Да. Завершаем текущие заказы, и можно будет кухню закрывать, – Сянкон глянул на часы над барной стойкой.

– Вам ведь надо освободиться к пяти вечера? – Ибо выставил на стол два стакана с горячим шоколадом. Чёрный кофе их клиентки пили редко.

– Спасибо, что помните, – Тётушка Мэй расплылась в широкой улыбке. – У внуков сегодня праздник.

– Юй Ся тоже стоит уйти раньше. Сладкого в витрине на вечер хватит, – Сянкон уважительно кивнул на стеклянную горку, пестревшую привлекательными угощениями.

– Мгм. Заберу девочку с собой, – Тётушка Мэй гордо улыбнулась, словно хвалили её дочь. – Вы тут точно справитесь одни?

– Конечно. Не переживайте за нас. Лучше позаботьтесь о семье! – Сянкон тепло улыбнулся женщине, подхватил поднос с готовым заказом.

– Так и сделаю! – Тётушка Мэй отсалютовала близнецам и вернулась в кухню с великолепием императрицы. Проще входят в тронный зал.

– Как думаешь, он придёт сегодня? – Сянкон отвернулся от клиентов, чтобы скрыть тяжёлый вздох и серьёзное лицо. Он так вздыхал целый день, улыбался клиентам, пока обслуживал столики, а после забивался поближе к брату, чтобы снять ненадолго надоевшую маску с лица.

– Не знаю. Может быть, – Ибо тоже особенно бодрым не выглядел, хотя для него каменное выражение лица считалось нормой.

Вчера в кафе заявилась бывшая девушка Сяо Чжаня, просила уделить ей внимание. Близнецы едва ли сумели пережить тот вечер. Пока Сяо Чжань и Цао Синь _«беседовали о важном»_ , Сянкон и Ибо пустыми взглядами изучали потолок собственной гостиной. Они никак не могли взять в толк, как заставить себя смириться с жизнью без любимого. Бар вчера братья открывать не стали. Всё буквально валилось из рук. Их безрадостные размышления несколько смягчились поздним сообщением от Сяо Чжаня в WeChat-е. Примерно в полночь тот прислал фотографию ночного неба Чунцина с пожеланиями спокойной ночи. Близнецы ночью до кровати не дошли: опять заснули на диване с телефонами в руках. На душе было гадко.

Сяо Чжань убеждал их открыто признаться в чувствах, не скрываться. Тем не менее даже возможности для этого не оставил. Сегодня утром в кафе он не появился, только написал, что занят в студии. Приготовленная для него порция обеда тоже осталась нетронутой. В этот раз он даже не ответил на вопрос в WeChat-е. Близнецы быстро распробовали сладость времени, проведённого рядом с любимым человеком, потому даже небольшая разлука воспринималась трагедией. Тем более о причинах этой разлуки гадать не приходилось. Цао Синь пришла не просто так: от таких, как Сяо Чжань, не отказывались. Достаточно красивая девушка явно обладала решительным нравом: её желания были понятны, мотивы – очевидны.

Тёмным пятном в сердцах близнецов расползалась уверенность в ответных чувствах Сяо Чжаня к Цао Синь. Хотя тот казался беззаботным, братья нередко замечали его задумчивые взгляды и печальные вздохи. Больше всего на свете братья хотели крепко обнять любимого человека и стереть из его сердца следы присутствия кого-то другого. Однако это желание невозможно было исполнить, пока Сяо Чжань был вдали от них.

– Бо, даже если мы заявимся в студию, нашим он не станет, – Сянкон покачал головой на беспокойное ерзание Ибо. – Кроме того, вряд ли он сейчас на работе.

 _«Вполне возможно Чжань-гэ сейчас со своей девушкой…»_ – Сянкон не смог себя заставить выговорить эту фразу.

– Тогда что же нам делать? Сидеть и смиренно ждать, когда он сам придёт? – Ибо недовольно рыкнул на часы.

Сегодня стрелки двигались излишне быстро. Близнецы совсем недавно проводили Тётушку Мэй и Юй Ся, а безобразники-часы показывали уже половину двенадцатого ночи! Если так пойдёт и дальше, они не дождутся Сяо Чжаня даже вечером!

– Завтра днём позовём его погулять, – Сянкон утомлённо прикрыл глаза. За этот день он безумно устал. Сил и желания что-либо делать не было совершенно.

– Предлагаешь признаться? – Ибо поставил перед братом безалкогольный ананасовый коктейль. – Даже если он вернулся к Цао Синь?

– Да, – Сянкон благодарно кивнул. – Если у нас есть хотя бы малый шанс, надо попробовать.

– Согласен. Вполне возможно он сразу нас не отвергнет, позволит быть рядом, – Ибо взялся за новый заказ.

«Пина Коладу» для постоянной клиентки он смешивал сегодня уже в третий раз. Женщина попросила не жалеть рома в напиток. В зале бара было немного клиентов. Большая часть – постоянные посетители из близлежащих домов.

– Как будто ты сможешь спокойно смотреть, как он обнимает другую?! – хмыкнул Сянкон.

– Не смогу, – лукавить не имело смысла. – Однако не видеть его труднее, чем мириться с соперниками. Когда-нибудь, верю, он откликнется на наши чувства.

– Мгм. Всё может быть… – Сянкон задумчиво повертел соломинку в бокале. – Но что же нам делать, когда мы вернёмся в Пекин? Чжань-гэ с нами ведь не поедет…

С некоторых пор вопрос об их скором возвращении на танцевальную сцену считался решённым. Близнецы понимали, что подпишут злополучный контракт от YNT, только оттягивали этот знаменательный момент как можно дальше. Это казалось закономерным: пока в сердцах их царило смятение, ни о каких танцах речи не могло быть. Прежде остального Сянкон и Ибо должны были либо смириться с неизбежным расставанием с любимым человеком, либо каким-нибудь образом заставить того ехать с ними.

Оба варианта казались невозможными.

Безвыходная ситуация.

Внезапно под фонарями у входа остановился ярко-красный Mini, а следом дверь кафе шумно ударилась о раму. Пышнотелая женщина появилась на пороге. Позади неё послышались торопливые, неровные шаги. Женщина внимательным взглядом окинула помещение кафе и, едва заметила близнецов, целенаправленно устремилась к барной стойке.

– Вы братья Ван, так? Сянкон и Ибо? – спросила требовательно, но без нажима или злости.

– Госпожа Чон, постойте! Нельзя же так!! – белый как полотно Сяо Чжань в измазанной алыми и бордовыми красками рубашке навыпуск и не менее живописных матерчатых брюках в кафе почти ввалился. – Я ведь даже не… ох!..

Он ладонями сжал виски и с глухим стоном облокотился о ближайшую стену. Цвет лица из белого перекрасился в пунцовый.

– ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭ! – близнецы сорвались с места в ту же секунду. Подхватили под руки слабое тело, бережно придержали. – Что с тобой? Тебе плохо?

– Нет. Ему хорошо, – жёстко отчеканила Госпожа Чон.

– Что произошло? – Сянкон кивнул брату на свободный диван в зале кондитерской.

Сяо Чжань тихонько постанывал в их руках и безостановочно кусал губы.

– Чжань-гэ, я сейчас воды принесу, погоди немного, – Ибо беспокойно заглянул в подёрнутые поволокой дурноты глаза.

– Мгм, – в ответ то ли простонали, то ли промычали.

– Это я тоже очень хочу знать! – Госпожа Чон строго смотрела на собственного «непутёвого» босса. – Я нашла его рано утром в студии. Сказал, что пришёл ещё ночью, хотел поработать. До обеда заперся в своём кабинете, даже не поел нисколько, только кофе вылакал наверняка не меньше пяти литров! – возмущение женщины очень походило на искреннюю заботу о ребёнке. – Всё ничего, ведь работу выполнил исправно, даже занятия провёл.

– Чжань-гэ, вот. Это вода. Возьми, – Ибо поднёс стакан почти к самым губам Сяо Чжаня.

Тот с трудом сфокусировал взгляд, а затем крепко схватил ладони Ибо вместе со стаканом и жадно припал к воде.

Ибо от неожиданного прикосновения вздрогнул. В нос ударил терпкий аромат дорогого коньяка, смешанный с острыми запахами масляных красок.

– Ты пьян? – Ибо недоверчиво уставился на мужчину.

Тот ничего не сказал, только отнял от губ пустой стакан и прижался лбом к его пальцам. Дыхание из его горла вырывалось с хрипом, будто он долго кричал или плакал.

– Конечно пьян! Только полюбуйтесь! Совершенно распустился в последнее время! – Госпожа Чон разве что ногой не топнула от досады. – Вечером уверил меня, что всё в порядке, а полчаса назад я его в таком виде застала! Если бы не моё доброе сердце (ведь я вернулась ночью в студию из-за беспокойства о нём!), он бы опять остался ночевать в кабинете!

– Что-то случилось? – Сянкон до сих пор обнимал Сяо Чжаня за талию, поддерживал на сидении. Отчего-то казалось: отпусти он – тот немедленно завалится навзничь. – Почему Чжань-гэ должен быть в «порядке»?

Братья переводили непонимающие взгляды с женщины на Сяо Чжаня и выглядели при этом презабавно. Видимо по этой причине Госпожа Чон решила сжалиться над ними. С глубоким вздохом она грациозно уселась на диван напротив троицы и принялась рассказывать, вернее, откровенно жаловаться на безответственность босса. Создавалось впечатление, что только её непосильным трудом студия _«_ _SUNLIGHT_ _»_ держалась на плаву и приносила доход.

Эту последнюю неделю, когда Сяо Чжань _«переживал тяжёлое расставание»_ с Цао Синь, его рабочий график совершенно сбился. От многих привлекательных заказов пришлось отказаться, а несколько учебных групп по рисованию Госпожа Чон взяла на себя, хотя _«видит Бог, забот у неё и без того хватало»_. До поры всё было под контролем и катастрофой не угрожало. Они справлялись, пока вновь не появилась Цао Синь. Девушка пришла с повинной и почти умоляла помочь ей отыскать Сяо Чжаня. Госпожа Чон понадеялась, что пара воссоединится, ведь _«они прекрасны вместе»_ , потому направила Цао Синь прямиком в TWINS, где Сяо Чжань _«прятался»_. Однако надежды женщины не оправдались. Сяо Чжань с Цао Синь не только не помирился, но _«разругался совершенно»_. Разъярённая отказом на предложение _«начать всё заново»_ девушка несколько часов назад появилась в студии.

– Ни разу не видела, чтобы Цао Синь злилась, а тут она явилась словно фурия какая, – Госпожа Чон вчетверо свернула алую салфетку, а потом нервно скомкала её и отбросила от себя подальше. – Я едва успела выпроводить вечернюю группу по домам, иначе нашей репутации пришёл бы конец! Цао Синь устроила грандиозный скандал Сяо Чжаню, предметом которой, очевидно, стал портрет близнецов.

– Портрет? – аккуратно спросил Сянкон, стараясь не прерывать жизненно важный для их растревоженных сердец рассказ.

– Тот, что в студии на семинаре рисовали, – Госпожа Чон от вопроса отмахнулась. – Господин Сяо его только вчера ночью закончил. Хороший очень получился. Да только теперь он совершенно испорчен!

Разгневанная Цао Синь так неудачно швырнула его об пол, что холст порвался. Починить его не представлялось возможным.

– А что Чжань-гэ? – Сяо Чжань задремал, обнявшись с его ладонями, потому Ибо понизил голос.

– Ну, он… – Госпожа Чон неуютно поёжилась. – Я его таким злым впервые в жизни видела…

Женщина продолжила после недолгой паузы:

– В общем, Господин Сяо сказал, что решения своего не изменит и попросил Цао Синь не появляться до тех пор, пока она не успокоится.

– Что за решение? – близнецы в один голос не спросили – выдохнули вопрос.

Госпожа Чон бросила на них острый взгляд и тут же отвела глаза в сторону, недовольно буркнула:

– Как будто вы не знаете…

– А должны? – Ибо нахмурился. Ответ гостьи ему не понравился. Загадки он никогда не любил и не понимал.

– Ну, раз не знаете, значит, так и надо! – Госпожа Чон типичным для поклонниц LIGHT-а трепетом не прониклась, наоборот, недобро сверкнула глазами на братьев и решительно поднялась с места. – Что же, моя работа на сегодня закончена и, так и знайте, за сверхурочные я с Господина Сяо взыщу по полной!

У Ибо с наскока не получилось, поэтому Сянкон применил другую тактику. Парень мило улыбнулся и мягко поинтересовался:

– Так зачем же вы привезли Чжань-гэ в TWINS, Госпожа Чон?

– Вот у него и спросите! – Женщина недовольно кивнула на вялого Сяо Чжаня в руках близнецов и прошагала к двери кафе. Лишь на пороге она обернулась. Видимо, добрая частичка в её сердце всё-таки значилась. – Он наотрез отказывался ехать домой, а в студии я оставить его не могла. Не хватало, чтобы мне опять из службы охраны здания названивали.

Сказала и ушла. Сквозь окна близнецы следили за уверенной походкой женщины и будто бы слышали её недовольное ворчание: поминались _«несуразные чувства»_ и убеждённое _«пусть сам разбирается в каше, что заварил»_.

Некоторое время братья сидели ровно, не в состоянии поверить в случившееся и в то, что они обнимали любимого человека. На самом деле появление Госпожи Чон парни восприняли почти подарком судьбы, ведь она привела к ним Сяо Чжаня.

– Бо, давай сегодня закроемся раньше? – Сянкон на клиентов бара не смотрел, но чувствовал на себе их любопытные пьяные взгляды.

– Я перевернул табличку на двери некоторое время назад, – Ибо медленно приблизился к лицу Сяо Чжаня, оставил лёгкий поцелуй на виске. Ему, как и брату, было совершенно всё равно, что подумают окружающие.

– Мгм. Правильно. Тогда побудь с Чжань-гэ. Я закончу обслуживание столиков, – Сянкон последовал примеру брата – вот уже второй поцелуй оказался на линии волос Сяо Чжаня.

– Унесу его наверх? – Ибо вопросительно глянул на брата.

– Да, так будет… – фразу Сянкон не закончил.

Внезапно раздался тихий, но твёрдый голос:

– Нет. Я подожду вас.

– Чжань-гэ?!! – близнецы одновременно вздрогнули, Сянкон словно окаменел, а Ибо попытался отдёрнуть свои руки ­– не получилось. Сяо Чжань держал крепко.

– Ты не спишь? – Сянкон прикусил дрожащие губы.

Если Сяо Чжань всё это время был в сознании, значит, понимал вольности близнецов – поцелуи и крепкие объятия. Страх сковал сердце – страх быть отвергнутым.

– Сплю, – прозвучало лаконичное.

– Чжань-гэ, может, ты чего-нибудь хочешь? – Ибо побелел. Острое желание провалиться сквозь землю читалась на его лице.

– Выпить, – Сяо Чжань длинно выдохнул и потёрся щекой о руку Ибо. В этот момент его желудок напомнил о себе звучным урчанием.

– Тогда принесём тебе что-нибудь поесть и коктейль, – Ибо совершенно опешил от такого поведения Сяо Чжаня, потому за брата ответил Сянкон. Он пришёл в себя чуть раньше. Раз любимый человек от него не отстранялся, значит, принимал объятия нормально.

– Мгм. И поесть, – Сяо Чжань оторвался, наконец, от рук Ибо, откинулся назад, притиснулся на мгновение к плечу Сянкона и буквально растёкся по дивану, всем своим видом показывая, что он намеревается дождаться близнецов.

– Мы быстро, Чжань-гэ, – недавно удивлённо расширенные, сейчас глаза Ибо наполнились теплотой и нежностью.

В ответ вновь прозвучало нечто невразумительное, а после послышалось мерное спящее дыхание.

Близнецы осторожно поднялись на ноги, но идти работать никак не могли себя заставить. То, что вчера казалось невозможным, мечтой, сегодня происходило наяву. Или они все спали и видели один сон на троих. Иного было не дано.

Поставить перед Сяо Чжанем сильно разбавленный «Хай-Вэй» _(алкоголь лучше не смешивать)_ , растормошить его и заставить поесть немного, закончить обслуживание клиентов и выдержать их любопытные взгляды – на всё это ушло непозволительно много времени. А часы, как назло, решили упущенные раньше скорости компенсировать именно сейчас. Стрелки отмерили начало второго часа ночи, когда Сянкон закрыл двери за последней парой клиентов.

– Уборку оставим на утро, – Ибо опрокинул на сушилку вымытый шейкер. С остальной посудой и столами можно было немного подождать.

– Мгм, – Сянкон заблокировал кассовый аппарат и убрал в сейф выручку. В этот момент любые обязательные дела в кафе казались неважными, ведь их ждал любимый человек.

Внезапно со стороны его столика раздался грохот и сдавленный болезненный стон. Сяо Чжань попытался подняться сам, но пьяное тело слушалось плохо. С высоты собственного роста он упал на колени и весьма чувствительно приложился спиной о ребро стола.

– ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭ!!! – не помня себя от беспокойства, братья кинулись на выручку. – Зачем ты встал?!

Ибо и Сянкон приземлились рядом с ним на полу:

– Покажи, где ударился?

Сяо Чжань не ответил, только тихонько всхлипнул и потёр ушибленные колени. Сквозь тонкую ткань брюк проступили красные капли.

– Ты сильно ушибся! – собственные ссадины близнецов обыкновенно не беспокоили, а ведь в танцах они случались часто. Совершенно иначе воспринимались раны на теле любимого человека.

Краска покинула лицо Ибо, пока он закатывал штанины Сяо Чжаня. Покраснение на светлой, гладкой коже колен смотрелось противоестественно, несколько выступивших капель крови в небольших фрикционных порезах воспринимались преступниками.

– Больно... – пожаловался Сяо Чжань. В краешках его глаз выступили слёзы.

– Падать на каменный пол всегда больно, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон ласково протёр мокроту. – Особенно с непривычки.

– Ничего, это просто ссадины, Чжань-гэ. Всё заживёт скоро. Я сейчас обработаю, – Ибо облегчённо выдохнул: травмы оказались не настолько серьёзными, как рисовало его воображение.

Он собрался подняться, но внезапно почувствовал на своей руке прохладную ладонь. Сяо Чжань крепко вцепился в него.

– Куда ты? – в хриплом голосе послышалось требование. Сяо Чжань поднял на него осоловевший взгляд.

– Чжань-гэ, я за аптечкой, – Ибо судорожно выдохнул. Очень хотелось прижаться поцелуем к этим подрагивающим губам и наплевать на весь мир вокруг, но было нельзя. Время признаний ещё не наступило.

– Не уходи, – простонал Сяо Чжань и уронил голову на грудь. Его тело покачнулось. Сянкон немедленно поддержал, уложил голову себе на плечо.

 _«Отрубился?»_ – Ибо нервно глянул на брата, а тот ответил ему ровно таким же смятением. Они совершенно не понимали, как реагировать на такого Сяо Чжаня.

Повисшая тишина давила на сознание множеством вопросов, задать которые было некому. Сянкон тесно прижимал к себе расслабленное тело любимого человека и не сумел бы отпустить, даже заставь его кто. Ибо понимал, что должен был обработать ссадины на коленях Сяо Чжаня и проверить вероятный синяк на его спине, однако не решался отнять собственную руку из чужих ладоней. Вот так, втроём, они готовы были сидеть на холодном полу вечность, и другого им было не надо.

Всё же неуловимо прекрасный момент разрушился сдавленным всхлипом и едва различимым шёпотом. Сяо Чжань глаз своих не открывал, зато в голосе его звучала тоска, доведённая до безысходности, и отчаянная мольба. Предельные чувства скрутили сердца близнецов тугим жгутом, увлажнили глаза слезами, высушили горло.

– Пожалуйста, не оставляйте. Позвольте быть рядом с вами, – слова звучали с надрывом, но достаточно ровно. Смысл сказанного был очевиден.

– Бо, Кон, знаю, вы влюблены, – судорожный вздох Сяо Чжаня больше напоминал стон. С подрагивающих ресниц сорвалась слеза. – Ваши девушки –настоящие счастливицы. Но я прошу вас, пожалуйста, не бросайте меня. Пусть другом, братом… Я согласен на любую роль. Мне достаточно видеть вас… каждый день… пожалуйста.

Он прикусил губы, проглотил ком в горле:

– Я не могу без вас. Когда вы поедите в Пекин, возьмите меня с собой. А если не сможете забрать, то…

Голос сорвался.

– …скажите, как вас найти. Я поеду сам и мешать не буду.

– Чжань-гэ… – у Ибо дыхание перехватило.

– …ты действительно так думаешь? – Сянкон продолжил мысль за братом, но сформулировать правильно не сумел. Сказанное звучало по-глупому. Неудивительно, ведь близнецы ушам своим не верили.

– Я хочу быть с вами, парни. Хочу быть в вашем мире не чужим, – Сяо Чжань, наконец, открыл глаза. Его взгляд был размыт опьянением, а бушующие в нём эмоции сжигали яркостью. – Время, проведённое с вами, – лучшее в моей жизни. Без вас я уже не знаю, как быть.

– Но ведь мы тоже… – Ибо скомкал рубашку на груди. Ему показалось, что его сердце собралось проломить грудную клетку. Внутри было больно.

– Я уже не помню, как быть без вас, – Сяо Чжань его словно не слышал. Слова лились потоком, неумолимым, как вода, но нерешительным, как ручеёк среди высоких валунов. – Если вы уедете, к себе прошлому я уже не смогу вернуться.

Он откинул голову назад на плечо Сянкона и невидящим взглядом уставился в потолок:

– Любимые девушки на ваши чувства непременно ответят согласием. Полюбят в ответ. Но не переживайте, я противиться не стану, порадуюсь за вас, прослежу, чтобы не возникало препятствий вашему счастью.

– Чжань-гэ, нет ник… – Сянкон в откровенном возмущении тряхнул Сяо Чжаня, пытаясь привлечь его внимание к себе, но добился лишь того, что мужчина застонал, болезненно зажмурился и прикусил губу.

– Кон, аккуратнее! Он выпил немало! – Ибо сверкнул глазами на брата и ласково отвёл в сторону упавшую на глаза Сяо Чжаня прядь волос. – Он сейчас едва ли осознаёт, что с ним происходит. Коньяк туманит голову сильно.

– …я не помешаю, даю слово, – Сяо Чжань откровенно плакал. Солёные капли проложили мокрые тропинки по его щекам. – Всё, что мне надо, – это видеть и чувствовать вас вот так, как сейчас. Я хочу ваш свет, ваше тепло, близость. Хочу целовать вас, – он прикусил губы. – Простите меня, парни. Простите, что я настолько эгоистичен…

Ибо и Сянкона уже откровенно трясло от переполнявших их чувств. И если бы не состояние любимого человека, они бы не медлили ни минуты. Всё же накинуться на пьяного, едва ли осознающего происходящее Сяо Чжаня они не могли.

– Чжань-гэ, мы любим тебя не меньше. Ты понимаешь это? – Сянкон поймал на его щеке тёплую каплю. – Любим безумно. Не знаю, что тебе привиделось, но нет никаких девушек.

– Для нас есть только ты, Чжань-гэ, – Ибо поднёс к губам ладонь Сяо Чжаня, жарко выдохнул. – Если позволишь нам любить, больше от себя мы тебя никогда не отпустим.

Но пылкие признания остались без ответа. Слёзы некоторое время ещё струились по щекам Сяо Чжаня, а после высохли. Им на смену пришла слабая дрожь.

– Он замёрз. Сидеть на полу – не лучшая идея, – Сянкон попытался пересадить любимого человека себе на колени. Не вышло. Его собственные ноги от длительного нахождения в одной позе совершенно затекли.

– Давай отнесём его в постель. Мы поговорим завтра… – Ибо произнёс разумные мысли с сожалением.

Каждая минута промедления казалась пыткой. Он хотел целовать и ласкать любимого, хотел забыться в удовольствии и точно такое же наслаждение дарить в ответ. Тем не менее, важным был отклик, согласие Сяо Чжаня, его ответное желание.

– Да. Чжань-гэ должен повторить сказанное на трезвую голову. Он должен признать свои чувства, – Сянкон дышал отрывисто и тяжело. Он зарылся лицом в волосы любимого человека. Слепое счастье распирало изнутри и грозило спалить дотла, если не найдёт выход. – Мы не должны доверять пьяным словам, Бо. Мы не должны…

– …но мы верим, – Ибо подтянулся выше, уткнулся носом в шею Сяо Чжаня, глубоко вдохнул аромат качественного парфюма, красок и коньяка. Эти запахи пьянили сильнее самого крепкого алкоголя.

Близнецы понимали, что легко могут совратить, соблазнить Сяо Чжаня. Однако случись что-то настолько важное в пьяном угаре, как тогда они будут уверены в искренности проявленных чувств. Ведь пьяная дымка склонна преувеличивать, раздувать, искажать действительное.

– Чжань-гэ любит нас. Мы верим в это, – Сянкон произнёс с отчаянной надеждой.

Если любовь – это сон, то как вновь заснуть после пробуждения?

Если страсть – это иллюзия, то как раствориться в ней без остатка?

Если нежность – это утопия, то как утонуть в ней без возможности выплыть на поверхность? 

В момент, когда сдерживать чувства уже невозможно, помочь может только стойкость и терпение, иначе случится непоправимое.

– Мы не позволим ему забыть сказанное! – Ибо прижался губами к пульсирующей жилке на шее Сяо Чжаня, блаженно вздохнул.

«Завтра» они станут единым целым с любимым человеком.

«Завтра» прозвучат признания.

Надо только пережить «сегодня».

– Мы не позволим Чжань-гэ покинуть нас, – Сянкон мягко коснулся волос брата, привлёк его внимание к себе. – Просто он должен сам произнести важное и выслушать наше «люблю».

– Мгм, – Ибо отразил светлую улыбку брата. 

В этот раз на общий душ близнецы не решились. Молодые тела поминутно простреливало страстной истомой, словно током. Потому Сяо Чжаня уложили в постель первым и плотно подоткнули одеяло со всех сторон, точно защитную стену от самих себя вокруг любимого человека выстроили. Однако оставить его одного в комнате сил у них уже не нашлось. Сянкон и Ибо примостились в ногах кровати. Хотя места для двух парней по краям матраца оказалось маловато, от этого дискомфорта они не собирались отказываться. Расстаться сейчас с любимым человеком их бы никто заставить не смог.

## ***

_«Боже, ну почему именно сегодня я опять вижу этот потолок?!»_ – Сяо Чжань мучительно покраснел и натянул одеяло на глаза.

Неудачное решение. Стало хуже. События последних дней, до сих пор маячившие на границе сознания, пёстрой россыпью брызг встали перед глазами. Вчера он надеялся напиться, чтобы хоть немного убавить яркость образов, однако даже алкоголь не помог. Дорогой коньяк, подаренный полгода назад благодарным клиентом, оказался слишком хорошим. Он отлично пьянил, но голову не туманил, а мысли не путал. Потому Цао Синь в его воспоминаниях по-прежнему метала громы и молнии.

 _«Гнев ей к лицу»_ , – губы Сяо Чжаня скривились саркастической ухмылкой. Для обстоятельств истекших суток очень подходило определение _«катастрофа»_.

 _«Стихийное бедствие!»_ – он бы засмеялся, если бы не было так горько. Ссориться с кем-либо, и тем более скандалить, он не выносил. Хотя и особенно уступчивым себя не считал. Всегда как-то получалось мирно договориться с противоположной стороной, сойтись на компромиссе. Нынешняя ситуация с Цао Синь, он полагал, ничем от других не отличалась. Ошибся. Девушка не только не поняла его намерений, но даже довела положение дел до абсурда. А ведь он ничего дурного не хотел, просто честно открылся.

В тот момент, когда Цао Синь предложила начать всё сначала, сердце в его груди устроило самый настоящий бунт. Оно замерло на месте и отказывалось биться без регулярной подпитки улыбками Сянкона и пылкими взглядами Ибо. Не помогли даже разумные доводы о том, что воссоединение с бывшей возлюбленной не исключает из его существования братьев Ван. Убеждённая в своей правоте упрямая мышца отказывалась гонять кровь. Сяо Чжань в одно мгновение промёрз до костей, будто не сидел в удобном кресле ресторана, а стоял под проливным осенним дождём. И тут в нём включился естественный инстинкт самосохранения[1]. С каждым произнесённым словом он чувствовал, как в него по каплям возвращается жизнь, и даже ошеломлённое лицо Цао Синь не играло особенной роли. Сяо Чжань рассказывал о близнецах Ван – причине, почему не мог быть больше с девушкой, – и понимал себя совершенно счастливым.

Цао Синь на его признания сперва отреагировала ровно. Более того казалась не особенно удивлённой, скорее печальной и самую малость обиженной, а ещё уверяла, что испытываемые им симпатии к братьям Ван не более, чем восхищение потрясающей красотой и харизмой парней. Сяо Чжань спорить не стал, только однозначно заявил, что хотел бы всю жизнь провести с Ибо и Сянконом. Это утверждение вызвало целую лавину претензий Цао Синь, требований и даже угроз испортить жизнь не только ему, но и близнецам. Подобного Сяо Чжань просто не мог стерпеть. Он молча покинул ресторан и сел за руль автомобиля. Куда поедет и что будет делать, Сяо Чжань не понимал, просто вжал педаль газа и умчался в надвигающуюся на Чунцин ночь. Он бесцельно наматывал круги по городу, пока не осознал себя припаркованным у тёмных окон кафе TWINS. Бар не работал, а на дверях красовалась бело-оранжевая табличка с надписью «CLOSE». Даже наверху, в квартире близнецов, отсутствие света надеждой его не порадовало. В тот момент Сяо Чжань почему-то почувствовал себя _преданным_. Он понимал, что близнецы не обязаны были быть дома и, тем более, ждать его. Всё-таки он надеялся с ними увидеться хотя бы на пару мгновений.

Сяо Чжань с почти надрывным отчаянием гипнотизировал кнопку звонка в квартиру близнецов, но нажимать её смысла не видел. Дома Сянкона и Ибо не было. Парни _(с вероятностью)_ проводили вечер со своими девушками. Встреться они сейчас, Сяо Чжань едва ли сумел бы удержать на лице подобающее ситуации благодушное выражение. Сейчас, впервые в своей жизни, Сяо Чжаню стало жаль самого себя, а ночное небо над его головой ярко переливалось звёздами и оптимизма ситуации не добавляло. Наоборот, оно будто издевалось над его мечущимся сердцем.

Пойти в подобном состоянии домой он просто не смог себя заставить. Но даже привычный уют студии в эту ночь покоем его не порадовал. С незавершённого портрета на него глядели чистые глаза Сянкона и Ибо.

Ночь за рисованием пролетела незаметно, точно так же начался день. Сяо Чжань был безмерно благодарен помощнице, что не дала погрязнуть в самоедстве и скинула на него ворох рабочих документов. Появиться в настолько расстроенных чувствах перед близнецами он даже не думал. Как им смотреть в глаза, Сяо Чжань не понимал, однако каждая проведённая вдали от парней минута растягивалась, словно резиновая.

Всё изменило появление Цао Синь. Пристыженная, она появилась на пороге студии с намерением поговорить и извиниться за собственное поведение. Не вышло. Благие намерения девушки разрушились при одном взгляде на свежий портрет близнецов. Цао Синь будто с цепи сорвалась, разворотила половину кабинета Сяо Чжаня и едва не разбила дорогое оборудование, а после удалилась с гордо поднятой головой, точно одержала великую победу. Виноватой она себя явно не чувствовала, а его резкость приняла весьма спокойно. О причинах подобной реакции Сяо Чжань думать не стал – заперся ото всех и откупорил подарочный коньяк. Хотелось самого простого – _«напиться и забыться»_ , но даже в этом ему отказали.

Следующие события прошли мимо выразительным калейдоскопом. Он что-то рисовал и почти ослеп от ярко-красных оттенков на листе бумаги, а затем появилась возмущённая Госпожа Чон. Ещё через некоторое время он осознал себя в объятиях близнецов Ван. В этот момент тугая пружина внутри него не просто выстрелила – взорвалась невразумительным потоком жалобных стонов и с корнем выдрала листы с надписью _«Гордость Сяо Чжаня»_ из его самосознания. Он навзрыд рыдал на руках Сянкона и Ибо, но ничуть не стыдился, ведь сердце в его груди счастливо трепетало. Пусть бы даже близнецы не видели в нём возлюбленного, его собственных чувств с лихвой хватило бы на троих. Страх морозным обручем сдавливал виски, тем не менее Сяо Чжань решительно был настроен признаться и услышать ответ.

Однако это всё было вчера, сегодня же он никак не мог заставить себя посмотреть на злополучный потолок над кроватью.

 _«Я сейчас закрою глаза и вновь засну,_ – Сяо Чжань длинно выдохнул и попытался сконцентрироваться на подсчёте воображаемых кроликов, – _а когда проснусь, будет уже завтра, а ещё лучше – понедельник…»_

Но «завтра» и даже «понедельник» не случились, потому что в ногах внезапно показалась неподъёмная тяжесть, а в сердце – откровенная паника. Удивлённый возглас растаял в горле, так и не появившись, ему на смену пришёл судорожный восхищённый вздох. Сянкон и Ибо спали у его ног, трепетно прижавшись друг к другу. Как два здоровых парня умудрились уместиться в настолько ограниченном пространстве, оставалось загадкой, но выглядели братья удивительно счастливыми. Чистая кожа их лиц светилась изнутри, а слабые улыбки на губах указывали на радостные сновидения. Наблюдая за мерным дыханием близнецов, Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как сомнения и опасения покидают его. Этих парней он любил намного сильнее, чем сам понимал или мог представить, намного ярче, чем мог себе позволить. И даже безрассудство глубокой, слепой эмоции его больше не пугало.

Пугало другое – безобразно грязная рабочая одежда и острое желание прополоскать рот от коньячного послевкусия.

 _«Да уж, хорош герой-любовник!_ – Сяо Чжань вознёс молитву на небеса за то, что встал раньше своих зазноб, и тихонько выполз из кровати. – _Сперва душ, остальное потом!»_

Греясь под тёплыми струями воды, он поэтапно запланировал процесс _«признания»_ , приготовил прочувствованную речь и даже продумал убедительные аргументы на возможные сомнения близнецов в его кандидатуре. Однако осуществить _тактический маневр_[2] не получилось. План рассыпался раньше, чем начался. Сяо Чжань задумал покорить сердца близнецов вкуснейшим завтраком в постель и так расположить к откровенности, однако парней на мягких простынях не обнаружилось. Зато из кухни доносились приглушённый разговор и звяканье посуды.

 _«Ну, и что мне делать?»_ – настолько беспомощным Сяо Чжань себя не чувствовал никогда в жизни. Словно неуверенный школьник, он апатично уставился в стену комнаты в надежде найти начертанные там ответы. Ошибся – ни единого слова на гладкой выбеленной поверхности не проявилось. Зато появился силуэт Ибо в дверях спальни:

– Чжань-гэ, доброе утро. Ты освежился?

– Мгм. Доброе, – он ответил машинально, ведь залип на светлой улыбке парня. Даже ласковые лучи утреннего солнца меркли по сравнению с совершенством этого лица.

– Пойдём кушать. Завтрак на столе, – Ибо шагнул ближе к нему и протянул ладонь.

Сяо Чжань медленным взглядом скользнул вдоль стройного стана парня к этой руке и почувствовал острое желание немедленно прикоснуться. Лучше всего губами в поцелуе, а после обвести языком каждую фалангу длинных пальцев и выпить пульсацию сердца из фактурного рисунка вен под кожей. Однако сознательность в нём, видимо, всё-таки где-то ещё осталась. Собственные желания задавить было сложно, но он справился. Его рука как влитая уместилась в широкую ладонь Ибо.

– Я жутко голодный, – сказал чистую правду.

– Тогда давай тебя досыта накормим, – улыбка Ибо неуловимо изменилась.

Сяо Чжань мог поклясться, что в ответном взгляде разглядел отражение собственной страсти.

– Чжань-гэ, прежде кофе выпьешь апельсинового сока? – Сянкон расцвёл широкой улыбкой, поймав его смущённый взгляд.

– С удовольствием, – вот о таком утре Сяо Чжань мечтал множество раз, даже видел во сне. Только надо было срочно что-то делать с судорожной дрожью в теле.

Сказать самое важное было необходимо, и лучше всего не медлить, ведь дальше непременно случится начало рабочего дня у близнецов, и тогда выделить возможность для признания уже не получится. Но прежде остального предстояло извиниться за безобразную сцену со слезами. Он всё-таки взрослый мужчина!

– Парни, вчера я… – он отвёл взгляд в сторону и потёр кончик носа.

 _«Почему в такие моменты нос всегда начинает чесаться?!»_ – реакции собственного тела рядом с близнецами не поддавались анализу.

– Вчера ты сказал очень важные вещи, Чжань-гэ, – улыбка сошла с лица Сянкона, слова прозвучали твёрдо.

– От этих слов ты не сможешь отказаться, – Ибо поддержал интонации брата.

– Что?! – от такой решительности Сяо Чжань опешил, удивлённо моргнул. Все извинения из головы мгновенно выветрились, а паника усилилась. – НЕТ! Нет!.. Я не о том!.. Мне надо… я хотел…

Он задохнулся, речь сорвалась. Сяо Чжань бессильно опустился на стул, закрыл пылающее лицо ладонями, застонал:

– А-а-а, дайте мне немного времени, парни! Я ни от чего не собираюсь отказываться!

Он услышал сдавленное хмыканье над головой, а после волос ласково коснулись, с другой стороны тёплая ладонь скользнула вдоль линии шеи.

– Мы поняли, Чжань-гэ, – шепнули у самого уха. – Мы подождём.

– Подождут они, как же… а мне что делать прикажете? Как решиться? – Сяо Чжань вынырнул из своего укрытия только когда услышал звук отодвигаемых стульев. Близнецы уселись за стол.

– Для начала давай позавтракаем? – Сянкон с улыбкой придвинул ему тарелку с поджаренным беконом и оладьями.

– Поговорим после, – Ибо поставил перед ним стакан с апельсиновым соком.

– Кофе… – Сяо Чжань чувствовал, как сердце в его груди проламывает рёбра, но стоически терпел все муки.

– Непременно сделаю, как только что-нибудь покушаешь, – Ибо ласково убрал с его глаз упавшую прядь волос. И тут Сяо Чжаня осенило. Внезапно. Словно молнией в темечко ударило понимание сути этой нежности.

– То есть вы тоже?.. – _«любите меня?..»_. – Значит, ваш любимый человек?.. – _«это я?..»_

Закончить фразы он не сумел: голос подводил раз за разом.

– Даже не сомневайся! – Сянкон через стол дотянулся до его ладони, легко коснулся самыми кончиками пальцев и руку тут же убрал, будто обжёгся, зажмурился, судорожно вздохнул.

– Тогда почему?.. – _«молчали?..»_

Внезапно стало до ужаса обидно за потерянное время. Прямо до слёз жаль. Сяо Чжань вновь почувствовал неприятный зуд в глазах. Пришлось поджать губы и глубоко выдохнуть. Вздох вышел рваным.

– Уже не важно, что было, Чжань-гэ. Главное, что есть сейчас, – Ибо многозначительно воздел глаза к потолку, но, похоже, чувствовал себя не лучше, чем Сяо Чжань.

– Ешь, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон почти простонал. – Сейчас сдерживаться очень сложно, пойми…

 _«Верно»,_ – Сяо Чжань оглядел близнецов. С ярким румянцем на щеках и побелевшими от напряжения губами братья выглядели потрясающе, а лучистое счастье в их глазах просто ослепляло. Разумные мысли Сяо Чжаня растворились в теплоте и нежности к этим потрясающим созданиям. Даже досадливо пробурчавший с голоду желудок не прибавил ему сознательности.

– Бо, Кон, – братья вздрогнули, а Сяо Чжань порадовался их мечущимся голодным взглядам, – вы – лучшее, что случилось со мной в жизни. Никогда не думал, что подобные чувства существуют, тем более не предполагал, что попадусь в их сети сам.

Он говорил и чувствовал, как лёгкие наполняются воздухом, а тело напитывается сиянием близнецов:

– Я влюблён в каждое ваше слово, каждый образ. Люблю даже то, как вы стоите или молчите. Не знаю, когда и как это произошло, но вы настолько плотно поселились в моем сердце, что без вас я уже не смогу. Вы вынудили меня поверить в существование чуда, в возможность реализовать мечту. Рядом с вами я оказался бессилен… и утонул в своих фантазиях.

– Чжань-гэ… – выражение лиц близнецов было презанятным, но Сяо Чжань старался не отвлекаться. Он ещё не сказал самое главное.

– Я не знаю, что будет с нами дальше и получится ли у нас _«любовь»_. Я даже не уверен в глубине собственных чувств и в решимости идти до конца, несмотря на все сложности. Однако совершенно точно не хочу отпускать вас от себя, – Сяо Чжань с удивлением посмотрел на собственные руки. От леденящего холода он их совершенно не чувствовал.

 _«Нервничаю…_ – улыбка у него вышла неровной. – _Потрясающе!..»_

– Спасибо, что подарили мне эти чувства, – Сяо Чжань вдохнул глубже дрожь собственного тела, проникся моментом. Табун мурашек прошелся вдоль его позвоночника. – Спасибо, что дали возможность высказаться. Спасибо, что вы есть.

Внутреннее смятение улеглось, сменилось яркой улыбкой:

– Я люблю вас обоих. Очень люблю.

 _«Вот так. Без остатка. Целиком»,_ – Сяо Чжань позволил себе расслабиться. Он высказался максимально чётко и ясно, без увёрток и множественных значений и совершенно точно знал _( **теперь** знал)_, что услышит в ответ.

 _«Как же я раньше просмотрел их чувства?»_ – вроде бы взрослый человек, сознательный и в достаточной степени серьёзный, почему же он не сумел разглядеть во внимательности близнецов искреннюю влюблённость? Он ведь видел особенное к себе отношение!..

– Вот только я не совсем понимаю, как нам… – фразу он не закончил.

Сильные руки резко выдернули его из-за стола. Жёсткие пальцы вцепились в тело почти до боли. Тело оказалось в плену двух колец рук.

– К чёрту завтрак!! – Ибо вжался грудью в его спину, впился губами в шею.

– Чжань-гэ, прости, больше не можем сдерживаться! – на Сянкона было жалко смотреть, казалось, ещё мгновение, и он взорвётся от переполнявших его эмоций.

Сяо Чжань чувствовал дрожь Ибо, ощущал судорожное дыхание Сянкона и глобальное **_«а как втроём?»_** из его сознания немедленно испарилось. С этими двумя ему было не страшно, им и себе он мог позволить всё, ведь там, где отдают, забирают не меньше.

– Тогда не будем медлить? – чувственная улыбка коснулась не только его губ, но глаз и пронзила тело сладкой истомой. – Хочу вас.

Он аккуратно коснулся поцелуем губ Сянкона и потянул ближе к себе Ибо. Сянкон вздрогнул всем телом и со стоном углубил поцелуй.

– Ты только наш! – Ибо нетерпеливо рыкнул и весьма чувствительно укусил его за сгиб шеи. – Никому не отдадим и не позволим уйти.

– Мы оба твои, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон с явным усилием заставил себя оторваться от него. – Сейчас и всегда будем твоими. Никто не сможет заменить тебя.

– У меня то же самое… – Сяо Чжань хотел согласиться с заявленными чувствами, но Ибо не позволил его губам сотрясать воздух попусту.

Новый поцелуй оказался ещё ярче предыдущего. Близнецы явно сорвали тормоза, а у него голова закружилась от переживаемых фееричных ощущений. Подобного напора и страсти он ни разу в жизни не испытывал. От каждого прикосновения по телу электрический ток пробегал, от каждого поцелуя на коже непременно должен был остаться ожог.

 _«Ещё! Хочу больше!»_ – Сяо Чжань мял, оглаживал, царапал, прищипывал молодые тела и совершенно не задавался вопросом, кого из близнецов целует, кого ласкает. Они оба принадлежали ему, а своим он хотел владеть целиком, без остатка.

– Хочу… коснуться вас… – дыхание, тем более связная речь давалась с трудом. Его губы начало весьма чувствительно саднить.

Близнецы в унисон застонали и потянули его в гостиную, а в следующее мгновение на нём уже не было рубашки. Ласковые ладони ласкали его везде, где могли дотянуться. Он тоже не отставал. Прежний Сяо Чжань удивился бы той жадности и пылу, с которыми припадал к губам близнецов в поцелуе, и почти жестокости, с которой касался поджарых тел. Женской мягкости под пальцами он не чувствовал, зато с ума сходил от бархатисто гладкой кожи и упругой твёрдости тренированных мышц.

 _«Мои. Вы только мои…_ – он наслаждался стонами и сорванными вздохами близнецов под его ласками, но одних прикосновений казалось непозволительно мало. – _Хочу ближе!»_

До сих пор все трое избегали касаться друг друга в самом жаждущем, трепетном месте. Неудивительно, ведь накал страстей зашкаливал: чуть дотронься – и тут же произойдёт взрыв. Всё же Сяо Чжань жаждал увидеть экстаз Сянкона и Ибо. Он столько выражений их лиц видел, однако до самого сладкого так и не добрался.

– Вы будете… м-м-м… первыми, мои хорошие… – Сяо Чжань облизал дрожащие губы, прочувствовал пьянящую истому в собственном паху, развёл ноги шире и привлёк к себе близнецов – упёрся коленями в их промежности.

Хриплые вскрики Ибо и Сянкона не смогли погасить даже прикушенные губы.

– Чжань-гэ! М-м-м! Не смей, я так кончу! – однако расстроенным Сянкон совершенно не выглядел. Он широко облизнул ключицу Сяо Чжаня и удобнее примостился в предложенном седле.

– Я с ума по тебе схожу, Чжань-гэ! – Ибо примеру брата в этот раз не последовал – приподнялся выше, чтобы дотянуться до любимых губ, но не слез.

– Как и я, Бо, – Сяо Чжань поглотил поцелуем предложенное лакомство, а ладони запустил под резинки свободных шорт братьев. Кому, как не ему, знать, где мужчине было приятнее всего? Пусть в деталях секса с мужчинами он не разбирался, доставить удовольствие своим обожаемым близнецам был способен.

– Так нечестно, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон прильнул к его груди и толкнулся в подставленную ладонь. – Ты тоже должен…

Его голос сорвался, но брат помог:

– …кончить с нами.

Широкие сильные ладони накрыли его собственное возбуждение, сжали основание и навершие, прошлись лаской вдоль всего паха к ягодицам. Его резкий вскрик близнецы выпили прямо с губ, а следующий протяжный стон слизали дочиста собственными языками.

– Вот так… – Ибо прижал пальцы Сяо Чжаня к своей плоти. – Сделай мне тоже хорошо, Чжань-гэ.

– Такой красивый! – Сянкон стиснул в ладони его мошонку, отчего Сяо Чжань едва чувств не лишился. – Ещё… покажи нам больше своего удовольствия, любимый…

– Парни, не могу… Я не… – с чего он вообще решил, что выиграет в этом поединке у близнецов? Это было невозможно. Сянкон и Ибо не просто стирали его прежние достижения на интимном поприще из памяти и заменяли новыми воспоминаниями, они буквально выжигали собственные образы в каждой клеточке его тела. Ни с кем больше он не сможет почувствовать подобного, никому другому не позволит прикоснуться к себе.

– Давай же, родной, мы тоже скоро!.. – Ибо ритмично скользил пальцами по его плоти, в то время как свою почти до боли сжимал. Казалось, он чувствовал наслаждение любовника и пил его экстаз, будто собственный.

– Чжань-гэ, можно мы кончим одновременно? – Сянкон лёгкими поцелуями покрывал его кожу везде, где мог дотянуться. – Так хочется именно вместе… Ах!!

Сяо Чжань едва ли мог доверять своему телу. Крупная, почти лихорадочная дрожь сбивала каждое его движение. Скорее рефлекторно, нежели осознанно, он стиснул пальцы на плоти близнецов, прошёлся тягучей лаской вдоль стволов и в тот момент, когда его собственный разум махнул на него рукой, расплескался крупными каплями на живот, услышал протяжные стоны близнецов.

Три дыхания слились в одно, а после прекратились счастливым заливистым смехом.

– М-м-мпфха-ха-ха! У меня всё затекло! – Ибо почти кулем рухнул на диван и притянул к себе на грудь ватное тело Сяо Чжаня.

– А я ног не чувствую! Хорошо, что сегодня обошлись без пробежки, ха-ха-ха-ха, – Сянкон удобно примостил голову на плече любимого. – Чжань-гэ, мы тебя очень любим! Лучше тебя нет!

– Мгм, – Ибо зарылся лицом в его ещё немного влажные после душа волосы. – Любим безумно.

– Парни, кххха, вы меня задушите, кха-кха-ха-ха! – смех Сяо Чжаня больше походил на кашель. Неудивительно, близнецы жаловались на лёгкое недомогание, а он себя вообще едва ли осознавал. Ни ног, ни рук, ни тем более поясницы он не чувствовал. Сумеет ли подняться? Загадка. – Совершенно укатали, изверги!

Братья прыснули со смеху и прижались сильнее, а он и не думал отстраняться. Что значит какой-то дискомфорт, когда он обнимал своё главное сокровище?

– На диване больше такой активности не практикуем, ладно? Моя спина мне ещё целая нужна, – Сяо Чжань поднял лицо к Ибо для поцелуя, а затем привлёк к себе Сянкона.

– Договорились. Тем более что нежный Чжань-гэ на свежих простынях – это отдельный вид искусства, – на лице Ибо появилась совершенно распутная улыбка.

– Согласен при одном условии, – Сяо Чжань настроение поддержал, – если рядом со мной окажутся два потрясающе соблазнительных танцора.

– Хочешь приватный танец заказать? – ладонь Сянкона скользнула к только что опавшей плоти любовника. – Мы можем для тебя устроить настоящее шоу, Чжань-гэ. Только попроси.

– В другой раз, Кон. Я уже успел насытиться ролью стороннего наблюдателя, – Сяо Чжань заправил за ухо длинную прядь волос Сянкона и нежно улыбнулся. – Потому сейчас хочу касаться, любить вас, а не смотреть. Можно же?

Он задал совершенно ненужный вопрос, но ответ услышать очень хотел. Близнецы его надежд не обманули.

– Мы твои, Чжань-гэ. Что с нами делать, решать только тебе. Мы с радостью исполним любое твоё желание, – Сянкон расцвёл теплой улыбкой.

– Особенно если оно начинается с мягких простыней и жарких поцелуев, – Ибо зря времени не терял, его губы и язык вырисовывали сложные узоры на влажной от испарины коже Сяо Чжаня, отчего по телу пробегали трепетные мурашки.

Одной разрядки братьям было явно мало. Однако время беспощадно к сокровенным желаниям. Уютную атмосферу нарушил назойливый звук будильника. Ибо досадливо застонал и сжал его в объятиях сильнее, а Сянкон вполголоса выругался.

– Вот не знал раньше за тобой таких слов! – Сяо Чжань криво усмехнулся и щёлкнул парня по носу. – Не ругайся. Тем более из-за пустяков.

– Это не пустяки, Чжань-гэ! – Сянкон насупился и почти с ногами влез на него верхом. – Не хочу сегодня открывать кафе! Давай устроим выходной!

– Я – за! – Ибо сопел куда-то ему в затылок, отказываясь даже нос показывать из своего убежища.

– А я – нет, – Сяо Чжаню тоже очень хотелось провести весь день с близнецами, но взрослый мир на то так и назывался, что требовал ответственности. – Вам надо работать. Нельзя расстраивать фанаток.

– Они мне не нужны. У меня есть Чжань-гэ, – Ибо буркнул беззлобно, но достаточно твёрдо, чтобы обозначить свою позицию.

– Аналогично! – Сянкон сверкнул триумфальной улыбкой. Аргумент Сяо Чжаня не сработал.

– Пхах! Вот, значит, как? – Сяо Чжань чувствовал внутри лёгкость, какой уже даже не помнил. Подобные ощущения у него случались последний раз едва ли не в детстве. – Тогда проявите сознательность и пожалейте Тётушку Мэй с Юй Ся. Дамы наверняка уже вовсю трудятся в кухне.

Ибо упрямо мотнул головой, а Сянкон состроил невинное личико:

– Тогда, может, объявим выходной и для них? Тётушка Мэй, уверен, против не будет, а Юй Ся вовсе обрадуется.

– Я не был бы так уверен, – Сяо Чжань скептически поднял бровь.

Главная движущая сила TWINS – властительница здешней кухни Тётушка Мэй, по его глубокому убеждению, со всей душой подходила к своим обязанностям и получала от работы истинное наслаждение. Реши близнецы не открывать кафе, женщина бы без сомнений расстроилась. Юй Ся же Сяо Чжань знал слишком плохо, чтобы делать какие-либо выводы. Однако не в этом была суть.

Проблема заключалась в приглушённом гуле девичьих голосов, доносившемся с улицы. В выходной день клиентки старались прийти заранее, чтобы занять очередь и терпеливо дождаться встречи со своими кумирами. Сяо Чжань понимал, что поедом себя съест, если сейчас пойдёт на поводу у близнецов и поленится. Он не хотел становиться причиной расстройства девушек.

– Так, всё, немедленно встаём и готовимся к работе! – Сяо Чжань решительно тряхнул головой и попытался выпрямиться. Легче было гору сдвинуть. Братья прилипли к нему намертво и не собирались отпускать. Пришлось пускать в ход _«тяжёлую артиллерию»_. Он заглянул в глаза близнецов с коварным обещанием. – Иначе каждого из вас я поцелую сегодня ровно тысячу раз и ни разом больше![3]

– Нет! Пожалуйста!! – вся нега немедленно слетела с братьев. Они подобрались и уставили на него умоляющие взгляды. – Все до единого поцелуи Чжань-гэ наши! Мы сделаем, как скажешь, но только не целуй больше никого другого!

– А-ха-ха-ха!! – сдержать собственное счастье он больше был не в силах. – Никого и никогда! Только вас двоих!

Ибо и Сянкону достались дополнительные три поцелуя сверху тысячи, но открывать кафе всё-таки пришлось.

[1] Заметки на полях «от автора»: оправдывайся, Чжань-гэ! Оправдывайся дальше! Мы-то всё про тебя знаем…

[2] **Тактический манёвр** — организованное передвижение войск (сил) в ходе выполнения боевой задачи в целях занятия выгодного положения по отношению к противнику и создания необходимой группировки войск (сил) и средств, а также переноса или перенацеливания (массирования, распределения) ударов и огня для наиболее эффективного поражения группировок и объектов противника. «ГыГы» от автора ☺ Мне нравится, как звучат эти аналогии в процессе признания в любви.

[3] Заметки на полях «от автора»: Не, ну а чО, хорошая угроза! Действенная! ☺


	14. Эпилог

# Эпилог

– У мальчиков что-то хорошее случилось? – Тётушка Мэй поставила перед Сяо Чжанем тарелку со свежеиспечённым круассаном.

Уточнять, что уже позавтракал, Сяо Чжань не стал – благодарно кивнул. До обеда времени оставалось ещё много, так что от аппетитного лакомства отказываться не хотелось.

Жизнь в кафе TWINS в эту субботу кипела. Клиентов было привычно много. В зале хозяйничал Сянкон, а Ибо умчался на рынок за свежими овощами по поручению Тётушки Мэй. Сяо Чжань предлагал составить ему компанию, но тот отказался, велел ему _«поберечь силы для вечера и отдыхать»_. Сянкон в этот же момент весьма чувствительно царапнул его ладонь и многозначительно заглянул в глаза. Сяо Чжань едва сумел справиться с подступившей к лицу краской.

С самого утра братья Ван ему проходу не давали, практически поминутно запускали сердце в галоп и только удовлетворённо хмыкали на его предвкушающие вздохи. 

_«И как тут успокоиться, если меня постоянно зажимают?»_ – даже если захотел, работать Сяо Чжань всё равно бы не смог.

Всё же, несмотря на сетования, он был счастлив. Пусть Сяо Чжань не ожидал подобного напора и резвости, Ибо и Сянкон в своей страсти были настолько восхитительны, что сопротивляться совершенно не хотелось. Беспокоили только саднящие губы, трепетный зуд во всём теле и сияющие лица близнецов. Неудивительно, что клиентки кафе сегодня чаще обычного теряли дар речи и исходили восторженными писками. Чистое великолепие улыбки Сянкона и искрящиеся счастьем глаза Ибо стоили самого пристального внимания.

– Мгм. На их чувства ответили взаимностью, – особенно распространяться Сяо Чжань не стал, однако собственную радость ему едва ли удалось скрыть от проницательного взгляда женщины.

– Ну, слава Богу! Наконец-то! Может, хоть теперь они обзаведутся семьями! – Тётушка Мэй вздохнула так, будто у неё камень с души упал. На смущение собеседника она не обратила внимания. – Я всё переживала, когда же они одумаются?! Значит, тут у нас радостные новости?! Хорошо!

– Что вы?.. – Сяо Чжань хотел уточнить, что женщина имела в виду, но фразу ему закончить не дали.

Тётушка Мэй приложила ладони к сердцу, тепло улыбнулась и понизила голос, будто собралась посекретничать:

– Их девушки хорошенькие?

– … вероятно, – Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как на первый слой красноты на его лице накатывает второй. Жжение в щеках почти обжигало.

– Вы не знаете, да? – даже такой невнятный ответ женщину удовлетворил. Удивлённой или озадаченной она не выглядела. – Они определённо красавицы! Мальчики хороши собой, так что и девушки должны быть им под стать.

 _«… ну, и что мне ответить на это?»_ – Сяо Чжаню внезапно захотелось забиться в тёмный уголок, скрыться от посторонних глаз. Тот факт, что это он присвоил себе великолепных братьев Ван, грел душу тёплым чувством, но разум холодил свалившейся на него ответственностью. Неудивительно, ведь теперь он _«должен был быть под стать»_ близнецам.

Хорошо, что Тётушка Мэй ответа от него и не ждала. Она одобрительно кивнула Сянкону на его любопытный взгляд и сложила руки на груди:

– Значит, теперь мальчики женятся? Замечательно. Ведь они как раз в том возрасте, когда пора задуматься о семье!

– Парням чуть больше двадцати. Не рановато ли? – Сяо Чжань попытался аккуратно вернуть собеседницу на землю из фантазий. Не удалось.

– Нет, самое время! – Тётушка Мэй от разумного аргумента отмахнулась. – О детках пока им рано думать, но вот колечками обзавестись они вполне могут себе позволить.

Сяо Чжань еле сдержался, чтобы в голос не застонать. Пришлось закусить губу. Перед глазами, словно реальный, нарисовался эпизод, где он делает предложение близнецам и дарит одинаковые для них троих кольца.

– Интересно, девочек они себе из здешних клиенток выбрали? – теперь настала очередь Тётушки Мэй выдёргивать его из сладких грёз. Женщина с интересом разглядывала заполненный зал кафе.

– Не знаю, – Сяо Чжань тяжело сглотнул. Привлекательная картинка из сознания никак не желала испаряться.

– И я не знаю. Странно всё это. Мальчики ведь раньше ни одного признания не принимали. Когда только успели? – Тётушка Мэй озадаченно покачала головой.

Ледяной озноб волной прошёлся вдоль его позвоночника, развеял недавнюю сладкую негу. Очевидно: поразительно привлекательным и талантливым братьям не раз признавались в чувствах. Всё же для Сяо Чжаня слова женщины оказались неожиданностью. Он предполагал, но в глубине сердца надеялся, что ошибался.

Оказывается, не ошибался.

– А что, парням много признаются? – круассан на тарелке больше не вызывал желания немедленно проглотить его целиком, а светлые улыбки девушек-клиенток кафе перестали казаться целомудренными.

Сяо Чжань оглянулся на Сянкона с беспокойством. Ему показалось, что тот с милой улыбкой выслушивал не заказ на поздний завтрак и сладости, а излияния девичьих чувств.

Тётушка Мэй в ответ многозначительно закатила глаза:

– Я письма от девушек устала выкидывать! По несколько в день вручают, честное слово!

 _«По несколько писем с признаниями в день!!_ – душа Сяо Чжаня обратилась сперва в ледышку, а после вспыхнула огненной геенной. – _Я ни разу не замечал! Получается, парни от меня прятались?..»_

Тётушка Мэй состояние собеседника не заметила, её лицо озарилось мечтательной улыбкой:

– Надо будет приготовить праздничный ужин! Пусть мальчики своих избранниц пригласят!

– Это не лучшая идея… – Сяо Чжань вдруг почувствовал себя бездушным деревом. Язык слабо ворочался во рту, мысли показались невыразимо тяжелыми, всё тело словно свинцом налилось.

– Полагаете, Господин Сяо? Хм… – Тётушка Мэй в первый раз за долгое время взглянула на него прямо, удивлённо приподняла брови. – Ну, наверное, вы правы.

Судя по всему, выражение его лица было достаточно иллюстративным, чтобы интерес женщины немного утих. Она быстро перевела разговор в новую тему, но Сяо Чжань её больше не слушал.

Его душа мятежными молотами ударялась о стенки рассудка. Множество мыслей рождались и сразу исчезали в голове. Здесь были ревностные, гневные тирады, мольбы не покидать, разумные доказательства его преимуществ перед всеми женщинами мира, а ещё сожаления о собственном эгоизме. Но самым ярким всполохом отметилось нежелание расставаться с близнецами и делить их с кем бы то ни было. Сяо Чжань объективно понимал, что не сможет никогда подарить семью и детей Сянкону и Ибо, что не сумеет оправдать свои чувства перед их родителями, реши они представить его, всё же отпустить от себя братьев даже не думал. Просто не смог бы.

С Цао Синь было иначе с самого начала. Девушку он удерживать не стал, отпустил сразу, когда она сказала, что любит другого. Близнецам бы Сяо Чжань уйти не позволил.

Внутри него в один момент появилось и сейчас достигло титанических размеров собственническое чувство. Сянкон и Ибо принадлежали ему и только ему! Даже пожелай они покинуть его, полюби другого _(от подобных мыслей противная дрожь до костей пробирала)_ , он бы накрепко запер парней в собственной квартире и заставил бы понять, что в их мире существует только он!

 _«Подобные желания пугают…»_ – Сяо Чжань содрогнулся от кошмаров, нарисованных его воображением. Излишне богатая фантазия художника в такие моменты доставляла одни хлопоты.

Ровно так же он чувствовал себя в ночном клубе FIREBALL, когда они втроём отмечали день рождения близнецов. Толпы девушек и _(страшно!)_ парней плотоядными взглядами пожирали танцующих на сцене Ибо и Сянкона. Сяо Чжань и сам не далеко ушёл от этого безликого множества, отчего на сердце становилось ещё тяжелее.

 _«Я ведь наравне со всеми раздевал их глазами… Я даже… Чёрт!»_ – пусть сейчас он знал, что братья Ван уже тогда любили его всем сердцем, собственные желания казались грязными.

Другие видели в близнецах лишь предмет похоти, но Сяо Чжань всем сердцем желал быть с ними рядом, сопровождать, защищать. Его чувства должны были быть чистыми, светлыми. Всё же сейчас он больше всего на свете хотел утащить Сянкона и Ибо наверх в квартиру и ласкать до потери сознания.

Эта ослепляющая страсть родилась в нём не сегодня, даже не вчера. Появившись малопонятным смятением и раздражающей неудовлетворённостью, желание присвоить себе братьев обратилось почти в сумасшествие.

Рубеж, точку невозврата он пересёк в момент уничтожения портрета Сянкона и Ибо. Когда Цао Синь разбила раму и порвала полотно, у Сяо Чжаня едва сердце не разорвалось. Точно такая же дыра, как на холсте, зияла в его груди. Эмоции ослепили и вылились в безобразную сцену. Он готов был ударить виновницу, но лишь прогнал её прочь, а после заперся наедине со своим горем. Чего было жаль больше, собственных безответных чувств или повреждённого рисунка, он не понимал. Знал только, что больше к прежнему себе не вернётся. Весь его мир отныне м _е_ рился двумя самыми замечательными, восхитительно прекрасными парнями, их гибкими молодыми телами и бешеной энергетикой.

В тот вечер Сяо Чжань, словно помешанный, принялся рисовать. Он хотел хотя бы в миниатюре восстановить испорченный портрет близнецов и далеко не сразу понял, что рисунок совершенно не походил на предыдущий. В накале эмоций он рисовал вовсе не безмятежно улыбающихся братьев Ван, какими они позировали в студии на семинаре. Сяо Чжань запечатлел парней в экстазе танца на сцене ночного клуба под сотнями софитов. Наполненное алыми и пурпурными оттенками изображение кричало о безумном вожделении. Ни грамма любви или теперь понятного ему обожания в том рисунке не было.

 _«Парни не должны его увидеть»,_ – Сяо Чжань собственного сладострастия не стыдился. Да, оно было непривычным и сводило с ума невозможностью прикоснуться к героям картины так, как хотелось. Тем не менее была в этом исступлении какая-то прелесть. Недостижимость близнецов затягивала его нервы тугими узлами и не позволяла расслабляться. Именно тогда он решил, что последует за близнецами хоть на край света, даже если те его видеть рядом с собой не захотят.

 _«Я ненормальный…»_ – Сяо Чжань попытался сдержать почти циничную улыбку. Вышло не особенно хорошо.

– Чжань-гэ, если будешь на меня так смотреть, я до вечера не утерплю! – Сянкон на мгновение тесно прижался к нему и жарко шепнул в самое ухо.

– Не ты один, Кон, – Сяо Чжань совершенно позабыл о стоящей рядом Тётушке Мэй.

Он придержал за шею Сянкона у своего лица, вдохнул аромат геля для душа. Сегодня от них всех пахло одинаково, но запах на коже Сянкона или Ибо слышался намного насыщеннее собственного.

 _«Хочу вас обоих! Прямо сейчас»_ , – Сяо Чжань уже жалел, что настоял на открытии кафе, ведь Сянкон в его руках судорожно задохнулся.

– Чжань-гэ, немедленно отпусти Кона, иначе я за себя не отвечаю, – утробный рык Ибо прозвучал в другое ухо.

– Ты уже вернулся, Бо? – Сяо Чжань чувствовал себя совершенно пьяным. – Хорошо. Я скучал.

Теперь его руки обнимали уже обоих парней, а губам нестерпимо хотелось целоваться.

– Так нечестно! – Ибо вполголоса ругнулся и прижался к нему всем телом. Почти расстроенный вздох сорвался с его губ. – Не хочу работать!

Согласное «Мгм» Сянкона прозвучало в унисон.

– Ещё немного. Самую малость, парни… – Сяо Чжань их понимал, как никто.

– Мальчики, вас можно поздравить? – Тётушка Мэй за выразительной сценой наблюдала с материнской, покровительственной улыбкой. – Надеюсь, мои поздравления вы примете столь же тепло.

Сяо Чжань и близнецы отскочили друг от друга. Они совершенно позабыли, где находились. Сянкон и Ибо непонимающе уставились на женщину, потому Сяо Чжаню, едва способному дышать от вскипевшей в венах кр _о_ ви, пришлось пояснять:

– Я рассказал, что вы теперь состоите в отношениях.

Он не знал, но надеялся, что Сянкон и Ибо к его вольности отнесутся спокойно. В этот момент его сердце трепетно сжалось. Лёгкая паника дополнила яркие ощущения. Близнецы его _(ожидаемо)_ не разочаровали. Лицо Ибо раскрылось целой гаммой восторженных эмоций, а Сянкон счастливо рассмеялся:

– Спасибо! Мы очень счастливы!

Теперь братья обнимали уже Тётушку Мэй, а Сяо Чжань старался не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды клиенток кафе.

_"Следовать тенью"_ [1]

_Готов идти за вами на край земли,_

_Хочу узнать вас ещё лучше._

_Ветер дует снова и снова,_

_А вы всё такие же,_

_И я всё двигаюсь вперёд._

_В тот день мы стояли рядом,_

_Когда другая сказала мне: "Мы расстаёмся",_

_(Может, лучше об этом не помнить?)_

_Я не замечал,_

_Что вы прятали в душе._

_Прошу, подождите меня,_

_Я не успел сказать вам правду._

_Не хочу, чтобы между нами были недомолвки._

_Прошу, не смотрите на меня_

_И ничего мне не говорите,_

_Я просто хочу следовать за вами тенью и улыбаться._

_Прошу, подождите меня,_

_Я не до конца открылся,_

_Хочу узнать вас ещё лучше._

_Прошу, закройте глаза на всё_

_И просто помолчите._

_Я хочу следовать за вами и улыбаться._

_Я всё осознал._

_Пожалуйста, простите меня._

_Скажите, что это был не минутный порыв._

_Хочу любить только вас двоих_

_Всю свою жизнь,_

_Быть рядом с вами,_

_Быть частью общих воспоминаний._

_Готов идти за вами на край земли._

_Хочу узнать вас ещё лучше..._

_Жизнь стремительно движется вперёд._

_Вы не меняетесь,_

_И я не стою на месте..._

Когда прозвучали последние аккорды лирической композиции, Сяо Чжань с силой зажмурился и закусил губу. Под закрытыми веками стояли слёзы, а в душе распевалось звонкоголосое счастье. Он жутко переврал слова классической песни о любви, перестроил её в собственное признание, но иначе не мог. Сейчас он всему миру хотел рассказать о собственных чувствах, тех, что согревались яркими лучами полуденного солнца.

Однако на близнецов и клиентов кафе было смотреть всё-таки страшно. Тем более что в зале до сих пор стояла гробовая тишина.

 _«Мда… всё-таки это было слишком очевидно»,_ – богатое воображение Сяо Чжаня нарисовало примечательные образы опешивших девушек и с трудом сдерживающих смех близнецов.

Он вновь ошибся в своих предположениях.

– Ты понимаешь, что сейчас совершил преступление против нашей выдержки и решимости не трогать тебя до вечера? – свет от него загородили две тёмные тени. Голос Сянкона прозвучал глухо.

– Не надейся отделаться от нас быстро, – Ибо выдернул его из-за клавиатуры почти грубо. Руку, скользнувшую вдоль его позвоночника к ягодицам, можно было только с большой натяжкой назвать ласковой.

– Бо, Кон, я понял, – Сяо Чжань почти ослеп от ударившего в глаза яркого солнечного света, когда Ибо стиснул его в объятиях. Сознательность в нём проснулась вместе с протяжным девичьим вздохом. – Больше не буду вас провоцировать. Давайте закончим работу спокойно.

– Спокойно не получится, – Ибо с неохотой выпустил его из объятий, отступил на шаг назад.

– И наказания тебе всё равно не избежать, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон расплылся в многообещающей улыбке.

– Договорились, – Сяо Чжань знал близнецов не первый день, но сегодня парни открылись ему с совершенно иной стороны.

 _«Восхитительный день!»_ – сияющими глазами он любовался новыми гранями личностей своих возлюбленных.

– Господа Ван, я поставила праздничный торт вниз витрины. Свечки там же, – Юй Ся незаметным облаком появилась рядом с ними.

– Спасибо. Именинница заказала столик на половину первого. Сейчас уже должны прийти, – Сянкон благодарно улыбнулся скованной девушке, а та, посчитав работу исполненной, почтительно поклонилась и точно так же тихо, как появилась, испарилась за дверями кухни.

Ибо утомлённо закатил глаза, а Сяо Чжань почти расслышал его расстроенные мысли и откровенное нежелание развлекать очередную _«именинницу»_.

 _«Надеюсь, в этот раз выйдет лучше, чем в предыдущий»,_ – Сяо Чжань не сдержал смешок, за что немедленно получил насупленный взгляд.

– Не дуйся, Бо. Это всего лишь поздравления для девушки, – Сянкон повис на шее брата, светло улыбнулся.

Очередной досадливый взгляд в этот раз достался Сянкону.

День, когда с нетерпением ждёшь особенного вечера, тянется бесконечно долго. Нынешняя суббота не стала исключением. Часы отмерили лишь половину третьего, когда шумная компания подруг именинницы выстроилась полукругом вокруг барной стойки Ибо.

 _«Что происходит?»_ – Сяо Чжань в замешательстве оглядел четырёх девушек и явно нервничающую именинницу. Час назад Ибо под хихиканье Сянкона произнёс поздравительную речь и вручил ей подарочный торт от заведения. Сейчас резерв на их столик заканчивался, девушкам пора было уходить.

Далеко не сразу Сяо Чжань заметил простой белый конверт с тремя мелкими сердечками у правого края в руках именинницы.

 _«Она собралась делать признание? При всех?!»_ – странным образом ревность Сяо Чжань не почувствовал, в его груди проснулось скорее уважение к смелости девушки.

Ибо же, судя по всему, намерения именинницы разглядел сразу, потому попытался скрыться из зала, едва вся компания двинулась к нему, но в последний момент передумал и со вздохом вернулся на своё место. Сяо Чжань потерялся в догадках о мотивах такого его поведения.

– L-LIGHT-гэ… – голос у девушки сорвался дрожью. Она мучительно покраснела и прочистила горло.

– Ещё раз «С днём рождения», – вежливо отозвался Ибо. – Надеюсь, вы довольны обслуживанием?

– Что?.. Да-да, конечно! Всё было замечательно! Спасибо! – девушка замешкалась с ответом лишь на мгновение, а после тепло улыбнулась. – Нам всё очень понравилось!

– Я рад, – лаконичность фраз отличала Ибо. На девушку он не смотрел, хотя взгляд в сторону не отводил.

 _«Ты ждёшь признания, Бо?_ – нехорошая эмоция огоньком вспыхнула в сердце Сяо Чжаня в ответ на выжидательное спокойствие Ибо. – _Зачем?»_

Ревность для Сяо Чжаня была ещё в новинку, потому собственные порывы сдерживать оказалось трудно. Очень хотелось отобрать письмо с признанием у девушки и порвать на мелкие кусочки. Ибо принадлежал ему! Только он мог ему признаваться в любви! Но накал его эмоций разбился о тихий голос Сянкона:

– Мне её почти жалко. Бо жестокий.

– Почему? – Сяо Чжань удивлённо моргнул.

– Он никогда не выходит из кафе, чтобы выслушать признание. Так что девочкам приходится рассказывать о своей любви при всех, – несмотря на смысл сказанного, Сянкон брата не осуждал. Имея статус достаточно известных танцоров, оставаться наедине с кем бы то ни было – неразумно.

– О! Девушки смелые! – Сяо Чжань не лукавил. Он понимал, что сам бы вот так открыто признаться в любви не смог.

Именинница тоже не обладала исключительной решимостью, потому сконфуженно глядела себе под ноги и совершенно измяла оборку на нарядном платье. Решиться девушке помогла одна из её спутниц. Она ласково коснулась плеча подруги и заглянула в глаза:

– Давай, Лу-Лу, ты справишься. Не тушуйся! Ты же так этого хотела!

Почувствовав поддержку, девушка сделала глубокий вдох и, наконец, решилась.

– LIGHT-гэ, – в этот раз её голос звучал хоть и приглушённо, но вполне уверено, – позволь мне вручить тебе это письмо вместе с моими самыми искренними чувствами!

Она протянула конверт Ибо:

– Я давно наблюдаю за твоим творчеством и восхищаюсь тобой-танцором, но ты мне очень нравишься именно как человек. Я бы хотела узнать тебя ближе. Пожалуйста, стань моим парнем!

 _«Ого!»_ – мысли Сяо Чжаня вторили поражённым вздохам других посетительниц кафе. Со всех сторон раздавались похвалы смелости девушки и завистливое ворчание её _«наглости»_.

Внутри Сяо Чжаня, там, где раньше разгоралась ревность, сейчас было лишь любопытство. Ему было интересно, как же дальше будут разворачиваться события.

Ибо не стал томить их всех долгим ожиданием. Письма́ он даже не коснулся, взглянул на девушку без улыбки:

– Спасибо за чувства и прости, что не могу их принять.

Девушка расстроилась до слёз, но решилась спросить:

– Почему? Я недостаточно красивая?

 _«Напротив, ты весьма милая»,_ – Сяо Чжань по достоинству оценил девичью прелесть, выразительные черты лица и кроткий, спокойный нрав. Девушка явно не страдала из-за отсутствия внимания парней, но не казалась избалованной.

– Дело не в тебе, – Ибо, похоже, решил не юлить. – Просто у меня уже есть любимый человек и с другими я быть не желаю.

Это заявление прозвучало, словно гром среди ясного неба. Со всех концов кафе послышались надрывные раздосадованные девичьи стоны.

Сяо Чжань же откровенности возлюбленного порадовался. Ему было жаль девушку, не хотелось разрушать её мечты, но делиться близнецами он ни с кем не собирался.

– Я не знала… – ладони девушки тряслись, край белого конверта уже через пару мгновений оказался измятым. Из глаз её по щекам слёзы проложили солёные дорожки.

Заряженную расстройством обстановку попытался исправить Сянкон. С лёгкой ухмылкой он встал между братом и девушкой:

– Милая барышня, переключи своё внимание на меня! Оставь этого сухаря! – он ткнул пальцем в Ибо и разве что язык не показал.

 _«КОН!»_ – Сяо Чжань едва сдержал возмущённый возглас. Подобных неоднозначных слов и поведения он ему не позволит!

Однако Сянкон ещё не закончил говорить. С ангельской улыбкой он подмигнул девушке:

– Я, конечно, взаимностью тебе ответить не смогу, ведь моё сердце тоже занято, но хотя бы буду более ласков! Так что люби меня, ха-ха-ха!

На его шутливые интонации невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ. Вот и недавно совершенно расстроенная девушка не сдержалась – сдавленно рассмеялась.

– Дуэт КОМБО потрясающий. Я всегда буду любить вас обоих! – она светло улыбнулась. – Спасибо вам за сегодняшний день!

Чем закончилась история с этой девушкой, Сяо Чжань не увидел, потому что в этот самый момент его телефон мигнул входящим вызовом из дома.

Преисполненная беспокойства мама просила его приехать домой повидаться. Имени Цао Синь в беседе не прозвучало, но Сяо Чжань подозревал, что речь пойдёт о ней. В конце концов, о разрыве их отношений родителям сообщила именно она. Оставалось гадать, о чём ещё девушка успела рассказать? После вчерашнего безобразного скандала, Сяо Чжань не взялся бы предполагать о решениях и поступках Цао Синь. Однако последствия случившейся катастрофы лучше было устранить сразу, не затягивая.

 _«Ну, собственно, мне скрывать нечего. Всё равно хотел рассказать им про Бо и Кона»,_ – Сяо Чжань глубоко вздохнул и приготовился к сложному. Предстояло сообщить близнецам о своём отъезде. Избежать поездки домой он сегодня не смог бы, да и не хотел. Чем скорее он разрешит ситуацию, тем лучше.

– …я вернусь к закрытию кафе. Долго с родителями сидеть не буду, – Сяо Чжань смотрел в помертвевшие лица близнецов. Очень хотелось обнять парней, прижать к своей груди и поцеловать, но вокруг было слишком много людей.

– Не уезжай! – Ибо нервно взъерошил волосы. Выглядел он совершенно потерянным. – Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты не вернёшься, если сейчас уйдёшь?

– Я непременно вернусь к вам, Бо. Не сомневайтесь, – жгучая волна нежности накрыла его с головой.

– Тебе точно надо ехать? – Сянкон с надеждой глядел на него.

– Мгм. Надо разрешить всё поскорее, – Сяо Чжань не утерпел – ласково коснулся волос близнецов, заправил прядь за ухо Сянкону и коснулся щеки Ибо, – а после я сразу примчусь назад.

–Ты ведь вернёшься, чтобы остаться с нами? – у Сянкона глаза опасно покраснели, будто он с трудом сдерживал слёзы.

Ровно такой же вопрос Сяо Чжань прочитал в глазах Ибо.

 _«Настолько открытые и безмерно любимые!.. Как же я смогу вас оставить?»_ – счастливая улыбка коснулась не только его губ, но и взгляд смягчила.

– Да. Ни за что не отпущу вас. Вы – мой _SUNLIGHT_. Без вас я уже не смогу, – Сяо Чжань на мгновение обнял братьев, а после развернулся уйти. Ещё мгновение, и он окончательно передумает куда-либо ехать. – Дождитесь меня, пожалуйста.

– Мы будем ждать тебя к закрытию! – крикнул ему вдогонку Сянкон.

Дома всё разрешилось удивительно быстро и без особых происшествий.

Цао Синь действительно рассказала его домашним о близнецах Ван, потому родители к объявлению важных новостей оказались, можно сказать, подготовленными. Сяо Чжань таиться не стал – признался, что полюбил парней так, как никого прежде, и хотел бы провести с ними всю жизнь. Родители его позицию не поняли, но скрепя сердце приняли, только попросили до поры в их дом близнецов не приводить. Сяо Чжань было расстроился, но мама пояснила, что им с отцом нужно время свыкнуться с этой мыслью, и, когда придёт время, они пригласят на семейный ужин всех троих. Большего Сяо Чжань не имел права просить, потому искренне поблагодарил родителей за отзывчивость, а после сел в машину и сорвался назад к близнецам.

Летние сумерки накрывали город медленно, провоцировали леность, но не у Сяо Чжаня. Каждая минута вдали от возлюбленных сегодня казалась ему преступлением. Потому машину на паркинг он завозить не стал – вывел седан во двор дома близнецов и оставил рядом с мотоциклом Ибо. Кафе TWINS уже не работало, но свет в зале до сих пор горел. Братья наводили порядок после рабочего дня.

– Кон, Бо, я вернулся! – главные двери, он знал, были закрыты, потому Сяо Чжань толкнул задний вход и тут же угодил в два кольца требовательных рук.

– Ты долго! – Сянкон принялся ластиться, словно кот.

– Слишком долго! – Ибо обиженно рычал.

– Простите, парни. Это заняло больше времени, чем я думал, – Сяо Чжань задохнулся от нахлынувших эмоций. Он не видел близнецов всего-то несколько часов, а уже безумно соскучился.

Сейчас вокруг не было ни души, а его притиснули к единственной незапертой двери, так что можно было не сдерживаться.

– Идите ко мне. Я так по вам соскучился! – Сяо Чжань не преувеличивал.

Со стоном Ибо впился в его губы поцелуем, а Сянкон предусмотрительно защелкнул затвор на входе и принялся выцеловывать сложные узоры на его шее.

– Вы же всё закончили в кафе? – дыхание после трёх страстных поцелуев сбилось окончательно. Сяо Чжань голодным взглядом впился в чёрные передники на талиях близнецов.

– Да. Как раз закончили, – Сянкон завязки собственного фартука нетерпеливо сдёрнул, а Ибо и вовсе едва не оторвал с корнем. Послышался треск разрываемой ткани.

– Пойдём домой, Чжань-гэ. Хотим тебя. Прямо сейчас. Сил нет терпеть! – выражение лица Ибо мало чем напоминало привычную отстранённую маску.

До квартиры близнецов надо было преодолеть лишь пару лестничных пролётов. Как они прошли этот путь, Сяо Чжань не заметил. Ибо и Сянкон увлекли его за собой, и буквально через мгновение тяжёлая дверь тёмного дерева затворилась за его спиной. В этот момент его способность к разумному мышлению отключилась совершенно.

Он с упоением целовал губы, ласкал языком шеи и плечи, прикусывал кадык, почти царапал гладкую кожу близнецов, стягивая с них одежду, и едва ли чувствовал, как освобождается от собственного облачения. Всё происходящее казалось сном. Даже кровать под ним появилась, словно по волшебству.

– Надо в душ… м-м-м! – Сянкон попытался выдать разумную мысль, но тут же задохнулся, когда ладонь Сяо Чжаня сомкнулась на его возбуждённой плоти.

– Мгм, неплохо бы, а-ах! М-м-мфп… – язык Ибо нежностью прошёлся по линии родинок на шее Сяо Чжаня к губам, но поцелуй получился жадным.

– Потом, – Ибо выдохнул в его губы и плотно сжал пальцами навершие соска.

– А-АХ! Больно, Бо! – не особенно чувствительные, соски откликнулись острым спазмом, а тело немедленно прошило дрожью.

– Прости, Чжань-гэ, я не смогу сдерживаться, – несмотря на свои слова, Ибо с удовольствием принялся зализывать покраснение.

Дыхание в груди Сяо Чжаня на несколько мгновений оборвалось, позвоночник прострелило тягучим томлением. Он вцепился в волосы Ибо и прогнулся в спине, подставляясь:

– М-м-м! Ещё, Бо… ещё! М-Н-Н-Н…

Совершенно новые для него ощущения накатывали волнами, накрывали с головой. Пока Ибо терзал его несчастные соски и лаской проходился по дорожке волос к паху, Сянкон собственными губами пил его стоны.

– Чжань-гэ такой восхитительный! – поцелуй Сянкон то углублял, наслаждаясь вкусом, то чуть отстранялся для нежного прикосновения к губам.

Сяо Чжань первое время пытался подстроиться под заданный жадный ритм, но вскоре понял, что никакой системы в жарких прикосновениях не было, потому расслабился и отдался ощущениям. Близнецы совершенно задавили его своей страстью, так что ему оставалось лишь теснее притягивать их к себе и отвечать со всем пылом.

– Бо… ах!... дай коснуться тебя. Иди ближе… Нх!.. – Ибо его не жалел, впивался в кожу почти укусами, распалял и без того пылающее тело. Его напряжённую плоть Сяо Чжань чувствовал собственным бедром. Она обжигала.

– Не надо… я сразу кончу… – Ибо сдавленно всхлипнул, когда Сяо Чжань вжался коленом в его пах. – Нхм-м!

– Бо, ну же… – Сяо Чжаню отклик молодого тела понравился настолько, что едва крышу не сорвало. Он крепко стиснул талию Ибо, вонзил пальцы в кожу и притянул слабо подрагивающего парня. – Иди ко мне!

– Чжань-гэ! Можно тебя коснуться? Могу я?.. – тело Сянкона сотрясала точно такая же дрожь, как и брата. Его взгляд размылся безумной похотью. – Хочу тебя…

– Конечно, Кон. Не надо спрашивать, – Сяо Чжань дотянулся, наконец, до возбуждения Ибо и под протяжный стон Сянкона прикусил кожу чуть пониже его ключицы. Реакция братьев оказалась очень острой – их тела одновременно дёрнулись, как от удара, а в ладони Сяо Чжаня выплеснулись несколько горячих капель.

– Чжань-гэ! М-Н-Х-Х-Х! – Ибо уткнулся лицом в подушку рядом с ним. Сорванное дыхание вторило прошивающей тело дрожи. – Не хочу без тебя… ах-х… М-м-м…

Сяо Чжань ласки не собирался прекращать: удовольствие близнецов отзывалось спазмами в его собственном возбуждении.

– Нх-х… М! Не могу больше! – внезапно Сянкон отскочил от него. Горячая плоть покинула требовательную ладонь. – Чжань-гэ, прости!.. Я больше не вытерплю!

– Чт?.. – Сяо Чжань удивлённо округлил глаза, чуть приподнялся на постели _(реакция парня была непонятной)_ и тут же с глухим вскриком рухнул обратно на подушки.

Сянкон действительно медлить не стал. Он скользнул к его паху и жадно припал к возбуждённой плоти губами. Горячее дыхание обожгло воспалённую кожу, фееричные ощущения отдались в голову электрическим разрядом, отразились в резком вскрике и бессвязной ерунде:

– АХ! Как же?!.. Зачем?.. Кон! М-м-м… Не надо, Кон!!… Пожалуйста… Боже! МПФ!

Сянкон ласкал его языком без устали, обводил головку и прослеживал вены влажными поцелуями, а после вобрал в рот плоть почти до основания.

– Чжань-гэ… м-м-м! Мне больно… не надо так сильно… нежнее… – Ибо привлёк к себе его лицо, впился обжигающим поцелуем.

Не помня себя от наслаждения, Сяо Чжань сжал ладонь на плоти парня слишком крепко. Движения его пальцев повторяли действия Сянкона – они массировали, мяли, оттягивали кожу и впивались в возбуждённый член без пощады.

– Прости, Бо! М-м-м… прости… – Сяо Чжань с трудом заставил себя расслабить ладонь, прошелся лаской по растерзанному возбуждению, поцелуй обратился нежностью. Но уже в следующее мгновение его глаза в ужасе распахнулись.

– Кон! Стой!!.. АХ!! – он в панике задохнулся, когда почувствовал, как нехотя, с трудом тугие мышцы принимают его плоть. – КОН! М-М-М!

– Да, вот так, Чжань-гэ… ты будешь первым и единственным!.. Нххх!.. У нас обоих… – жгучая смесь боли и исступления читалась на лице парня. Сянкон насаживался на его член почти с силой, придерживая ягодицы раскрытыми. Ему было явно больно, но с его возбуждения непрестанно капала смазка. – Ты наш, Чжань-гэ… М-м-м… Только наш! Любимый!..

Сянкон закинул голову назад, закусил стон и принял в себя его плоть до основания. Сладкая дрожь родилась в месте соединения их тел и разлилась по всему телу. Сянкон тихонько постанывал, насаженный на его член, и не делал попыток двигаться.

– Кон, нх!.. такой тесный… Боже! Какой замечательный!.. Ах… – Сяо Чжань не верил в происходящее.

Никогда прежде он не испытывал настолько острых ощущений. В первый раз с мужчиной, в первый раз внутри – одно осознание этих фактов взрывало мозг восторгами, но много большее наслаждение ему доставляло видеть потерявшихся в экстазе любовников.

Сянкон медленно, тягуче покачивался на нём, постепенно увеличивая амплитуду, отстранялся лишь слегка, чтобы вновь опуститься до конца, а Ибо следил за движениями брата затуманенным взглядом. Ни проблеска разума не было в этих глазах – одна чистая похоть. Его бёдра неосознанно двигались в такт с братом, погружали собственную плоть в ладонь Сяо Чжаня. Дыхание близнецов звучало в унисон.

Сяо Чжань тоже едва ли понимал происходящее. Внутри него огромный огненный шар родился и постепенно заполнял каждую клеточку, клеймом выжигал образы распалённых близнецов и стирал его воспоминания о других любовниках.

– Кон, как это?.. – Ибо с трудом сглотнул слюну и наклонился ближе, словно хотел лучше рассмотреть, как член любимого человека погружается в его брата.

– Это сладко… Ах… Так глубоко… остро… будто насквозь пронзает, – на вершине он содрогнулся всем телом, почти выпустил плоть любовника из себя, затем резко опустился назад, вжался теснее. – Я едва держусь… м-н-х… сейчас кончу.

– Кон! М-м-мм! Не сжимайся так! Ах… – Сяо Чжань застонал, когда тугие мышцы сомкнулись вокруг него сильнее, а в следующий момент вдох замер в его горле.

Ибо тоже просто смотреть было недостаточно. Он языком собрал влагу с живота Сяо Чжаня и прошёлся лаской вдоль стана, запустил руку к его ягодицам и сжал в ладони мошонку.

– БО! Ибо! М-М-М!!! Не надо! Не делай этого! – внешнее давление обратилось бешеной пульсацией плоти внутри любовника.

Сяо Чжань выгнулся дугой, насадил Сянкона глубже на себя и сорвался в бешеный ритм. Он не чувствовал своих бёдер и не понимал, двигается ли сам, или же это Сянкон беснуется на нём, но в следующий миг он бурно кончил внутри кольца тугих мышц.

– А-А-А! – сорванный крик отразился в сумасшедшем исступлении. Кто кричал, он или Сянкон, Сяо Чжань так и не понял. Живот обожгло горячими каплями.

Его экстаз вылился в малопонятный импульс. Тело Сяо Чжаня прошивали разряды удовлетворения, мышцы свело судорогой. Он резко сел на кровати, подхватил Ибо за бёдра и сдёрнул к себе.

Покрасневший, набухший член оказался перед лицом. Он трепетно подрагивал и умолял прикоснуться к нему.

 _«Какой красивый!»_ – едва ли разумная мысль появилась в сознании Сяо Чжаня и тут же испарилась.

Выступившие капли на головке показались удивительно привлекательными. Сомнений у него не возникло. Единственное желание оказалось простым – забрать, присвоить, поставить собственную метку, оставить свой след на этом совершенном теле. Сперва язык, а после губы вобрали в себя плоть. Солёная горечь растеклась во рту, но отторжения не вызвала. Это был вкус Ибо.

Его Ибо.

– ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭ! Перестань, постой! – Ибо жалобно всхлипнул и принялся отталкивать его голову.

Но Сяо Чжань не планировал отпускать любовника, попавшегося ему в плен. Он вцепился руками в крепкие ягодицы и вжался лицом в его пах. Член скользнул глубже в горло, раздвинул стенки. Гортань немедленно прострелило болезненным спазмом, но Сяо Чжань не обратил на него никакого внимания. Неудивительно, ведь Ибо в его руках громко вскрикнул, рефлекторно толкнулся глубже и немедленно обмяк. Сопротивление прекратилось, а в стенку горла ударилась горячая струя.

– Чжань-гэ… вот это да… – восхищённый шёпот Сянкона прозвучал у самого уха.

Занятый Ибо, Сяо Чжань совершенно не заметил, когда Сянкон опустился ему на грудь и ласковыми поцелуями собирал испарину с его шеи. Точно так же, как недавно Ибо наблюдал за наслаждением брата, сейчас Сянкон ловил каждый судорожный спазм удовлетворения Ибо.

– Чжань-гэ, сделаешь мне так же чуть позже… – Сянкон почти с завистью смотрел на член брата во рту Сяо Чжаня.

– А я хочу… почувствовать Чжань-гэ в себе… М-м-м… н-х-х… – Ибо с трудом мог говорить, он вжался лицом в талию любовника и целовал всюду, куда мог дотянуться.

Сяо Чжань выпустил плоть Ибо изо рта, облизнул саднящие губы. Странный вкус противным не казался, скорее возбуждающим. Мускусный запах разгорячённых тел туманил сознание. 

– Я сделаю всё для моих любимых… – Сяо Чжань с трудом переводил дыхание. Только сейчас он заметил, что всё ещё находится внутри Сянкона. Однако выпутываться из тёплых объятий тугих мышц не собирался.

– Как и мы для тебя, – Ибо со стоном отстранился, чуть поменял положение тела, лёг рядом. – Чжань-гэ, спасибо тебе. Это было потрясающе.

Ибо глубокого поцеловал его, ничуть не смущаясь собственного вкуса. Поцелуй получился тягучим и с привкусом горечи, но Сяо Чжань ни за что бы не отказался от него.

– Бо, поделись… – Сянкон нетерпеливо лизнул щёку Сяо Чжаня, тоже просил ласки.

Теперь в поцелуе участвовали все трое. Переплетение языков не было глубоким, скорее ласковым, но сладким неимоверно и наполненным такой нежностью, что голову пьянило лучше любого алкоголя.

– Так, давайте в душ и чего-нибудь поедим. Я голоден, – его несчастный желудок только что получил заряд питательного белка и ожил. Обед был давно, а у родителей на ужин он оставаться не стал. Ночь с близнецами предстояла длинная, так что Сяо Чжань решил послушаться жалобного стенания собственного организма.

Ибо уткнулся ему в плечо и прыснул со смеху, а Сянкон ласково огладил его капризный живот:

– Мгм. Здоровье любимого для нас важнее всего. Тем более что мы тоже не ели.

– Почему? – Сяо Чжань удивлённо покосился на парней. – Тётушка Мэй же наверняка всё приготовила.

В понимании Сяо Чжаня иначе быть просто не могло. Повариха TWINS отличалась ответственностью и основательностью.

– Без тебя есть не хочется, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон улыбнулся ему светло и одновременно грустно, легко коснулся его губ поцелуем.

– Без тебя совсем ничего не хочется, Чжань-гэ, – Ибо от брата не отставал, его поцелуй остался следом в чувствительной точке за ухом.

– Парни… – нежность затопила сознание, требовала выхода. Слов, поцелуев, ласк казалось преступно мало, чтобы выразить собственные чувства.

Сяо Чжань прижал близнецов к себе, крепко обнял. В его глазах счастье горело слезами:

– …вы только мои. Давайте будем вместе?

– Всегда, Чжань-гэ. Навсегда вместе, – это близнецы выдохнули ему в губы, поймали ответный сладостный стон и забылись в неге.

Теперь время в жизни всех троих имело собственные ориентиры и деления, а жизненные смыслы получили вполне конкретное воплощение. Только вместе, только рядом они **жили** и существовали, **«претерпевали»** минуты вдали друг от друга.

## ***

_«Звёзды под солнцем»_ _**[2]** _

_Тёплый солнечный свет лениво проникает в окно._

_Очень слабый пьянящий аромат кофе._

_Как будто ты снова рядом со мной._

_Твоя улыбка такая же яркая, как звезда._

_Давай оставим всё в прошлом_

_И начнём с новой страницы._

_Я сказал, что облако льёт слёзы,_

_И только ветер высушит их._

_Ты хочешь знать, как ветер сможет утешить?_

_Я лишь улыбаюсь, у меня нет на это ответа._

_Просто говорю, малышка,_

_Не делай глупостей,_

_Скоро за окном небосвод прояснится…_

_Только мысли мои о том,_

_Как покрепче тебя обнять._

_Почему от твоей красоты_

_У меня перехватывает дух?_

_Боюсь, каждый раз,_

_Когда ты оборачиваешься,_

_Мне кажется, что я вижу_

_Восходящее солнце._

_Возможно, облака лили слёзы,_

_И ветер осушал их,_

_Но как дыхание ветра сможет утешить?_

_Я сказал, отпускаю, иди, куда хочешь._

_Но кто подскажет мне, как это сделать?_

_Сколько перелётная птица_

_Может оставаться на месте?_

_Достаточно ли я сделал,_

_Чтобы удержать тебя рядом?_

_Может ли перелётная птица осесть?_

_Всё ли я сделал для этого?_

_Если любовь к тебе –_

_Это только сон,_

_То как снова заснуть,_

_После того, как проснулся?_

_Если вдруг_

_Утратишь воспоминания,_

_Сможешь ли снова полюбить,_

_Лишь один раз взглянув?_

– Ого, вы ещё и поёте?! – Лю Чан появился в кафе TWINS неожиданно, впрочем, как и всегда. Он с интересом дослушал исполнение песни и уважительно похлопал в ладоши. – У вас великолепный голос. Вы занимаетесь вокалом?

– В юности была музыкальная студия, бросил в университете. Времени для посторонних увлечений не оставалось, – Сяо Чжань светло улыбнулся гостю.

Загадки не было, зачем менеджер Yuehua Entertainment посетил их в этот знойный понедельник, как не было и проблемы в его визите. Пусть Сяо Чжань с близнецами этот вопрос не обсуждали, ответ для продюсирующего лейбла у них был давно готов. Сянкон и Ибо были созданы для сцены, в том было их призвание и мечта, а Сяо Чжань ни за что бы не расстался с любимыми, так что в любом статусе, любыми средствами он готов был следовать за братьями Ван. Сяо Чжань понимал все потенциальные сложности выбранного им пути, но был и морально, и физически готов на жертвы.

– У вас огромный потенциал, вы знаете? – Лю Чан заинтересованно рассматривал его.

– Пхах. Так многие говорили, когда я был моложе, – на проявленное внимание Сяо Чжань отреагировал спокойно.

– Хм… художник, певец... да? – менеджер покосился на изображение близнецов на стене кондитерской над роялем. – Это ведь тоже вы нарисовали?

– Мгм. Неплохо получилось. Рисовать парней – одно удовольствие, – губы Сяо Чжаня сложились в ласковую улыбку. – Вы к ним пришли?

– Да. Пришёл спросить про контракт, – Лю Чан ответил скорее рефлекторно, чем осознанно. – LIGHT и SUN здесь?

– Они скоро будут. Помчались за покупками, – Сяо Чжань со вздохом поднялся, поясницу после воскресных _«упражнений»_ ломило нещадно. Близнецы скидок на возраст ему не делали. Страсть обоих Сяо Чжаню пришлось изведать сполна.

Но то было вчера, сейчас же для них всех наступил _«Час ИКС»_. Пора было двигаться дальше.

– …ты вчера прямо в кураж вошёл, а-ха-ха! Какой запал! Какая жажда! Ха-ха-ха, – хохочущий Сянкон увернулся от руки брата и выскочил в зал.

– На себя посмотри, ха-ха-ха. Ты сам не особенно сдерживался, паршивец! – Ибо ухватил вместо брата воздух, потому послал ему воздушный пинок. – Чжань-гэ едва… о!..

Игривая фраза резко оборвалась, широкая улыбка сменилась настороженностью:

– Менеджер Лю, добрый день.

– О, Менеджер Лю Чан! Здравствуйте! – Сянкон подскочил к Сяо Чжаню, встал рядом. Ибо последовал за братом. – Вы сегодня рано. Кафе ещё не открыто.

– Мгм. Приехал первым поездом. Меня впустила Госпожа Мэй, милейшая женщина, – Лю Чан тепло улыбнулся парням.

– Господин Лю пришёл за вашим ответом, – Сяо Чжань забрал из рук Ибо и Сянкона тяжелые пакеты, поставил в угол комнаты.

– Мы давали уже свой ответ лейблу, разве нет? – Ибо опустил голову и сверкнул глазами на менеджера.

 _«Ну, точно хищник, защищающий свою территорию»,_ – Сяо Чжань хмыкнул. От этих звериных повадок Ибо дух захватывало.

– Точно. Ещё в прошлый раз говорили, что не хотим возвращаться в Пекин, – Сянкон гордо вскинул подбородок, многозначительно улыбнулся.

 _«Вот хитрец!_ – восхитился Сяо Чжань. – _Ясно же, что вы уже подписали договор! Цену себе набиваете?»_

Вчера утром он проснулся поздно и растерялся, не обнаружив близнецов дома. Пришлось спуститься в кафе. Близнецы действительно были здесь и вели тихую беседу. Сянкон зачитывал брату разделы предложенного YNT договора, а Ибо ворчал не переставая. Сяо Чжань беседе мешать не стал _(близнецы должны были определиться сами)_ , но был совершенно уверен, что подписи свои на документе они поставили.

– Как же так?! – Лю Чан сокрушённо всплеснул руками. – Парни, подумайте о своём будущем!! Вы закапываете свой талант в этой глуши!

– Мы ничего не закапываем. Это наше решение! – Сянкон продолжал улыбаться.

Раньше Сяо Чжань едва ли различил бы грани в этой улыбке, но сейчас ясно видел, что Сянкону доставляло удовольствие провоцировать менеджера.

 _«Он будто играет с ним. Вот наглец!»_ – Сяо Чжань с усмешкой покачал головой.

– Ещё как закапываете! – менеджер, казалось, совершенно растерялся. Он-то был уверен, что его сегодня примут с распростёртыми объятиями. – Я вообще-то в курсе, что вы, парни, выиграли Пекинский Танцевальный конкурс.

– А? – Сяо Чжань не сдержал удивлённого возгласа. – Выиграли конкурс? Я не знал…

Ибо немедленно отвёл глаза в сторону и с интересом принялся разглядывать листья молодого фикуса на подоконнике, а Сянкон послал ему виноватый взгляд:

– Как-то не было случая сказать тебе, Чжань-гэ…

 _«Не было случая?!_ – удивление сменилось негодованием. – _Произошло что-то настолько важное, а у них «не было случая»?!»_ Сяо Чжань почувствовал, что распаляется. Ответа от парней он потребует позднее, сейчас не это было самым главным.

– Этот конкурс имеет особенное значение? – Сяо Чжань был рад, что способен контролировать свой голос.

– Огромное. Это главное танцевальное мероприятие! Отбор талантов! Две недели назад объявили результаты. Многие студии и лейблы направили КОМБО предложения о работе, а от них пришёл отказ на все без исключения письма! Я специально уточнял! SUN и LIGHT отказались даже от приглашения такого титана, как «Made in V»!

– «Made in V»? Это те, что со звёздами работают? – на смену негодованию пришёл праведный гнев. Близнецы будут наказаны!

– Они самые! – Лю Чан его эмоции, кажется, разделял. – Но это хорошо, что отказались, на самом деле!

Ибо продолжал изучать фикус, Сянкон – собственные кроссовки, а Сяо Чжань непонимающе моргнул:

– Правильно?

– Именно так! – Лю Чан кивнул для большей убедительности собственных слов. – Для КОМБО участие в каком-то танцевальном коллективе, даже в качестве ведущих танцоров, – слишком мелко, они могут значительно больше! Для настолько талантливых парней нет никаких ограничений, я уже говорил! Музыка, танцы, фото, кинематограф. Наш лейбл готов поддерживать их в любом направлении.

– Звучит привлекательно! – Сяо Чжань не стал уточнять, что тоже изучил контракт для близнецов от YNT.

– Но если мы согласимся, нам придётся уехать, Чжань-гэ… – Ибо на него не смотрел. – Ты нас прогоняешь?

– Мы не оставим тебя! – Сянкон смотрел на него без улыбки.

– Это даже не обсуждается! – Сяо Чжань встретил этот взгляд твёрдо, уверенно. Сейчас было неподходящее время для сомнений. – Я ведь уже говорил, что поеду с вами. В этом главная проблема или вас ещё что-то держит в Чунцине?

Теперь он смотрел требовательно, потому близнецы переполошились.

– Нет! В этом! Нет никакой другой причины, Чжань-гэ! Здесь, в нашем кафе, тоже неплохо, но раз Чжань-гэ согласен ехать… – Ибо стушевался, от недавней _«крутости»_ не осталось ни следа.

– Да, мы тебя не оставим, Чжань-гэ, но переезд в Пекин… Разве для тебя это не будет сложно? Работа… семья… – Сянкон беспокойно глядел на него.

– Пхах. Не волнуйтесь, здесь я всё оставлю на Госпожу Чон, а в Пекине найду себе какое-нибудь занятие, – Сяо Чжань несказанно обрадовался такой заботе. 

– Но это ведь неправильно… вот так внезапно всё решать… – Сянкон заметным усилием воли сдерживал собственную радость.

Внезапно в разговор влился заливистый смех:

– А-ха-ха-ха. Прекрасно! Ха-ха-ха, – менеджер радостно сверкнул на них глазами. – Коли так, я могу помочь!

– А? – один возглас они поделили на троих. Сяо Чжань даже не заметил, когда перенял у близнецов манеру общения.

– Не стоит удивляться, – Лю Чан довольно ухмыльнулся. – Кроме сопровождения знаменитостей, я ещё занимаюсь поисками талантов.

Близнецы дружно кивнули, а Сяо Чжань озвучил согласие:

– Очевидно. И что же вы можете предложить?

– Ха-ха-ха, вас! – Сяо Чжань глядел на него непонимающе, потому Лю Чан поспешил пояснить. – Я заметил вас ещё в первую встречу. Конечно, меня больше интересуют близнецы КОМБО _(простите за это)_ , – он сложил ладони вместе и поклонился Сяо Чжаню, – сейчас же я ещё сильнее убедился в своём интересе.

– «Сейчас»? – Сяо Чжань категорически не хотел его понимать.

– У вас действительно выдающаяся внешность, – менеджер YNT расплылся в мечтательной улыбке. – Кроме того, вы пели бесподобно!

– У Чжань-гэ прекрасный голос! – Ибо встрепенулся, словно по щелчку. Его глаза вспыхнули неподдельным интересом.

– А ещё он великолепный дизайнер и художник! Окончил Академию Искусств!! – Сянкон попал точно в тон брата.

Сяо Чжань до сих пор не мог взять в толк, о чём они говорят, но Лю Чану и братьям Ван, похоже, пояснений не требовалось.

– А-ха-ха! Сколько энтузиазма! – менеджер YNT задорно хлопнул в ладоши. – Тогда, решено! Если господин… кстати, как вас зовут?

Он замялся на мгновение, сообразив, что так и не познакомился с собеседником как следует.

– Сяо Чжань. К вашим услугам, – Сяо Чжань машинально вытащил визитку из внутреннего кармана, протянул её Лю Чану. Действие, отработанное годами, получилось не слишком осознанным.

– Так вот, – Лю Чан на мгновение вчитался в золочёные буквы на белоснежном прямоугольнике и уважительно кивнул, – если господин Сяо Чжань готов изменить свою жизнь, Yuehua Entertainment предлагает ему работу!

– Я?.. Мне?.. Меня?.. Куда?.. – Сяо Чжань совершенно растерялся, в то время как близнецы буквально запрыгнули на него сверху.

– Чжань-гэ! Это потрясающе! Ты должен согласиться! – Ибо сиял ярче золотой монеты.

– У тебя непременно получится! – Сянкон, ничуть не смущаясь, повис у него на шее.

– О чём вы, парни? Куда мне-то?.. – Сяо Чжань прижал к себе любимых теснее скорее рефлекторно, чем осознанно. Обнимать их вот так, обоих сразу, стало уже привычным.

– На сцену, Чжань-гэ! – Ибо жарко выдохнул ему это прямо в ухо, обжог горячим дыханием.

– Давай станем айдолами, Чжань-гэ, и всегда будем вместе! – Сянкон от брата не отставал, только его слова перемешивались серией лёгких поцелуев в щеку.

– Э?.. то есть вы?.. – за их спинами раздалось неудобное покашливание Лю Чана, – впрочем, не моё дело… главное, не светиться.

Сяо Чжань краем глаза отметил, как менеджер отвёл смущённый взгляд в сторону и озадаченно покряхтел.

– Но я же ничего не умею… кроме того, мне уже… – Сяо Чжань совершенно ошалел от напора и энергии братьев Ван. Происходящее явно казалось тем наилучшим решением всех проблем, а он едва ли мог свести концы логической цепочки с концами.

Ибо понял, что при менеджере можно не сдерживаться, а может, просто плевать хотел на его мнение. Он лизнул его губы поцелуем и томно выдохнул:

– Чжань-гэ, просто скажи «да»!

– Мгм. Одного твоего слова будет достаточно, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон был осторожнее брата, но ничуть не сдержаннее. Его поцелуй пришёлся в область скулы. – Мы тебе во всём поможем.

Сяо Чжань попытался вернуться в реальный мир. В объятиях близнецов это получалось плохо. Вспомнился не слишком весомый аргумент, который сам же много раз отметал до этих пор в качестве несущественного:

– А как же кафе?

– Тётушка Мэй и Юй Ся со всем справятся. Наймут официантов, – Сянкон мыслил прагматично. – Оставим своей базой.

– Здесь наш дом, Чжань-гэ. И здесь мы встретили тебя, – Ибо в этот момент очень напоминал большущего кота. – Мы сюда будем регулярно возвращаться.

– Ага, – встрял менеджер. – Организуем здесь фан-базу… Отличное дизайнерское решение, кстати!

Он оглядел интерьер обновлённого кафе и остался доволен. Сянкон в ответ звонко рассмеялся, а Ибо закатил глаза:

– Шоу-биз своего не упустит…

– А как иначе-то? – ничуть не смущаясь, Лю Чан достал телефон. – Сейчас я кое-что уточню, и можно будет заняться контрактом. – Не беспокойтесь, Господин Сяо, YNT обучит вас всему, что необходимо знать. Начнём с малого: что вы умеете?

– Умею? – Сяо Чжань не верил открывающимся перед ним перспективам.

– Фотомодель… – ладонь Ибо весьма однозначно прошлась вдоль линии его спины.

– Певец… – Сянкон языком поймал движение его кадыка, когда он сглотнул.

– Что думаете по поводу сольной карьеры? – Лю Чан прочитал ответное сообщение в телефоне и вопросительно вскинул брови.

– Я не…

– Мы поможем. Чжань-гэ, не бойся. Мы будем рядом всегда, – Сянкон заглянул в его глаза с сияющей улыбкой.

– Скажи нам **«да»** , Чжань-гэ, – Ибо повторил заманчивое предложение.

– Да, – он выдохнул, сам не понимая, на что соглашается.

Всё пустое, если рядом с ним будут эти два потрясающих создания.

[1] Автор обнаглел! Я позволила себе чуть изменить лирику OST-а к дораме «О, мой Император!» в исполнении Сяо Чжаня, чтобы подогнать её под сюжет истории. Очень уж мне нравится эта песня. Начальная версия песни: <https://vk.com/video546726000_456239375> Сяо Чжань «Тенью за тобой». Перевод: FSG Scorpions. Адаптация перевода и субтитры: Елена Верлен.

[2] **«Звёзды под солнцем».** Перевод с китайского и субтитры: Елена Верлен. Адаптация на русский язык: Yuna и Елена Верлен. Слова: Ло Цянь. Музыка: Цзинь Хайсинь. Исполнитель Сяо Чжань. Видео: <https://vk.com/video546726000_456239427>


	15. ЭКСТРА. Даже невиновных стоит наказывать

**ЭКСТРА.** **Даже невиновных стоит наказывать**

У каждой истории предполагается завершение. Какой бы ни был финал – радостный или печальный – он обозначает определённый этап и служит выводом. Однако в их истории финала не то, что не было, его просто не предполагалось. Хотя _(по размышлению, удивляться нечему!)_ все предпосылки к тому имелись.

Из Чунцина Ибо и Сянкон уехали первыми. Точнее, их увезли почти насильно. Едва контракт был подписан, необходимо было почти немедленно приступать к работе в роли _«айдолов»_. А до того момента предстояло ещё многое согласовать в штабе YNT. Парням пришлось спешно собирать вещи и со слезами отрываться от любимого человека.

За недолгое время, проведённое в родном городе их матери, близнецы не успели обзавестись солидным багажом вещей. Так что отправились в путь они налегке, но с тяжёлыми сердцами. Вернее, сердца свои близнецы как раз-таки оставили в Чунцине. Их дом _(дядино кафе_ _TWINS_ _)_ и обожаемый _(без преувеличения!)_ человек _(Сяо Чжань)_ отпускать не желали, тянули назад, как резина, и совершенно не оставляли места в мыслях для предстоящего _«громкого дебюта»_ , о котором не переставая жужжал на ухо менеджер YNT – Лю Чан.

В кафе TWINS на хозяйстве оставили Тётушку Мэй. Сомневаться в её квалификации и решимости не приходилось. Заведение было в надёжных руках. Посетительницы, конечно, отсутствию близнецов КОМБО сильно расстроились, но стоило Сянкону во всеуслышание объявить _(естественно, его заявление засняли минимум двадцать фанатских камер)_ о возвращении танцевального дуэта на сцену, всё недовольство испарилось, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Постоянные клиентки, жительницы Чунцина, заверили, что по-прежнему будут посещать _«дом_ _SUN_ _-а и_ _LIGHT_ _-а»_ – кафе TWINS – и попросили разрешить им организовать здесь собственную фанатскую базу. На что Тётушка Мэй _(в прошлой жизни она определённо командовала армией!)_ объявила о готовности взять на себя шефство над всем предстоящим безобразием.

В общем, дела в кафе разрешились сами собой наилучшим образом. Близнецам не о чём было переживать, тем не менее, они переживали, ведь оставляли позади _(без присмотра!)_ любимого человека.

Сяо Чжаню пришлось задержаться в Чунцине почти на два месяца.

Лю Чан проявил расторопность. Контракт для Сяо Чжаня – _айдола, певца, художника, дизайнера и будущего актёра(!)_ – YNT подготовили и подписали в течение трёх дней _(Сянкон и Ибо настаивали на подобной скорости)_. Однако бросить всё и сорваться в Пекин налегке, как близнецы, Сяо Чжань просто не мог. Предстояло завершить все текущие проекты и перевести дела на помощницу. По просьбам учеников художественную студию « _SUNLIGHT_ _»_ Сяо Чжань закрывать не стал и даже оставил рабочим клуб фотолюбителей. Хотя, по понятным причинам, сам проводить занятия перестал.

О причинах таких изменений в студии никому, кроме госпожи Чон, не сообщали, чтобы не поднимать ажиотаж, потому Сяо Чжаню пришлось вытерпеть немало слезливых эпизодов в исполнении _«преданных воспитанниц»_. Легче стало после признания, что уезжает Сяо Чжань вслед за **_любимым_** _(о том, что «любимых» было двое, он уточнять не стал: мир, как и его родители, к такой новости вряд ли был готов)_. Теперь умоляющие интонации жертв привлекательности _«учителя Сяо»_ сменились разочарованными вздохами, но информация была понята верно. Его оставили в покое и пожелали счастья в Пекине.

Сложнее было объяснить всё родителям. Сяо Чжань больше недели бился с нежеланием матери принимать его переселение в столицу: уговаривал, объяснял, рассказывал. Однако толку от всего этого было немного. Сперва расставание с Цао Синь, после новость о близнецах Ван, теперь вот внезапная смена места и профиля работы – его родителей можно было понять. За короткий промежуток времени потрясений получилось слишком много. Тем не менее, всё разрешилось одной беседой с отцом за тремя бутылками крепкого байдзю.

Сяо Чжань потом два дня отходил от жесточайшего похмелья, о котором близнецам ничего не сказал _(Упаси Бог! Они бы примчались его «откачивать»)_ , но вопрос был решён. Отец благословил его на _«подвиги»_ и велел к Сочельнику привести в дом _«пацанов»_. Откровенная беседа и алкоголь порой способны решить самые сложные задачи!

И вот дела в студии _SUNLIGHT_ и дома с родителями были завершены, чемоданы собраны. Сяо Чжань не слезал с телефона, приминая не только пожелания удачи и лёгкой карьеры в новом статусе, но и многое другое. Его желание стать айдолом, певцом и моделью _(именно так он объяснил свой переезд самым близким людям)_ друзья-ровесники восприняли с восторгом, а люди постарше – с непониманием и расстройством. Его уговаривали остаться в Чунцине, не рисковать. Развиваться в уже давно выбранной профессии художника-дизайнера, указывали на его давнишнюю мечту о спокойной жизни и крепкой семье.

Но **что** Сяо Чжань мог поделать, если его заветная мечта в один момент изменилась? В его сознании больше не было фантазий о куче деток и красавице жене. Образы близнецов Ван крепко засели в голове. Избавляться от них не получалось и не хотелось, ведь Сянкон и Ибо почти каждый час звонили ему и каждые десять минут непременно отмечались в WeChat-е новыми сообщениями или фотографиями. Парни будто боялись, что, не появись они, Сяо Чжань немедленно позабудет об их существовании. Такой настойчивости Сяо Чжань тихо радовался. Теперь только с ними _(и никем другим)_ связывалось для него понятие _«счастье»_.

Близнецы в разлуке скучали по нему. Сяо Чжань отвечал симметричной реакцией. Вместе – радостно, порознь – с печалью: они всегда чувствовали установившуюся между ними связь.

Пекин встретил Сяо Чжаня лучистыми улыбками и крепкими объятиями близнецов Ван, верещащей армией их фанаток и пасмурным, затянутым тяжёлыми тучами небом.

Не менее громко и страстно прошли первые дни его пребывания в квартире близнецов. Небольшое помещение едва ли справилось с тремя взрослыми мужчинами, если бы те не делили одну кровать на троих.

К приезду _возлюбленного_ Сянкон и Ибо подготовились. Они выкинули свой старый видавший виды диван, на котором всё это время спали, и купили кровать _«королевских»_ размеров с изголовьем из массива дуба. Слишком дорогая покупка, чтобы совершать её необдуманно. Но не в этот раз. Всё делалось с чётким расчётом.

 _«Два-на-два»_ в спальню втиснулась с трудом _(пришлось избавиться от комода и пары тумбочек)_. А ещё по предложению Ибо на стены комнаты были установлены звукоизолирующие панели. Делиться с кем-либо сладострастными стонами Сяо Чжаня близнецы не собирались. Разумность подобных мер все трое оценили в первые же часы по приезду Сяо Чжаня. О происходящем за закрытыми дверями общей спальни знали только они трое.

Позднее Сяо Чжань предложил переоборудовать ванную комнату и оснастить кухонный блок. Близнецам пришлось даже выслушать лекцию о правильном питании, после того как Сяо Чжань провёл ревизию содержимого холодильника. Предложенная к первому пекинскому ужину пицца была немедленно выкинута на помойку, а Сянкону и Ибо пришлось в спешном порядке отправляться за покупками, правда, не одним. Список необходимого Сяо Чжань, конечно, составил, но решил самолично проследить за выбором продуктов. Так их первый день в Пекине ознаменовался полноценным свиданием в супермаркете под аккомпанемент восторженных вздохов работниц магазина и щёлкающих затворов фотоаппаратов фанаток близнецов. Трое преступно привлекательных мужчин неизменно привлекали внимание окружающих.

В сети Internet расползлись слухи о божественно прекрасном _«родственнике»(!)_ близнецов КОМБО. В _«родственники»_ Сяо Чжаня близнецам Ван записали заочно: они жили все вместе – других причин фанаты танцевального дуэта не нашли.

Заливистый хохот Сянкона был слышен, кажется, даже на первом этаже их многоэтажки.

Близнецы вообще с момента приезда Сяо Чжаня не переставали улыбаться. Даже Ибо сиял тридцатью двумя на публике, и Сянкон его ничуть не думал останавливать. На судорожные вздохи окружающих этим троим было глубоко плевать.

Незаметно миновала неделя. Сянкон и Ибо предусмотрительно взяли выходные на это время, так что от Сяо Чжаня они в буквальном смысле не отлипали. Им приходилось навёрстывать два месяца разлуки. Однако недели _(ожидаемо!)_ оказалось мало для утоления общего голодного томления плоти. Но YNT на продление _«отдыха»_ своих подопечных не согласилась бы ни за что на свете. Пришлось Сяо Чжаню вытаскивать ноющих близнецов из кровати. Дело, прямо скажем, не из лёгких, так как сам одеться Сяо Чжань при этом не подумал. Процесс затянулся на три с половиной часа и завершился предусмотрительным звонком Лю Чана. Тот собирался забрать близнецов на съёмки через четверть часа, а машина за Сяо Чжанем с назначенным для него менеджером, должна была приехать в течение получаса.

Всё: каникулы закончились. Так наступил день _«Х»_.

Контракт Сяо Чжаня с YNT открылся небольшим фотосетом с рекламой брендовой одежды. Вообще-то, как любой начинающей _«звезде»,_ Сяо Чжаню прежде остального предложили принять участие в рекламе нижнего белья. Однако громче отказа самого Сяо Чжаня прозвучали гневные вопли Сянкона и Ибо. Парни не желали даже рассматривать предложения, по условиям которых их любимому _«Чжань-гэ»_ предстояло оголяться для публики. Несмотря на крайне плотный собственный контракт, Сянкон и Ибо умудрялись отслеживать все проекты Сяо Чжаня.

За первым вполне успешным фотосетом Сяо Чжаня последовали другие. Одежда, косметические средства, ювелирные украшения – предложений поступало немало. Фотографам нравилась яркая харизма молодого мужчины и его энергетика. Неудачных кадров и ракурсов в общей массе фотографий было минимум.

Всё же в значительной загруженности и растущей узнаваемости Сяо Чжаня большую роль сыграли близнецы Ван. Первое время Сянкон и Ибо лично осматривали все поступающие предложения и оставляли лишь самые перспективные, позднее этим занимался сам Сяо Чжань с поддержкой в лице менеджера, Яо Линя, опытного и спокойного мужчины средних лет.

Очень скоро необходимость представлять и знакомить Сяо Чжаня с _нужными_ людьми отпала. Его стали узнавать, появились поклонники и даже оформилась солидная фан-база. В этот момент Сяо Чжань взошёл на сцену _«певцом»_.

В одном ток-шоу ему предложили исполнить любую популярную песню. Фант ведущих _«на-слабо»_ оказался выигрышным билетом для Сяо Чжаня. Нежная, певучая баллада о любви [_«_ _Stars_ _in_ _the_ _Sun_ _»_](https://vk.com/video-182577699_456239254)[1] в его исполнении покорила множество сердец.

Вот так, аккуратно и согласно чёткому графику, YNT скармливала публике _«айдола Сяо Чжаня»_ , дозировала и раскрывала его таланты постепенно. Сперва фотомодель, затем – певец, Сяо Чжань обрёл известность, сравнимую с шумными овациями танцевальному дуэту КОМБО. Оставался лишь шаг до завоевания _«большого шоу-биза»_ – лавры актёра.

Начал Сяо Чжань с малых лирических ролей, отметился в комедийном мюзикле и даже снялся _«приглашённой звездой»_ в мелодраматическом сериале.

Популярность Сяо Чжаня росла с темпами снежного кома. Талант молодого мужчины отмечали все без исключения. Многим нравилась открытость и желание работать актёра. Сяо Чжань в каждом проекте раскрывался с новой стороны и не останавливался на достигнутом. Не хватало только финального аккорда – большого кино. Однако достойных внимания предложений из этой индустрии не поступало.

Несмотря на безоговорочное восхищение Сяо Чжанем, нашлось немало людей, кому настолько стремительный взлёт айдола казался вопиющей несправедливостью. Наравне с всеобщим обожанием звучали завистливые раздражённые крики. В Сяо Чжаня тыкали пальцами: без поддержки близнецов из КОМБО, _SUN_ -а и _LIGHT_ -а, он ничего из себя не представлял. Если бы не Ибо с Сянконом, Сяо Чжаня бы никто не знал.

В общем сонме голосов такие мнения звучали негромко, но оттого зудели под коркой ещё неприятнее. В конце концов, выдвинутые обвинения были не столь далеки от истины. Это понимали все в YNT. Об этом знали и Сянкон с Ибо. Это же беспокоило самого Сяо Чжаня и заканчивалось для него бессонными ночами даже под тёплыми боками любимых близнецов.

Однако Сянкон и Ибо не дремали. Несмотря на собственную усталость и работу практически на износ, они умудрялись находить время поддержать, помочь и приласкать любимого человека. Тому приходилось непросто, а в их силах было развеять страхи и расслабить сведённые судорогой от необходимости постоянно улыбаться мышцы.

На нежность никто не скупился. Сяо Чжань практически ежедневно оказывался исцелован, заласкан до искр в глазах, и только его протяжная мольба на крайнем вздохе перед пиком наслаждения **_«достаточно, хватит уже!»_** могла прекратить мучения и завершиться общим на троих оргазмом.

Неудивительно, что подобная близость не воспринималась в качестве распутной или вульгарной. В таких актах, в каждом движении или вздохе слышались искренние чувства. Эти чувства были **_любовью_**. Слепой, всепоглощающей и абсолютной.

И всё-таки Сянкон и Ибо недаром давно купались в бассейне с надписью шоу-биз. Об общих законах и нормах поведения в этом кругу они знали, пожалуй, слишком хорошо, а их продюсирующий лейбл, YNT, имел солидный вес и значимость.

Глотки недовольных удалось закрыть одной общей передачей с участием Сяо Чжаня и близнецов из КОМБО. И повод нашёлся весьма кстати.

В День Рождения лейбла все подопечные должны были показать _«класс!»_ – то самое, что помогло им стать популярными и принести доход курирующей организации. Ежегодное мероприятие обыкновенно освещалось в прессе достаточно широко, но в этом году YNT превзошли себя. Они созвали все виды СМИ и пообещали сенсацию. Главные до последнего держали интригу и лишь на пятнадцатой минуте эфира объяснились.

Суть, задача и _(главное!)_ проблема каждого айдола лейбла YNT в нынешнем концерте состояла в определении их популярности. Директор YNT внезапно заявила о старте общего голосования поклонников творчества айдолов, коих на тот момент в студии значилось без малого тридцать человек. Со _«звездой»_ набравшей наименьшее количество голосов, лейбл, несмотря на возможные убытки, обещал расторгнуть все контракты и в лучшем случае передать на попечение в дочерние структуры, в худшем – отправить домой.

Загвоздка состояла в том, что каждый _«отрицательный»_ отклик в сторону айдола уничтожал сотню _«положительных»_ реакций. Следовательно, хейтеры получали в руки бразды правления и могли _«избавиться»_ от ненавистного _«звёздного»_ лица на Олимпе китайского шоу-биза.

Опасная задумка сулила катастрофу всякому протеже лейбла. Многие были в шоке, однако YNT отказы не принимала, как и не любила шутить шутки. Лейбл действительно планировал разорвать все связи с неугодными публике воспитанниками. Пришлось соглашаться.

Скандальный концерт YNT получил широкий резонанс. Трафик трансляций мероприятия по телевидению и на онлайн площадках зашкаливал. Пользователи обрушивали серверы.

Результаты объявили в финале шоу.

С баснословным отрывом от остальных ведущую строчку рейтинга популярности поделили между собой близнецы SUN и LIGHT из КОМБО и айдол Сяо Чжань.

Хейтеры очень старались – шкала популярности Сяо Чжаня трижды обрушивалась практически в ноли, однако уровень обожания к потрясающе красивому, вежливому, прекрасно воспитанному и без сомнения талантливому мужчине превосходил все мыслимые величины.

Вот так, одним махом, YNT избавились от балласта в лице двух _«тянущих на дно»_ общий корабль зарвавшихся _«звёздочек»_ , пополнили собственный кошелёк от прибыли за трансляции концерта, заработали солидное повышение собственного рейтинга и прекратили склоки вокруг персоны Сяо Чжаня.

Однако были и негативные последствия, в частности, для близнецов Ван и Сяо Чжаня. Теперь фанаты их творчества больше не оглядывались на мнение хейтеров и совершенно распустились. YNT пришлось усиливать охрану. За Сяо Чжанем и близнецами всюду следовали толпы поклонников и журналистов. На борьбу с этой волной YNT пришлось поднять все имеющиеся юридические ресурсы.

Сложно, но общими усилиями специалисты справились: судебные инстанции постановили везде и всюду соблюдать обязательную дистанцию в четыре метра между айдолами и фанатским сектором. YNT осталось довольным. Близнецы Ван, которым жуть как надоели постоянные толпы вокруг их _любимого_ человека, тоже. Сяо Чжань, казалось, был разочарован строгостью решения судей.

– Пары метров хватило бы. Зачем так далеко? Я же без очков или линз даже рассмотреть никого не смогу. Как я буду благодарить поклонников за подарки? – Сяо Чжань сокрушённо качал головой, но за него уже всё решили.

Четыре метра – это безопасность.

– На кого ты ещё хочешь смотреть, кроме нас? – Сянкон и Ибо не особенно могли сдерживаться в присутствии _любимого_ человека, потому не терпели, когда он говорил о ком-то помимо них.

– Ни на кого. Не дуйся, Бо. Вы же знаете: кроме вас мне никто не нужен, – Сяо Чжань ласково поцеловал надутую щёку прилипшего к нему Ибо и вновь обернулся к плите. Готовить он любил, тем более сейчас ему удавалось постоять у плиты крайне редко. – Просто думаю, что студия напрасно бьёт панику.

– Это не паника, Чжань-гэ. Это _«превентивные меры предосторожности»_ , – Сянкон со смешком выдал цитату из судебного постановления. – И, в принципе, я с ними согласен.

На собственный фанатский полк близнецам было плевать, они давно научились дистанцироваться от окружающих, но для Сяо Чжаня всё происходящее было в новинку. Надо было объясниться.

– Воля ваша, вы бы меня дома закрыли, пхах, – Сяо Чжань хохотнул.

– Речь не только о тебе, Чжань-гэ… – начал было Сянкон, Ибо продолжил мысль:

– Но именно **в тебе** дело, когда мы соглашаемся с решением судей.

– Вы опять про тот случай на вечеринке? – Сяо Чжань уже устал пояснять близнецам возникшее недоразумение, потому тяжело вздохнул и погасил огонь под овощным рагу.

Курица в медовом соусе уже стояла рядом на столе, манила аппетитными ароматами и ждала гарнира.

– Как туда забралась эта журналистка, не знаю: я не проводил её внутрь совершенно точно, – Сяо Чжань крутанулся в кольце рук Ибо, заглянул в погрустневшие глаза. – Тем более не в курсе, как в моей гримерке оказались полуобнажённый Ли Цзинъюй и мадам Цзи. Те фото были чистой случайностью.

Практически сразу после улегшейся шумихи вокруг _«громкого»_ концерта YNT провела на своей базе _«вечеринку победителей»_. За закрытыми дверями обсуждали случившееся и приговаривали близнецов Ван и Сяо Чжаня к ещё большей популярности. По понятным причинам список приглашённых в тот вечер был крайне скуп и заканчивался на восемьдесят девятом госте из числа спонсоров YNT.

До сих пор оставался невыясненным способ, каким журналистке из _«жёлтой»_ газетёнки удалось проникнуть на мероприятие. События того вечера на следующий день оказались на страницах печатных изданий и во всех открытых Internet площадках под заголовками: **_«Популярный айдол Сяо Чжань – бисексуал, предпочитающий открытый групповой секс за деньги!»_**

На фотографиях-иллюстрациях запечатлели перепуганного Сяо Чжаня, хватающего за обнажённую грудь партнёра из продюсирующей студии Ли Цзинъюя в одних трусах со знатным стояком и маячившую позади них полуобнажённую даму средних лет весьма потасканной внешности, но в дорогих украшениях – явно одну из тех, кто просит за свою протекцию привести к ней в постель молоденьких и жарких мальчиков. Финальным аккордом всего этого богатства обозначились крупные денежные купюры, разбросанные веерами по полу гримерки.

Чем не повод для скандала и гибели репутации Сяо Чжаня и Ли Цзинъюя, занявшего, кстати, седьмое место в общем рейтинге воспитанников YNT на открытом голосовании?

Казалось, ситуацию ничто не могло спасти. Однако выручила _«молодых и жарких мальчиков»_ как раз-таки та самая спонсорша YNT, мадам Цзи – вдова основателя фармацевтического концерна. Она выступила в вечернем юмористическом шоу с заявлением, будто _«не видит ничего плохого в **весёлой** вдове, любующейся обнажёнными молодым телами»_, тем более что _«всё **подразумевающееся** должно было бы произойти при использовании **надёжной латексной защиты»**_ , производством которой занимается фирма её досточтимого покойного супруга. Завершила свою речь мудрая женщина средних лет призывом к молодежи заниматься сексом только с использованием _качественных средств контрацепции_.

По очевидным причинам ситуация получила статус _анекдотической_ , а насмерть перепуганного за свою репутацию Ли Цзинъюя и безнадёжно истерзанного близнецами Ван Сяо Чжаня оставили в покое. Последнему, кстати, оправдаться перед разъярёнными любовниками не помог даже тот факт, что в отличие от других участников _анекдота_ , сам он был полностью одет, и даже бабочка на чёрном смокинге не сбилась с положенного места.

– Вопрос остаётся открытым. Зачем ты вообще туда пошёл? – Ибо разве что не рыкнул ему в лицо. Видно было, что парня до сих пор не отпускал гнев по поводу случившегося. – И зачем, скажи на милость, ты лапал того мужика?

– Я не лапал! – Сяо Чжань нахмурил брови. – Он перебрал и его начало тошнить. Попытался помочь, перевернуть лицом в пол, чтобы не захлебнулся.

– Это со стояком-то тошнить? Чужой размерчик оценить успел?

– Пф! Ты невыносим! – Сяо Чжань вскинул подбородок, слегка толкнул Ибо в грудь, но вырываться из объятий не стал, в очередной раз вздохнул и вновь _(уже в который раз!)_ принялся объяснять. – Вы меня домой позвали. Хотел поскорее стянуть с себя жёсткий смокинг, переодеться в обычное. Когда зашёл в гримёрку обнаружил там Ли Цзинъюя и мадам Цзи. Они оба были не слишком трезвые, потому ошиблись этажом. Гримёрка Ли Цзинъюя находится прямо над моей. Понятно, что моему появлению они не особенно обрадовались, однако отреагировали по-разному. Мадам Цзи отчего-то начала смеяться, а Ли Цзинъюя скрутил рвотный приступ. В какой момент появилась та журналистка, я не увидел, услышал только звук фотосъёмки и сразу обернулся.

Он рассказывал эту историю уже раз в _…цатый_ , но взгляды близнецов добрее не становились. Пусть случившееся вышло вопиющим недоразумением, сам факт того, что Сяо Чжань касался какого-то _«левого»_ мужика не обычным рукопожатием при встрече, а за нагую **грудь** _(подчёркнуто Ибо)_ , был достаточным, чтобы его признать виноватым. Оправдываться вроде бы было не за что, но близнецам, кажется, доставляло особенное удовольствие измываться над ним **«в наказание»** _(подчёркнуто Сянконом)_. Ли Цзинъюй, кстати, в этом акте _«наказания»_ особенной роли не играл. На его счастье _(иначе близнецы прибили бы наглеца!)_ , он случился лишь предлогом.

– Пойми нас правильно, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон отложил в сторону смартфон и с грацией пантеры поднялся из-за стола, приблизился к ним с Ибо. – Мы с трудом миримся с окружающим тебя скопищем фанаток и постоянными ахами-вздохами в твою сторону от всех подряд. Так что совершенно не способны контролировать себя, когда **ты** проявляешь активность и, более того, провоцируешь телесный контакт с кем бы то ни было кроме нас.

– Вы сами хотели, чтобы я стал айдолом, – теперь Сяо Чжаня стискивали с двух сторон. Что будет дальше, он знал. Приятное томление разливалось по телу и концентрировалось в совершенно очевидном месте.

– Мы хотели, чтобы ты был **нашим** , а всё остальное – сопутствующее, – Сянкон зарылся носом в волосы на затылке Сяо Чжаня, втянул в себя запах дорогого шампуня и геля после бритья. Цитрусовый с нотками бергамота парфюм с кожи мужчины, казалось, никогда не выветривался. Всё это сливалось в один, присущий только Сяо Чжаню, аромат. По мнению близнецов, самый лучший в мире аромат! Другого такого просто быть не могло. 

– Тогда научитесь мириться с тем, что я не могу быть только с вами двадцать четыре часа в сутки, – Сяо Чжань лёгкой лаской наслаждался.

Никто больше не действовал на него так, как его любовники. Сердце замирало, и дыхание сбивалось с ритма рядом с ними. Они были вместе уже множество раз, но реакция его тела с каждой новой близостью становилась только острее.

– Мы об этом можем только сожалеть, Чжань-гэ, но не мириться, – Ибо переместил ладонь с его талии чуть ниже, давая пространство брату, а губами принялся ласкать мочку и чувствительную шею Сяо Чжаня.

– М-м-м… тогда у меня к вам есть предложение, парни, – Сяо Чжань чувствовал жар тел любовников. Ровно такое возбуждение, какое накатывало на него крупными волнами с пенными шапками, накрывало с головой близнецов.

– Если оно начинается мягкими простынями на **нашей** кровати… – начал Сянкон.

– …и заканчивается **нашими** обнажённым телами… – продолжил Ибо.

– …выслушаем тебя со всем вниманием, – закончили фразу близнецы в один голос.

– И как мне… М-м-м!.. прикажете говорить… если вы меня… ахМ-м-мм! постоянно целуете? – Сяо Чжаню пришлось постараться, чтобы сохранить ясный разум до конца фразы.

Близнецы добрались до его губ и легко, невесомо, словно лепестки нежных цветов, касались поцелуями. Едва приникнув, Ибо уступал место брату. Сянкон в свою очередь проходился лаской по разомкнутым губам Сяо Чжаня и тоже чуть отстранялся. Прикосновение близнецы не углубляли, хотя Сяо Чжань желал бы почувствовать их ближе.

– А ты не говори… – в этот раз Ибо целовать не стал – облизнул жаждущие губы, а после чуть прикусил.

– …покажи нам, чего ты хочешь? – Сянкон ровно то же самое проделал с шеей Сяо Чжаня, как раз там, где под кожей с ума сходила жилка.

– Тогда... – Сяо Чжань начинал всё это явно не с целью ускорить сладкий процесс его _«наказания»_ , но все разумные мысли у него из головы выветрились по очевидным причинам. Против напора сильных, тренированных тел и пылких взглядов близнецов он ничего сделать не мог. И не хотел.

Его ладони сами собой потянулись к краю футболки Ибо, губы поймали, наконец, глубокий поцелуй Сянкона. Шею и грудь пронзило острыми ощущениями. Сянкон поймал навершия его сосков, сжал кончиками пальцев, чуть царапнул нежную кожу. Ибо жадным поцелуем впился в шею, проследил бешеную пульсацию, почувствовал рваный ритм заходившегося восторгом сердца.

– Чжань-гэ, тебе же нравится, когда **мы** касаемся тебя? – Ибо подцепил резинку домашних брюк любовника, скользнул рукой внутрь, но пылающей в возбуждении промежности не коснулся, прошёлся тесной лаской по бедру.

Ответить Сяо Чжань не смог, даже если бы захотел. Его рот и язык были плотно заняты влажным, глубоким поцелуем с Сянконом. Получилось только выстонать что-то невразумительное. Хотя Ибо хватило и такой реакции.

Все трое были на взводе и не собирались останавливаться.

Сянкон прижался пахом к ягодицам любовника и выпустил того, наконец, из поцелуя. Губы Сяо Чжаня немедленно занял Ибо. Поцелуй возобновился, стал требовательным и жадным. Сянкон же методично продолжал освобождать их от одежд.

Первыми на пол упали брюки и бельё Сяо Чжаня. Вслед за предметами гардероба едва не ухнул сам Сяо Чжань. Ощущения от прижавшейся к голым ягодицам плоти любовника сладкой истомой прострелили поясницу, отняли силы стоять.

– М-п-ф-ха-ха-ха, – Ибо хохотнул ему в губы, но поцелуй не прервал. – Уже неймётся, да?

– Наш гэгэ самый страстный, – Сянкон толкнулся вперёд, вжал Сяо Чжаня в Ибо, сам упёрся теснее. – Потому мы и боимся тебя оставлять одного.

– М-М-М!!!

– Ты реагируешь столь откровенно на каждую ласку, – Сянкон потянул вверх футболку Сяо Чжаня, стянул через голову.

– Где бы мы не коснулись тебя, ты отзываешься мгновенно, – Ибо пришлось разорвать поцелуй, но он не расстроился, наоборот, спустился чуть ниже, ладонями приласкал внутреннюю поверхность подрагивающих бёдер Сяо Чжаня, поймал губами ключицу.

– Это только… ах!.. с вами… М-м-м! Ибо, я упаду, перестань! – сорванное дыхание, жар во всём теле и полный хаос в голове – с близнецами Сяо Чжань забывал обо всём на свете. В его мире были только эти два невозможных парня, никто не смог бы заменить их!

– Тогда падай, гэ… – это Сянкон прошептал ему в самое ухо и улыбнулся, почувствовав судорожный вздох Сяо Чжаня и дрожь в теле.

– …мы поймаем тебя. Обязательно поймаем, – Ибо и не думал его слушаться. Он увеличил давление на бёдра любовника, практически заваливая его на грудь Сянкона.

– Ибо! Ох!.. – неудивительно, что Сяо Чжань не удержал равновесие.

Однако пола он действительно не коснулся. Его ноги были немедленно закинуты на пояс Ибо, под ягодицы скользнули в поддержке широкие ладони Сянкона. Безопаснее положения для них троих просто не существовало. Вот так, втроём, сплетённые вместе, они чувствовали себя лучше всего.

– Только не стоя! Не вместе! – Сяо Чжаню внезапно стало страшно, ведь Ибо упирался в него ровно таким же возбуждением солидных размеров, как и у брата.

Двойного проникновения он боялся до дрожи, хотя понимал, что братьям больше всего хочется взять его именно таким образом. Хуже всего было то, что начали они всё это стоя, – наилучшая позиция для задуманного близнецами.

Пусть тело Сяо Чжаня с предыдущей ночи до сих пор было растянуто и готово к проникновению, пусть истома изводила его сознание и нервные окончания бешеной жаждой близости, рассудок отказывался принимать намеченное. Даже одну плоть внутрь себя его тело принимало с трудом, что говорить о двух сразу?!

Ибо сдавленно зарычал ему в шею, втиснулся ближе. Сянкон весьма чувствительно укусил за плечо:

– Чжань-гэ…

– Нет, парни!.. нет! – Сяо Чжань задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений. – Я не против… по одному. Но не оба сразу!

– Гэгэ… – Ибо принялся ластиться к нему, словно кот, вылизывать шею, целовать везде, куда мог дотянуться.

– Чжань-гэ… – Сянкон последовал примеру брата с другой стороны с одной лишь разницей. Его прикосновения не были нежными, скорее нетерпеливыми.

Сяо Чжань внезапно почувствовал на тугом колечке мышц ануса ласковые пальцы.

– М-м-мм! Не смей, Кон!.. ах! – его голос сорвался в стон.

– Гэ… впусти нас, – Сянкон прикусил кожу у него под лопаткой и одновременно ввёл два пальца внутрь. – Вот сюда. Здесь сладко, гэ… Так сладко. Позволь нам, _любимый_ …

– Чжань-гэ, ммфхх, прими нас, – Ибо фырчал, почти мурлыкал ему в губы, нежно поглаживал грудь, стискивал зажатую между телами стоящую колом плоть Сяо Чжаня.

– Вы… ммхх! Порвёте меня… а-ах! – третий палец Сянкона в его анусе вызвал резкий спазм в пояснице. Сяо Чжань выгнулся дугой.

Напрасно. Его собственный член ещё сильнее вжался в твёрдый пресс Ибо. С навершия сорвалась горячая капля.

– Вот так, гэ… вот так, _родной_ … – Ибо подхватил его под ягодицы, вместо брата, облокотился на кухонный стол. – Ты такой красивый сейчас, гэ. Такой замечательный.

Он губами собрал стоны любовника, приник глубоким поцелуем.

Близнецы всегда действовали, как одно целое. Если Ибо ласкал и нежил, Сянкон распалял жаром и пылкостью, и наоборот. Сяо Чжаня разрывали противоречивые ощущения.

– Наш Чжань-гэ самый чудесный, самый страстный, – Сянкон лишь на мгновение отвлёкся от любовника, чтобы в следующий момент пропустить внутрь его плоти четвёртый палец.

– АХ! – Сяо Чжань невольно вскрикнул от боли.

Три пальца – ширина, достаточная, чтобы принять плоть одного из братьев. Четыре пальца – он чувствовал впервые в себе.

Ибо внезапно рыкнул и сорвался, впился в губы любовника жёстким поцелуем, зато Сянкон вдруг вделался очень ласковым.

– Гэ… дыши ровнее, больно не будет, обещаю, – он нежно, мягко проникал всё глубже, растягивал.

Легкие поцелуи доставались поочерёдно шее, лопаткам, плечам, спине Сяо Чжаня.

– М-м-м… Кон!.. вытащи… – Сяо Чжань невероятным образом вывернулся из поцелуя Ибо. У него из глаз брызнули слёзы. Недавно отступивший на грань сознания страх, вновь вернулся на своё место, с небольшим отличием…

– Зачем, Чжань-гэ? Тебе же нравится? Ха-ха, – Ибо теснее насадил его на свои бёдра и чуть откинулся назад, чтобы любовник увидел безостановочно сочащийся соками член. – Ты же хочешь этого, _гэ-э-гэ_ …

Протянул нараспев, с хитрой усмешкой заглянул в округлившиеся глаза.

– Что? Бо, Кон… что же?.. а-ах! – Сяо Чжань смотрел на себя и не верил.

С каждым движением пальцев Сянкона, его плоть нервно подёргивалась и прижималась к животу Ибо, будто просила ещё, больше и глубже.

Раньше – с болью и неприятием, сейчас Сяо Чжань не чувствовал ничего, кроме жжения и приятного покалывания внутри. Пальцы любовника скользили очень ровно, гладко.

– Это, гэгэ, масло… Чувствуешь… Так мягко, – Сянкон загнал пальцы до упора и медленно вытянул назад, прошёлся по припухшей простате.

– М-М-М!!!!! О-о-о! – острым спазмом прострелило спину, осталось наслаждением в пояснице.

– Да, вот так, гэ. Вместе нам будет ещё лучше, – Ибо взглядом пожирал _любимого_ человека, наслаждался каждым стоном. Ещё немного и он сам готов был кончить только от того, насколько горячим выглядел Сяо Чжань.

Сянкону приходилось не легче:

– Больше не могу терпеть. Чжань-гэ слишком прекрасен… Гэ, ты же не против? Позволь нам, _гэ-гэ_ …

Просьба прозвучала с мольбой, но выглядела скорее ультиматумом, потому как пальцы из него Сянкон вывел ровно в тот момент, когда Сяо Чжань хотел сильнее насадиться, вновь почувствовать себя заполненным.

– Гэ… Чжань-гэ… Ты же позволишь нам? – Ибо вновь чуть переместил его на себе, прижался членом к нервно подрагивающему колечку мышц.

– М-м-м… Кон, ещё! – Сяо Чжань с трудом соображал, что говорил или творил. Его бёдра двигались бесконтрольно.

– Гэ… пусти нас…

– Чжань-гэ… прими…

– Кон… М-м-м! Бо… – Сяо Чжань не чувствовал больше ни ласковых рук, ни поцелуев, не ощущал в себе горячих пальцев и даже больше не касался членом кожи Ибо. Его отняли от всей ласки, лишили удовольствия в один момент!

Внутри появилась обида, разумных доводов она не слушала. Сяо Чжань оглянулся сперва на Сянкона, после заглянул в глаза Ибо. Братья смотрели в ответ плотоядно, но улыбались хитро, выжидающе. Они делали вид, будто давали ему возможность самому решить, но ставили не перед выбором, а перед фактом. Ему оставалось либо закончить всё здесь и сейчас, остаться неудовлетворённым, либо…

– Чёрт, **_изверги_** , да делайте, что хотите! – Сяо Чжань внезапно понял, что выбора с этими двумя невозможными созданиями у него никогда не было.

 **Он принадлежал им** с самого первого взгляда, ровно так, как **они принадлежали ему** с того же момента. Безоговорочно. Абсолютно.

Сяо Чжань со стоном притянул к себе Ибо, впился в ухмыляющийся рот поцелуем и подставился, почти наделся на плоть Сянкона.

– Ха-ха-хап-м-ф-м-м-м! – Ибо ответил на поцелуй со всем пылом, жаром. Направил себя внутрь, в желанную глубину.

– А-ах! _Бо-о-оги!_ – Сянкон сдавленно застонал и впился зубами в его плечо.

То, что внутри него не один, а сразу оба члена Сяо Чжань понял не сразу. Боль он, как и обещал Сянкон, ничуть не почувствовал. Внутренности расширились достаточно и приняли в себя плоть. Ощущения наполненности, внутренней тесноты затопило сознание Сяо Чжаня, вылилось надрывным стоном и судорогой в пояснице заставило выгнуться дугой – сильнее насадиться.

– Ох! Чжань-гэ! Не так резко! – Ибо прикусил губу, зажмурился, крепко вцепился в его бёдра. – Я так сразу кончу!

– Гэ… что же ты делаешь?! Не надо… – Сянкон попал точно в тон брату, взмолился столь же жалобно.

И Сяо Чжань сорвался. Прежде близнецы, сейчас он чувствовал себя ведущим. Поясницу тянуло острым удовольствием, член набух и был готов взорваться в любое мгновение, но чувство превосходства над любовниками, факт того, что он был способен довести _любимых_ до исступления, оказался сильнее любых доводов.

Сяо Чжань не слишком понимал, что делает. Он двигался почти рефлекторно. Руки Ибо не позволяли высоко подниматься и с силой опускаться на члены близнецов, насаживаться на них. Однако никто не мешал ему притискиваться теснее, раскрываться сильнее и пропускать глубже. До самого конца, до сдержанных стонов и искр в глазах.

Каменная твёрдость ощущалась очень остро. Она передавливала, пережимала его простату с _каждым_ поступательным движением, а с _каждым_ толчком внутри него нарастал ком собственного блаженства.

– Гэ! Гэгэ! Пощади… Не двигайся! – Сянкон схватил его за бёдра, попытался остановить, удержать на месте, но сделал только хуже. Руки его явно не слушались, они жили собственной жизнью.

Теперь двигаться Сяо Чжаню помогал уже Сянкон.

– Чжань-гэ… р-р-р-М-м-м! Ох… перестань… М-М-М! – Ибо честно старался сдержаться, не позволить себе кончить первым. Но вдруг он резко вскинулся, приподнял Сяо Чжаня над собой и с силой насадил на их с братом члены.

Этого хватило.

Вслед за громким вскриком Ибо раздался протяжный стон Сянкона. Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как глубоко внутри него в стенку кишечника ударилось что-то обжигающе горячее. В следующий миг его самого накрыл оргазм такой силы, что всё пережитое прежде с другими любовниками вмиг забылось.

Никто кроме Ибо и Сянкона больше не посмеет к нему прикоснуться.

Никого кроме этих двоих, _его возлюбленных близнецов_ , он сам не желает касаться. Только вместе, только втроём им может быть настолько хорошо.

Только ради друг друга они будут каждый день подниматься с их **общей** постели и сиять на сцене.

Никогда впредь ни один человек, увидевший их вместе, не усомнится в их единстве.

Раньше были близнецы Ван – _SUN_ и _LIGHT_ – братья, восхитившие мир. Теперь они объединились в одно и слились в Сяо Чжане, сделали его своим _«Солнечным светом»_ – _SUNLIGHT_ – сияющим ярче любого другого источника только рядом с ними, только в общем **тандеме**.

– Чжань-гэ, так что ты предложить-то хотел? – первым очнулся Сянкон. Его голос прозвучал непривычно хрипло.

– Мгм. Точно, ты что-то хотел нам предложить, – Ибо выглядел совершенно ошарашенным. Шальной взгляд никак не мог сфокусироваться.

– М-м-а-а-ах… – Сяо Чжань медленно шевельнулся, поймал последнюю волну удовольствия, почувствовал плоть близнецов внутри себя. – Хотел предложить объединиться в группу, чтобы даже на работе быть вместе.

– О… – Сянкон засмотрелся на шального в своей соблазнительности любовника и будто мгновенно поглупел. – А можно?..

– М-м-м… «Группа»? Это что? – судя по всему, Ибо было не легче. Его сознание назад в реальный мир возвращаться не особенно желало.

– Ха-ха-ха! – Сяо Чжань победно рассмеялся. _«Наказание»_ в этот раз понесли те, кто привык _наказывать_. Лукавая улыбка раскрыла губы, глаза счастливо блеснули. – _«Группа»_ , Бо, Кон, – это когда _«вместе»_ …

Тягучий поцелуй разделили на троих и едва не рухнули на пол. Ибо внезапно понял, но не чувствует собственных ног. Сянкон тоже не мог гарантировать устойчивости. Вновь ситуацию пришлось спасть Сяо Чжаню…

Его парни, _его_ любимые – самые пылкие их всех – оказывались до невозможности глупыми в такие моменты, но оттого были ещё сильнее любимы, ведь так он понимал, что нужен им как никто другой.

Отныне и навсегда _SUNLIGHT_ будет только там, где они _«вместе»_.

[1] Баллада «Stars in the Sun» в исполнении Сяо Чжаня на «Нашей песне»: <https://vk.com/video-182577699_456239254>


	16. ЭКСТРА. Когда слов недостаточно

**Когда слов недостаточно**

«Этого точно хватит? – Сяо Чжань с беспокойством осматривал празднично украшенный стол. – Приедут ведь голодные. Может, всё-таки заказать тот ростбиф? Лишним же не будет, да и парни мясо любят».

Сяо Чжань почувствовал нарастающую внутри панику, потому метнулся к телефону. Он недавно смотрел – на дисплее осталось открытым меню любимого ресторана близнецов Ван. На фотографии особенно аппетитным выглядел внушительных размеров кусок мяса в терпком соусе. 

«Ибо понравится! – Сяо Чжань уже почти нажал на кнопку «Отправить заказ», но одёрнул себя. – Нет. Сегодня их День Рождения. Надо постараться».

Он отложил в сторону телефон, медленно выдохнул: «Я ведь хотел всё сделать сам».

Сегодняшний день у Сяо Чжаня напоминал карусель: событий и мыслей было столько, что и не угнаться. Теперь же, когда до возвращения близнецов домой оставалось каких-то полчаса, время вдруг замерло. Утром череда рабочих встреч и съёмок затянула его с головой, потому ближе к обеду он ворвался домой слегка взъерошенным. Хорошо, заготовки к праздничному столу успел сделать ещё вчера: всё должен был успеть. Семейный праздник – это был его подарок близнецам на двадцать третий День Рождения.

«Кон и Бо однозначно что-то заподозрили», – Сяо Чжань прикусил ухмылку. Он старался особенно не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить возлюбленных, хотел приготовить сюрприз, но близнецы иногда проявляли нечеловеческое чутьё. Сперва заспанное лицо Сянкона, за ним Ибо появилось в дверях кухни с вопросом, «почему гэ не спит?». Оказалось непросто перевести тему и не отвечать на вопрос, но Сяо Чжаню это удалось. Теперь он сознательно гордился творением рук своих.

Сяо Чжань полночи и полдня провёл на кухне – готовил любимые блюда Сянкона и Ибо, хотел порадовать возлюбленных, однако до сих пор сомневался. Всё казалось, что мало: супа на свиных рёбрышках, домашней лапши с пряностями и грибами, пропаренных овощей с морепродуктами, салата из свежей зелени с фасолью – недостаточно. Молодые парни не жаловались на аппетит.

Рядом с тремя сервированными приборами и тарелками красовались четыре крупных блюда с горячим и шесть мисок поменьше – для всевозможных закусок и домашнего томатного соуса. Недавно Сянкон подобный соус распробовал в ресторане, с тех пор не переставал его нахваливать. Сяо Чжань два дня ковырялся в интернете, пытаясь отыскать рецепт, но в итоге сдался – позвонил в Чунцин Тётушке Мэй. Это было верным решением. Ему не только раскрыли «семейный» рецепт, но и дали подробные указания, как и что готовить. Теперь на столе красовалась пиала, до верху наполненная ароматной пастой.

«Сделаю ещё бургеры. Сегодня можно не оглядываться на диету, – Сяо Чжань решительно направился к холодильнику, достал варёную свиную вырезку и свежие овощи. – Сянкону нравятся домашние бургеры больше ресторанных».

В этот момент звуковой сигнал оповестил, что духовка закончила работу. Это была ещё одна рекомендация Тётушки Мэй: повариха в «TWINS» настоятельно рекомендовала ему не покупать гамбургерные булочки, а испечь хлеб самостоятельно.

– Недавно видела мальчиков на шоу, – Тётушка Мэй недовольно насупилась, – опять им ерунду впаривали и заставляли это есть! Господин Сяо должен внимательнее следить за их питанием! Так ведь и несварение заработать можно!

Сяо Чжань послушно кивал головой и со всем соглашался, ведь знал, что женщина по-матерински относится к близнецам:

– Мы стараемся питаться дома или заказываем обеды и ужины в ресторане. На шоу же Кон и Бо практически ничего не едят, только пробуют. Так положено: камеры повсюду.

– Всё понимаю, – отмахнулась Тётушка Мэй, – но им же не нравится! Это так видно!..

Сяо Чжань не сдержал усмешку:

– Пха-ха, случается. Затем я и беспокою вас: порекомендуйте что-нибудь для домашних бургеров? В магазине и даже ресторане гамбургеры в основном на котлетах и тефтелях делают, а ещё хлеб хоть и свой, но какой-то пресный. Хочу попробовать сделать бургеры сам: на чистом мясе и домашних булочках. Рецепт не подскажете?

Такие просьбы Тётушка Мэй особенно любила, потому тут же принялась учить его всем премудростям «настоящих» бургеров: мясо непременно надлежало разваривать, чтобы волокна говядины свободно отделялись друг от друга, а свинина рассыпалась в ложке («иначе кусать будет неудобно и сок протечёт за булочку»), овощи стоило использовать только свежие, а хлеб рекомендовалось печь самому. Сяо Чжань прилежно всё запоминал и записывал, потому вот уже месяц близнецы Ван практически ежедневно требовали от него «лучших в мире бургеров»! Сяо Чжань был исключительно рад, однако в просьбе порой отказывал. Домашний хлеб получался до того вкусным и питательным, что братья уминали целую буханку в один присест. Это, очевидно, противоречило всем возможным диетам. Приходилось Сянкона и Ибо слегка ограничивать.

«Правда, такое случается в последнее время всё реже. Парни из меня верёвки вьют», – Сяо Чжань нарезал буханку добротными ломтями, аккуратно уложил на каждый овощи, зелёный салат и мясо, полил всё кунжутным и льняным маслом (ещё один секрет «настоящих» бургеров от Тётушки Мэй) и добавил немного пряного соуса. Этот последний ингредиент особенно ценил Ибо и каждый раз смаковал Сянкон. Им нравился естественный и натуральный вкус заправки.

«Вот, теперь точно должно всего хватить, – Сяо Чжань добавил круглое блюдо к сервировке стола. – Завтра можно будет приготовить хого или говяжий рубец в подливке».

На самом деле ужином Сяо Чжань не ограничился. В укромном уголке были припрятаны «сладкие угощения».

Сянкон и Ибо не считали себя сластёнами и премило дули губы, когда Сяо Чжань посмеивался над ними, однако никогда от пирожных, пудингов и конфет не отказывались, особенно когда они были приготовлены его руками.

С насыщенным рабочим графиком выкраивать время даже для кулинарии было сложно, не говоря уже о кондитерских изысках, но хотя бы кексы Сяо Чжань старался печь раз в неделю. Правда сладости готовить он умел только самые простые. Сянкону и Ибо обычно хватало и этого. В этот же раз Сяо Чжаню хотелось по-особенному порадовать близнецов. Вновь пришлось прибегнуть к посторонней помощи. Юй Ся, девушка-кондитер из «TWINS», долго стеснялась, хотя на просьбу о помощи с рецептом и советами по приготовлению отозвалась мгновенно.

Сяо Чжань попросил такое лакомство, которое «объединяло бы в себе два вкуса – кислое и сладкое». Задачка, прямо скажем, оказалась не из лёгких. Юй Ся и Сяо Чжань перебрали массу рецептов. Отвергнутыми или отложенными до лучших времён оказались рецепты воздушного клубничного безе, эклеров на заварном креме, ореховых конфет в персиковой подливе, пастилы с зелёным чаем и имбирём, сливовых помадок и многие другие. Методом простого подбора они определили наилучший вариант – тот, что смог бы приготовить сам Сяо Чжань. Теперь на полке своего часа ждал прекрасный яблочно-ананасовый торт с мёдом и корицей.

Первоначально Сяо Чжань хотел вылепить его в форме сердца, но вовремя остановился: подобное даже на его взгляд смотрелось перебором. Зато слова поздравления на кремовой шапке он написал витиеватыми буквами и всё-таки добавил в подпись три небольших сердечка – по одному для каждого.

Сяо Чжань довольно вздохнул: в его представлении праздничный стол выглядел идеально.

«Парни должны появиться к семи вечера. Есть ещё немного времени привести себя в порядок», – он подхватил телефон и отправился в гостиную.

Несмотря на собственный День Рождения, близнецы Ван, как и сам Сяо Чжань, отвертеться от работы не сумели, хотя им день постарались особенно не загружать и тоже отпускали раньше обычного. Сяо Чжань знал, что Сянкон и Ибо сегодня должны быть провести репетицию предстоящего шоу с танцевальными коллективами, а после появиться в лейбле для поздравительной встречи с руководством. Сяо Чжань на этой встрече тоже должен был бы присутствовать, однако заранее попросил менеджера его прикрыть: было важнее приготовить праздник дома, чем выслушивать многословные поздравления от Главных YNT своим «золотым мальчикам».

«Хотя сегодняшний фотосет для ROSEONLY оказался к месту, – Сяо Чжань с удовольствием оглядел украшенную комнату. – Надеюсь, мой подарок не покажется им смешным».

Он осознавал, что парни могут его не понять, но дух романтики накрыл его с головой. Причина, в сущности, была предельно проста: Сяо Чжань просто не знал, как иначе выразить свои чувства к близнецам. В один момент слов показалось мало.

«По старинке, – посмеялся над ним доставщик из ROSEONLY, но послушно втащил в квартиру три огромных корзины с лепестками красных роз. – Вашей девушке обязательно понравится! Сейчас почти не осталось романтиков».

Сяо Чжань не стал уточнять, что у него не девушка и вовсе не одна, зато искренне поблагодарил. Теперь в квартире везде, кроме кухни, стоял плотный, почти вязкий запах роз. Особенно сильно аромат пьянил в спальне. Там, на пушистом ковре и широкой кровати, разлилось душистое море. На кипенно-белых простынях россыпи алого смотрелись великолепно. Сяо Чжань надеялся, что не переборщил.

«Я совершенно ничего не подразумеваю и не намекаю, – он чувствовал, как пылают в смущении щеки, потому поторопился отвернуться от убранной кровати. – Просто хочется признаться по-хорошему».

На самом деле лепестками роз был усыпал практически весь пол квартиры. Сяо Чжань такого не планировал, однако тёплый августовский ветер имел собственные понятия о красоте. Он приглашённым гостем забрался в распахнутые окна и теперь забавлялся с лепестками, перетаскивая их с места на место, разрисовывая паркет замысловатыми узорами.

Такими же узорами раскрашивалась в воображении Сяо Чжаня радость близнецов. Ужин, сладкое, розы – всё было для них, Сянкона и Ибо, а ещё для того, чтобы он «признаться по-хорошему».

Ровно год назад Сяо Чжань осознал свои чувства к близнецам: понял, что жизнь его никогда не станет интересной, если в ней не будет Сянкона и Ибо. Тогда, в ночном клубе FIREBALL, братья Ван танцевали на сцене, а он, Сяо Чжань, с ума сходил от зашкаливающих эмоций. Тот момент помнился волшебным, а образы близнецов – нереальными. Удивительно, но даже год спустя его чувства не ослабели ни на миг, наоборот, приобрели трепетность и звонко заявляли о себе каждый раз, стоило близнецам прикоснуться к нему. Именно об этом Сяо Чжань хотел сегодня рассказать Сянкону и Ибо, а ещё признаться в том, что благодарит каждое мгновение, проведённое вместе с ними, и судьбу, позволившую случиться этому счастью.

– Чжань-гэ, мы дома! – в прихожей хлопнула дверь и послышалось шуршание множества пакетов.

«Опять надарили целую кучу?» – Сяо Чжань криво усмехнулся и поспешил навстречу возлюбленным:

– Привет! Я вас заждался! Добро пожаловать домой!

Он не успел и шагу ступить за пределы коридора, как оказался в кольце крепких рук. Его сжали так крепко, что, кажется, захрустели кости.

– Мы дома, гэ! – Ибо немедленно зарылся лицом в его волосы и блаженно выдохнул, а после принялся покрывать шею лёгкими поцелуями. – И любим тебя безмерно!

– Запахи слышны даже на улице, гэ, – Сянкон присоединился к брату. Его губы прослеживали линии скул, подбородка Сяо Чжаня. – Только давай с ужином повременим, ладно?

– Ох! Погодите!.. – Сяо Чжань от такого напора задохнулся. – Дайте хоть дыхание перевести!

– Отказано, – Ибо чуть прикусил кожу на его шее и отвлёкся, потянул в сторону. – Розы же на кровати, да, Чжань-гэ?

– Гэ приготовил для нас самый лучший подарок!

Сянкон лучисто улыбался ему в лицо, Ибо сиял откровенным счастьем, потому Сяо Чжань сдался.

– Да, кровать из лепестков роз, – его собственная улыбка показалась блёклым отражением радости близнецов.

– И великолепной она станет, когда Чжань-гэ украсит её своим обнажённым телом!

Кажется, улыбаться ещё шире невозможно, но для близнецов Ван не существовало ничего невозможного, потому что они всегда были вместе! Теперь Сяо Чжань это знал наверняка, ведь сам с удовольствием тонул в этих двух невозможно-возможный парнях. Близнецы не меняли мир под себя, они строили собственный, ради защиты и сохранения самого драгоценного.

– Красная лента в изголовье, – такой драгоценностью в этот момент Сяо Чжань чувствовал себя. Казалось, любовь всего мира сконцентрировалась в его сердце. – Я умею завязывать красивый бантик…

Сяо Чжань услышал, как сорвалось дыхание Ибо и едва сдержал стон Сянкон:

– Почему он ещё не на тебе, гэ?

– Потому что моё счастье только что вернулось домой, – он ничуть не кривил душой. – И я готов поздравить их с Днём Рождения!


End file.
